Paraselenic
by LaTiL
Summary: ºHPTR/HPLVº Trad. Aut. Madurez trae entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Después de 10 años de entrenamiento, Harry vuelve justo al momento que se fue…con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. ºLa Luz nunca sabrá que le golpeóº Vampire!Dark!Harry
1. Paraselenic

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia.

* * *

**Paraselenic**

_Paraselene // la visión de la luna dentro de un halo lunar_

_

* * *

_

A sus quince años, Harry Potter estaba harto.

¿No era suficiente haber perdido a sus padres antes de siquiera conocerlos? ¿No era suficiente haber sido dejado en un hogar en el cual había sido tratado como sirviente? ¿No era suficiente que cada año tuviera que enfrentarse a situaciones en las cuales su vida corría peligro, por una guerra en la que nunca tuvo oportunidad de elegir en que lado quería luchar? Él no había pedido esa vida. Él no había hecho nada para merecer los elogios o las pruebas. Pero todavía él intentó hacer su maldito trabajo y tomar la vida como se le planteaba.

Pero ahora... esto era definitivamente la cereza del pastel. Sirius estaba muerto. Finalmente un adulto que lo miraba como a una persona real, alguien importante para ser amado por algo más que derrotar a Voldemor. Sirius había tenido sus defectos, por supuesto, pero él había sido la primera persona que Harry alguna vez había podido admirar sin llegar a odiado o injustificadamente despreciado por ello.

Al principio se culpó a sí mismo por la muerte de Sirius. A veces todavía lo hacía. Podría haberse esforzado más en aprender Oclumancia o pensar más antes de actuar. Pero era un Gryffindor, y esa era la manera en que ellos se comportaban. Era valiente antes de ser sabio, pero eso siempre había funcionado a la perfección. Él sabía que no estaba completamente libre de culpa en el asunto.

En toda la culpabilidad, sin embargo, había una imperfección que le daba fuerzas para aligerar el peso sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Él sólo tenía quince años y apenas escolarizado. ¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín ellos esperan que él supiera reconocer la realidad de una trampa? Nadie pensó en decirle que esas cosas podían ser manipuladas, en lugar de eso lo metieron en una habitación con el Grasiento Cretino y esperaban que escuchara las ordenes del Viejo Murciélago. ¿Cómo se supone que supiera que Voldemort podía entrar en su mente? Su ignorancia le había costado muy caro, sin importar de quien era la culpa. ¿Era ese el gran plan que ellos tenían, talvez, dejarlo tan solo y lleno de dolor que simplemente matara a su enemigo para luego morir con una sonrisa?

Dumbledore era un hombre de buen corazón, Harry lo sabía. No trataba a Harry intencionadamente como un arma de guerra... no era más que un anciano tratando de hacer lo que creía era lo mejor. Tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo en su mente. Pero, buenas intenciones o no, Harry no tenía reparos de escaparse de esos planes trazados para él. Era su vida después de todo, maldita sea, y podía elegir su propio camino. Dumbledore podía encontrar a alguien más para jugar al salvador. Harry no quería hacerlo nunca más. ¿Qué más tenía que perder? Escaparía de los planes de Dumbledore y el Mundo Mágico había establecido sobre sus hombros.

Empezando hoy.

Recogió las últimas de sus pertenencias de la sucia habitación que había sido "suya" durante los últimos cuatro veranos, metiendo todo lo que podía en sus bolsillos. Estaba agradecido que sus pertenencias más importantes no estaban en el baúl, el cual dudaba que jamás volvería a ver, que estaba bajo llave en el armario debajo de las escaleras. Supuso que podría abrirlo y recuperar su baúl, pero eso sólo lo retrazaría. Quería desaparecer y sin arriesgarse a ser atrapado antes de que estuviera lejos de Surrey. Harry se había deleitado cuando notó que Vernon había olvidado cerrar los candados esta mañana, y silbando confiadamente bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba listo -completamente listo- para irse y dejar el camino que la vida lo había forzado a seguir.

Sin decir una palabra a su familia, salió por la puerta, bajó la calle y dejó Privet Drive para siempre. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver si no fuera atado y amordazado.

Casi había hecho una cuadra abajo de Wisteria Walk antes de que una figura saliera de las sombras, un hombre alto con largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y sonrisa encantadora. La sonrisa lograba ser totalmente agradable al tiempo que peligrosa, la manera tranquila en que ladeó la cabeza hizo a Harry pensar en un depredador. Ojos dorados se centraron en él y Harry se detuvo con los cabellos de la nuca erizados.

"Harry Potter..." dijo el hombre con un acento indefinido. Su sonrisa sólo se amplió "He estado esperando por una oportunidad para hablar contigo."


	2. Mylläkkä

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia.

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Mylläkkä // caos y desorganización_

* * *

Un Harry Potter de veinticinco años gimió al ser clavado en el suelo sin ceremonia alguna, un antebrazo presionaba su garganta lo suficientemente duro como para crear pequeñas explosiones de luz detrás de sus párpados.

"¡Me rindo, maldita sea!" soltó con voz áspera, jadeando cuando finalmente el brazo fue retirado. Fulminó con la mirada a los felinos ojos azules que se cernían sobre él, su brillo era la única pista de la diversión de su dueño. Harry sacó un mechón de cabellos dorados que acariciaba su rostro y plantó los pies en el abdomen del rubio, lanzándolo varios metros a la distancia "Maldita sea" maldijo de nuevo.

El rubio se incorporó con gracia, quitando el inexistente polvo fuera de sus pantalones. "Me disculpo, Mylläkkä, pero nunca vas a derrotarme."

"Lo que sea" bufó Harry. "Conciderando que tengo la décima parte de tu experiencia, creo que lo he hecho suficientemente bien." Harry recogió sus dagas de donde las había perdidp durante la lucha, colocándolas en los lugares habituales en su cuerpo - una en el muslo a plena vista y una encantada en la parte superior de su espalda, su largo cabello cubriendo su existencia. Harry no pudo evitar otro gemido cuando se paró, haciendo una mueca cuando varias articulaciones crugieron.

Dante Pierce podía tener la reputación del mejor entrenador en la Ciudadela Sceaduwe, pero también era el más despiadado. Se había entrenado alrededor del mundo por casi un milenio recogiendo distintos estilos de lucha a través del tiempo, pero su estilo de enseñanza consistía en hacer completamente mierda a sus estudiantes hasta que ellos recogían lo suficiente para defenderse. Él sólo había tomado dos alumnos en los últimos cien años a pesar de ser tan codiciado, y Harry sabía que debería estar agradecido de la oportunidad que le fue ofrecidad. No obstante, cualquier sesión de entrenamiento que tenía con Dante dejaba magullados, golpeados y adoloridos durante días músculos que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía.

"Si sólo aceptaras cambiar por completo, Mylläkkä, sería mucho menos dificil para ti en batalla. Es tu necesidad de respirar lo que siempre soy capaz de utilizar en tu contra."

Harry fulminó con la mirada de nuevo al rubio perfectamente sereno que estaba retractando sus uñas, pareciendo cualquier cosa menos que acababa de patearle el trasero a Harry. Maldijo para sí mismo, despotricando contra los vampiros, ignorando el hecho de que él era técnicamente uno.

Él no era un vampiro en el sentido tradicional, como su compañero había señalado tan amablemente. Los vampiros normales no tenían necesidad de respirar y seguramente no se sentían como si hubieran sido atropellados por un camión muggle después de una hora de entrenamiento. Harry había bebido la sangre del Lord de la Ciudadela, que lo agració con muchas cualidades vampíricas.

Necesitaba beber sangre, pero con eso venían las famosas capacidades vampíricas que incluían velocidad y fuerza, algo en lo que se había concentrado en perfeccionar en los últimos años. Se había decepcionado al ver que esas habilidades no eran naturales del vampirismo, las había adquirido orgullosamente en los últimos años de entrenamiento. Incluso con los cambios en él, se las arregló para mantenerse vivo en el sentido más literal. Su curación era apenas mayor que las de un humano y su necesidad de respirar impedían sus esfuerzos de superar a su instructor, pero él era bastante aficionado a la luz del sol y no tenía deseos de perderlo, cosa que todos los vampiros tenían que hacer en sus primeros cientos de años después de ser Convertidos.

Su cambio parcial había sido la única manera para llegar a Sceaduwe. Sólo aquellos con sangre Inmortal pueden entrar al reino de las sombras en el cual la ciudadela estaba ubicada, y Valerian se había comprometido a dejarlo ser una especie de mestizo. Valerian había querido Cambiarlo el día que se conocieron, pero Harry había estado completamente descontento con la idea de permanecer con su cuerpo desnutrido y de quince años por toda la eternidad.

Harry negó con la cabeza "No, soy feliz con lo que soy ahora. Será suficiente para lo que tengo que hacer."

Dante soltó un pequeño sonido que recordaba vagamente a un bufido si Dante hubiera tenido la habilidad de hacer algo tan plebeyo "Lo que digas."

"Tengo que irme, Valerian está esperando por mi en el solárium. Me voy mañana."

El rubio miró hacia otro lado "¿Volverás?"

"Tal vez." Dijo Harry arrastrando la palabra como si se deshiciera de un gran peso. Honestamente no sabía si regresar sería una opción cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho, dejando de lado si siquiera tendría la opción de elegir. Él amaba vivir en Sceaduwe, pero nadie podía predecir lo que iba a ocurrir en el reino mortal. A Harry le gustaba pensar que sobreviviría al conflicto, pero ¿podía garantizarlo? No. Tal vez era su falta de infancia hablando pero él nunca había puesto mucha veracidad en los cuentos de hadas. "Pero me mantendré en contacto una vez que me ponga al día con este tiempo... definitivamente."

Harry intercambió una última mirada con Dante y dejó la habitación, una suave risa escapó de sus labios. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Apenas podía recordar su ex vida, y ahí estaba, a punto de ser lanzado de cabeza a ella otra vez. Harry rodeó un grupo de enanos, asintiendo con la cabeza a uno de ellos con una sonrisa dispuesta. Su vida era monumentalmente diferente ahora. Nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión de seguir a un hombre desconocido fuera de las calles de Surrey, incluso si ese hombre podía haber tenido en mente su muerte, por todo lo que Harry sabía.

Merlín, estaba tan contento de que lo había hecho.

* * *

Un quinceañero Harry Potter seguía al hombre alto, Marqués Valerian era su nombre, a través de un complicado laberinto de pasillos y corredores. La Ciudadela Sceaduwe no era tan impresionante como Hogwarts pero estaba más cargado de magia que nada que Harry hubiera experimentado antes. Era inquietante, casi como si ella flotara densa y pesada inundando el aire. Se preguntaba si eran sus nuevos y mejorados sentidos los que le hacían parecer así o era la nueva realidad en la que se encontraba por la última semana. Estaba lejos de acostumbrarse.

"Ven, cachorro, debemos recoger los ingredientes de la poción por si alguna vez tienes la intención de regresar al reino de los mortales."

"¿Recoger?" Harry preguntó alzando las cejas. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Valerian se giró hacia atrás con una sonrisa de suficiencia que dejaba ver un colmillo "Oh nada, cachorro."

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry.

"Ah, hemos llegado. Cachorro, te presento a Dougal Fraiser," le dijo imperiosamente, mostrando con un movimiento de la mano un hombre alto y pelirrojo "Él es nuestro Maestro de Pociones residente y será quien recoja los ingredientes que necesitamos para estar seguros de que puedes regresar a tu vida cuando tu entrenamiento haya terminado."

Harry observó al hombre con recelo. Tener quince años y medir poco más de un metro sesenta ya era suficientemente duro, pero el corpulento hombre que estaba frente a él se alzaba a lo que Harry calculaba que debían ser dos metros diez, se sentía positivamente pequeño. "Um, ¿encantado de conocerte?"

Valerian le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza "¡No digas "um" como un plebeyo! ¡De nuevo!"

"Encantado de conocerte." Harry repitió con los dientes apretados. Eso ya se había convertido en algo común los últimos días, y ya había aprendido que era inutil discutir con el vampiro mayor. Sabía que perdería en contra de la terquedad pura que poseía Valerian.

"Bien, cachorro."

Harry odiaba ese apodo; lo hacía sentir como un niño. Con una mirada feroz se giró para decirle justamente eso cuando captó el brillo malicioso de los ojos de Valerian. Dio un paso hacia atrás "Um, ¿Po-por qué me miras de esa manera?"

La sonrisa de Valerian se amplió por completo y levantando una mano le mostró una pequeña espada ceremonial que mantenía en ella.

Harry miró alrededor. No tenía idea cuales eran los "ingredientes", pero rayos, estaba seguro que iba a doler.

* * *

"_Harry_ es suave."

Harry había estado en la Ciudadela Sceaduwe por alrededor de seis meses, y después de haber sido llamado continuamente "cachorro" o simplemente no ser llamado de ninguna manera, finalmente había preguntado por que. El joven de dieciseis años frunció el ceño. "Ese es el nombre que mis padres me dieron."

Valerian pudo los ojos en blanco "No me importa. Tal vez entre los mortales queda bien, pero aquí es considerado tan aburrido y sin vida como un cadaver. Necesitas un nuevo nombre, ¡y yo seré el que te lo de!"

Harry podía jurar que estaba temblando.

El pomposo vampiro camino con suavidad hacia su escritorio, un dedo repiqueteó en su barbilla con aire pensativo. "¿Qué lenguaje deberíamos elegir sin embargo, hmm? ¿Francés tal vez? Es la tierra donde nací, después de todo."

Harry tuvo la súbita visión de ser llamado Chouchou por el resto de su vida y se estremeció. "No gracias."

"¿Italiano, entonces? Pasé algunas décadas ahí en el siglo pasado, es un lugar encantador."

Harry ladeó la cabeza "¿Cómo qué?"

Valerian agitó su mano "Calla. No, Italiano no va contigo." Caminó rodeando a Harry como un ave de presa, entrecerrando los ojos en fino excrutinio. "Me recuerdas a mi amante de fines del siglo quince. Un hombre orgulloso, pero que cuidaba de aquellos que consideraba dignos. Y era un revolucionario, oh diosas si lo fue. Deseaba cambiar su país, liberar a su pueblo..." Valerian suspiró con nostalgia. "Un gran hombre."

Harry se removió incómodo y casi apartó la mirada. "¿Um, qué tiene que ver eso con darme un nombre?"

Valerian salió de su ensimismamiento, sonriendo tímidamente. "Mis disculpas, cachorro. Estaba recordando. Como estaba diciendo, me recuerdas mucho a él. Y él fue llamado Mylläkkä, Portador del Caos. Te queda también, como el caos que estoy seguro traerás sobre el Mundo Mágico. Finlandia es un lugar bellísimo, en verdad, pasé más tiempo allí de lo que nunca he pasado en otro país: trecientos años. Lo concidero mi hogar, realmente."

Harry alzó las cejas, no hubiera esperado un nombre tan dignificante de un hombre tan frívolo. Una lenta sonrisa se abrió lugar en su rostro. "Mylläkkä. Me gusta."

* * *

"Hola Maestro Peirce, Valerian dijo que usted accedió a enseñarme a luchar físicamente?"

Valerian le había dicho que el hombre frente a él era conocido como uno de los mejores luchadores vivos, que había entrenado famosos y victoriosos luchadores a través de los siglos. Le emocionaba la idea de aprender los mejores estilos de lucha; los duelos estaban muy bien, pero siempre había pensado que los magos eran demasiado perezosos. Dante no era tan algo como algunos, tal vez un metro ochenta, pero su porte lo hacía parecer más grande de alguna manera. Los cabellos dorados caían sobre los homóplatos y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente acentuados por las pupilas rasgadas. Los irresistibles ojos estaban actualmente examinándolo como a un especialmente asqueroso bicho. "Hn."

Harry se removió. "Bueno, ¿le gustaría elaborar un horario?"

El rubio parpadeó.

"¿O tal vez podríamos empezar de inmediato? Me gustaría aprender."

Dante examinó sus dedos, ignorándole.

"¿Siquiera puedes hablar?"

"Si."

"¿Entonces porque no lo haces? Valerian dijo que accediste, pero si prefieres que me vaya..."

Dante alzó una ceja.

"¿Vas a contestarme o no?"

"Hn."

"¡Arg! ¡Eres exasperante!"

"Tú estarás en esta sala a las cuatro de la mañana. Cada mañana."

Harry frenó sus gruñidos frustrados, palideciendo levemente ante el frío comando de la voz del rubio "Oh. Bien entonces."

"Señor."

Harry tragó saliva, notando la mirada completamente ajena de emoción que poseía el hombre-- no, el vampiro. Había conocido montones de personas capaces de ocultar sus emociones, pero nunca hasta ese punto. Estaba acostumbrado a ver una mueca desdeñosa en vez de una risa, o un ceño fruncido en vez de despotricar en total molestia, pero esto era ridículo. ¡El hombre parecía hecho de piedra, por el amor de Merlín! Mientras que con muchos otros habría hecho un comentario sarcástico, con este hombre se sentía totalmente perdido en como proceder. No podía leerlo en absoluto.

Tragó saliva. "S-si, señor."

Aunque el rostro del rubio no se contrajo de ninguna manera, Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Valerian gruñó al joven vampiro que lo había desafiado. Harry estaba sin aliento mientras observaba a Valerian enojado por primera vez, viendo los palpables remolinos de colores que bailaban a su alrededor. La piel bronceada brillaba como el bronce, los ojos dorados estaban resplandecientes. El joven vampiro era obviamente un idiota, Harry reflexionó, mientras permanecía de pie con presunción a pesar del despliegue de poder en frente de él, no pareciendo nada acobardado. Incluso la agrietada tela de filamentos marrón rojizos que se mecía víctima la fuerza del poder ejercido por Valerian no parecía disuadir al joven advenedizo.

"Has perdido tu toque a tu avanzada edad, anciano. Obviamente lo que se necesita es sangre nueva. Eres demasiado suave, dejando a los hombres-lobo entrar a Sceaduwe y dejando a ese concubino humano tuyo vagar alrededor como si él nos gobernara. ¡Sceaduwe es para inmortales, no pálidas imitaciones!"

Valerian sonrió con suficiencia, la amenazadora curva de sus labios hizo a Harry congelarse en el lugar. "Ven a mí entonces, hijo."

Harry contempló sobrecogido como Valerian simplemente esquivó el ataque dirigido a él, sin poner ningún esfuerzo visible en el movimiento. Se deslizó con la fluidez del agua alrededor, bailando alrededor del joven. Era tan distinto al irreverente Valerian que Harry apenas podía respirar. Era la imagen de los vampiros que describían los libros de Hogwarts, amenazadores y con todo su poder fuertemente bajo control. Eso era lo que Harry deseaba para él, ese control de sí mismo. Ahora podía ver porqué los otros Inmortales en la ciudadela se sometían a Valerian con tanta facilidad. Eso explicaba la manera en que la gente se quedaba mirando a Harry con resentimiento pero nunca se atrevían a levantar una queja sobre su presencia.

Valerian saltó hacia atrás lejos de los incesantes ataques de su enfurecido rival, sobresaltando a Harry y sacándolo de su ensoñación. La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se incrementó mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón y con él rasgó su palma, tensando la mandíbula. Incluso el retador detuvo su movimiento con los ojos muy abiertos al ver una gota de la sangre de Valerian caer al suelo. La mano con la palma hacia abajo dio un golpe seco hacia el suelo, relámpagos de energía pura se desprendían de las puntas de los dedos de Valerian. Un espectro de color se unió al lado de Valerian mientras se enderezaba.

Un zorro de color negro puro se paró al lado de Valerian, el nivel de su espalda llegaba a la cintura de Valerian, mostrando los dientes y sus ojos de rojo sangre. La mente de Harry reflejó los ojos rasgados en el salvaje zorro. Con un giro de la muñeca de Valerian el zorro se lanzó gozoso al vampiro desafiante, hundiendo los dientes en el cuello con un desagradable sonido de succión, antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse. El estómago de Harry se revolvió. A sus diecisiete años había visto la muerte antes... pero esta era la más violenta hasta ahora. Había una profunda diferencia entre las muertes limpias que había visto hasta este punto y el baño de sangre que Valerian había incitado.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía evitar sentirse asombrado por las habilidades de Valerian. ¿En esto era lo que él podía llegar a convertirse?

Estaba todavía perdido en sus ensoñamientos sobre el increible despligue de Valerian cuando el vampiro mayor lo atrajo hacia las sombras e instantáneamente los transportó de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Valerian cortó sus preguntas negando con la cabeza y le señaló a Harry el baño, insistiendo en que tome una ducha antes de cenar.

La comida fue servida lentamente, y Harry practicamente vibraba en su asiento en espera del momento en que fuera educado hablar. Esta noche había codorniz, Harry se dio cuenta con un débil fruncimiento del ceño. Demasiado estravagante. Al menos la compañía era buena. Valerian y él habían cenado juntos todas las noches durante el último año, y Harry estaba constantemente asombrado de lo bien que se llevaban. Él nunca había sido de socializar demasiado, pero Valerian era lo suficientemente terco para sacarlo de su caparazón por la fuerza. La mayoría de los días, Harry estaba agradecido por ello.

Finalmente los sirvientes se fueron de la habitación, dejando a Harry inclinado sobre su plado con una sonrisa complacida "¡Buen Merlín, eso de hoy fue brillante, Val! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Puedo aprender eso ahora? ¡Eres un genio luchando! Ni siquiera necesitabas una varita, ¿cómo lo logras?"

Valerian río suavemente entre dientes "Es magia vampírica, cachorro, Magia de Sangre. Considerada Oscura y con razón. No, no puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, me tomó cerca de un siglo lograr una invocación. Te queda bastante tiempo hasta entonces, y yo era un prodigio. Espera que te tome al menos unos docientos años. No, no te enseñaré a luchar, tu cuerpo necesita al menos varias décadas de entrenamiento y formación para poder aprovechar la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad que ya posees. Aunque ahora mismo tú tienes un lumbral mucho más alto para esa clase de cosas, un vampiro no gana automáticamente habilidades inhumanas. Deben trabajar para ello. Y lo harás. Sin embargo, estoy complacido de que te haya impresionado; estaba luciéndome para ti." Le guiñó un ojo y tomó el cuchillo de la mesa, balanceándolo en su mano mientras cogía un tenedor.

Harry frunció el ceño e ignoró el débil calor que podía sentir trepando por su cuello. "¿Así que... err... no animales geniales?"

"No," Valerian respondió con un tono de diversión.

"¿No geniales movimientos de las sombras?"

"No, cachorro. Te quedan muchos años por recorrer."

Harry hizo un puchero. "Bueno, joder."

Valerian rió mientras lo miraba lascivamente, cortándola al morderse el labio "¿Es un ofrecimiento, cachorro?" La sonrisa sólo creció más amplia ante el rápido sonrojo de Harry.

* * *

"¡Val!" Harry, con veinte años, gritó mientras pisaba el suelo con fuerza, haciendo su camino por los corredores. Pasó junto a un contingente de elfos en el estrecho pasillo, ignorando la manera en que saltaron fuera de su camino. Había estado en la ciudadela por cinco años, para ese entonces todo el mundo sabía que debían evitarlo cuando estaba enojado, aunque fuera sólo por evitar ofenderlo y por ello enojar al Marqués. Como un buen amigo y, según los rumores, amante del Lord del reino, él era capaz de literalmente asesinar con libertad. Lentamente iba ganando respeto entre los grupos, pero aún era considerado poco más que un parásito de Valerian. No que a él le importara demasiado por lo general. Pero esto...

Sus ojos verdes llameaba con una palpable aura de fúrica en ellos. Harry irrumpió en la oficina de Valerian azotando la puerta "¡Val!"

Valerian parpadeó rapidamente hacia su protegido, inclinando la cabeza y dejando a un lado la pluma que estaba usando "¿Que sucede, cachorro?"

"Alboroto. ¡El maldito significado es alboroto!"

"¿De que estas hablando, cariño?"

Harry frunció el ceño con expresión oscura "Conocí uno de los hombres-lobo de la delegación Europea que me pediste. ¡Fui presentado como Mylläkkä y ellos se rieron de mí! ¡Dijiste que significaba caos!"

"Lo es," se detuvo por un largo momento con la mirada perdida.. "Bueno, lo era en el siglo quince. ¿Por qué, está mal?"

Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio para levantarla y dejarla caer de nuevo. "Ahora me veo como un idiota, yendo por ahí con un nombre que se traduce como 'una alteración menor'. ¡Quiero un nuevo nombre!"

Valerian le dio un coscorrón "No. ¡Mylläkkä es quien tú eres!"

"¡Mylläkkä ahora es débil! ¡No quiero ir por ahí con los demás riéndose de mi nombre! ¡Sabía que no tendría que haberte dejado llamarme de ninguna manera!"

"¡Es un nombre fuerte, era un nombre fuerte en el pasado, y mientras tus adversarios no hablen finlandés, continuará siendo un nombre fuerte! Ahora deja de lloriquear, niño tonto."

Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa una vez más.

* * *

"Quiero cortarme el cabello," dijo Harry mientras tiraba hacia atrás las hebras que caían sobre sus hombros, maldiciendo cuando caían dentro de su plato.

Valerian lo fulminó con la mirada por encima de su copa. "No."

"¡Vamos, Val! Es totalmente impráctico tener el pelo largo cuando estas luchando. Se mete en el camino sin importar que estoy haciendo y parezco una niña la mitad del tiempo."

Valerian lo ignoró con la fácilidad que trae la práctica, pasandose los dedos por el flequillo y ladeando los hombros. "No me digas eso, cachorro. La longitud de tu cabello es indicativo de tu status aquí, y te lo dejarás crecer al menos hasta la parte baja de tu espalda. No voy a dejar a mi heredero yendo alrededor con el desastre enmarañado con el que viniste aquí."

"¡No lo quiero tan corto de nuevo, sólo lo quiero más corto que esto! ¿No puedo simplemente tenerlo a la altura que lo tiene Dante? Así es pesado y se mete en mi cara."

"Te enseñaré un hechizo que lo mantiene fuera de tu cara, pero tendrás que aprender a lidiar con esto. He tenido el mío así de largo por quinientos años, así que tú puedes manejarlo. Dante no es un noble y ya es respetado por su destreza en la lucha y por su dignidad. Tú eres un chiquillo rabioso que es acogido por varias figuras poderosas. Harías bien en hacerles entender que eres más que eso, y no sólo alguien que se aprovecha de sus conexiones."

Harry apoyó la cabeza en su mano. "Eres tan complicado, Val."

"Y tú imprudente, cachorro."

"Ah, pero tú me amas de todos modos ¿verdad?"

Con un suspiro dramático respondió. "¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, Mylläkkä, mi cachorro?"

Harry sonrió. Aunque él suponía que no estaban enamorados el uno del otro, tenían una buena dosis de cariño por el otro y una cantidad saludable de lujuria entre ellos. Sabía que el acuerdo era temporal, pero Valerian realmente le importaba. No se parecía a nadie que Harry hubiera conocido nunca... se las arreglaba extraordinariamente para mezclar la arrogancia, con lo juguetón y completamente alocado. A los veintidos, ¿qué más podías pedir?

"Así que... ¿me lo puedo cortar?"

Una mirada fulminante fue su única respuesta.

* * *

A los veintitrés, Harry pensó que quizá había encontrado la felicidad por primera vez en su vida, y no la dejaría por nada en el mundo. Y ahora, a sus veinticinco, esperaba seguir adelante con eso. El mundo era exactamente lo que esperaba de él ¿no? Harry se sacudió de su ensoñación, acelerando sus pasos. No importa cuan sentimental se pusiera en sus últimos momentos, estaría regresando a 1995 en sólo unas horas. Ese era el plan desde el principio, y si se echaba atrás ahora, su orgullo dejaría de existir. No podía dejar sus apegos detenerle.

Cuando Harry ingresó a la habitación, Valerian sonrió a modo de saludo, con ojos brillantes, logrando que los labios de Harry se curvaran involuntariamente en una sonrisa. Valerian tiró su cabello por detrás de los hombros y se puso de pie "Ah, Mylläkkä, mi cachorro. Estaba preocupado de que te hubieras olvidado de mí."

"Sabes que no. Dante decidió que había estado descuidando mi entrenamiento y procedió a patearme el trasero en concecuencia."

Valerian le tiró una sonrisa desenfadada y se acercó, rodeándolo con diversión imposible de ocultar. "No veo nada malo en ti. No heridas sangrantes, no deformaciones evidentes... mucho mejor que el último año, cachorro."

Harry le dio una sonrisa genuina. "Sólo espero que sea suficiente."

Los ojos dorados se cerraron y Valerian suspiró, acercándose al sofá y tomando asiento en él. Después de procurar un poco de brandy para él y su protegido, Valerian miró el vaso comenzando a girarlo. "¿Te irás, entonces?"

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo."

Una risa amarga, completamente desconocida y fuera de lugar. "Ah, si. El Salvador del Mundo Mágico y todo eso, ¿no?"

"Ah, también." Harry le dio un sorbo a su bebida, su garganta se contrajo por la fuerza del alcohol añejo. "¿Pero a quién estaré salvando?"

Harry sabía que ya no era el heredero de la Luz que había sido templado para ser, y estaba completamente preparado para desatar la tormenta sobre el Mundo Mágico. Un vampiro por elección con afinidad por hechizos oscuros y lujuria por el desafío. Harry estaba lejos de ser el 'Niño de Oro Gryffindor' que había sido una vez. Ya no era el ciego optimista de su juventud, ni estaba asustado de que pensaran los demás de él; el mundo se podía ir a la mierda por lo que a él le importaba. La única razón por la que se molestaba en volver al mundo mortal era por la maldita profesía y su doblemente condenado orgullo. Aparte de eso, él sabía que sin lugar a dudas que Dumbledore necesitaba ser frenado.

Oh, él todavía no podía realmente ver al viejo como marvado, per se. Era moralmente bueno y tenía maravillosos planes para los magos y brujas por doquier... pero ese era el problema. Eran sus planes los que dictaban lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y nadie más tenía permitido tener sus propias definiciones de ello. Una opinión diferente significaba que eras Oscuro, que en la mente de Dumbledor y sus partidarios era exactamente lo mismo que ser malvado.

Sus planes, sin duda bien intencionados, no entraban en consideración que podían inflingir en otros al final. ¿Por qué permitió a Sirius ser encarcelado sin un juicio? Dumbledore había estado en el Wizengamot por décadas, ¿seguramente podría haber demandado un hechizo de verdad o algo que le complaciera? El Veritaserum no había sido inventado en esos tiempos y aún así era manipulado con facilidad, pero todavía había un montón de maneras de asegurar si una persona estaba mintiendo. No había necesidad de conseguir la historia de él y chequear si era verdadera, simplemente hacer preguntas para si o no. Fácil. Sin embargo, no se había hecho.

Voldemort estaba loco, eso era completamente cierto. Tenía un temperamento rápido y suscitaba el antagonismo con facilidad, megalómano y cruel. Aún ignorando eso, Harry estaba más que desconfiado de unir fuerzas con el asesino de sus padres. ¿Qué pensarían ellos de él ahora? Un vampiro, yendo a destruir el hombre que ellos habían seguido, a punto de unir fuerzas con su asesino. Pero Harry sabía que no tenía chances si estaba por su cuenta. No tenía a nadie en el Mundo Mágico ahora, aparte de que sería temido como un vampiro y rechazado como el ex-héroe de la Luz que los 'abandonó'. Necesitaba apoyo y el único lugar donde lo tendría sería a través de Voldemort, sin importar las consecuencias.

Más allá de eso, estaba el simple hecho de que él estaba más de acuerdo con la filosofía de Voldemort que con la de Dumbledore. Había mucho en lo que había que trabajar, pero magos y brujas necesitaban dejar de procrear con muggles: eso terminaría llevándolos a la muerte de la magia. Era como dejar a un perro purarraza premiado andar con un perro callejero... en un par de generaciones, los sangre pura habrían desaparecido, y con suficiente de eso la raza desaparecería. Sin embargo, la lógica de Voldemort era defectuosa en su suposición de que eso significaba la erradicación de los nacidos de muggles. Eso era una tontería y sólo cortaba toda la sangre nueva para su raza.

El camino de Dumbledore terminaría arruinando el Mundo Mágico... y Harry tenía la intención de asegurarse de que eso no ocurriría. Parecía que su tan mencionado complejo de héroe y la lealtad de Gryffindor eran imposibles de sofocar.

Suspiró y miró a los ojos dorados. "¿Aún no vendrás conmigo, entonces?"

"Sabes que no," dijo Valerian con suavidad. "Debo vigilar las cosas aquí. Eres mi sucesor; no es como si pudiera dejar este lugar en tus manos si fuera contigo. Y si me voy por cualquier periodo de tiempo los advenedizos se juntarían para intentar tomar el lugar. No podemos dejar que eso pase, la seguridad de muchos descansa en nosotros."

"Tienes razón, sé que la tienes. Pero..." Harry suspiró, cambiando su mirada hacia el suelo. "Hay tantos inciertos en esto. Hasta donde yo sé, podría haber muerto mucho tiempo antes de volver a este momento--"

Valerian frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que te dejaría regresar y hacer esa misión tuya si estuvieras muerto en este momento? No."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Tú lo sabes todo, eres omnipotente, woo..." Harry movió los dedos y le regaló a Valerian una sonrisa sarcástica.

Se sorprendió al ver que Valerian aún fruncía el ceño, con las cejas muy juntas. "Estoy lejos de ser omnipotente, cachorro, y pensé que te lo había enseñado a estas alturas. En muchos sentidos, tú tienes más poder que yo. Estoy atado a las leyes de mi posición. Las Parcas sólo me conceden la dominación de tan gran poder mientras que yo respete sus leyes, así que mis manos están atadas cuando más deseo moverlas. No me dejan compartir lo que sé del mundo exterior, ni puedo usar mi poder para salvar a los que ellas consideran que deben morir. No puedo intervenir en los asuntos de los mortales si esto altera sus designios. Todavía estoy intensamente vigilado por tomarte lejos, como sabes. Estaban enojadas conmigo por haber interferido. Me temo que otra cosa de ese estilo terminaría en ser despojado de mi posición, y no puedo imaginar la confusión que eso causaría. ¿No lo entiendes, Harry?"

Valerian nunca lo llamaba Harry, y eso le envió un escalofrío a través de su columna vertebral. Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana del jardín, luz solar artificial lo bañó y su sonrisa engreída se desvaneció. "Lo sé, Val, realmente lo entiendo. Pero aún así, no podemos saber como terminarán las cosas..."

"No podemos. Ni siquiera yo puedo esperar eso. Pero a pesar de que discutir que sucede a los mortales está prohibido aquí estoy perfectamente al tanto de lo que ocurre afuera, en el reino mortal y en otros. No voy a enviarte a la muerte, las Parcas se pueden ir a la mierda."

Harry mantuvo sus ojos en la ventada y puso su mano sobre la de Valerian, enlazando los dedos. "Ni siquiera tú puedes saber el futuro, Val. El pasado tal vez, el presente por supuesto, pero el futuro no es juego de nadie."

"Es bueno entonces que tú planeas viajar al pasado ¿verdad?" Valerian se paró y miró a Harry a los ojos, una sonrisa de suficiencia se curvó en sus labios al caer en la molesta prepotencia familiar. "Ven, vamos a cenar. Tengo que darte una maravillosa última cena para que nos recuerdes por sobretodo."

"Esta bien, eso suena bien." Harry permaneció de pie con una sonrisa a pesar de sus cavilaciones. "Gracias, Val."

Valerian se paró por un momento dándose la vuelta y alzando una ceja. "Primero que nada, realmente necesitas darte un baño, hueles como un animal muerto."

Harry rápidamente levantó el dedo mayor en un gesto grosero.

* * *

Las manos de Harry se enredaron en los cabellos negros, un jadeo escapó de su garganta. Echaría de menos esa extraña conexión que compartían los dos. Cada roce de los labios causaba incendios por debajo de su piel, cada caricia segura de esas manos llenas de cicatrices enviaba escalofríos por su cuerpo.

Los ojos dorados brillaban como el ámbar a la luz de la luna, provocando reflejos de oro en diferentes ángulos. Harry se arqueó lánguidamente contra el toque familiar, levantándose para dejar sus dientes raspar con suavidad el hombro desnudo frente a él. Esa era su última noche juntos después de siete años de su extraña relación, y en algún lugar, muy dentro de él, Harry sabía que no regresaría. Y con cada roce de piel contra su piel, cada suspiro en docenas de lenguajes, Harry supo que Valerian también lo sabía. Algún día él trataría de regresar, pero eso sería probablemente muchos, muchos años en el futuro.

Valerian y él nunca habían tenido una relación normal, desde su inconvencional inicio hasta el presente. Eran complementarios en muchas maneras, capaces de llenar partes que el otro nunca había logrado antes. Había intimidad entre ellos tan lejos como Harry podía recordar, desde el exacto momento en que se conocieron. Había sido extraño para los habitantes de la fortaleza, Valerian no era conocido por tomar compañeros cercanos. Amantes, si, incluso amigos... pero ninguno nunca tenía permitido estar constantemente a su lado como Harry.

Empezando con la decisión de Valerian de liberarlo de su virginidad en algún momento después de cumplir diecisiete y continuando en cualquier momento que el ánimo los golpeaba, su relación no había sido una basada en amor. Las chispas entre ellos eran un infierno, ardiendo a través de ellos duramente antes de dejarlos en una tranquila satisfacción de los amigos más íntimos. Si fueran a tratar de volver eso en algo más los consumiría, quemándolos hasta los huesos.

El frío de la noche causó la piel de Harry erizarse debajo de los dedos que le acariciaban suavemente. Su respiración era entrecortada, los músculos se tensaban mientras intentaba por estar aún más cerca de Valerian. Frecuentemente él se preguntaba porqué ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por ponerle nombre a la relación que tenían, porqué parecía que no podían enamorarse. Porqué nunca se desarrolló en algo más profundo. Se preguntaba si años en el futuro volvería para finalmente aceptar un Cambio completo y quedarse al lado del hombre de la realeza en esa extraña distorsión de relación que ellos compartían. Sería feliz, pensó. Suficientemente feliz.

Pero él deseaba mucho más en su vida. Harry sabía que había más allá afuera. Algo como un fuego cuyas brasas nunca se extinguían, que nunca quemaba tan intensamente que dejaba a los participantes reducidos a cenizas.

El climax llegó rápidamente, golpeando a Harry sin previo aviso. Sus manos tiraron de su amante contra él, rastrillando las uñas sobre los hombros. Podía sentir a Valerian estremecerse contra él, y el fuerte agarre de los tobillos de Harry se aflojó levemente alrededor de la cintura.

Harry no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero no importaba. Tenía ese momento para vivir, mirando directo a esos ojos dorados.

* * *

Si había algo que le había quedado claro a Harry en su década viviendo en la Ciudadela Sceaduwe, era la gran diferencia que existía entre vivir y sobrevivir.

La supervivencia era la mera existencia. Era el estado del propio cuerpo que no dejaba de funcionar, de la mente estando clara. Era arreglárselas para vivir a través de otro atardecer, nada más que eso.

Vivir, por otro lado... Harry deseaba vivir realmente. Los últimos diez años habían estado más cerca del significado de 'vivir' de lo que había experimentado nunca. La perspectiva de realmente disfrutar su existencia era el ideal codiciado para Harry, y era algo que sabía que aún tenía por experimentar en su totalidad. Estaba cerca de sentir lástima por sí mismo al tener que volver atrás en el tiempo.

Suspiró y puso una mano en su bolsillo, tocando con los dedos los viales había en él. Las pociones que Valerian había encargado a Dougal Fraiser estaban ahora en pequeños frascos irrompibles con el producto final creado todos esos años atrás, cuando él había llegado a Sceaduwe. Una vez que habían tomado una cantidad preocupante de su sangre y una porción de carne, ellos le explicaron como trabajaría la poción. Con sólo una gota en su lengua de la poción negra oscura, bien llamada 'regresión', podría parecer la edad que tenía cuando los ingredientes fueron recogidos. La segunda poción, naranja fluorecente llamada 'reversión', lo volvería a su estado natural. La trampa era que la poción de Regresión sólo duraba una semana cada vez, y tenía que mantener un seguimiento de cuando la utilizaba. Había suficiente para tal vez unas cien transformaciones en ambos sentidos, y esperaba que no estuviera obligado a utilizarla demasiado a menudo. Ya había hecho la prueba, y la transformación _dolía_.

Ahora estaba parado en las sombras del Callejón Knockturn, con la capucha escondiendo sus facciones mientras esperaba algún Mortífago conocido cruce por su camino. Necesitaba un billete sensillo hacia Voldemort, y ese le pareció el mejor curso de acción. Harry no estaba preocupado por ser reconocido en esa forma; nadie esperaba que Harry Potter de pronto fuera un adulto de un metro setenta y siete con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y los ojos inhumanamente brillantes. Incluso quienes lo conocían tendrían dificultades para reconocerlo así, y el Mundo Mágico en general raramente lo reconocía sin su cicatriz, la cual se había desvanecido un poco y estaba cubierta por el largo flequillo que había alisado para oscurecer la mitad de su cara.

Estaba, en cambio, preocupado de que alguien lo reconociera por lo _que_ era, lo cual estaba seguro que le causaría problemas sin importar en que Callejón estaba. Los vampiros generalmente se mantienen entre ellos y los magos habían llegado a albergar un miedo innato a ellos, nacido de la negación de no estar en la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia. Simple naturaleza humana.

Tenía veinticuatro horas hasta el momento en que su 'yo' más joven dejara Privet Drive, y ese sería el comienzo de empezar a lucir de la manera que necesitaba en cada situación. Ya había estado reclinado sobre la misma decrépita pared durante casi una hora, sin suerte aún de cruzarse con un Mortífago. ¿Se habrán ido a la clandestinidad después del fiasco en el Departamento de Misterios? ¡Él esperaba que no! Con un suspiro, Harry se puso cómodo; esto podría tomar algún tiempo.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy No Estaba Feliz, con mayúscula. Su paso por Azkaban lo había dejado sacudido, su reputación por los suelos, y sus activos congelados. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso de Potter a hacerle eso a él? ¡Si no fuera por sus conecciones en el Ministerio estaría aún en Merlín sabe que celda abandonada revolcándose en su propia inmundicia! Era inhumano y absolutamente repugnante, y entre las muchas cosas que los Malfoy no hacen, ser repugnante era la primera en la lista.

Caminó magestuosamente junto con su hijo mientras paseaban por el Callejón Diagon, con la cabeza bien alta a pesar de los susurros y obvias miradas. Fue rechazado de la alta sociedad, pero sería condenado antes de demostrarlo. Esas personas no eran más que bichos debajo de sus botas y no les daría la satisfacción de mostrar su caída en desgracia. Que hablen, cuando el Señor Oscuro reinara ellos se arrastrarían a sus pies.

Dejó a Draco en Madam Malkin para hacer un nuevo conjunto de trajes a medida, con intención de visitar Borgin en el ínterin. El dueño de la tienda estaba cuidando de sus objeros más Oscuros por los próximos meses, manteniéndolos fuera del alcance de los ojos del Ministerio. Había un tomo en especial de su propia collección que necesitaba para una tarea fijada por su amo, y sin importar cuan No Feliz Estaba Lucius en ese momento, prefería ser él mismo y no el Señor Oscuro.

Cuando Voldemort No Estaba Feliz, el mundo sentía su ira.

Se subió la capucha de su capa mientras entraba en la oscuridad que conectaba los Callejones Diagon y Knockturn, todavía manteniendo su monólogo interno e ignorando el resto del mundo. Nunca sintió los ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, no sintió los instintos de la presa debajo de los ojos de un predador. De hecho, Lucius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para nada cuando fue estampado contra la pared, sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y un cuerpo más corto presionándose contra el suyo. El rostro de su atacante estaba oculto mientras le ronroneaba al oído de Lucius, con la risa impregnada en su voz. "Bueno hola, Lucius. Perdona mis terribles modares, pero estabas a mano y yo necesito una audiencia con tu señor. Ahora."

Lucius hizo una mueca desdeñosa directa a la persona que lo sostenía, enfrentándose con unos cabellos largos y negros "Como si obedeciera tus órdenes, ¿simplemente porque has saltado sobre mí? Suéltame, cretino asqueroso."

Le respondió una risa baja y entre dientes, el aliento caliente golpeando contra su oreja haciendo muy dificil el no estremecerse "Ah, pero Lucius... no querrías que nada le sucediera a tu pequeño y bello heredero, ¿verdad? Creo que lo mejor para tus intereses es llevarme con el Señor Oscuro, y rápido... antes de que pierda la paciencia con tu postura."

Lucius se estremeció esta vez, pero no fue de placer. Amenazarlo a él era algo que podía soportar... pero su hijo era el futuro del nombre Malfoy, y no podía dejar que nada desagradable le ocurriera. Y aún más que eso, Draco era su hijo, y estaría condenado antes de dejar que algo le ocurriera. Aunque la autopreservación era lo más importante para cualquier Slytherin, como un padre su hijo siempre iba primero. A pesar de eso, el Señor Oscuro probablemente reclamaría su cabeza. Su mueca desdeñosa se convirtió en una mirada iracunda "Te veré morir por esto."

"Ah," el hombre misterioso dijo en voz baja, distanciándose ligeramente con un brillo poco natural en sus ojos verdes con plata mercurial. "Ya veremos, ¿hmm?"

Lucius apretó la mandíbula y Apareció a los dos a la Mansión Riddle.

* * *

Harry estaba complacido. No sólo había encontrado finalmente un Mortífago para que lo llevara hasta Voldemort, sino que ese Mortífago era Lucius Malfoy. Harry se deshizo de su curiosidad sobre como Lucius se las había arreglado para evadir Azkaban, divirtiéndose haciendo que Lucius se retorciera debajo de él. Realmente no aguantaba al idiota – pensaba demasiado alto de sí mismo y sus ideas estaban demasiado deformadas en la oscuridad – pero diablos si no era bello. Y Harry siempre disfrutó de jugar con cosas bonitas.

Pero ahora mismo tenía asuntos que atender, así que Harry disparó un silencioso _Petrificus Totalus_ al bello Lucius para mantenerlo en el lugar antes de asegurar su capucha y moverse para entrar propiamente a la Masión Riddle. Él sabía que no debía confiarse en que el rubio no había tomado represalias en contra de sus nada bienvenidas tácticas para ganar la entrada a la base de operaciones del Señor Oscuro, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción en la materia. Matar Mortífagos probablemente no era una buena forma de entrar en la gracia de Voldemort, así que esto era lo que haría.

Harry se frotó la frente antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, respondiendo al hormigueo que había comenzado. Ser un vampiro parecía haber negado la conexión, cerrando cualquier visión o dolor, pero al parecer aún estaban débilmente vinculados. Dejó que la sensación lo condujera por un pasillo oscuro, luego otro, pasando por un cuarto completamente lleno de Mortífagos vestidos de gala. Algunos cargaban documentos de un cuarto a otro, otros estaban parados en grupos charlando como si fuera un evento social teniendo lugar en el Salón de Eventos del Señor Oscuro. ¿Cuál era el coeficiente intelectual acumulado de todo el grupo? Harry suspiró para sí mismo, bordeando la habitación, hacia la el siguiente cuarto vacío. Sólo había otra figura de túnicas oscuras, y ni siquiera ganó un segundo vistazo.

No estaba seguro de como iba a hacer esto, en realidad. Por un lado, podía revelar quien era. Tenía todo tipo de malas premoniciones acerca de eso, viendo a Voldemort reír a carcajadas mientras empujaba a Harry adelante como un trofeo. Sólo tenía otra opción que era ofrecerse a sí mismo como un poderoso vampiro buscando una alianza. Sin embargo, por mucho que se resistiera a ser tratado como un premio, que nadie más que Harry Potter tendría nunca la oportunidad de obtener una asociación de iguales. Harry se maldeciría a sí mismo antes de arrodillarse ante nadie. Incluso cuando se acercaba a las adornadas puertas de roble, no tenía la decisión real hecha en su mente. Era muy malo planificando y prefería saltar directo a la acción, de cualquier manera.

Algo muy Gryffindor.

El estudio de Voldemort era espacioso y luminoso, el sol entraba por el amplio ventanal que se expandía por uno de los lados de la habitación. Era muy diferente del pequeño agujero húmedo que Harry había esperado. Era en gran medida una sorpresa.

Lo que no era una sorpresa, era la enfermiza palidez reptiliana de Voldemort, quien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, irritable y penosamente escribiendo con su pluma. Harry se estremeció sólo un poquito, su rostro en una mueca de disgusto. La casi chata naríz, la piel como la cera, profundamente pálida, contrastaba con su túnica negra. Hacía una imagen aterradora, encorvado y gruñendo, era el objeto de muchas de las pesadillas que Harry había tenido en su vida. Y era repulsivo. Sin embargo, Harry ya no era el niño que había sido, y confiaba que podía al menos mantenerse contra el poderoso Señor Oscuro. Una década de entrenamiento intensivo contra uno de los mejores luchadores y duelistas del reino de los Inmortales tiene que haberse encargado de ello.

Con la capucha aún puesta, Harry había apenas hecho un paso en la habitación cuando treinta y tres centímetros de madera de tejo estaban apuntando hacia él, ardientes ojos rojos clavados en él. Eso casi provoca otro estremecimiento. "Tú, tonto imprudente ¿cómo te atreves a entrar sin llamar?"

"Vamos, vamos, Tom, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero," Harry dijo tranquilamente, cayendo en su conducta habitual y empujando atrás sus infantiles pensamientos.

Voldemort se erizó, su mueca desdeñosa se convirtió en un gruñido. "¿Quién eres?"

Harry tiró de su capucha hacia abajo y le regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras miraba penetrantemente al Señor Oscuro, ignorando la incómoda sensación que la ira del hombre provocaba en su cicatriz. "¿Por qué no me llama Mylläkkä por ahora, Señor Riddle?"

"_¡Crucio!_"

Harry se corrió del camino del hechizo justo antes de que lo golpeara. "Ahora, eso fue grosero. ¿Dónde estan tus modales? ¿Tratas a todos tus potenciales aliados de esa forma?"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada, sus dedos fuertemente alrededor de su varita. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Una alianza." dijo Harry con un ronroneo, caminando hacia el escritorio de Voldemort. "Quieres dominar el Mundo Mágico, ¿verdad? Puedo ayudarte a lograr eso. Sólo necesitas poner tus prioridades en orden, eso es todo."

"Mis prioridades están bien, pequeño y miserable insolente."

"¿Lo están?" Harry se dejó caer en una silla de alto respaldo en frente del escritorio, tirando las piernas sobre el brazo de la silla y apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano. "Desde tu resurrección, tus planes han incluído poco más que derrotar a Harry Potter. Estás obsesionado con el niño, con su derrota. Dejas que eso te ciegue de todos tus otros objetivos."

"Eres un idiota para venir aquí pensando--"

Harry cortó la réplica de Voldemort mientras sus ojos verdes seguían mirando directo a los rojos con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios _"El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se aproxima... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere..."_

Voldemort estaba furioso ahora, Harry lo sabía. Los ojos carmesí estaban encendidos por la rabia, y Harry se preguntó por un minúsculo momento si las miradas podían matar. Pero esto era importante, no podía ser necio. Este era el quid de la cuestión que lo trajo a esa mesa, y Voldemort lo iba a escuchar. Se paró de su silla, la varita fuera y a centímetros del rostro de Harry. "¿Cómo sabes de la profecía?"

Harry se tragó cualquier miedo que no había sido capaz de entrenarse para no sentir, continuando sin romper el contacto visual. _"Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Y uno de ellos deberá morir a las manos del otro, pues ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se aproxima, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere."_

Voldemort había dejado de intentar replicar, el brazo con la varita se dejó caer y los ojos se entrecerraron. Miró a la pared de fondo durante largos minutos, y Harry sólo pudo asumir que estaba procesando el contenido de la profecía. Podía entender el shock; aún recordaba el suyo. Harry permaneció en silencio, divirtiéndose con el juego de emociones que presentaba el rostro de Voldemort. Era extraño ver tan relativamente normales expresiones en su rostro, reflexivo y contemplativo. Voldemort se sentó de vuelta con aire de alguien realmente cansado, pasándose una mano de dedos delgados sobre su rostro. "¿Mylläkkä dijiste que era tu nombre? Sólo el viejo sabe la profecía, ¿cómo la conseguiste?"

Harry soltó un 'hmm' en el fondo de su garganta. "Ya llegaré a eso. La curiosidad me ruega preguntarte algo, sin embargo. Asumiendo que la profecía que acabo de decirte sea verdadera, ¿qué harás con la nueva información?"

"Asesinar al muchacho, por supuesto. ¿Pensaste que informándome que el chico era el único que podía matarme me mantendría de complotar para matarlo?" Voldemort estaba desdeñoso de nuevo, una mucho más familiar expresión.

Harry fingió indiferencia. "Bueno, al menos estás pensando más profundamente en el significado de lo que pensé que harías. Pensé que podrías ser como Dumbledore y verlo de inmediato como que uno de ustedes tiene que morir."

Voldemort negó con la cabeza y se tiró hacia atrás en su silla. "No, las palabras tienen su trampa pero deja muchos hoyos sueltos. El uso de 'vivir' y 'sobrevivir' ya lo dice. Sólo tengo que matar al niño antes de encontrar una verdadera forma de vivir."

Harry casi le dio una sonrisa verdadera, balanceando sus piernar alrededor para sentarse. "Estas menos loco de lo que me habían llevado a creer que estabas. Casi tienes razón."

Un peligroso fruncimiento del ceño fue la inmediata respuesta. "¿Qué estás queriendo decir exactamente con 'casi'?"

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, esta vez bien sentado. "Como bien has asumido, vivir y sobrevivir son dos cosas muy distintas. Pero sólo porque el niño tiene el poder de vencerte, ¿por qué matarlo? ¿No sería más inteligente para tu reinado tenerlo como tu igual y trabajar juntos para aprender a 'vivir'? Si él es suficientemente poderoso para derrotarte, sin duda sería una ventaja."

"Ese mocoso nunca verá más allá de las maquinaciones de Dumbledore. Está demasiado enamorado de la Luz."

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Estás seguro, Tom? Digamos que se ha marchitado..."

Los ojos de Voldemort se redujeron ahora, y Harry estaba contento de sentir aparecer una figurativa bombilla, "¿Quién eres?"

"Sabía que el genio Tom Marvolo Riddle pondría las piezas juntas," dijo Harry con una sonrisa genuina, "Es sorprendentemente bueno verte de nuevo, Tom. Ha sido un buen rato... al menos para mí."

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:** Waaaa, no es genial este cap? Es uno de mis favoritos *.* amo ver a Val, Dante y Tom en el mismo capítulo... No se olviden de Val y Dante, no va a ser la última vez que lean de ellos ^.^ -

La historia es laaaaaarga, así que sería bueno que le pusieran seguimiento como ya hicieron algunos, lo bueno es, que la historia ya está terminada. Así que toda tardanza es mi completa y absoluta culpa.

En mi perfil tienen los links de la versión original y la traducción al alemán, pero además un _fanart_ de la autora de Mylläkä ^.^

_Respecto a detalles de la traducción..._

-"Cachorro" Valerian siempre llama así a Harry excepto en algunas ocaciones, en el fic original lo llama "pet" que es como un apelativo cariñoso que no tiene una exacta traducción, pero que suele traducirse como "cariño", de hecho Vernon le dice "pet" a Petunia en los libros y es traducido como "cariño", sin embargo también está la alusión a un animal doméstico o a algo favorito. Valerian lo dice como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un chico, no a su pareja. Por eso elegimos (la autora y yo) "cachorro" que es justamente lo mismo que le dicen Sirius y Remus en los libros, sólo que Sirius va a por "pup" que es cachorro de perro ^.^ y Remus por "cub" que es más una cría, y es más adecuado para cachorros de lobo. ñaaawww los amo!

-Cuando Harry dice "Bueno, joder" y Valerian le pregunta si está ofreciendo algo... tuve que verme en el predicamento de escoger eso pues creí que era lo más universal para referirse al doble sentido de maldecir y el sexo que toma "fuck".

-Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sé que los libros lo cambiaron por Tom Sorvolo Ryddle para que cayera con el anagrama, pero como acá no vamos a verlo... lo dejo como en el original. De hecho, odio que hayan cambiado Riddle, ya que tiene un significado en inglés y es "Acertijo" (yeah, el de Batman también!) y creo que le pega perfectamente a Tom, que ama los enigmas.

-La profecía. No tomé las traducciones que suelen hacer en los libros porque una de ellas cambia "sobrevivir" por "esté con vida" (indignante!), y arruinaría todo el significado, también juegan con el nombre del Señor de las Tinieblas y que se yo, cuando todas las veces dice Dark Lord. Así que puse lo más literal posible para que pueda ser mejor interpretado.

- "¿Estás seguro, Tom? Digamos que se ha marchitado..." la frase original usaba "wizened up" es un término poco común que significa arrugarse o marchitarse o secarse, de alguna forma enigmática, Harry parece estar haciendo referencia a que creció, a la vez que los ideales y el amor por Dumbledor se pueden haber arruinado. No me linchen, a veces la escritora utiliza términos algo extraños jaja.

Eso es todo, la última vez no había mucho texto, pero esta esta actua es graaaande, así que no sean malos y dejen review para contarme que les parece, que les gusta y que no. Hay cantidad de cosas para hablar! Si les gusta Val, que piensan de la relación con Harry (amo cuando le dice que se estaba luciendo para él XD), la interesante opinion de la autora cuando compara una relación con las llamas, con Valerian parece ser demasiado fogosa pero el fuego los consume en esos mismos momentos y no queda nada, pero habla de otra posible en la que el fuego no quema tanto y nunca quedas saciado (están de acuerdo con eso?), si les gusta Dante... que les parece la idea de las pociones... les gusta el nombre Mylläkkä? Creen que Tom ya sabe quien es Harry o sólo está empezando a hacerse una idea? Dejarán al pobre Lucius congelado en la puerta? Harry se aprovechará de él? Jajaja ya divago... Pero en verdad me gustaría leer que opinan, y sus reviews siempre ayudan a darme ganas de traducir!


	3. Modus Vivendi

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Pa_rsel_/ / Hechizos _"Diálogo"

* * *

**Paraselenic**

_Modus Vivendi / / un compromiso o acuerdo que permite, a las personas, grupos o ideas en conflicto, convivir

* * *

_

Harry le lanzó una mirada resentida a Voldemort cuando finalmente dejó de disparar maldiciones contra él, la varita secundaria que Harry poseía seguía apuntando hacia él. Cuando puso las piezas sobre la identidad de Harry juntas, Harry reevaluó sus anteriores pensamientos sobre Voldemort siendo algo razonable dado que inmediatamente comenzó a disparar varias horribles maldiciones Oscuras una detrás de otra. Inicialmente, Harry sólo esquivó y puso escudos, pero después de diez minutos de ser atacado como si tuviera pintada una diana en la frente (cosa que si tomaba todos los aspectos ténicos en consideración, suponía que tenía... pero ese no era el punto), finalmente se había hartado.

Cosa que sorprendentemente era lo que había detenido el improvisado duelo.

Se había vengado con uno de sus conjuros favoritos, un hechizo oscuro que dolorosamente volvía la piel de una persona de afuera hacia adentro sin llegar a matarlo, asentándose la piel nuevamente, pero esta vez con los nervios y capilares expuestos. Dejando a la persona luciendo absolutamente espantosa.

"¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? El único registro ducumentado del mismo se encuentra en uno de los diarios de Le Fey..."

Harry alzó una ceja ante la expresión de Voldemort. Estaba ansioso y casi emocionado, y Harry no pudo evitar responder con su propia excitación. _Finalmente_, alguien que podía apreciar los aspectos oscuros de uno de sus libros de hechizos favoritos. La mayoría de los inmortales no usan magia de Magos, así no tenía una sóla persona con quien discutir cosas así a parte de Dante. "Sí, sí, está _Fata Morgana_, página cuatrocientos..."

"¡Diecisiete, sí!" Voldemort, a pesar de las deformidades de su figura, de algún modo lucía joven, con una infantil sonrisa en su rostro, claramente fascinado que alguien más hubiera leído un tomo tan raro. "¿Has visto el hechizo de reordenamiento de entrañas en la página seiscientos setenta y dos?"

Harry asintió enfáticamente, bajando la varita y devolviendo la sonrisa. "Es un poco arriesgado usarlo sin embargo, dado que el más mínimo error de pronunciación podría dejarte castrado. No es una chance que esté dispuesto a tomar, gracias. ¿Has leído _Horribles, Hostiles Maleficios por Merwyn el Malicioso_?" (1)

"¿Todavía existe una copia de eso? ¿No se perdieron la mayoría de sus trabajos luego de su muerte?"

"Me regalaron una de las últimas copias que quedan en mi vigésimo cumpleaños... podría prestártelo si lo deseas."

Al mismo tiempo, ambos magos se dieron cuenta cuan fuera de lugar habían estado actuando y se calmaron, tomando sus lugares originales a ambos lados del escritorio de Voldemort, sin prestar atención al desorden que este tenía. Harry pateó lejos una larga mesa baja de al lado del brazo de su silla para volver a sentarse confortablemente a través de ella una vez más. Voldemort suspiró pasándose la mano por su cabeza calva, mirando a Harry críticamente. "Debo decir que tu conocimiento de las artes Oscuras le da credibilidad a tu historia."

"Han sido diez años para mí, Tom. He sido entrenado en combate, duelo y magia olvidada por los humanos. Finalmente desperté después del fiasco en el Departamento de Misterios y ví el poco control que tenía sobre mi propia vida. Hice un cambio. Por fin me sentía listo para confrontar mi destino... y creo que puede ser mejor si tú y yo trabajamos juntos." Harry acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de sonreír confabulatorio. "Y te prestaré el libro."

Voldemort frunció su boca sin labios, los ojos carmesí examinando al hombre en frente de él por un largo y silencioso momento antes de bajar la cabeza. "Así se hará, Potter. Me atrevo a decir que has crecido aceptablemente Slytherin en tu tiempo fuera."

Harry simplemente sonrió con suficiencia, "Ah, pero Tom... Siempre he tenido eso en mí."

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco y juntó los dedos apuntando hacia arriba. "¿Por qué insistes en referirte a mí por ese nombre plebeyo? Lo desprecio, y lo sabes."

"Por que independientemente de tus deseos, ese es tu nombre. Si realmente insistes, te llamaré Voldemort, pero preferiría Tom."

"No importa," dijo desechándolo con un movimiento de su mano. "Un nombre es sólo un nombre. Sin embargo, si me llamas así en frente de mis Mortífagos, voy a _Cruciarte_ por toda tu existencia. Ahora, ¿cuáles son estos grandes planes tuyos? Debe ser algo magnífico lo que te haya traído todo el camino hasta aquí."

"Hogwarts," dijo Harry simplemente. "Sin ánimos de ofender por supuesto, pero no has sido muy emprendedor en los años desde tu renacimiento. El Ministerio y Hogwarts son las dos instituciones más importantes en el Mundo Mágico Británico, si los conseguimos... podemos obtener Gran Bretaña."

Voldemort asintió lentamente. "Admito que mis prioridades pueden haber parecido un poco estrechas, pero haber sido dejado sin un cuerpo por casi una década puede dejar un gran rencor," dijo con sequedad, enlazando los dedos y apoyando la barbilla en ellos. "Como sea, lentamente he ido colocando mis hombres y mujeres en el Ministerio, sembrando mi gente en su infraestructura. Sin embargo, mis planes se atrofiaron el mes pasado cuando te las arreglaste para sacar a Lucius."

Harry sonrió para luego soltar una risa. "Ah, caray, Lucius no va a estar muy feliz... Lo dejé petrificado en la entrada."

"¿Tú... petrificaste a Lucius?"

"Bueno, necesitaba estar aquí hoy, así que no podía esperar a encontrar una forma sencilla de llegar hasta ti. Así que, abordé a nuestro bello Sr. Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn y le pregunté tan amablemente como soy capaz de traerme aquí... no hay necesidad de aclarar que no estaba contento conmigo, y lo tuve que dejar petrificado antes de que pudiera tomar represalias."

Voldemort alzó una ceja. "Preferiría que no atacaras a mis seguidores, Potter."

"_Puedes _llamarme Harry, sabes," replicó con la esquina de los labios temblando ligeramente. "Y no voy a ir agrediendo a tus Mortífagos ahora que tenemos un acuerdo. ¿Eres conciente de que no voy a llevar tu marca o inclinarme ante ti, verdad?"

La frente de Voldemort bajó y su mandíbula se tensó. "Ya me lo imaginaba... tú y tu estupidez Gryffindor. Aunque debo admitir que me desagrada mucho, creo que forzarte o matarte sólo jugaría en mi contra al final. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, pequeño Gryffindor?"

"Ah, pero es mi orgullo Slytherin el que habla, no mi bastamente admitido lado Gryffindor. Me niego a someterme a nadie."

La boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en una sonrisa pervertida. "Eso fue bastante sugestivo. Demostrar que estas equivocado podría ser entretenido."

"Ah, ahora eso es toda una historia aparte," Harry dijo con una pequeña risa ahogada. "No te ofendas Tom, pero no eres realmente mi tipo. Las escamas no son atractivas."

Voldemort no pareció ofenderse, simplemente agitó la mano y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Cómo piensas tomar Hogwarts?"

"Desde dentro, por supuesto."

Voldemort esperó que elaborara con una mirada insistente.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en el escritorio de Voldemort. "Volveré a la casa de mis parientes justo después de que me fui y volveré a Hogwarts por mi sexto año con la ayuda de pociones de Reversión y Regresión. Jugaré a que soy el Chico Dorado de Dumbledor y planearé mi asalto desde el interior, y bajaré a Dumbledor para el fin de este año."

"¿Cuándo serás echado de menos?"

"Necesito volver a la casa de mis parientes para mañana al mediodía."

"Eso es molesto. Necesito presentarte a mis Mortífagos, y tenemos mucho que planear. Me gustaría oír tus ideas para el futuro."

"Eso es algo que realmente tenemos que discutir, Tom. Tus inecesarios asesinatos sólo estan tirando la batalla a favor de la Luz. Si bien estoy de acuerdo que la unión de un ser mágico con un muggle diluye nuestras líneas de sangre e incrementa la existencia de squibs, ¿por qué tanto odio hacia los nacidos de muggles? Debes de saber que yo no voy a condenarlos."

Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron. "¿Qué crees que los muggles harían si supieran acerca de nosotros? Nos convertiríamos en blancos para ellos, porque somos diferentes y una amenaza. No podemos arriesgarnos a la exposición."

"¿Y haciendote conocer con muertes sospechosas a través de los campos ingleses es mantenernos ocultos?" respondió Harry. "Sí, los muggles nos perseguirían, es un hecho. Su manera de pensar no ha cambiado mucho desde los días de los Jucios a las Brujas de Salem, y no me cabe duda como reaccionarían de descubrir que la magia era real. Pero Tom, deberías saber bien que la mayoría de los muggle niegan el poder. No van a aceptar nuestra existencia sin una prueba... ¿y quién va a darles esa prueba?"

"No es la presencia o ausencia de prueba el problema. ¡Los tontos de la Luz que piensan que los muggles pueden ser sus amigos son el problema! Con idiotas como esos yendo por ahí, seremos expuestos en unos años y tendremos que pelear en una guerra que los muggles sabrán que están participando. Prefiero el exterminio," dijo Voldemort alzando la voz.

"Hemos avanzado desde el siglo XVII, y ellos no pueden encontrarnos si nosotros no deseamos ser encontrados. Tenemos encantamientos repelentes de muggles que requieren hechizos especiales para evadir que sólo ciertas personas saben... ellos no pueden encontrarnos, Tom. Aún si cada nacido muggle de pronto decide revelar nuestra existencia, ellos no serían capaces de encontrarnos. Tendrían que lanzar una bomba en sus propias ciudades para deshacerse de nosotros."

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza en concesión. "Sea como sea, los nacidos de muggle diluyen nuestras líneas de sangre tanto como los muggle lo hacen. Significarán el fin del Mundo Mágico."

"¿Cómo lo diluyen? Un mago es un mago, Tom. ¿Qué es mejor, dos personas mágicas teniendo hijos, o sangre pura continuando sólo teniendo hijos entre ellos y mezclándose tanto que sus hijos tengan deformidades? ¿O peor aún, el ostracismo de los pura sangre como los Weasleys sumergiéndose en una pileta de genes muggle y debilitando nuestra magia hasta a inexistencia?"

Voldemort se recostó en su silla y soltó un sonido pensativo, tomándose un largo tiempo para formular su respuesta. Harry lo dejó, mirando las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro reptiliano. El silencio era sorprendentemente cómodo, y Harry estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que se relajaba estando cerca de quien una vez había sido su peor enemigo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar sobre ese hecho, ya que Voldemort se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que podría concederte el punto, pero tú sabes que mis Mortífagos no van a estar contentos."

"¿Se supone que me importe? Son tus subordinados, ¿no? Ellos deben obedecerte o tú puedes lanzarles una ronda de _Cruciatus_ hasta que ellos hagan lo que les dices. La opinión popular rara vez ha influido en ti."

"Supongo que tienes razón," Voldemort dijo con una sonrisa de diversión. "¿Cómo vamos a encontrarnos una vez que estés en Hogwarts? Seguramente tu ausencia sería notada."

"Normalmente lo sería, pero mientras no desaparezca muy seguido por la noche, creo que puedo manejarlo."

"Severus podría ayudarte con eso."

"No," Harry respondió rápidamente, quizá demasiado.

"¿Y por qué no? Es mi único Mortífago marcado en Hogwarts, seguramente podrías utilizar su ayuda."

"Yo..." Harry se frenó, enojado consigo mismo. A pesar de que despreciaba al cretino sarcástico, no quería que terminara muerto. Después de todo, no tenía una prueba real de que el Maestro de Pociones estaba del lado de Dumbledore. Podría simplemente estar jugando con la Luz, tanto como podría estarlo con la Oscuridad. "No suelo confiar en dobles agentes. Espía para ti en contra de la Luz y para Dumbledore contra la Oscuridad. Es dificil saber en que cree realmente. No quiero que él sepa mi identidad."

Voldemort parecía escéptico pero asintió de todas maneras. "Muy bien. Pero cuando estés seguro de sus inclinaciones lo tendrás que dejar dentro o sacarlo del juego, ¿bien?"

Harry asintió. "Sí. Si él es una responsabilidad no dudaría en hacerlo mi comida," dijo con una sonrisa que apenas exponía un colmillo.

Dedos largos como patas de araña tamborillearon casi acariciando el escritorio. "Eso nos lleva a otra cuestion. ¿Cómo vas a ocultar tu vampirismo en Hogwarts? Aún con las pociones de Regresión y Reversión, tus colmillos y sed de sangre no se verían afectados."

Harry asintió. "Yo lo haré. La muerte de mi padrino fue sólo unos meses atrás, a pesar de que los que estén cerca mío van a estar preocupados, no se verá sospechoso que no sonría suficientemente amplio para revelar mis dientes o si tomo largas caminatas solo."

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza. "Su muerte fue lamentable; no fue intencionada. Bellatrix hubiera utilizado Avada Kedravra si lo hubiera querido muerto. No tenía deseos de darte más razones para ser más audaz en tu venganza."

"Me niego a perdonarla por su error, pero no culpo a nadie por ello. Tuve muchos años para llorarlo, y aunque lo extraño... no creo que él me aceptaría como soy ahora. Es... lo mejor." Harry sacudió la cabeza y curvó una sonrisa forzada, "Por lo tanto, ¿conquista del mundo?"

"No seas tonto." Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, realmente no entiendo que es a por lo que vas. Entiendo lo de deshacerse de la oposición y tomar el Ministerio... ¿Pero cual demonios es tu meta final?"

"No tener oposición. Ser conocido por mi fuerza y ser considerado como el ícono de lo que debería ser..."

"Tu ego me está afixiando, Tom."

El hombre serpiente lo fulminó con la mirada antes de recostarse en su silla mirando hacia el techo. "La estructura de Gran Bretaña es alarmante. Está corrupta y fuera de control."

"Así que, en cambio ¿la construirás bajo tu visión?"

"Precisamente. Me aseguraré de que los muggles nunca tengan chance en contra nuestra, de que los magos nunca se extinguirán. Nuestra sangre será fuerte y por lo tanto prevaleceremos al final, la raza más fuerte. Bajo mi guía, los magos volverán a ser grandes de nuevo..."

"Tu cabeza se está agrandando de nuevo, Tom."

"Potter, te hechizaré hasta el olvido si no cierras la puta boca."

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió satisfecho. "Sólo te estoy molestando, Tom. Entonces... hablemos de la guerra. Porque sabes que eso es lo que será ¿verdad?"

"Sólo porque tú eres un bufón no significa que yo lo sea. Llamaré a mis Mortífagos en una hora. Hasta entonces, planearemos."

* * *

Harry tiró la capucha sobre su rostro una vez más para que quedara en las sombras mientras se puso de pie detrás de Voldemort; el hombre estaba esperando para que Colagusano llegara así podría convocar al resto de los Mortífagos. Se las habían arreglado para hacer un montón de planes y compromisos por ambas partes, y Harry estaba shoqueado de descubrir que él realmente trabajaba muy bien junto a Tom Riddle. Como el mayor había señalado años atrás en la Cámara de los Secretos: ellos eran realmente parecidos. Tenían muchísimo en común, ahora que Harry no estaba ciego del mundo a su alrededor, y sus personalidades se mezclaban gratamente entre sí. Por primera vez en años, Harry encontró a alguien además de Valerian con quien disfrutaba hablando y bromeando, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo en la compañía del asesino de sus padres. No, él no abrazaría al hombre declarando su amor por él por el momento, pero había encontrado un terreno común realmente inteligente con Voldemort.

Cuando Colagusano se escabulló por el largo pasillo, Harry no pudo reprimir un gruñido salvaje escapar de su garganta. Voldemort alzó una ceja hacia él y Harry siseó con suavidad, no dejando a Colagusano escucharle mientras se acercaba. _/ /Quiero a este muerto, Tom. Puedo concederte a Bellatrix, pero voy a matar a este./ /  
_

Voldemort redujo los ojos rojos en los apenas expuestos verdes. _/ /Bien. ¿Pero puede esperar hasta que hayas completado tus planes? Él es útil para mí./ /  
_

Harry simplemente asintió y volvió a bajar la cabeza, evitando mirar hacia la rata para refrenar sus impulsos violentos. La voz de Voldemort tomó nuevamente esa siseante y áspera cualidad cuando ordenó a Pettigrew arrodillarse así podía activar la Marca Oscura, haciendo a Harry sonreír maliciosamente ante los gemidos que salían de la garganta del traidor.

El resultado fue casi instantáneo. Figuras enmascaradas vestidas con túnicas comenzaron a aparecer en la sala, inmediatamente arrodillándose implorantes. Los ojos de Voldemort parpadearon indolentes a través de sus seguidores, intimidándolos al tiempo que su curiosidad se veía picada por la figura al lado de Voldemort. Harry se quedó en el lugar pero miraba a Voldemort través de sus pestañas, la manera en que el Lord Oscuro miraba a cada uno de aquellos que llegaban. Fueron cerca de quince minutos antes de que Voldemort pareciera satisfecho con la asistencia, mirando fieramente a las tres docenas de Mortífagos sin rostro.

"Hemos ganado un nuevo aliado," siseó en voz suficientemente alta para que todos lo pudieran escuchar, su mano hizo un movimiento hacia donde Harry estaba. El susodicho resistió la urgencia de soltar una risita ante el excesivamente elaborado siseo que podía escucharse, aún en frases sin eses. "Él es poderoso y será tratado con el mismo respeto que me es dado. No voy a pararlo de mataros si tienen una capacidad mental tan limitada como para desafiarlo. Es conocido como Mylläkkä, y con él, ¡cambiaremos las mareas de la guerra! Pronto tomaremos ambos, Hogwarts y el Ministerio de la Magia lejos de los tontos simplones de la Luz."

Harry se adelantó y dejó la capucha deslizarse hacia atrás, revelando su rostro a los secuases reunidos. Estuvo a punto de sonreír con satisfacción ante la rigidez dolorosa de uno de ellos, unos cuantos mechones rubios casi blancos se escapaban delatando la identidad de su dueño. Lucius estaba obviamente disgustado, y Harry ansiaba ver su aristocrática y estirada nariz fruncirse por ello.

Harry inclinó la cabeza al grupo y dio un paso atrás, sin necesidad de decir nada al grupo. Voldemort escuchó los reportes de sus miembros y dio nuevas tareas, y Harry sólo miró el procedimiento en silencio. Era interesante, la diferencia entre el hombre con el que había pasado la tarde negociando y el hombre que ahora deliberadamente hacía a sus seguidores encogerse de miedo. Era casi cómico. Ignoró las miradas oscuras que periódicamente Lucius lanzaba hacia él junto con las rabiosas que le daba Bellatrix Lestrange. La mujer no estaba complacida con alguien estando más cerca del favor de su Lord que ella. Eso no molestaba a Harry, siempre y cuando la tonta bruja no intentara desafiarlo.

Harry volvió su atención de vuelta hacia Voldemort cuando éste llamó a Snape, comenzando el plan que habían decidido para descubrir la verdadera alianza del hombre. "Severus, acércate. El resto de ustedes puede retirarse."

Cuando los sonoros cracks de aparición llenaron la habitación, Harry se sentó en el borde de la tarima, con los brazos apoyados detrás sosteniéndolo. Le regaló una mirada divertida a Voldemort, quien resopló por la falta de dignidad de Harry. El más joven se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí mismo, parpadeando para mirar hacia Snape, el cual con cautela se acercó a la plataforma y se arrodilló.

"¿Si, mi Lord?"

"Este año tendremos nuestra mira puesta en Hogwarts. Irás eventualmente jugando un intrincado rol en esto, pero por ahora simplemente te recuerdo que debes obtener la mayor información posible. Y no le digas nada al viejo acerca de nuestros planes."

"Sí, mi Lord."

"Puedes irte."

Cuando Severus se paró, Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. "Tom, eres demasiado bueno en la cosa de intimidación-para-la-sumisión. ¿Das clases? Porque yo realmente me divertiría con un talento así."

Voldemort frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme por ese nombre infernal en frente de otros, mocoso?"

"Ah, es sólo Snape. No hay daño realmente."

Los ojos carmesí se pusieron en blanco, y Harry estaba complacido de ver una auténtica falta de rabia en los ojos de Voldemort. "Realmente debería maldecirte."

"Sí, probablemente deberías. Pero entonces yo estaría enojado, y no te prestaría mi libro."

"¿Tengo que tener eso colgando sobre mi cabeza?"

"Sí, es siempre tan entretenido."

Los ojos de Severus iban de uno a otro con mórbida fascinación de ese hombre que se atrevía a... ¿bromear? ¡Bromear con el Lord Oscuro! O este Mylläkkä estaba terriblemente loco o simplemente era muy afortunado de seguir con vida. ¿Y Voldemort estaba divertido por él? Severus tenía una siniestra premonición de la fatalidad en ese momento, y se preguntó que era lo que estaba por venir encima del Mundo Mágico.

Harry sonrió satisfecho cuando Severus finalmente se Apareció a distancia, estirando la espalda y parándose para unirse a Voldemort cuando éste salió de la sala. "Bueno, eso fue divertido."

Voldemort no se molestó en mirarlo. "Potter, juro que vas a ser la muerte de mi cordura."

"Ah, pero Tom..." Harry comenzó mientras se adelantó en el camino del Lord Oscuro pavoneándose, cuando le adelantó le lanzó una sonrisa malvada por encima de su hombro, "la diversión sólo acaba de comenzar."

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** (1) Este es un personaje real de una de las cartas de las Ranas de Chocolate. Hurra por mí! XD Soy tan canon. -bufido-

**Notas de la traductora**: Es bueno saber que no soy la única que fue engañada por la autora creyendo que era un truco y Tom no lo había adivinado XD ya no me siento sola! jaja.

Oh, por cierto, para SarissLovess: si, tengo cuenta en SH, publico mis historias allí... pero últimamente estoy algo peleada con la página porque no me esta andando bien, probablemente en un tiempo comience a publicar esta historia allí también, pero no aseguro nada. De cualquier manera FF va a tener siempre un adelanto, dado que la autora publicó su historia aquí, derecho de piso.

Como noté algunas dudas, agregué al inicio de las advertencias que es Slash... creía que estaba claro, pero bueno. También agregué las palabras claves. Y no se si lo habían notado, los capítulos los publico con el nombre original, y los que están en ingles los traduzco debajo de Paraselenic (por si quieren saber como eran en inglés).

Pobre Lucius, que malas que son XD se quedó bastante rato ahí afuera puchiito... Harry estaba demasiado emocionado con Tom (no son adorables? ^^)

Como nota de traducción, les aclaro que desde ahora Dark Lord lo voy a dejar traducido como Lord Oscuro... después de todo Lord es un título que existe en español, no sé porque la manía de traducirlo a Señor Oscuro o Señor Tenebroso de los libros, pero me voy a quedar con una traducción más literal que considero más correcta, espero no les moleste.


	4. Ennui

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ / Parsel / / Hechizos _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Ennui / / Aburrimiento por falta de interés

* * *

_

Harry cerró los ojos mientras bebía del hombre inconciente que había abordado, teniendo un ferreo agarre sobre los músculos del antebrazo mientras succionaba la sangre de la muñeca del hombre. Había sido un buen rato desde que había tenido el tiempo de tomar una comida humana, siempre se las arreglaba para olvidarse cuan mucho más placentero era la calidez de una persona que un animal o una bebida de sustitución. Se deleitaba sintiendo el constante staccato de los latidos del corazón del hombre en sus oídos, llenando su mente al mismo tiempo que la sangre corría lentamente por su garganta.

Harry tuvo la precaución de alejarse al sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón de su víctima comenzando a enlentizarse, asegurándose que el hombre viviría para ver un nuevo amanecer. Mientras Harry se las arreglara para alimentarse en las noches, no tenía necesidad de matar a sus víctimas. A pesar de los cambios fisicos y psíquicos a los que Harry se había sometido, aún se reusaba a tomar una vida sin necesidad. Era un hecho para su especie y en el camino que ahora seguía que mataría, y eso dificilmente lo molestaba. Sin embargo, si no tenía la necesidad de matar, ¿cuál era el punto?

Le arrebató la cartera al hombre, sacando el dinero y arrojándola al suelo al lado de su cabeza. Ahora cuando el hombre despertara asumiría que había sido asaltado, tendría una historia para contarles a sus compañeros de trabajo, y dificilmente volvería a pensar en ello. Harry no necesitaba el dinero, pero había encontrado más inteligente no darles a los muggle ninguna razón para volverse paranóicos. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios para asegurarse de que estaban libres de sangre y caminó rápidamente por el callejón, deslizándose por las sombras y evitando cualquier otro contacto con los muggles madrugadores. La oscuridad lo mantenía a salvo de los ojos ingenuos al deslizarse por una calle lateral, preparándose para Aparecerse y así poder regresar a 'casa'.

Apretó los dientes ante el pensamiento, un reflejo a cualquier pensamiento sobre los Dursley. No tenía deseos de volver a la casa de los Dursley, pero no tenía otra opción. Por lo que todos los demás sabían, todavía faltaba una semana para su decimosexto cumpleaños. Por lo que ellos sabían, no era más que un angustiado, aunque famoso, adolescente con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Tenía que permanecer en el 'cuidado' de sus parientes por unas semanas más, hasta que Dumbledor finalmente decidiera que era oportuno permitirle ir a Grimmauld Place. No es que eso era algo que Harry estaba deseando... pero de alguna manera, después de todos estos años, pensaba que podría ser lindo estar cerca de Sirius, aunque sea en espíritu.

Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no era visto, Harry se concentró en el jardín del número 4 de Privet Drive, desapareciendo con un sonoro crack. Abrió los ojos, frunció la nariz ante el lugar que contenía sus menos queridas memorias y se colocó detrás de un árbol haciendo una mueca.

Expandió sus sentidos, encontrando que estaba completamente solo y sin vigilancia, Harry cerró los ojos y puso una gota, de lo que se veía como una asquerosa poción negra, debajo de la lengua; sus dedos buscaron a tientas la corteza del árbol para sostenerse cuando los cambios comenzaran. La regresión _lastimaba_ cada fibra de su cuerpo, una ola de calor abrazador lo desgarró. Podía sentir su piel reduciéndose a la vez que los huesos se molían unos contra otros, sus músculos se realineaban en un espacio menor de trabajo. Su cuerpo perdería un montón de su fuerza y musculatura en la transformación, pero seguramente sería mejor de lo que había sido antes – ahora _era_ un vampiro.

Harry jadeó cuando el dolor finalmente disminuyó, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos ante el dolor producido y luchaba por recuperar el aliento. La transformación lo había dejado de rodillas y Harry respiraba dificultosamente, su ahora corto y rebelde flequillo se elevaba con fuerza. Sus articulaciones crujieron cuando se levantó, sintiendose fuera de lugar siendo tantos centímetros más cerca del suelo y mucho más escuálido de lo que había sido en años. Flexionó los brazos con el ceño fruncido, molesto con su 'yo' más joven por ser tan absolutamente débil.

La duda comenzaba a bañarlo, el miedo saliendo a la superficie mientras se preguntaba si podría mantener el engaño. Voldemort le había preguntado lo mismo, pero Harry se había sentido mucho más seguro de sí mismo la noche anterior. Había cambiado a través de los años a un joven seguro que odiaba ser menospreciado; Hogwarts sería suficientemente malo entre sus insípidos admiradores, celosos compañeros, e ignorantes Slytherins, ¿pero cómo iba a poner en su lugar a los Dursley sin embrujarlos hasta el olvido?

Había considerado seriamente el _Imperius_ antes de recordar las Barreras de Sangre. No es que sirvieran de algo desde que Voldemort utilizó su sangre para el proceso de su resurrección, por supuesto, pero parecía que Dumbledore estaba contando con la _fe_ y el _amor_ y cualquier otra tontería que hubiera ideado para mantener a su precioso Chico de Oro a salvo. Era molesto saber que estaba siendo forzado a quedarse en un lugar tan vil cuando la única razón que tenía para permanecer allí estaba nula y sin efecto. Desafortunadamente, las Barreras _monitoreaban_ toda la magia hecha en el radio de la casa, y efectuar un _Imperius_ en sus arrogantes parientes muggles probablemente sería notado.

Las amenazas sin embargo... Harry sonrió maliciosamente. Vernon nunca permitía a nadie en la casa contactar a nadie del Mundo Mágico, así que ellos nunca le dirían a nadie si sutilmente dejaba claro que no iba a aguantar la mierda que le dieron los últimos quince años. Sus pensamientos trajeron a Harry un nuevo vigor mientras cruzaba el cuidado césped delante de la casa, los pensamientos sádicos rondaban por su cabeza al oír los sonidos altos que hacía tu tío mientras se preparaba para ir a trabajar. ¿Y qué si él tenía que andar un par de semanas sin poder hacer un encantamiento de levitación? Él no era un débil sangre pura que no podía existir sin la magia.

Abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido; sonriendo siniestramente cuando Vernon se volvió hacia él, la cara gorda ya escureciéndose de rabia al ver a su sobrino lucir tan... nada intimidado.

"¡Muchacho!" Vernon bramó entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Dónde has estado en medio de la noche?"

Harry rió entre dientes y se encogió de hombros. "Afuera."

El hombre fornido avanzó hacia él con una mirada feroz en su rostro, pero Harry no se molestó en alejarse cuando Vernon se detuvo a centímetros de él, su rostro estaba púrpura ahora y la saliva volaba de su boca a medida que su ira crecía. "¡Ya vas a ver, muchacho! Sólo porque esos fenómenos están de tu lado no significa que puedes usar ninguna de tus... ¡tus actitudes!"

Harry con calma dio un paso atrás, dejando que su sonrisa se ensanchara a medida que el hombre explotaba su ira, los colmillos quedaron claramente al descubierto y la gran cantidad de sangre que se había reunido en la cara del hombre gordo se drenó. "Vamos, Vernon... tú realmente no quieres hacerme enojar, ¿verdad? Créeme..." La expresión de Harry se volvió maliciosa mientras se inclinaba hacia el acobardado hombre. "No necesito magia para hacerte a ti y a tu familia desear nunca haber nacido."

Vernon barborotó. "¡Po-por qué tú...!"

Harry con un movimiento rápido despidió al hombre y volvió a salir por la puerta principal, su trabajo hecho. Había pensado larga y duramente en _porqué_ Vernon había dejado su puerta sin llave aquella fatídica mañana, ya que en años no había olvidado hacerlo. Decidió al final que probablemente él había tenido algo que ver en eso. Ahora Vernon no lo molestaría más, hasta donde él sabía, Harry no estaba más en la casa.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y saltó hacia el techo de la 'perfecta' casa suburbana, sacando la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo y se envolvió a sí mismo en ella. No sería bueno que uno de los guardias de la Orden lo vieran allá arriba, después de todo. Descansaría hasta la tarde, cuando su joven 'yo' se fuera.

* * *

Voldemort firmó el documento en frente de él con un ademán, sus manos se movían automáticamente por el documento. Estaba en piloto automático últimamente, habiento tenido poco para hacer desde el fiasco en el Departamento de Misterios excepto firmar documentos y reportes. No había nada demasiado importante que requiriera su presencia, y torturar a sus Mortífagos comenzaba a hastiarlo. Se había deleitado a sí mismo echando _Cruciatus_ por cada infracción, disfrutando el tener una forma corpórea y acceso a su magia de nuevo, pero la novedad rápidamente se había agotado.

Cuando la vida había llegado a ser aparentemente demasiado aburrida para soportarla, había aparecido Harry Potter de todas las personas. El Chico Maravilla apareció de ningún lugar diez años más grande, el niño malnutrido de pronto se había convertido en un impresionante hombre con un comportamiento que rivalizaba con el suyo. Habían planeado sistemáticamente por horas la estrategia para tomar el Ministerio, trabajando diligentemente para deshacerse de su mayor oposición en un solo golpe; sin Albus Dumbledore la Orden del Fenix se rompería. Y antes de que hubiera ninguna chance de reagrupación, Harry Potter sería revelado como el compañero del Lord Oscuro, sellando el destino del Mundo Magico.

No estaba seguro de como se sentía acerca de no matar más a los nacidos de muggles; era, después de todo, una ambición que había tenido por años. Pero podía ver, de alguna manera, lo que Potter señalaba sobre creencias. Como mestizos, los dos eran mágicamente superiores a la mayoría de los sangre pura que había allá fuera, y había muchos sangre pura que no eran mejores que squibs. Tal vez sangre nueva era necesaria para enriquecer las líneas puras... pero tenía que ser sangre mágica. No importaba quien lanzara la idea, nunca se rebajaría a permitir muggles mezclarse con los magos.

Voldemort se pasó los dedos lentamente por sobre la ligeramente escamosa cicatriz en su muñeca, mirando la casi translúcida piel oscurecerse bajo su toque, una pequeña y linda marca comenzó a aparecer sólo para desaparecer de inmediato. Dejó una sonrisa irónica cruzar por su boca pero como la coloración se desvaneció completamente. Había algo acerca del chico Potter, algo que resonaba en todo su ser. No sabía porqué de pronto sentía una afinidad con el chico; ¿era la conexión que compartían? ¿Era la cicatriz que había dejado sobre la frente del niño esa conexión que sentía con él? ¿Era más que eso? ¿Algo instintivo entre personas, como un vínculo entre almas?

Él no creía en algo tan tonto como almas gemelas, pero ciertamente entendía que algunas personas encajaban perfectamente con otras. Había encontrado algunas pocas personas en su vida con las que había conectado, unos pocos que entendían sus antecedentes y motivaciones. Sin embargo, Potter le entendía. Eran tan parecidos, en un grado casi alarmante. Pero Potter, durante años, había enterrado esa parte de sí mismo detrás de la imagen de un Gryffindor tonto e incompetente.

Voldemort amaba el desafío, y Potter era lo más interesante que le había pasado en una década. Aunque ya no estaba intentando asesinar al chico, tenía la sensación de que Potter iba a seguir consumiendo su vida, de una manera u otra.

* * *

Harry estaba aburrido. Vagaba sin rumbo por el jardín de atrás, discretamente arruinando los tulipanes de tía Petunia. Harry sabía que debía estar aburrido con el único pensamiento en su mente siendo el deseo de que Petunia tuviera petunias para que él pudiera arruinarlas. Su mente normalmente divagaba sobre estupideces cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había regresado a la casa de sus parientes y estaba enfermo de no tener absolutamente nada para hacer. Pasaba las horas de la madrugada pasando por katas y combate contra el aire, con la esperanza de perfeccionar el cuerpo en el que estaba atascado. Por las noches leía un único libro que se las había arreglado para conseguir en su forma original, un interesante libro sobre la vida de Grindewald que todavía tenía por leer.

Dudley era el único suficientemente estúpido para molestarlo, aunque él fue más cauteloso después de los primeros pares de amenazas. Teniendo decénas más de kilos en sí mismo que las que tenía su flaco primo era suficiente para infundir miedo hasta el más estúpido. Tía Petunia lo ignoraba cuando no le enviaba miradas iracundas, Vernon simplemente palidecía en su presencia y se alejaba pesadamente. Ellos no lo cuestionaban cuando dejó de tener suss comidas diarias ni cuando notaron que no parecía necesitar alimentos adecuados. Eso no quería decir que _no_ lo hacía, simplemente no sentía una real necesidad de comer la dieta que su tía preparaba.

Harry había recibido una carta de Dumbledore la semana anterior diciendo que por la muerte de Sirius no sería llevado a Grimmauld Place ese verano. Harry no pudo decidir si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. Por un lado, estaba contento de que no tendría que adoptar su rol tan rápido, pero por el otro había esperado salir del agujero infernal en el que estaba atascado. Ahora sólo quedaban cuatro días antes de que necesitara ir a King Cross, y el tiempo parecía desacelerarse hasta un punto muerto. Harry suspiró y se tiró en el pasto a la sombra del patio; no había nadie en la casa para que le dijeran nada, de cualquier modo.

Harry estaba preocupado acerca de su regreso a Hogwarts. Había extrañado terriblemente a sus amigos a través de los años... ¿pero ellos lo aceptarían si supieran en lo que se había convertido? Amaba a sus amigos con sinceridad y sabía –a pesar del fastidio o los celos – que ellos lo amaban también. Sin embargo, también sabía que ellos tenían un lavado de cerebro como la mayoría de los habitantes del Mundo Mágico cuando se trataba de 'bueno' y 'malo'.

Ron estaría asustado hasta la muerte. Harry era un vampiro, después de todo, así que el temor arraigado en Ron podría prevalecer sobre el sentido común del chico. Incluso una vez que el choque se disipara, Harry sabía que Ron lo despreciaría por su fuerza. Ni siquiera necesitaría oír acerca de la relación de Harry con el Señor Oscuro para aborrecerlo por completo. Hermione tomaría las revelaciones con más calma, pero razonaría que él había cometido una imprudencia y obviamente no había _escuchado_ al siempre-sabio Dumbledore. Miraría en cada libro disponible sobre Vampiros, investigando todo acerca de ellos, y a continuación asentiría con su tupido cabello rebotando y lo arrastraría a la oficina del director para ser arreglado. Odiaba admitir que ellos se habían alejado tanto, pero dudaba que nunca pudieran aceptarlo por lo que se había convertido. Simplemente tendría que atesorar el tiempo que tendría con ellos hasta que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Había estado divagando casi a punto de dormirse cuando sintió un visitante llegar. Harry alzó una ceja hacia un agujero podrido en la valla, sin molestarse en levantarse mientras una sonrisa divertida tomaba lugar en su rostro. Una cabeza demasiado larga se asomaba a través de la apertura, con el cuerpo intentando seguirla pero rápidamente cayendo en la cuenta de que el agujero era demasiado pequeño.

_/ /¿Tom me extraña tanto que tuvo que enviarte, o ha sucedido algo malo?/ /_

Su voz era vagamente femenina de alguna manera, poderosamente molesta. _/ /¡Te respondería si no estuvieras simplemente sentado ahí como el mocoso impertinente que eres! Mi amo tenía razón sobre ti. ¡Ayúdame, imbécil!/ /_

Harry rió entre dientes a la larga serpiente antes de cumplir, rompiendo un pedazo de madera podrida agrandando la apertura. _/ /¿Así está mejor, su Alteza?/ /_

Nagini resopló tan bien como una serpiente podría, lo que pareció más bien un agitado siseo. Deslizándose el resto del camino a través de la valla, se acurrucó en la sombra, tan conciente como Harry del guardia de la Orden en el jardín del frente. Ella degustó el aire ligeramente y se alzó un poco retractándose sobre sus anillos. _/ /Mi amo desea solicitar una reunión antes del inicio del año escolar./ /_

_/ /No puedo,/ /_ dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, los ojos dirigiéndose hacia la casa. _/ /Los guardias de la Orden han estado haciendo su trabajo este año, no puedo arriesgarme a ser visto yéndome. Apenas puedo arreglármelas para escabullirme para tomar una comida rápida./ /_

Nagini se quedó callada durante unos momentos _/ /Mi amo dice que entonces desea reunirse contigo la noche después de tu primer día de clases./ /_

Harry alzó una ceja en sorpresa _/ /¿Puedes hablar con él?/ /_

_/ /Puede ver y oír lo que yo si así lo elige, y darme órdenes desde cualquier distancia/ /_

Harry asintió con la cabeza pensativamente, era un truco verdaderamente práctico para tener bajo la manga. Se apoyó contra la valla en tranquila contemplación, con la serpiente a su lado. Harry suspiró sonoramente y frunció el ceño. Sabía que tendría que reunirse con Voldemort tan seguido como pudiera sin levantar sospechas sobre si ellos podían continuar trabajando bien juntos, y honestamente esperaba con interés sus reuniones. Pero también estaba cauteloso del riesgo de que su identidad se descubriera demasiado pronto. Lamentaba no haber visto ni un atisbo de la verdadera alianza de Snape, pues tener un profesor para cubrirlo sería una invaluable ventana en los meses por venir. Necesitaba hacer de eso su prioridad.

_/ /Dile a Tom que encontraré la manera de llegar a él en la noche que él desea. Será complicado, pero creo que puedo manejarlo./ /_ Nagini siseó feliz antes de que un sonoro crash como cristal rompiéndose sonó del frente de la casa, poniendo a los dos en alerta, Harry se tensó y entrecerró los ojos. _/ /Tienes que irte./ /_

Sin esperar una respuesta, Harry se movió sigilosamente a lo largo de la cerca, sus ojos entrecerrados hacia donde él sabía que el guardia de la Orden debería estar estacionado. ¿Acaso no había oído el alboroto? Nadie vendría a la casa por otras dos horas, así que no debería haber nadie ahí haciendo ningún ruido, especialmente no a ese grado.

Al llegar a la orilla de la casa Harry cuidadosamente expandió sus sentidos, sintiendo una figura solitaria sólo a unos metros de distancia de él cerca de una esquina. Entrecerró los ojos y saltó con los hombros tensos... sólo para detenerse y reír.

Se había olvidado por completo acerca de Nymphadora Tonks. La mujer yacía sin ton ni son sobre un arbusto en frente de la ventana de la sala de estar, con un bote de basura en la mano. Esa era la ventana que había roto, y aunque Harry sabía que eso iba a causar problemas no pudo evitar ceder ante la risa causada por la escena que la joven mujer hacía ante sus ojos. Ella lo miró con una débil sonrisa, con su cabello, actualmente anaranjado, cayendo sobre sus ojos. "¡Hola, Harry!"

Su alegría se calmó y la ayudó a levantarse; ella se transladó inmediatamente hacia la ventana para volverla a la normalidad. Harry miró hacia alrededor para asegurarse de que los Muggles no estaban viendo, un poco desconcertado por la falta de secreto. Con un encantamiento simple el vidrio estaba arreglado, y Harry le dio a la chica una pequeña sonrisa, recordando que se suponía que no debería estar de buen humor tan 'pronto' después de la muerte de Sirius. "Gracias por la risa, Tonks, la necesitaba."

El cabello naranja se apagó y la joven se limitó a asentir. "Lamento eso, de verdad, pero algo me hizo tropezar..."

Harry miró alrededor, viendo la manguera del jardín enrollada. "Eso debería haber sido recogido de todos modos, así que no te preocupes."

Ella le dio otra sonrisa, esta mucho más genuina que la primera. "Bueno, mejor vuelvo a donde se supone que que debo estar. Kingsley estará aquí dentro de una hora para tomar mi lugar y le dará algo si no estoy escondida."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Ellos actúan como si yo no tuviera que saber que hay guardias vigilándome."

"No es tanto por ti como por los Muggles, sabes. ¿El verano ha sido bueno, Harry?" preguntó antes de avergonzarse, su cabello escureciéndose a tonos más sombríos.

Harry se las arregló para darle una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando el dolor que aún lo recorría al pensar en su padrino. "No te preocupes, Tonks. Sólo he estado aburrido; desearía haber podido ir a la Sede."

"Sí, pero sólo quedan unos días más antes de que empiecen las clases, ¿huh? ¿Estas emocionado?"

"Estoy un poco molesto de no haber podido ir al Callejón Diagon por mí mismo este año, pero sí, estoy emocionado."

La joven se removió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y suspirando. "Tengo que salir de la vista ahora... pero hablaré contigo después, ¿está bien, Harry?"

"Espera... Tonks..." dijo rápidamente, parando a la chica de alejarse. "¿Cómo está Lunático?"

El cabello perdió casi todo el color hacia un ratonil marrón esta vez, vio sus hombros caer. "No lo sé. Se fue al inicio del verano por negocios de la Orden y sólo escribe a Dumbledore."

El corazón de Harry se apretó, sabiendo que debería escribir al hombre-lobo. Eso había sido justo después de lo que pasó. "Muy bien, entonces. Hablamos más tarde, Tonks."

Tonks se escabulló, dejando a Harry mirando el suelo. Había pensado que sería más fácil romper sus lazos con la Luz pero en realidad estando en esa posición era más dificil de lo que había pensado. Había hecho muchos amigos a través de los años en los que él había sido parte del Mundo Mágico, y odiaría tener que estar contra esas personas. Remus... era confuso para él. Lo amaba por quien había sido para sus padres, por la amistad que mantenía con Sirius. Pero no estaba seguro donde estaba parado él mismo respecto al hombre. Apenas se conocían el uno con el otro, después de todo, y no podía siquiera decir que tenían una amistad. No obstante, intentaría mantener ese vínculo, sin importar cuan frágil y escasamente formado estaba.

Con un suspiro, Harry se retiró hacia la casa a su húmedo y polvoriento cuarto, con la intención de escribir una carta para el último de los verdaderos Merodeadores.

* * *

_Querido Remus,_

_Hola Lunático. Sé que no ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que hablamos la última vez, pero espero que no te importe que te escriba? Supongo que no puedo preguntarte realmente acerca del inicio de tu verano, pero aún así espero que haya sido tan bueno como fuera posible._

_Consideré escribirte esta carta como si no pasara nada, pero supongo que eso habría sido un error. Amos somos muy conscientes de las cosas que han sucedido en los últimos meses, y una capa de azucar no haría ninguna diferencia. Extraño a Sirius. Sí, estoy dispuesto a decir su nombre, el Ministerio me puede chupar las bolas por lo que a mí me importa. Qué van a hacer, perseguirme por conspirar con un conocido póstumo criminal? Lo dudo. No hay un día desde que se ha ido que no haya pensado en él. En esa perra de Bellatrix. En las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. En mi propia estupidez. En el infantilismo de Snape. En la temeridad de Sirius. A menudo me pregunto hasta donde iría para traerlo de vuelta... pero ahí me freno sabiendo que eso probablemente no sería lo mejor. No se como Sirius tomaría mis decisiones después._

_Las decisiones que tomamos en la vida son las que hacen que nosotros seamos nosotros, verdad? Si ese es el caso... quizá ya no soy una buena persona. Te has sentido de esa manera? Te has mirado alguna vez en el espejo y preguntado si tus más grandes decisiones que has hecho son un error? Si pagarás por ellas por la eternidad? Qué pensarían aquellas personas cercanas a ti si supieran tus verdades?_

_También me pregunto como los lideres de guerra se las arreglaban para hacer las decisiones que debían tomar. Cómo sabían que su decisión era la correcta? Sentían siquiera culpa cuando sus decisiones terminaban en pérdida? O simplemente corrían automáticamente con el tan usado 'todo es por lo mejor' dentro de sus cabezas?_

_A menudo me pregunto esas cosas._

_Pero quizá es porque soy humano..._

_Bueno, voy a dejar mis divagaciones aquí. Dónde estas? Eres feliz donde estás? Debo decir que a pesar de estar miles de kilómetros lejos de donde esperaba estar... creo que estoy en el lugar correcto. Te sientes de la misma manera? Porque si alguna vez tienes dudas... donde yo estoy está abierto para ti._

_Amor y Saludos,_

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

**Para los reviewers**: Gracias por los reviews! Me hacen sentir... leída? XD Y como me hacen feliz, les respondo a sus dudas y comentarios y dejo pistas respecto a lo que plantean. Ley de retribución, ustedes me hacen feliz, yo intento haceros feliz ;)

He notado que algunos parecen tener una pequeña, pequeñita obseción con Lucius jajaja, no se preocupen, va a haber más de esos pequeños fragmentos de Lucius/Harry para que se diviertan. Respecto a Bella... bueno, ya vimos que ella estaba celosa en la reunión, por ahora va a pasar un tiempo hasta que volvamos a saber de ella, pero definitivamente le va a dar algo cuando sepa que Harry es quien le arrancó de sus garras a su Lord (el "su" es pensamiento de Bella, no mío).

Tom ya no puede trabajar sin pensar en Harry y ya está complotando! (creo que ya perdió la cabeza por él, Sariss jaja, y tengo que decir, que hay una escena que es aún mejor que lo que tú estas esperando ver! Paciencia y ya verás lo genial que es cuando llegue)

Yay! Serenita está conmigo respecto a Lord Oscuro, bueno a mí lo que más me dejó O.o es el hecho de que le dicen "Señor", por eso sólo traduzco "Señor" a los "Mr.", para que no haya tantas confuciones. (A mí también me llama la atención, quizá sí me falta paciencia para los reviews. Pero me hace feliz cuando alguien me deja review largo, así que no te cortes en las divagaciones!)

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:**

-Tonks siempre saluda a Harry con un "Wotcher!" que es un especie de "Hola" estuve buscando, pero no encontré en los libros si tenía una traducción distinta. Es una forma muy particular de saludar, por eso lo quería destacar como dato, es la única que saluda de esa forma.

-Los nombres de los merodeadores, como quizá notaron, los he traducido, a pesar de que creo que el de Remus suena mejor en inglés, que es "Moony" ^^ no suena más bonito que "Lunático"?

-En la carta Harry nunca abre los signos de pregunta, ese es un detalle mío. La forma informal en que Harry hace las preguntas, me hizo pensar que si en inglés se abrieran los signos Harry no lo haría. Pero es simple impresión mía.

-Nagini (Yay! Apareció! La adoro! Y adoro las escenas de ella y Harry que van a ver en el futuro!) llama a Tom "Master" en este caso, a los elfos y Nagini lo voy a traducir como "Amo" en el caso de títulos como el de Snape de Potion Master, va a ser traducido como Maestro.


	5. Rapprochement

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Reacercamiento / / renovación de las relaciones de amistad

* * *

_

"¡Tonterías!"

Harry esquivó a través de la multitud de muggles, luchando por mantenerse a una velocidad humana y no acribillar a nadie con su maleta. King Cross estaba a rebosar, y Harry necesitaba llegar a la barrera de la Plataforma 9 ¾. Le había tomado más de lo que había pensado encontrar una persona de la que pudiera alimentarse en la mañana temprano; simplemente había demasiada _gente_ corriendo alrededor del Londres muggle. Más gente significaba menos lugares donde esconderse, cosa que había terminado por retrasar a Harry hasta el punto de que pronto el tren se iría.

No se molestó por frenar al llegar al pilar de la barrera, pasando precipitadamente a través de la engañosa piedra. Sus ojos brillaron ante la vista del tren, humeando mientras se preparaba para partir. Harry lo había logrado con sólo dos minutos de sobra.

Levantó su baúl con bastante facilidad dentro del tren, tirando de él a lo largo de su espalda, apenas suprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. En sus años en la Ciudadela Sceaduwe, había encontrado fácil no pensar en los amigos y lugares que había dejado atrás. El primer año había sido el más dificil, cerrando los ojos y preguntándose como Ron o Hermione o cualquiera de sus otros amigos lo estaban haciendo o que era de ellos. Pero había aprendido a pasarlo, bloquendo sus memorias de sus seres queridos sólo concentrándose en sus metas.

Ahora, sin embargo... ahora estaba de vuelta. Este era el expreso de Hogwarts, la máquina de vapor roja que lo había llevado directamente a su cuento de hadas todos esos años atrás. Iba a ir al sitio que había contado como su casa en su joven vida. Nada podía arruinar ese momento.

Pero claro, el destino podía intentarlo.

"Bueno, bueno, Potter. ¿Te veo completamente solo? ¿Tus amigos finalmente se enfermaron de tu fetidez, o simplemente te aburriste de ver a la Comadreja y la Sangre Sucia fornicarse con los ojos?" le llegó un acento arrastrado muy familiar mientras el tren se alejaba de King Cross.

Harry tenía ganas de reír. La declaración, a pesar de lo grosera que era, era casi divertida: el ingenio de Draco siempre había sido bastante indiferente en su memoria. Pero mayormente, era divertido que la primera persona con la que se encontraba, de todos los estudiantes que había en el tren, fuera él. Tenía en la punta de la lengua la pregunta sobre como su bonito padre lo estaba haciendo, pero Harry decidió que era demasiado pronto.

Sonrió en vez de la explosión que se esperaba de él, causando la ceja del heredero Malfoy alzarse. "No eres digno de mi tiempo, _Draco_." Harry ronroneó, acentuando el nombre del rubio. "¿Así que porqué no huyes con tus compinches o tus perritos falderos? Con la manera de caminar por ahí con tu nariz en el aire, pueden pasar el viaje en tren entreteniéndose en contar los pelos de tu nariz."

La piel pálida se oscureció en ira indignada y Draco ya estaba buscando a tientas su varita. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¿Cómo me atrevo a qué? ¿Insinuar que tienes pelos en la nariz? Dificilmente te insulté directamente comparado con lo que tú dijiste," marcó intentando recordar que tenía que actuar como el Chico de Oro y no dejar su cambio ser demasiado obvio. Educó su cara para formar una mueca de disgusto "Ahora sal de mi camino así puedo encontrar a mis amigos."

Draco no se movió. Los ojos plateados escaneaban a Harry, la confusión era evidente en la cara del muchacho. Harry no se atrevió a mostrar su diversión ante la inspección. Delante de Malfoy, suponía que no debía de ser tan malo que lo encontrara extraño. Después de todo, lo peor que Draco podía hacer era decirle a su padre. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso si Ron o Hermione estaban cerca. No sería bueno, después de todo, que alguno de ellos corriera a Dumbledore tan pronto en el juego.

Pero Harry simplemente no _quería_ que el joven Malfoy lo supiera. Quitaría toda la diversión de su juego.

"Dije que te _muevas_, Malfoy." Harry entornó los ojos.

"¿Por qué debería, Potty?" replicó Draco, rapidamente recomponiéndose al pomposo idiota que Harry recordaba. "¿Exactamente que harás si no lo hago?"

Harry reprimió su molestia. "Nada que _tú_ puedas detener," dijo secamente, mirando la enjunta y nervuda complexión del rubio. A su metro ochenta de altura, Malfoy estaba a unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de veinticinco años de Harry, aunque Harry era más amplio de hombros y mejor definido. Aunque el rubio se había tonificado practicando Quidditch nunca haría algo tan _plebeyo_ como hacer artes marciales o levantar pesas, así que incluso sin revelarse a sí mismo Harry sabía que podía tomarlo con una sola mano y los ojos vendados. "¿Dónde están tus compinches, de todos modos, Malfoy? ¿Nadie te sigue este año?"

Por el escurecimiento en los ojos plateados Harry supo que había golpeado un nervio. Su sonrisa se aplió.

"Ah, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con tu querido papi y su estancia en Azkaban? Las serpientes son cuidadosas de seguir al hijo de un convicto, ¿verdad?"

"¡Cállate!" Siseó Draco entre dientes con la cara enojeciendo. Sacó su varita y la sostuvo con fuerza contra la garganta de Harry, y Harry intentó pretender estar asustado. "¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú destruíste mi familia!"

"¿Has considerado que talvez tu papi tenía la culpa por haber estado ahí? Yo sólo lo señalé."

"_¡Cállate!"_ Gritó Draco. "¡Si no fuera por tu bocaza, eso nunca habría pasado! San Potter, el pobrecito orfano de Gryffindor. ¡Sólo porque tus estúpidos y descerebrados padres lograron terminar muertos no significa que tienes que arruinar las familias de todos los demás!"

En un abrir y cerrar de los ojos verdes, Harry estaba en movimiento, golpeando a la distancia el rígido brazo en el que Draco sostenía la varita en su garganta y girando alrededor de la espalda de su rival de la infancia. Una cólera fría bañó las características de Harry mientras presionaba a Draco contra la pared, su cuerpo manteniéndolo en el lugar. "Escúchame, Malfoy, tú pequeño niño ingenuo. Las acciones acarrean consecuencias, y tú y tu padre fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para ser atrapados. Tienes suerte de que está vivo y en casa y no sin alma en el piso de alguna celda sucia de Azkaban _pudriéndose_."

Harry no podía recordar la última vez que se permitió a sí mismo enojarse. Pensó que debía haber sido justo antes de dejar este periodo de tiempo, cuando destruyó la oficina de Dumbledore después de la muerte de Sirius, porque nada excepto la familia podía sustraer esa clase de ira de él. Su temperamento se había helado exponencialmente en sus años fuera, pero había algunas partes de él que mantenían su temperamento Gryffindor. Continuó la letanía susurrada en el oído de Malfoy, cuyos ojos estaban anchos del pánico. "Te sugiero que te mantengas fuera de mi camino, si tú vuelves a insultar a mis padres de nuevo, haré que lo lamentes."

Libreró al tembloroso rubio, burlándose hacia él y dando gracias a las estrellas que los otros estudiantes no habían llegado tan lejos en el tren. La pelea no había tomado más de cinco minutos, pero podría haber terminado muy mal si Harry dejaba que su temperamente lo conquistase. Sin pronunciar palabra, giró sobre sus talones y agarró su maleta, levantándola por arriba de Draco y continuó hacia el siguiente vagón de tren, hacia el compartimiento que él y sus amigos normalmente compartían.

No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto el brillo calculador que se había adueñado de los ojos de Draco y la mirada contemplativa que no se desvanecía a medida que el rubio se levantaba y caminaba en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

Veelas, raza mágica, hermosas mujeres con cabello pálido y piel perfecta, capaces de volver a los hombres completamente débiles. Tienen temperamentos volátiles que las transforma en intimidantes bestias aladas cuando se les provoca. Tenían un alma gemela que les protegería a costa de su propia vida, y podía controlar el fuego. Eso es lo que se les dijo a los estudiantes en los libros de texto en Hogwarts.

Los libros, sin embargo, no mencionó que los hombres podrían llevar a la sangre Veela tan bien como una mujer.

Ser un hombre Veela no era nada especial, realmente. Los machos no tienen almas gemelas o intimidantes alter-egos, aunque sus temperamentos eran todavía algo por lo que acobardarse. No tenían dominio ni control sobre los elementos, no importa cuánto podrían desearlo. Sin embargo, tener sangre de una Veela en las venas tenía ciertas ventajas, de las que Draco Malfoy se alegraba. Como con cualquier criatura mágica, los sentidos de Draco eran mucho más afinados que un ser humano. Fue sólo la mitad Veela, al igual que sus dos progenitores, pero eso no diluye las habilidades innatas de la sangre contenía. Para Veela, la vista era el más conmovedor de los sentidos, aunque el olor estaba cercano en segundo lugar.

Había algo absolutamente mal con Harry Potter. Draco se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de regreso a su propio compartimento. Había algo fuera de lugar sobre el 'Chico Dorado', y Draco estaba decidido a averiguar qué era y encontrar un modo de usarlo en su contra. Siendo joven y relativamente protegido como era, Draco no comprendía la extraña... sensación que provenía del Gryffindor, no teniendo nada para compararlo en la experiencia de vida, sin embargo, Draco era un joven inteligente, y cuando se proponía algo en su mente, lo conseguía.

_Descubriría_ qué era diferente en Potter.

* * *

"¡Ronald Weasley, si crees que puedes simplemente quitar Pociones y listo, tienes mucho por aprender!"

"Awww, vamos, Hermione... suenas como mi _madre_..."

"¡Y supongo que eso es terrible ya que tampoco escuchas a tu madre! No puedo creer que diste mal tu OWL a propósito-"

"¡Pero no lo hice! No es _mi_ culpa no haber entendido, quiero decir, ¡Snape ni siquiera trata de enseñarnos!"

"¡Excusas! ¡Te conozco, Ronald, y mejor vayas pensando en pedirle a la profesora McGonagall ver que ambos, tú y Harry, terminen pudiendo dar los NEWTS de Pociones! ¡Honestamente! Harry especialmente necesita ese conocimiento, no puedo simplemente ver como el profesor Snape deja a todos excepto dos o tres estudiantes fuera de la clase..."

"¡Hey! ¡Harry!" Ron interrumpió con rapidez, sonriendo a su amigo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta.

"No cambies de tema Ron," continuó Hermione. "Pociones es una clase vital, ¿y qué hay acerca de convertirte en un Auror? ¡No puedes ser uno sin haber pasado tu NEWT de Pociones! Será mi..." Los cálidos ojos castaños se fijaron en la figura sonriente de Harry en la puerta del compartimiento, y el rostro de Hermione se iluminó. "¡Oh, Harry!" gritó saltando hacia él para aprisionarlo en un largo abrazo. Harry se enojó consigo mismo cuando sintió el pinchazo de las lágrimas en la parte posterior de sus ojos al devolver el abrazo, sintiendo el familiar aroma de uno de sus amigos más cercanos, mientras se esforzaba por mantener su máscara de pasiva felicidad.

"¿Tuviste un bien verano, compañero?" Soltó Ron antes de que su rostro se crispara en consternación, obviamente arrepintiéndose de la pregunta. Hermione se retorció las manos al dar un paso hacia atrás, mirando a los ojos de Harry con vacilación.

Harry no les receló su cautela, por lo que recordaba en quinto año había sido un absoluto imbécil. Así que era sorprendente para ellos dos cuando Harry sonrió de forma trémula, de pronto agradecido de las emociones en conflicto que se desparramaban por su ser mientras se preparaba para actuar como aquel que ellos habían conocido. "Está bien, chicos... no tienen que caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de mí, saben."

La mirada aguda de Hermione se agitó sobre él con atención, haciendo que Harry se pusiera más nervioso de lo que había estado desde que Valerian había decidido ponerlo a prueba con un duelo.

Hermione era quien lo expondría al final, lo sabía. Nadie era tan rápido como ella, y eventualmente armaría el rompecabezas. Era su habilidad de esconderse de ella lo que determinaría si su misión iba a tener éxito. Sabía que parecería muy fuera de su personalidad si parecía estar 'bien'... pero honestamente, no podía soportar tratar de ser el mismo niño angustiado que hacía rabietas, como había sido en su quinto año. Quería _saborear_ el tiempo que le quedaba con sus amigos, no desperdiciarlo echándoles. Sabía que eso sólo lo haría más doloroso al final... pero no podía evitarlo.

Ya lo había pensado. La muerte a menudo tenía un profundo efecto en aquellos cercanos a los fallecidos. Podía culpar fácilmente a su naturaleza desinteresada y 'estudiosa' en llegar a término con la pérdida de Sirius, diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Eso permitiría a Ron y Hermione ser felices, pero esperaba quitar las sospechas cuando cayera en los malhumores que normalmente caía. También serviría como excusa a sus inexplicables ausencias y tiempo a solas, cosa que Harry creía que sería algo bueno. Si Hermione estaba _demasiado_ preocupada por su bienestar, ella observaría cada uno de sus movimientos... pero si él parecía hacer frente, tendría un montón más de tiempo para sí mismo.

Hermione pareció complacida con lo que sea que haya encontrado, porque lo tiró dentro de otro fuerte abrazo. Harry mentalmente suspiró de alivio antes de que Hermione comenzara de nuevo con su diatriba, ahora lanzando a Harry también en ella. Una larga mirada de sufrimiento de Ron fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para soltar una risa genuina.

Era bueno estar en casa.

* * *

"Bueno, no era tan malo en realidad, porque Abu hizo un invernadero para mi cumpleaños este año, así que pasé la mayor parte del verano atendiendo mi nuevo Fanged Geraniums. ¡Oh, Harry, si vieras mi Mimbulus Mimbletonia ahora! ¡Se ha vuelto _enorme_!" Neville exclamó mientras caminaba con Ginny, Harry y Ron desde los carruajes a las puertas de la escuela. Harry rió entre dientes y sonrió al normalmente chico tímido que estaba perdido divagando sobre su mayor pasión.

Hermione tenía deberes de Prefecto con la profesora McGonagall y se había ido directamente hacia ella cuando los carruajes se detuvieron, dejando a Harry con los otros Gryffindors. Sonrió mientras escuchaba la conversación mundana; Ginny iba sobre como los chicos parecían más atractivos este año, Neville sobre plantas y Ron sobre quien sería el Capitán de Quidditch ese año. A pesar que sonreía por fuera, interiormente sentía más y más peso sobre sus hombros. Siempre se había sentido 'mayor' que sus compañeros de clase, que andaban con su niñez y responsabilidad, pero ahora la diferencia de diez años lo hacía todo mucho más pronunciado. Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca mientras se acercaban al Gran Salón, aunque se esforzaba por mantener su apariencia despreocupada.

"Así que, Harry," Ginny habló a su izquierda. "¿Vas a volver a tomar la posición de Buscador este año, verdad? Quiero decir, la prohibición estúpida que puso Umbridge no seguirá en efecto, obviamente..."

Harry suspiró internamente y pensó sobre el asunto. ¿Quería continuar jugando Quidditch? No, pensó. Sería más distracción y obstáculos. Pero sabía perfectamente que no podía decir eso. "No sé realmente. Podría, pero creo que tú lo estás haciendo bien en la posición. Eres un buen elemento para el equipo." Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando el suave rubor que se acumuló en las mejillas de la chica. Prestar atención sólo le daría una idea equivocada a Ginny.

Estaban entrando al castillo cuando los sentidos de Harry gritaron.

Otra desventaja de no haberse sometido a un Cambio completo eran sus sentidos. A pesar de que podía 'sentir' a las personas, no podía diferenciar una persona de otra. Podía sentir la diferencia entre un hombre-lobo y un humano, pero no podía decir cual humano u hombre-lobo era. Era bastante molesto, pero en este caso dio gracias de que sus sentidos lo alertaron de que había una poderosa presencia vampírica cerca.

Una de las manos de Harry casualmente golpeó la pierna, reafirmando a sí mismo que la daga aún seguía atada a su muslo debajo de la túnica. Una fina capa de sudor brilló en su frente, un vampiro en la escuela sería un desastre porque significaba que ese alguien sabría que _él_ era uno, y eso volaría su cubierta antes de que el año escolar comenzara. Harry estaba tenso y en guardia ahora, por suerte sus amigos estaban demasiado involucrados en sus conversaciones para notar su malestar.

Entró en el Gran Salón con temor, sus ojos escaneando la sala antes de caer en la Mesa Principal. Dumbledore estaba parpadeando alegremente vestido con una túnica azul cielo, obviamente complacido con el inicio de un nuevo año escolar. A cada lado de él, Severus Snape y el asiento vacío de McGonagall, el Maestro de Pociones estaba sentado con un el ceño fruncido en petulancia como siempre. Los otros profesores estaban sentados charlando alegremente, desde Hagrid en el extremo derecho hasta Sinistra en el izquierdo. Justo cuando Harry estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, encontró su respuesta.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente cuando se detuvo en seco, divisando a una de las últimas personas que esperaba ver _nunca_ en Hogwarts.

Dante.

Un hombro chocando contra el suyo le recordó a Harry que estaba bloqueando el tráfico, por lo que rápidamente maniobró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, ignorando las conversaciones a su alrededor. Harry estaba furioso, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, manteniendo en su franja de visión al desinteresado rubio. Dante parecía no estar prestando atención, sus ojos fijos en el techo encantado pareciendo que estaba en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Por otra parte, Harry conocía a Dante, se imaginaba que el vampiro _quería_ estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Odiaba a los niños, así que ¿Por qué estaba ahí de todo el mundo?

¿Por qué Dante nunca le dijo que había enseñado en Hogwarts? ¿No era algo medianamente importante?

Mientras lo miraba, los felinos ojos azules dejaron el techo y cayeron directo sobre él. Harry se tragó su irritación y su mirada se encontró con la otra, dándole un pequeño movimiento de cabeza al vampiro más grande. En devolución, obtuvo una mínima pista de una sonrisa, algo que para notarlo debías realmente conocer a Dante, y la irritación de Harry desapareció siendo reemplazado por el shock. Había reconocimiento en esos ojos. Dante lo _conocía_.

Dante debía haber leído su incredulidad, porque uno de sus hombros se movió en un suave encogimiento. Harry casi se rió en voz alta, rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado, no queriendo que todo el mundo notara la atención que prestaban el uno al otro. Eso era brillante, una respuesta a su enorme ansiedad. No tenía ni idea de porqué Dante estaba allí, pero estaba contento de ello.

Dumbledore se levantó dando su usual discurso de inicio de año, sonriendo a los estudiantes. El discurso incluía advertencias acerca de Voldemort, acerca de seguridad y trabajar juntos para superar los obstáculos. Dedicó a sus alumnos una pequeña muestra de hipocrecía y Harry tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para ocultar su desprecio.

"Y por último, un anuncio más antes de que los autorize a devorar su maravillosa fiesta. Nuestro puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será ocupado este año por el Señor Dante Pierce. Démosle la bienvenida al profesor Pierce."

Los aplausos vinieron entonces, muchas de las chicas soltaron risitas tratando de obtener una mirada de esos ojos azules cuando el de cabellos dorados se pasó e hizo una reverencia. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y aplaudió, sus sospechas probaron ser correctas. No estaría solo ese año. Gracias a Merlín. Ahora si podía encontrar una excusa para hablar con el vampiro en privado, podría averguar _porqué_. Que lo condenaran si no creía que Valerian tenía algo que ver con eso.

Dante dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a los estudiantes que ingresaban, sólo siglos de práctica mantenian sus ojos de contraerse de disgusto. Odiaba a los niños, odiaba la ignorancia, y odiaba a la enseñanza de aquellos a los que él no les veía talento. Naturalmente, esto parecía uno esos estúpidos movimientos de la vida forzándolo al puesto de profesor de un grupo de pequeños monstruos sin formación. Y en cierto modo, era verdad. Miró al techo de la molestia, y en secreto enamorado de la fuerza de la magia que debe haber tomado para replicar el cielo exterior.

Pero ser inmortal tenía muchas ventajas, una de ellas es la paciencia. Dante había mucho de eso. Había pasado casi una década en meditación, sólo despertándose para alimentarse cuando ya no podía soportar la sensación de hambre, para intentar encontrar la causa de su magia dual. Ningún otro en la historia había conseguido mantener la magia de los magos, mientras que el desarrollo de magia vampírica. Era simplemente inaudito. Pero lo había conseguido de alguna manera. Los largos años de explorar todos los matices de su sistema mágico no le había dado ninguna respuesta todavía.

Ahora aquí estaba, después de haber matado a un potencial miembro del personal a fin de estar seguro de que no tendría oposición para el puesto. Horace Slughorn había sido fácil de encontrar y aún más fácil de matar, el hombre gordo gimió lastimosamente cuando lo mató. Dante no había tenido ningún remordimiento; cosas como arrepentimiento y la culpa era algo que los vampiros se libraban desde el principio. Honestamente, no estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiera sentido nada como la pena hacia sus víctimas, incluso en el principio.

Su primer asesinato, después de todo, había sido su hermano. Un traidor. El hombre que había matado a su mujer para obtener información de su paradero. El hijo de puta traidor la había matado por un puñado de oro-

Ahora no era el momento para esas cosas, sin embargo, y Dante irritado se pasó la mano por el pelo, aunque sabía que se vea aburrido para cualquiera que lo observara. Siglos de práctica lo habían vuelto casi incapaz de mostrar emociones, a menos que conscientemente se forzara, e incluso entonces él estaba tan fuera de la práctica que era probable se vieran falsas. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la versión joven de su Mylläkkä, honestamente tuvo que aguantar una carcajada.

El niño estaba mirándolo con la mandíbula caída, todo su cuidadoso entrenamiento olvidado, bloqueando el flujo de estudiantes que ingresan a la sala. Era divertido, de verdad, pero Dante iba a darle un número más tarde por haberse olvidado con tanta facilidad. Una década no era tanto, después de todo, y el muchacho tenía muchísimo que aprender.

Finalmente Harry logró moverse, dando una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras se dirigía a tomar su asiento, que Dante devolvió con una mirada divertida. El muchacho lo volvió a mirar desconcertado. Dante le dio al muchacho un encogimiento de hombros y procedió a ignorar el joven vampiro por completo, seguramente lo molestaría aún más. Con suerte no haría nada estúpido. Dante quería hablar con él después de su última clase del día siguiente.

Clases. Enseñar. Dante gimió para sus adentros y volvió a mirar el techo. Que molesto.

* * *

"Pareciera que ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿no crees?" Neville preguntó en voz baja, apoyado en el alféizar en el lado opuesto a Harry mientras ambos miraban los terrenos.

"Sí..." respondió Harry, sus dedos se crisparon en su costado ante el desconocimiento de cuan verdadera era la declaración. "Cada vez que vengo aquí es como si hubiera estado años ausente. Este sitio... es el único hogar que tengo realmente."

Neville asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos habían empezado a hablar realmente el año anterior - en su quinto año - al darse cuenta de las similitudes que tenían. Nacidos casi al mismo tiempo, perder a sus padres a manos de Voldemort, criados por personas que no eran necesariamente los mejores cuidadores allá fuera. La abuela de Neville no era una mujer cruel, por supuesto, pero ella era muy estricta y había pasado años y años lamentando que Neville no se parecá más a sus padres. Tanto Harry como Neville eran conscientes de que Augusta realmente amaba a su nieto, pero ella no tenía la mejor manera de demostrarlo, su amor y respeto por sus padres a menudo terminaron opacando su buen jucio. Eso había hecho cosas horribles con la autoestima del niño, pero Harry creía que ir por su cuenta y encontrar su lugar había hecho maravillas para él.

Harry había intentado todo lo posible para sacar esa confianza de Neville en quinto año, poco a poco exponiendo la persona real por debajo de la cáscara. Parecía que el debacle en el Departamento de Misterios había ampliado su progreso, el muchacho tenía un aire este año que Harry no recuerdaba que hubiera tenido la última vez que lo había visto. Era refrescante.

Habían comenzado ese ritual en su segundo año, en su primera noche de regreso, ambos se situaban en la ventana más grande de su dormitorio y miraban fijamente el terreno de Hogwarts, disfrutando simplemente de estar allí. Aunque no había hablado al principio, por cuarto año se hubían quedado la mitad de la noche hablando en voz baja con los ruidos de fondo de los ronquidos de Ron y los habituales murmullos de Seamus.

Era por Neville que Harry consideró seriamente dejar a Bellatrix viva. Ella le había robado los padres a Neville, lo cual era en alguna forma mucho peor que lo que sus propios padres habían obtenido. Sirius había sido algo parecido a un accidente, aunque había sido obviamente fortuita, para Bellatrix, había sido un accidente no obstante. Los padres de Neville, sin embargo, había sido un trabajo maliciosos y a propósito. No era la misericordia lo que detenía su mano, sino la necesidad de hacer sufrir a la perra. Él la torturía feliz de hacer el trabajo, pero le dejaría a su muerte a Neville. Cuando tuviera el coraje, tendría su revancha, Harry se aseguraría de ello.

"¿Te he mostrado mi nueva varita, Harry? Neville preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio, sonriendo suavemente a la luz de la luna.

Le tomó varios momentos pensando a Harry antes de decidir que probablemente no había visto la varita. Si Neville la había conseguido en los días antes de que las clases terminaran, no sabía; recuerdos pequeños como ese eran en el mejor de los casos borrosos. "No, Nev, muéstramela. "

La confianza y el orgullo florecieron en la cara del chico de dieciséis años mientras sacaba una varita de cerezo, mostrándosela a Harry. Eso parecía ser una enorme fuente del nuevo aire que tenía ahora Neville. Tal vez incluso podría mejorar su magia, Harry estaba seguro de que tener una varita que encajara realmente aumentaba el rendimiento. Su magia nunca sería fuerte, per se, pero con confianza podría fácilmente sostener su propia ahora.

"Cereza, la varita será buena para ti. Cerezo representa renacimiento y nuevos despertares, sabes."

Neville estaba radiante. "Lo sé, lo busqué. Abu estaba tan orgullosa. Yo... Yo me sentí... "

"¿Bien?"

"Sí. Bien. Yo no podría haberlo hecho sin ti, Harry. El año pasado me mostraste que podía ser mi propia persona... No creo que esta varita podría haberme ayudado sin todo lo que tú hiciste."

Harry sonrió suavemente. "No me des las gracias, Neville. Soy tu amigo, después de todo. Siempre supe que lo tenías en ti."

Neville sonrió de nuevo y los dos volvieron a mirar por sobre la superficie cristalina del lago, las luces de Hogsmeade brilla en la oscuridad. Harry podía esperar para alimentarse, esta era una tradición que mantendría. Aún si estaba perdiendo a cada uno a su alrededor... al menos podía tener momentos como este para recordar.

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

De vuelta a la escuela! Draco sospecha! Draco tiene sangre Veela, por lo cual Lucius tiene sangre Veela... siguen mi razonamiento? Dante! A que nadie esperaba ver de nuevo a Dante tan pronto? Pero yo les advertí que no le olvidasen. Pobresito, odia enseñar, pero anda teniendo diversión con _su_ Mylläkkä...

**Reviewers:** Yeah! Mi ley de retribución me trajo un nuevo reviewer! XD  
_RAC_: cómo que que hago leyendo reviews? No los escriben para eso? Ohhh tengo mi propia Walbunga! Al menos no me gritas sobre cosas de sangre... tanto se nota que estoy del lado Oscuro? XD  
_Sariss_: Bueno, a veces cuanto más loco parece, más estás enredado en las maquinaciones de Voldemort. Ahhh Harry va a tener sus momentos complicados con todos y cada uno que vayan descubriendo. Pero él va a tener a Val, Dante y Tom, o al menos uno de ellos, pase lo que pase. Sip, Remus ha sido discriminado al igual que la mayoría de los Vampiros, Hombres-Lobo, Duendes... pero no te olvides que él también es de los que cayó en las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. Dumbles puso a Harry en la casa de sus tios abusivos y se apareció luego como el salvador de Harry llevándolo a Hogwarts, nunca lo entrena propiamente, sólo lo justo y necesario para que sobreviva hasta que él decida. Con Tom lo dejó ahí tirado en el orfanato y luego le ocultó su parentesco, cuando él no lo vio como su salvador, se convirtió en amenaza. Con Remus fue muy parecido, le abrió las puertas de Hogwarts, puso el sause boxeador y le dio trabajo cuando nadie más lo hacía. Es el salvador de Remus, y al no ser alguien que tenga mucho autoestima por rechazar su bestia interior, va a estar en conflicto. Remus aún rechaza lo "oscuro". Es muy probable que también necesite abrir los ojos.

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:  
**

-Draco siempre le dice "Comadreja" a Ron por su apellido el cual es "Weasley" pero al mover algunas letras... obtenemos "Weasel" que es Comadreja en inglés. Respecto a Harry hace lo mismo, pero lo cambia a "Potty" que es "Bacinica" (esas cosas donde los niños pequeños hacen sus necesidades al dejar los pañales). Pevees parece gustar del apodo porque también lo usa al canturrearle a Harry. No se puede decir que Draco no sea medianamente ingenioso...

-Las plantas de Neville. Ya conocemos la Mimbulus Mimbletonia de los libros. La nueva planta que nombra, Fanged Geraniums, podría ser traducido como Geranio Colmilludo. Creí que sonaba más impresionante el nombre original XD pero para que puedan imaginarse que se traía entre manos esta vez.


	6. Elucidation

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Elucidación / / proveer una aclaración; explicar

* * *

_

La luna velaba por Harry mientras él caminaba a través de los silenciosos jardines de Hogwarts luego de que había salido a urtadillas para alimentarse. La sangre animal estaba lejos de ser tan satisfactoria como la humana, pero era mejor que las asquerosas pociones de Sustitución de Sangre por la que algunos vampiros tenían fe ciega. Aunque Harry mantenía una reserva de ello 'por las dudas', decidió no usarlo a menos que la situación fuera extrema.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts parecían brillar bajo la luz etérea de la luna creciente, casi llegando a luna llena. Los reflejos provocaban largas sombras, dando un aspecto surrealista al pasaje. Harry se sentía como si estuviera soñando mientras se quedaba en las sombras más profundas con la esperanza de no ser detectado. Envidiaba las habilidades Sombra de Valerian; sería mucho más fácil si pudiera simplemente desvanecerse donde quisiera. Pero no era tonto; técnicas como esa tomaban una vida o dos para aprender. Por mucho que sería genial que vinieran integradas en sus habilidades vampíricas, tenía que arreglárselas con lo que venía.

El Salón de Entrada estaba inquietantemente silencioso mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba de la primer escalera, sus sentidos expandidos para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera. Necesitaba dormir unas horas esa noche, porque dudaba que fuera a tener alguna la noche siguiente. Tenía una reunión con Tom por la que preocuparse. Silenciosamente hizo su camino hasta la Torre Gryffindor y pasó a través de la durmiente Señora Gorda, listo para acostarse.

Ron estaba roncando ruidosamente y Harry sonrió irónico ante la familiaridad del hecho. Neville, Ron y él se habían reunido con Dean y Seamus después de la cena, y salvo Neville y él, los otros comenzaron a comentar estrepitosamente sobre sus veranos. No era extraño que Harry no se uniera, la mayoría de las personas estaban al tanto de que no disfrutaba sus veranos con sus parientes. Pero viendo a los tres jóvenes dio a Harry que pensar.

Ya no era como ellos.

Había sido una constante en su mente desde el viaje en tren, convirtiéndose más evidente a través de la cena, pero el peso completo de la revelación pareció caer fuertemente sobre su corazón en ese momento. Ya no podía identificarse con estas personas, ninguno de ellos. Había pasado diez largos años siendo entrenado por antiguos vampiros y otros inteligentes inmortales, y como tal había tomado la situación para volverse más como ellos. Ahora que estaba ahí con los jóvenes que apenas habían vivido dieciseis años su corazón se arqueó de dolor dentro de su pecho. No le preocupaban las chicas. Ya no le importaba mucho el Quidditch tampoco. No era propenso a la angustia después de toda la que había tenido que manejar en su vida, ni las 'injusticias' de sus profesores. A pesar de que siempre se había sentido separado de sus compañeros en cuestión de madurez, los diez años de diferencia ahora hacían de esa verdad un abismo.

Si alguna vez lo había hecho, ya no encajaba.

La revelación entristeció a Harry tanto como elevó su espíritu. Por un lado, lamentaba perder el vínculo que había formado con Ron; a pesar de los momentos dificiles, el pelirrojo había sido un maravilloso amigo y había estado a su lado a través de muchas cosas. Le consternaba darse cuenta de la pérdida de su primer amigo, como si de pronto hubiera perdido su infancia. Por el otro lado, no dejaba de ser bueno porque haría el resultado final que él esperaba, ser mucho más fácil para él. No se hacía ilusiones de que ninguna de las personas que él había conocido en sus años en Hogwarts estaría con él cuando la verdad saliera a la luz. Si no era por su vampirismo, sería por su estatus de Oscuro. Si no era eso, sería la sangre en sus manos. Aún si alguno de ellos era capaz de soportar esas cosas, un encuentro con su lado cruel y calculador los sacaría corriendo. Suponía que la distancia emocional que se estaba asentando ahora, era mejor que perder todo de pronto como un puñetazo en la cara.

Hundiéndose entre las sábanas, dejó que los sonidos familiares que convivían en el dormitorio y el flujo de vida a su alrededor, lo arrastraran a un descanso sin sueños.

* * *

Severus Snape tamborileaba con los dedos contra el muslo, un hábito de su adolescencia que todavía se manifiesta antes de que él había bebido su té de la mañana. El tamborilleo apático de los dedos era silenciado por el fragor del Gran Salón, pero Severo utiliza la débil presión para mantener la mente enfocada en sus pensamientos y no en lamentarse por el actual estado de su vida.

Su alumno favorito había llegado a su habitación inmediatamente después de la Fiesta de Bienvenida, divagando sobre Potter siendo diferente de alguna manera este año. Severo se burló tanto a nivel interno como visible, intimidando a algunos estudiantes sin siquiera intentarlo. El mocoso ni siquiera había sido en la escuela veinticuatro horas y ya estaba causando nuevos problemas para el Maestro de Pociones. Sin embargo pensó acerca de lo que Draco le describió. Que el heredero Malfoy había admitido su debilidad cuando se enfrentó a Potter había dejado a Severus asombrado y le obligó a tomar en serio al rubio, no importa cuán descabellada la situación parecía. Su primera suposición fue que la muerte del perro callejero que tenía por padrino había cobrado su precio en el supuesto 'Héroe' del Mundo Mágico. Él había odiado a Black con las fibras más profundas de su ser, pero no podía imaginar lo que tal pérdida podría hacer al engreído chico Potter.

Los ojos negros recorrieron el Gran Salón, mirando a los estudiantes llenar las tablas casa y charlar con sus amigos. Todos ellos eran tan ingenuos, revoloteando como no hubiera una guerra fuera de los muros del castillo, preocupándose por sus superficiales vidas y sus problemas menores. Severus odiaba a los niños por esa razón más que cualquier otra. Incluso cuando había estado en la escuela había tenido que lidiar con reuniones de Mortífagos, James Potter y sus compinches, el deterioro de la salud de su madre, y sobrevivir un año más. No había tenido tiempo para las trivialidades de la juventud, y despreciaba a todos estos niños torpes que creían que no había nada más en la vida que quien había tenido un nuevo corte de pelo durante el verano y quien iba a ganar la Copa de las Casas de ese año.

Los ojos negros se frenaron en los misteriosos verde brillante y el movimiento en la sala se congeló por un instante, la respiración Severus inexplicablemente de bloqueada en su garganta. Algo en esos ojos era demasiado... demasiado duro para un niño, demasiado oscuro para ser normal. Parpadeó Potter y el momento fue arruinado, Severus rápidamente retiró su mirada.

Severus decidió ignorar el frío presentimiento que había recorrido su espalda y volvió a sorber su té.

* * *

Harry se sacudió de encima la extraña sensación que lo había llenado cuando el extraño concurso de miradas entre Snape y él llegó a su fin, concentrándose en cambio en la galleta que se había propuesto comer de desayuno. No tenía necesidad real de comida normal, pero le gustaba lo suficiente y quería mantener las apariencias.

El correo de la mañana había llegado y Harry se perdió en el zumbido de su alrededor, sus compañeros charlaban entusiasmados, o en varios casos, acerca de las clases que tendrían ese año. Harry tenía medio oído sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sus ojos entrecerrados en el aparentemente aburrido Dante, quien sorbía su bebida sin siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia él. No tenía DCAO hasta la tarde siguiente, por lo que dudaba que llegara a hablar con él antes de eso.

El jadeo de Hermione a su derecha hizo que quitara los ojos de Dante y alzara una ceja hacia ella. "¿Qué sucede Hermione?"

La bruja nacida de muggles empujó El Profeta Diario debajo de su nariz, señalando un artículo de menor importancia en la segunda página. "¡Mira, Harry! ¡Tuvieron que _Obliviate_ más de cien muggles este verano! ¡Es terrible... a este ritmo, el Mundo Mágico será expuesto!"

Sólo porque sonaba al borde del pánico Harry se retuvo de romper en carcajadas, en cambio sonrió de manera gentil a la morena. "No te preocupes tanto. No vamos a ser expuestos."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?" preguntó ella agitando el papel que todavía no había removido de la cara de Harry. "¡Fuiste criado por Muggles también, sabes como son! Si se enteraran de nosotros..."

"Hermione," interrumpió con una sonrisa sardónica. "Cálmate. Es justamente _porque_ conozco a los muggles por lo que no estoy paranoico. Sabes tan bien como yo cuan ignorantes pueden ser. Puedes parar un dragón en frente de una multitud y permaneceríamos indetectados. La mitad de las personas simplemente harían caso omiso pensando que son efectos especiales. Algunos se unirían en una pequeña conspiración pensando que el gobierno está haciendo experimentos genéticos. Y el resto sólo se irán a casa pensando que estuvieron soñando. Tomaría un montón más que un par de personas despotricando acerca de nuestra existencia para que esos ajenos tontos vean algo que no quieren ver."

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se abrieron mucho antes de entrecerrarse, los labios se apretaron en la expresión marca 'Hermione Pensando'. Harry tomó su galleta mientras veía la idea girar en su cabeza, obviamente sopesando sus verdades. Ron se mantenía centrado en su comida, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su discusión. Finalmente el espeso pelo de Hermione se movió con la fuerza del asentimiento que dio la chica al sonreir. "Sabes, tienes razón. Estaba siendo paranoica, ¿verdad?"

Harry resistió el impulso de estar de acuerdo. "No importa, realmente. Puedo ver porque la gente se preocupa. Pero pienso en mi tío: sabe que la magia existe y aún así no cree que sea nada acerca de lo que preocuparse. Así que me imagino que si simplemente los ignoramos ellos viviran felices en su ignorancia. Es una situación de ganancia para las dos partes, la verdad."

"Eso es sorprendentemente inteligente, Harry." Hermione sonrió, evidentemente creyendo que eso era un cumplido.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Ella era masivamente inteligente, pero a pesar de haber mejorado con los años, sus habilidades con la gente necesitaban trabajo.

"¡Chicos! ¡Herbología comienza en diez minutos! ¡Arriba, arriba!"

Ambos le respondieron con sendos gemidos.

* * *

Harry luchó contra sus ganas de practicar unas cuantas maldiciones sobre los Ashwinder que Harry había asignado a su grupo. Vivirían sólo otra semana, y el buenazo de Hagrid intentaba hacer sus cortas vidas mejor antes de que pusieran sus peligrosos huevos, y era el trabajo de los estudiantes de sexto ayudar. Harry suspiró mientras escuchaba a la plateada-grisasea serpiente ir de insultos a diatribas confusas; las serpientes que no pasaban tiempo alrededor de los humanos no hablaban en frases coherentes. No era tan tonto para empezar a intentar a hablar con la molesta serpiente en medio de la clase, así que a cambio tenía que sufrir siendo la unica persona que podía entender las maldiciones de los seres de corta vida.

Hermione estaba en ese momento en Aritmancia, dejando a Ron, Harry y Seamus como los únicos Gryffindors en CCM. Afortunadamente esa era la última clase del día. Harry había fallado en tomar en cuenta cuan aburrido sería ir a clases cuando ya sabía todo el material, y sólo quería que el molesto día terminara. Estaba esperando ansiosamente la reunión con Tom esa noche, se sentía como si no había tenido una conversación inteligente en años. Empujó lejos la vocesita que le decía lo raro que era ansiar ver a _Voldemort_ de todas las personas, sabiendo que las cosas ahora eran diferentes, Voldemort era una persona inteligente e interesante, y Harry no podía evitar gravitar hacia eso.

Harry, Ron y Seamus trabajaron en silencio, excepto por los molestos gruñidos de Ron y los enojados siseos de la serpiente. Mientras Harry intentaba arreglar el nicho de la serpiente, ésta se salió y se las arregló para hundir los colmillos en la base del pulgar de la mano de Harry; él maldijo entre dientes, no estaba seguro de si salió en español o Parsel, pero estaba seguro que no le importaba un comino en ese momento. Aunque no eran venenosas, sus mordidas aún _dolían_, e incluso el olor de su propia sangre era suficiente para ponerlo ansioso.

"¿Estás bien, compañero?" El pelirrojo preguntó mirando por encima del hombro de Harry, "No te agarró, ¿verdad?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, con el dedo en la boca manteniéndolo mientras cerraba la herida. Después de unos momentos sacó la mano, "No, sólo me pegué contra la barra."

Seamus, que había estado sentado en el suelo ignorando completamente el asignamiento le miró a través de los mechones rubios de su flequillo. "Recuerdenme de vuelta, ¿por qué estoy aún en esta clase?"

"Porque de otro como tendrías que estar aún en Adivinación," respondió Ron.

Harry rió entre dientes. "Creo que es la única razón por la que todos toman esta clase."

Seamus soltó un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer en la hierba. "Triste."

Ron se le unió. "Sep."

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza y continuó con la asignación durante los últimos minutos de clase, frunciendo el ceño a la siseante serpiente.

"¿Qué esta diciendo?" Ron preguntó de pronto, y Harry parpadeó en sorpresa. Normalmente Ron parecía intentar olvidad que su amigo era un hablante de Parsel.

"Uhh... realmente no quieres saberlo," Harry dijo timidamente mientras la serpiente soltaba una serie de improperios que hubieran hecho sonrojar a Ojoloco Moody.

"Talvez si le dijeras que se callara podríamos ignorarla por el resto de la clase," Seamus dijo con esperanza, mirando a la serpiente con desdén.

De nuevo, Harry estaba sorprendido por los comentarios casuales de los chicos sobre su habilidad 'Oscura', pero sólo rió y se encogió de hombros. "Pero entonces sus insultos se volverían contra _mí_ en vez del color del pelo de Ron, lo cual no sería muy entretenido para mí."

Ron se indignó. "¡Hey!"

"¿Qué? No es como si pudieras entender lo que está diciendo."

Su amigo se encogió de hombros frunciendo los labios. "Estúpida serpiente."

"Simplemente se agradecido de que Hagrid aún no ha decidido pedirle a Aragog usar uno de sus hijos."

Un visible escalofrío recorrió al pelirrojo mientras un complacido Hagrid anunciaba el final de la clase, y los tres chicos comenzaron su viaje de regreso al castillo en la suave niebla. Habían casi llegado a las puertas cuando fueron detenidos por una figura salida de la nada, haciendo que Ron y Seamus saltaran hacia atrás de la sorpresa y Harry reprimir una sonrisa ante la nada sutil aparición de Dante.

Una ceja dorada se elevó en el hombre inexpresivo ante el trío, los felinos ojos penetraron con la mirada a cada uno de ellos antes de yacer con una mirada divertida sobre Harry. "Sr. Potter, he sido mandado por el Director para recogerlo. ¿Me seguirá?"

Harry asintió, despidiendo a sus compañeros de cuarto con un movimiento de la mano y siguiendo a su instructor dentro del silencioso castillo, esperando hasta que ambos estuvieran seguros de su privacidad antes de jalar a Dante a un aula vacía. Harry rápidamente puso hechizos de silencio y encantamientos de bloqueo para estar seguro de que su conversación se mantendría en privado. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dante?"

"Hn," Dante dijo con una leve curvatura en sus labios. "Es profesor Pierce para ti."

Harry gruñó en respuesta.

"Bien," arrastró la palabra, chasqueando los dedos hacia Harry. "Valerian me mandó detrás de ti. Deberías haber sabido que no mandaría a su mascota favorita fuera sin nadie que cuide de él."

"Resiento ser llamado su mascota y quiero saber porqué no fuí informado de esto. ¿Y cómo te envió a ti también? ¡Abrir un portal sólo para mí lo debería haber dejado exhausto por semanas!"

Sólo porque Harry conocía al rubio tan bien fue capaz de ver la mirada de largo sufrimiento que le estaba dando. "Estás pensando linealmente de nuevo, Mylläkkä," increpó él. "De hecho, lo dejó exhausto por un mes, y todavía esperó otro para mandarme a mí. Simplemente me mandó un poco más atrás. El tiempo no es un problema para él, y lo sabes."

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó encima de un escritorio, inspeccionando el cuarto por unos silenciosos minutos. Parecía ser una vieja aula de Aritmancia por las tablas de la pared. Tiró de las rodillas hacia su pecho para dejar descansar su barbilla en ellas, dejando ir la ira, pero todavía molesto. "¿Ninguno de los dos pensó que era algo importante para decirme?"

Dante suspiró y se acomodó, desplazando el peso de un pie hacia al otro y ladeando la cabeza hacia Harry. "No fue hasta que te fuiste que Valerian empezó a estar tan preocupado por ti que me preguntó para ir. Ya sabes como puede ponerse. Nunca quiso dejarte ir en primer lugar, pero te había prometido cuando te trajo a Sceaduwe que podrías irte en diez años y volver al reino de los mortales. Valerian nunca iría en contra de su palabra, pero sabes que le dolía dejarte ir."

Harry miró hacia otro lado. "Me disculpo por saltar a conclusiones precipitadas. Pero me hubiera gustado una advertencia."

Una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de la cara de Dante. "_Esa_ era mi idea, Mylläkkä. Mantener tus pies sobre la tierra, después de todo."

Harry rió suavemente y empujó al rubio, saltando de su lugar en el escritorio. "Lo que digas, Dante. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para obtener un trabajo aquí, de cualquier manera? Seguramente Dumbledore sabe que eres un vampiro."

Asintió. "Lo sabe, como también los estudiantes. No voy a ocultarme como hizo el Sr. Lupin, y sólo me estoy quedando por un año. Él había planeado, en realidad, reemplazar el Maestro de Pociones con el anterior y permitir al joven Snape enseñar Defensa... pero el ex Maestro tuvo un accidente. Yo era su única opción."

Harry volvió a reír y ladeó la cabeza. "Touché. Debo decir que, sin embargo, esto es conveniente. Estaba preocupado de como iba a escabullirme para mis reuniones con Voldemort y no levantar demasiadas sospechas."

"¿No es Snape un Mortífago?"

"Sí, pero también es un doble espía. No puedo estar seguro de en que lado está realmente."

Dante entrecerró los ojos. "Odio a los espías."

"Oh, cállate. Esto no es lo mismo que con tu hermano, Dante. Honestamente respeto a Snape por haber sido capaz de sobrevivir en la vida que fue forzado a llevar. Ha tenido muchísimas cosas sobre sus hombros."

"¿Cómo tú?"

Los ojos verdes se fijaron en los azules. "Sí, mucho como yo."

"¿Cuándo es tu primera reunión?"

Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un _Tempus_, frunciendo el ceño. "En dos horas. Necesito ir a cenar para mantener las apariencias."

"Hablaremos mañana entonces, Mylläkkä."

"Tienes que parar de llamarme así, Dante. Tienes que rebajarte a llamarme Potter, porque el nombre Mylläkkä pronto será tan conocido como Voldemort. Si alguien te escucha llamarme así..."

El vampiro sólo levantó un hombro en un gesto pequeño. "Simplemente voy a evitar referirme a ti en absoluto."

Cuando Dante se alejó, Harry sonrió ante el conocimiento de la cercanía de uno de sus amigos y el inminente encuentro con el lado Oscuro. Hary no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que se le escapó ante el pensamiento; se sentía muy como un marginado en Star Wars. Con una aplia sonrisa que no se animaba a mostrar a otros por culpa de sus colmillos, Harry estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo vacío.

No sintió los ojos mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Un capítulo muy calmo pero bastante intrigante a la vez. La autora nos dispara flechas por todos lados sobre los cambios de Harry. La actitud relajada, pudiendo aún superar la paranoia de Hermione, como no intenta llamar la atención de Ron, las sospechas de Snape y aún más intrigante, alguien en Hogwarts vio a Harry infraganti. La actitud de Ron (para quienes leímos los libros) nos recuerda mucho al Ron de 4to año, y da mucho que pensar para su reacción cuando descubra lo que Harry es. Snape es un arma de doble filo y no sabemos donde yace su lealtad (en cada fic que veo está de un lado distinto XD), y esa otra persona que vio a Harry... quién creen que es? (tengo que admitir, que cuando yo leí el fic no lo adiviné) Quiero teorías, _quiero teorías_!

Por otro lado... es tan lindo ver a Harry desesperado por ver a Voldemort... recordemos que él estaba igual ^^. Finalmente, para ese pequeño club de adoradoras que ya tiene Dante, ven? No era su culpa, es todo culpa de Valerian :P See, claro, como si Dante no estuviera preocupado por su Mylläkkä. Alguien lee fics de Gundam Wing/AC? No les recuerda muchísimo a Heero cuando habla? "Hn" XD

(tarareando la marcha imperial de Star Wars) realmente, siempre he pensado que Darth Vader y Voldemort tienen mucho en común, no me extraña la alusión de la autora.

_Sariss_: CHAN! Que buena pregunta la tuya! Debería, no es así? Pero quizá Harry al no tener los sentidos completos vampíricos, así como no puede detectar diferencias entre criaturas oscuras, no puede detectar mestizos, Draco tiene la sangre diluída de Veela en sí mismo, y así puedes ver que Draco no sabe qué es Harry y parece sólo darse cuenta por la diferencia de sentimiento, y cuando lo ve como Mylläkkä. Sin embargo puede que Harry de alguna manera lo sienta inconscientemente, ya que parece tener una pequeña obseción con ellos cuando los ve (va a mostrarse más en los siguientes capis, pero ya vimos como le gusta jugar con Lucius), si bien Harry nunca en los libros se ve afectado por el encanto Veela (prueba de que siempre fue GAY! XD) como vampiro parece ver una belleza en ellos que antes no veía.

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:**

-Cuando Seamus dice "Triste" la palabra original es "Wojus" que es un modismo Irlandés. Recordemos que Seamus es de esa nacionalidad... Me pareció un notable toque de parte de la autora.

-Cuando Dante dice que no dejaría a su mascota favorita sin supervisión usa las palabras "favorite pet" haciendo un juego de palabras, diciendo que es la mascota de Valerian, y aludiendo a que Val siempre lo llama "pet" cariñosamente en plan de ser su cachorro. (Harry tiene derecho a molestarse por la alusión)


	7. Sadism

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Sadismo / / el ganar placer causando dolor físico o mental a otros_

* * *

"Me voy a la cama, chicos," dijo con un bostezo fingido.

Desde el sofá de la sala común, donde había estado tímidamente coqueteando con Dean, Ginny hizo un puchero. "¡Es temprano, Harry! ¡Apenas nos hemos acomodado!"

Harry le dio a la joven una sonrisa de disculpa. "No pude dormir mucho anoche, teniendo que adaptarme a los ensordecedores ronquidos de Ron de nuevo."

El resto del grupo, que incluía algunos de los compañeros de Ginny como también a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, rieron a expensas de Ron, y Harry recibió de lleno un almohadonazo en la cara a modo de respuesta. Sonrió a Ron y le devolvió el almohadón al pelirrojo. Ellos se habían reunido en la sala común de Gryffidor para relajarse, decidiendo pasar su real primera noche juntos. Afortunadamente, la tarea no era mucha la primera noche, aunque quienes tenían pociones ya tenían en su haber un dificil ensayo para completar.

"Idiota, no soy _tan_ malo," Ron se quejó. "¡Neville ronca más fuerte!"

"Sí, pero Neville aprendió a poner hechizos de silenciamiento alrededor de su cama hace años," se unió Dean.

Harry necesitaba alejarse si iba a salir por la ventana sin ser visto, ya que los otros chicos pronto se irían a la cama. Rompió la familiar camadería "¡Buenas noches, todos! Los veré en la mañana."

Hermione agitó la mano distraídamente desde su libro de Transfiguración, y todos los demás le dieron variadas despedidas. Harry dio otro bostezo para el efecto antes caminar por las escaleras, golpeando el bolsillo de su bata para asegurarse que las pociones de regresión y reversión seguían en su lugar. Sería demasiado peligroso para Harry Potter arriesgarse a ser visto en cualquier lugar cerca de la Mansión Ryddle, por no mencionar que Harry sería condenado si intenta llevar a cabo una reunión luciendo como un niño de dieciséis años.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, rápidamente se arrancó las cortinas alrededor de su cama y cerró un hechizo de bloqueo sobre ellos. No quería que nadie hallara su ausencia, así que era mejor si sospechaban por el bloqueo en sus cortinas. Después de cambiar sus ropas la escuela por un pesado manto, Harry sacó su vieja Saeta de Fuego y la Capa de Invisibilidad de su maleta y abrió la ventana, temblando apenas ante el aire frío de la noche. Con una última mirada hacia la habitación, saltó sobre su escoba y se disparó en la noche, en dirección al borde de las barreras Anti-Aparición.

Detrás de él, unos ojos medio dormidos parpadearon con rapidez hacia la ventana, preguntándose dónde iba Harry tan tarde en la noche.

* * *

Harry se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano, deshaciéndose de los pinchazos de dolor que la poción de Reversión le había provocado. Reversión, a pesar de que no era tan doloroso como Regresión, todavía dolía como la puta madre. Se paró lentamente y se sacudió, intentando aclarar su mente de los ecos de dolor; de pronto estaba muy contento de no tener que hacer eso muy seguido. Agregado al dolor que provocaba la extrema tensión de su ropa. Había olvidado tomar en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño. Había ido de un tamaño más grande a uno menor la última vez, así que no había sido un problema. Ahora Harry luchaba para moverse y maldecía el hecho de que justo ese día había usado uno de los pocos pantalones que realmente _encajaban_ a su cuerpo de dieciséis años.

Las sombras del bosque de las afueras de Hogsmeade le daban total privacidad, así que Harry se quitó de encima la pesada capa y se desvistió, encantando de descubrir que no había arruinado sus pantalones en la transformación. Después de vaciar los bolsillos, suspiró y los encogió junto con su capa de invisibilidad, gafas y su varita de pluma de fenix. Los puso en uno de los bolsillos de su capa, contento de que al menos tenía boxers, mientras tiraba la capa por encima de los hombros y la hechizó para que mantuviera la parte delantera cerrada.

Sin perder el tiempo, Harry se apareció en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Ryddle, ajustándose la capucha de la capa por sobre su cabeza al ver algunas personas populando por la mansión en la noche. Muchos miraron en su dirección, pero él no les prestó atención. Harry se puso en camino hacia donde sabía que estaba Voldemort, ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban. Sabía que le estaban esperando.

Burlándose de Pettigrew, que estaba agachado en el piso al lado de la puerta echando una siesta, entró en la oficina y sonrió arrogante a Voldemort, quien automáticamente blandió la varita. Harry tiró hacia atrás su capucha y se dejó caer sin gracia en el asiento en frente al escritorio del hombre. "¿_Alguna_ vez dejas esta oficina?"

Voldemort frunció el ceño y movió su varita, estableciendo una barrera de silencio. "Hola a ti también, Potter. Encantado de verte. Sí, he estado bien el día de hoy, torturé a Colagusano hasta que fue una cosa desparramada y lloriqueante y obtuve una interesante interesante información sobre el Ministerio. ¿Y tú?"

Harry no pudo evitar reirse por lo bajo. "Oh Tom, ¿estás de mal humor? Lamento no seguir el decoro, pero debes admitir que estás en exactamente la misma posición en la que te dejé semanas atrás."

Voldemort gruñó, pasándose una mano por su cara. "Ser un Lord Oscuro no es todo reuniones con Mortífagos y sesiones de tortura, sabes. Tengo reportes de misiones que leer, reportes de gastos, misivas de aliados... Tú deberías ayudarme con esto, Potter, ya que se _supone_ que eres mi socio en esto."

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó un papel de la parte superior de la pila a la derecha de Voldemort. "Bueno, nadie excepto tus Mortífagos saben quien soy actualmente, así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ayudar."

"Vamos a tener que cambiar eso, sabes."

"Ah, ¿pero cómo? Me niego a ir en un frenesí homicida sólo para hacer mi nombre conocido. Si hubiera una redada que valiera la pena, podría acompañarte. Eso seguramente haría llegar el mensaje."

"Encontraremos algo." Voldemort apoyó el mentón sobre los dedos enlazados, de pronto pareciendo agotado.

"¿Has dormido, Tom? _Pardon_, pero te vez para la mierda, más que de costumbre."

Frunció el ceño. "Gracias, Potter."

La sonrisa bromista se desvaneció, y Harry se inclinó hasta adelante en su asiento. "Seriamente Tom, ¿qué está mal?"

"¿Mostrando preocupación por el Lord Oscuro? Honestamente, _Gryffindors_."

"Oh, cállate," dijo Harry seriamente, entrecerrando los brillantes ojos, "no sé que mierda andas arrastrando, pero déjala. Todavía no nos conocemos especialmente bien, pero no estoy ciego. Cuando algo está mal contigo, me afecta a mí también, y no estamos logrando nada contigo actuando como un imbécil."

La boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en una sonrisa irónica. "Estoy cansado, Potter. Lucius fue capaz de recuperar su trabajo en el Ministerio, pero con una influencia mucho menor. He estado planeando por toda una semana la mejor manera de manejar esta situación, pero sigo encontrando lagunas en mis planes. Fudge necesita irse, pero no quiero alguien como Scrimgeour tomando su lugar; un fanático como él sería peor. Quiero añadir más de mis hombres en el sistema, pero eso da chances a que alguien sea capturado. Quiero empezar a reclutar aquellos decepcionados en las filas de los aurores, pero si agarras a la persona incorrecta, acarreas _más_ problemas."

Harry apoyó los codos en la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos con los ojos lejanos mientras pesaba en voz alta. "Fudge es fácil de manipular, déjale. Deberías añadir gente, a pesar de los riesgos, cuantos más haya mejor. Y puedes siempre hacer otra redada a Azkaban si algunos de tus hombres son capturados. No te molestes con los Aurors, hay muy pocos que podrían considerarse disidentes para que sea viable. Deberías dejar a Lucius reconstruir sus contactos, haciendo nuevos. A pesar de su pérdida de poder, todavía es un mago prominente y ahora que su lealtad es sospechada, las personas que _quieran_ saber más le buscarán, ya que es un sangre pura poderoso y bien conocido."

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza. "Eran preguntas retóricas, Potter. Sé muy bien cual es el mejor curso de acción. Pero parece que los años le han hecho bien a tu inteligencia práctica también. Salazar sabe que tenías poca de ella cuando eras un adolescente."

"Era un chico forzado a entrar a una guerra sin tener ningún tipo de entrenamiento. ¿No me digas que esperabas que fuera algún tipo de prodigio también?"

"No, pero te mantenías bien por tu cuenta para ser un mocoso, tengo que admitirlo. ¿Te _das_ cuenta de lo mucho que golpeaba mi ego ser frustrado por un niño que tenía la décima parte de mi edad, tantas veces?"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir. "¿La pequeña autoestima de Voldie fue golpeada?"

"Oh, cállate Potter. Ahora, llamaré a Lucius para retransmitirle los planes; ¿es eso aceptable?"

"Pensé que eran retóricas."

Voldemort frunció el ceño. "Lo eran. Pero tus puntos lograron influir en mí. Ahora, ¿llamo a Lucius?"

Con un asentimiento de cabeza de Harry, Voldemort disipó el encantamiento de silencio y ladró en un tono rasposo, "¡Colagusano!"

Unos momentos se silencio pasaron y Harry se burló con deliberación. "El cretino estaba durmiendo en la esquina frente a la puerta cuando llegué, probablemente todavía lo está."

Voldemort se veía furioso cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta como un vendabal, abriéndola con un golpe violento. Harry se inclinó en su sillón para poder ver la indudablemente entretenida escena y disfrutar del dolor de una de las pocas personas que podían acarrear su odio. "Colagusano," siseó Voldemort amenazadoramente al ahora acobardado hombre. "Cómo te _atreves_ a descuidar tus deberes, ¡tonto imprudente!"

Harry dejó que una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzara su rostro cuando eso fue seguido por un _Cruciatus_, los lamentos del rotundo traidor resonaban a través de la oficina. Harry disfrutaba en el dolor que sabía estaba siendo inflingido en una manera que nunca había disfrutado del dolor antes, una oleada de calor se disparó hacia abajo por su columna vertebral. Sonrió en satisfacción cuando Voldemort soltó una rápida patada en el costado de la rata una vez que el maleficio fue levantado, enviándolo a correr en búsqueda del patriarca Malfoy.

Voldemort se giró a tiempo para ver la expresión en su rostro, sonriendo mientras volvía a su escritorio. "Disfrutaste eso, ¿verdad?"

Harry compartió una sonrisa maliciosa con el Lord Oscuro. "Sólo con ese bastardo."

Harry había deliberado la noche anterior cómo era que podía dejar pasar el hecho de que Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres pero aún desear la muerte de Pettigrew por simplemente haberle dado la oportunidad. Había sido una conclusión simple, en realidad. Voldemort nunca había sido amigo de ellos. Voldemort siempre había sido un hombre sencillo; le gustabas y te favorecía, no le gustabas y, o estabas muerto o deseabas estarlo. Pettigrew no tenía escrúpulos y _traicionó_ a quienes no le habían mostrado otra cosa que amabilidad. Harry daba la bienvenida a la casi eufórica sensación que se propagaba a través de él ante el dolor de Peter.

"Mientras tanto, ¿tienes algo para reportar de Hogwarts?"

"Sólo una cosa. Dante, mi instructor de artes marciales y duelo de la Ciudadela Sceaduwe, terminó también volviendo en el tiempo por pedido de Valerian, para cuidarme o alguna otra cosa absurda. Como sea, esto es ventajoso puesto que es el nuevo profesor de Defensa, y sin haber confirmado la lealtad de Snape tengo alguien que me cubra."

Los ojos carmesí se ensancharon un poco, y Voldemort unió las manos debajo de su barbilla. "¿Llamas al Marqués Valerian por su nombre?"

"No actúes como si él fuera alguien especial si él apareciera para comprobar que esté bien, el ego de Val ya es suficientemente grande."

"Sería... _extremadamente_ ventajoso si pudieramos asegurar una alianza con él; ¿te das cuenta de los poderes que posee?"

"Por supuesto que lo hago, fue su sangre la que me hizo lo que soy, y he sido su confidente más cercano estos últimos años. Estoy seguro de que Val no se opondría a ayudar o dar su apoyo, aunque no haría mucho él mismo. Puedo decir con seguridad, que raramente salió de la Ciudadela en los años que estuve allí. Lo hubiera sabido," dijo con ironía.

Voldemort lo miró inquisitavamente, pero Harry simplemente sonrió. Los dos compartieron un momento de un extrañamente confortable silencio antes de que Harry se animara, mirándole timidamente. "Hey Tom... esto va a sonar raro, ¿pero tienes un par de pantalones que puedas prestarme? Eres más alto que yo, pero creo que irá bien."

Harry casi se echó a reír al ver la cómica expresión que se apoderó del rostro de Voldemort, un alzamiento incrédulo de su ceja dejó uno de sus ojos contrayéndose. "¿Y... _por qué_ necesitas unos pantalones?"

"Olvidé que iba a crecer más de diez centímetros y ganar una buena cantidad de masa muscular cuando utilicé la poción de reversión..." Harry ilustró eso dando un tirón en la parte superior de su capa, dejando al descubierto la clavícula y el hombro. "Si bien mi estado de desnudez está oculto, es bastante incómodo estar sentado aquí con nada más que mi ropa interior y mi capa."

Voldemort resopló y agitó su varita, momentos después un montón doblado color negro entró por la puerta que seguía abierta, volando hasta el escritorio. "Espero que estos sean... aceptables," dijo Voldemort con una mirada lasciva que puso nervioso a Harry.

Tuvo sentido cuando miró el paquete, y una risa escapó de sus labios mientras se levantaba. "Sólo quieres verme en cuero, ¿verdad, Tom? Me siento halagado."

La lujuria en su mirada se intensificó. "Creciste muy bien, ¿puedes culparme?"

Harry se echó a reír y canceló el hechizo que mantenía su capa cerrada, dejando deslizarse fuera de sus hombros y caer a sus pies. No necesitaba mirar hacia el Lord Oscuro para saber que le estaba mirando. "Eras muy atractivo en tus años en la escuela. Es una pena, realmente, que te has vuelto todo... repulsivo. Sin ánimo de ofender, por supuesto, pero debes de saber de lo que estoy hablando. Tiendo a preferir a mis hombres con narices," dijo Harry distraídamente mientras se inclinaba a empujar sus pies en los pantalones de piel de dragón.

"Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen," murmuró Voldemort, y Harry miró hacia él por sobre su hombro mientras subía sus pantalones, una extraña sensación viajó por su espina dorsal ante la mirada acalorada que estaba recibiendo. Ignoró el escalofrío y alzó una ceja pidiendo clarificación mientras se paraba y lo encaraba, pero Voldemort estaba demasiado distaído, prefiriendo rastrillar sus ojos en la mitad desnuda del cuerpo de Harry. Harry no pudo luchar con el calentamiento de su rostro y el rosa se extendió sobre el puente de la nariz y los pómulos.

Justo había terminado de cerrar la hebilla del pantalón, frunciendo el ceño al ver que las piernas del pantalón continuaban pasados sus pies y llamaba la atención sobre su altura, cuando Lucius Malfoy irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo la mitad del camino hasta el escritorio del Lord Oscuro antes de detener su vista en el Mylläkkä en cuero mostrando su pecho desnudo allí parado. El rubor avergonzado de las mejillas de Harry se desvaneció al instante y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Ahora éste, por otro lado..." Escuchó un bufido apagado de parte de Voldemort y la sonrisa de Harry se ladeó. "Hola, Belleza, ¿te gusta lo que ves?" ronroneó, haciendo a Lucius detener su inspección y forzar una mirada en blanco.

Lucius ignoró a Harry completamente, obviamente aún tocado por su primer encuentro. Aunque el área alrededor de su boca estaba tensada con irritación, su rostro estaba en blanco al doblarse en una reverencia ante Voldemort. "¿Llamaste por mí, mi Lord?"

Los ojos de Voldemort destilaban diversión, pero se mantuvo serio. "Extenderás tus contactos y dejarás los viejos en el Ministerio. Como Mylläkkä aquí ha señalado, sigues siendo un sangre pura influyente y bien conocido. Cualquier disidente en el Ministerio se dirigirá a ti antes de cualquier otro."

Los ojos grises se posaron en Harry, cuya sonrisa se amplió lo suficiente para mostrar un destello de colmillos. "En los próximos meses, muchas cosas van a suceder que harán a la gente dudar de su fe. A pesar de que has sido absuelto, la mayoría está al tanto ahora de que _eres_ realmente un Mortífago, y aquellos que cuestionen la Luz verán en ti la opción obvia de con quien hablar."

"Entendido, mis Lores."

"Hmm... creo que me gusta como suena eso, Tom."

"Debería."

"Oh, no me vengas con eso, Sr. 'Nadie-Puede-Decir-Mi-Nombre'."

Lucius miró sorprendido cuando Harry había insultado a Voldemort, pero parecía petrificado cuando la única respuesta a su falta de seriedad fue una suave risa. "No es como si eso alguna vez te haya detenido, mocoso."

"Por supuesto que no. Nunca te he temido, salvo por un par de situaciones extremas."

"Bueno, al menos que tengas otros asuntos con él, voy a enviar a Lucius fuera ahora."

Harry apretó los labios pensativo y se encogió de hombros. "A menos que me permitas jugar un poco más con él, supongo que puede irse."

Lucius frunció el ceño. "Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de acosarme. Nadie se atreve a jugar-"

Voldemort, quien había estado toqueteando su varita, se volvió hacia el Malfoy. "_Crucio_. No deberías faltar el respeto a tus superiores, Lucius."

El rubio cayó de rodillas y soltó un gemido, el hechizo aún siendo sostenido. Su orgullo hizo que intentara no gritar, pero ambos, Voldemort y Harry, sabían que no duraría. Lucius cayó de espaldas, arqueándose en el piso y un poco de sangre goteó de su boca, donde se había mordido el labio, y Harry caminó tranquilamente hasta posarse sobre él con una sonrisa satisfecha. Una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, Harry se inclinó sobre Lucius, paseando un dedo por su mandíbula. "Vamos Lucius, déjame oír tus _gritos_..."

Furiosos y adoloridos ojos grises se centraron en Harry. Él le dio una sonrisa a cambio. "Vamos, Belleza. Si gritas para mí, haré que mi querido Tom libere el hechizo."

Ya fuera la promesa o simplemente que ya no podía mantenerlo por más tiempo, gritó. El rubio se arqueó violentamente, los ojos rodaron hacia atrás y eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Harry creciera. Agitó la mano a Voldemort y el mago Oscuro cumplió cortando la maldición. Harry se inclinó sobre Lucius y observó el cuerpo temblar, una mano curtida aún trazando sobre los aristocráticos rasgos. "Es impresionante que él puede ser tan bonito aún así."

Harry se paró y se alejó antes de que el rubio pudiera tomar represalias, sonriendo a Voldemort. El Lord Oscuro sonrió maliciosamente. "Veo que tienes una vena sádica."

"Creo que empiezo a darme cuenta."

Voldemort volvió sus ojos rojos hacia Lucius. "Puedes irte."

El rubio trató de recuperar su dignidad al levantarse con las piernas tambaleantes, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo sin decir palabra. Harry finalmente recogió su capa que había dejado olvidada y la puso sobre sus hombros, sin molestarse en sellarla esta vez. Notó con diversión que los ojos de Voldemort se quedaban frecuentemente en su piel expuesta, no estaba seguro de exactamente porqué eso le hacía sentir tan satisfecho. Estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado de esa forma; desde que había 'crecido', había conseguido su justa parte de atención. Tal vez era porque se trataba de Voldemort, su enemigo de la infancia quien lo miraba tan ávidamente.

Despreocupadamente, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y le arrancó la pluma a Voldemort de la mano, utilizándola para marcar algunos puntos en un reporte de una redada de la semana anterior. Los ojos de Voldemort parpadearon varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño. "Mocoso, devuélveme eso."

"Tu mente estaba lejos de aquí." Harry sonrió, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. "Así que imaginé que uno de nosotros debería estar trabajando."

Voldemort resopló y conjuró otra pluma, arrebatando un documento de la pila. "Insufrible. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir esta guerra trabajando _contigo_? ¿Ese es tu complot? ¿Sacarme del camino volviéndome loco?"

Harry le guiñó un ojo, "Vamos a ver, Tom. Vamos a ver."

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Harry!Sadico. Al ritmo que Harry va con gente notando cosas extrañas en él... su excitación le juega malas pasadas. Notaron que Harry omite a propósito decirle a Tom el tipo de relación que tiene con Valerian a pesar de que Tom insiste con la mirada para que le explique? Y la escena de los pantalones de cuero Tom y Lucius? (Las reacciones de los tres!) Tendría mucho para decir sobre eso, pero me gustaría más leerlo de ustedes!

**Reviewers**:

Les cuento que la autora estuvo leyendo sus reviews con ayuda del Google Traductor. Y está más que contenta ^^ Ella tiene muchas historias, no esperaba que se diera una vuelta, pero lo hizo (oh, me vigila :P) así que sus reviews fueron bastante atendidos. Gracias a todos los que siempre dejan review ^^ RAC, Serenita, Sariss, Yue y Maharet3.

_RAC_: Coincido completamente contigo respecto a Crepúsculo (sorry para los que les gusta, pero me dan asco los vampiros vegetarianos). Cuando un fic es de Harry!Creature lo más sexy es vampiro. También sé lo que se siente hablar con niños pequeños, quizá por eso no me gustan, pero por otro lado es algo bueno para Harry no sentirse identificado, le deja lugar a no sentirse culpable luego y volverse más Dark ^^

_Serenita_: Hey! Pensé que te había perdido! No estoy segura de si tus preguntas eran retóricas o no, así que las respondí dejando aviso, aunque tampoco te cuento todo, no que no son spoilers están luego del cierre del spoiler. (**OJO! SPOILERS DEL FIC**) Podría decirse que ellos son los que más cerca están de descubrirlo, aunque no es del todo cierto... Harry, puchiito, no es muy bueno escondiéndolo. SI, en algún momento va a dejar de ser sólo medio vampiro *¬* SIIII Val vuelve a aparecer en el fic! No te preocupes, va a aparecer y va a ser tan genial como en el segundo cap ^^. SI, va a haber quien se quede incondicionalmente con Harry, pero no van a ser todos los que nombraste, todos van a tener que hacer la decisión con fuertes consecuencias, y van a tener que mostrar su verdadera cara ante el mundo al elegir si siguen a Harry o no. (**FIN DE SPOILER**) Lo sé, no sería divertido si supieras todo, por eso mis spoilers no son completamente exactos, sólo para saciar tus preguntas sin arruinarte la historia. Gracias ^^ me agrada que realmente no se aburran leyendo las notas de la traducción, casi me sorprende al saber que realmente están contentos con que responda los reviews y deje aclaraciones XD (quizá por eso el de hoy salió tan largo? Jaja) SI, Remus está vivo, Sirius muerto lamentablemente, estamos en el el principio del sexto año de Harry, después del fiasco del departamento de misterios, Harry le envió una carta a Remus en el verano, dándole pistas de que cambió de bando e invitándole a unirse a él, todo muy sutil. Remus está de misión por pedido de Dumbledore, presumiblemente con los hombres-lobo, y no ha habido noticias de él hasta el momento. No te preocupes, yo también sigo cientos de historias y a veces me quedo perdida con los hechos de una y otra. Gracias por el review ^^

_Sariss_: No hay de qué, amo que me pregunten cosas, me divierto dándoles pistas y leyendo los reviews. Exacto, siendo tan obvias no hubiera preguntado, es alguien inesperado, dá para suposiciones raras como "Fudge que estaba en el castillo para una reunión con Dumbledore" XD pero obviamente es alguien del castillo, va a haber más pistas a lo largo de los capítulos, es un personaje clave en la historia, por eso les llamo la atención sobre ello. SI, va a ser revelado, pero falta mucho, puedes intentar adivinar XD SI interpreta que hay una clase de relación intima, muy, muy, muy intima entre Harry y Tom, completamente romántica y sexual en la que interviene mucha sangre y saliva XD De hecho, ya se está cocinando, sólo que la cosa va al revés para ellos, Tom desde el primer encuentro expresa su atracción sexual con frases lascivas, en ese encuentro fue una, en el de hoy muchas... Harry en cambio arranca dándose cuenta de lo cómodo y feliz que se siente con él, recién en este cap empieza a sentir algo más que él no se da cuenta. Tom va por lo sexual y Harry sentimental, la cosa se va a dar cuando ambos puedan equilibrar los dos factores (el momento que se desencadena es una de mis escenas favoritas). Nop, nunca se dice, me he quedado con la duda si lo despetrifica Harry u otro Mortífago, yo diría que lo segundo pues generalmente seguimos los movimientos de Harry. Pobre Lucius... y Draco que quedó ahí abandonado en el Callejón Diagón... jajajja. Bella... ohhh bueno, la pobre no tiene mucha participación en este fic, ojo, aparece en varios capítulos, no está completamente olvidada. Y sí, pase lo que pase lo va a odiar completamente, Harry hace mucho mérito robando completamente lo que ella desearía tener, sin embargo sigue siendo un perrito de Tom XD

_Maharet3_: Te vas a tener que conformar con Nagini, hay un buen cap donde ella aparece hablando con Harry, estoy deseando llegar a ese para traducirlo ^^. Lamentablemente Nagini no aparece seguido. Si fuera alguien tan común como ellos, por qué la autora se molestaría en tanto misterio? Por qué me molestaría yo en preguntarlo? Claro, Voldemort entró a Hogwarts para verlo y no le habló, eso tiene muuucho sentido... Y Valerian... lo mismo, lo vio y no le habló... Vamos, mujer! Qué clase de suposiciones son esas? Obviamente los examenes exigieron toda tu voluntad. Es alguien fuera de lo común y obviamente es alguien de Hogwarts. Como le dije a Sariss, quiero suposiciones raras como "Fudge que estaba en el castillo para una reunión con Dumbledore", obviamente elegí dar el ejemplo de alguien externo a Hogwarts para no quitar posibilidades. Yo tuve la sospecha de que era alguien que no había nombrado la historia, pero no voy a decir quien porque no quiero que sepan que no es. A pesar de no haber leído los libros ni visto las pelis, tenes suficiente experiencia en fics de HP para poder adivinar. SI es alguien que conoces, yo misma le he nombrado en el fic H/D que leíste, y también está en el fic Abandon que estás leyendo. Así que tienes todas las armas para intentar adivinar. Yo sé que tu suposición por lo de Valerian es porque lo quieres volver a ver con las zarpas sobre Harry XD paciencia.

**Aclaraciones de la traducción** (hoy tengo un montón):

-Algo que olvidé aclarar. Cuando me refiero a "_barreras_" como las de Sangre que protegen Privet Drive o las Anti-Aparición que protegen Hogwarts, la palabra es "Wards", la palabra no significa exactamente barrera, el significado es algo ambiguo... sería como "desviar" o "protegerse contra", pero recordemos que esta clase de conjuros tiene un área delimitada de funcionamiento, me pareció lo más entendible utilizar la palabra "barrera" ya que realmente no recuerdo que palabra usan en los libros (la mala costumbre de leer fics en inglés).

-_Boxer_: Todo el mundo sabe lo que son? No se si es una palabra mundial por lo que aclaro que son esos calzoncillos que son como pantalones cortos.

- "_Oh Tom, ¿estás de mal humor?_" En realidad dice "in a mood" _mood_ es humor, es modismo, generalmente significa de mal humor. Si no era, no creo que le haya hecho mucho daño a la historia XD

-_Frenesí homicida_: La frase original es "killing spree" es una frase dificil de traducir, no tiene un significado exacto, es un asesino que mata a varias personas una detrás de otra en un corto periodo de tiempo. No es exactamente un asesino en serie... es más como un loco con una ametralladora en un centro comercial un sábado XD

-"_Pardon_, _pero te vez para la mierda_." Dos aclaraciones, una no está mal escrito, es perdón en francés XD Segundo, no estaba segura si el modismo se usa internacionalmente, cuando lo traduje como "te ves para la mierda" el original dice "_you look more like shite than usual_." literalmente "luces como mierda más de lo usual". Es usado para alguien que se ve muy mal (este Harry es un poquitín mal hablado :P)

- "_Pettigrew no tenía escrúpulos_" la frase original es "_Pettigrew had no spine_" spine es la columna vertebral, en sí las frases significan lo mismo, aunque la traducción literal no; la palabra escrúpulos existe en inglés pero no la he visto usada en el mismo sentido que esta frase. (Gracias a Maharet3 por ayudarme con esta frase ^^)

-"¿_Llamas al Marqués Valerian por su nombre_?" Recordemos que los británicos son muy respetuosos y se llaman unos a otros por sus títulos y apellidos, por eso siempre Dumbledore insiste a Harry que llame a Snape _profesor Snape,_ y siempre es señor X o profesor X. El que Harry tenga el permiso (la otra persona debe decirte que le puedes llamar así) de llamar a Valerian, quien es el Lord de los inmortales, por su nombre, quiere decir que su relación es tremendamente cercana. (Los Otakus seguro sabían esto del animé, que en Japón es lo mismo XD)

-El nuevo apodo de Lucius "_Belleza_". En realidad Harry llama a Lucius "_Pretty_" que es "Bonito", HAY una razón para que haya hecho ese cambio, pero lo van a saber en el próximo capítulo muajahaja XD El caso es que todos los comentarios de Harry hasta ahora sobre Lucius han sido sobre cuán bonito era, y van a seguir siendo, siempre usa la misma palabra.

-"_Mocoso_" no se si es un término internacional, la palabra en inglés es "brat" y el significado es un un niño muy problemático, un niño travieso, un niño malcriado.


	8. Surreptitious

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Subrepticio / / obtenido, hecho, conseguido, etc., mediante sigilo; secreto o no autorizado; clandestino._

_

* * *

_

"¿Te has preguntado como hubiera sido tu vida si no hubieras crecido en un orfanato?"

Voldemort dejó de escribir ante la súbita pregunta después de más de una hora de silencio, los ojos rojos lentamente girando a encontrar los verdes. "¿De dónde salió eso?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No se, en realidad. Simplemente pensaba acerca de lo parecidos que somos, y me preguntaba cuán diferentes podrían haber sido las cosas."

"Bueno, no puedo responder a eso. Los 'y si' son un esfuerzo inútil."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Vamos, Tom. ¿Ni siquiera te has preguntado cuán diferente habría sido?"

"Cuando era adolescente y joven, sí. Todo el tiempo. Estoy llegando a los setenta, Harry, ya he gastado todos mis 'y si' para este momento."

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica. "Realmente me llamaste por mi nombre."

"Lo hice." Voldemort no le miraba, y Harry podía decir que era intencional. Él continuó con rapidez, y Harry ignoró la punzada de pesar. "¿Qué quieres decir con que somos parecidos?"

"Nuestras infancias. Como reaccionamos es realmente la única diferencia. Huérfanos. Mi tía y mi tío odian la magia, mantuvieron mi ascendencia como un secreto hasta que llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. No tan abusivos como negligentes. Yo era su elfo doméstico."

"Nunca quise que fuera así. Si alguna vez lo has notado, hay muy pocos huérfanos de la primera guerra. Si los padres eran asesinados, los niños usualmente también. Después de como crecí, no deseaba eso ni a los hijos de mis enemigos."

Por un largo momento, los dos simplemente miraron al otro, hasta que finalmente Harry sonrió y asintió. "Me alegro de que ese sea el caso."

Voldemort abrió su boca para hablar, pero un abrupto llamado a la puerta reclamó su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, Voldemort movió la varita hacia la puerta. "¿Qué quieres?"

La puerta se abrió tímidamente, mostrando a alguien que Harry no había esperado ver. Draco Malfoy estaba obviamente completamente asustado de enfrentarse al Lord Oscuro, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo admirable escondiéndolo. Los ojos del rubio lanzaron una mirada a Harry, pero no se quedaron en él, obviamente, demasiado asustado para mirar algo más que a Voldemort. "M-Mi Lord, es muy importante que encuentre a mi padre... Madre dijo que él había venido aquí?"

Voldemort alzó una ceja. "¿Me interrumpiste para encontrar a tu padre?"

"¡Es importante, mi Lord! ¡E-Es acerca de Potter!"

Los ojos de Voldemort volaron a Harry, quien se había girado para ocultar su sonrisa de Draco. Se encogió de hombros para el Lord Oscuro y se recostó de vuelta en su asiento, alzando una ceja a Draco. "¿Eres el chico de Belleza? Acaba de salir hace unos minutos. Sin embargo, estaría _feliz_ de ir a buscarlo."

Voldermort se burló. "Estoy seguro."

Los ojos plateados de Draco estaban muy abiertos y asustados aún, y Harry podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del joven a través de la habitación. Evidentemente no había tenido numerosos contactos con Voldemort en persona, a pesar de lo que se jactaba en la escuela. Harry se puso de pie con fluidez, ladeando la cabeza al joven Malfoy. "¿Te llevo conmigo, Pequeña Belleza?"

Rápidamente olvidando su situación, justo como Harry pensó que haría, Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres tú de todos modos?"

Harry escuchó un siseo de descontento de parte de Voldemort, y mantuvo una mano hacia él. "No te preocupes por eso, Tom, puedo manejar a este." Se volvió hacia Draco con una amplia sonrisa, causando al rubio inmediatamente encogerse ante la vista de sus colmillos. "Soy Mylläkkä, Pequeña Belleza, el nuevo socio de tu Lord Voldemort. Es agradable ver que los genes de tu padre son fuertes. Sin embargo, ¿no perteneces a Hogwarts?"

Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo ante el 'apodo', pero rápidamente respondió. "Tengo mi propia conexión con la red Flu en mi habitación en Hogwarts al cuarto de mi mansión. Soy el único que puede ir a través, pero es útil. Lo usé porque necesito encontrar a mi padre."

Harry se volvió e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia Voldemort. "Mi querido Tom, te veré la semana que viene alrededor de esta hora, ¿está bien?"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada. "No sé porqué te permito llamarme así."

"Porque yo soy yo, ¿por qué más?" Harry sonrió, tirándole un beso de forma burlona. "¡Deséame suerte encontrando a Belleza!"

"Si te mata por haber ido hasta él, es tu entera culpa."

Harry soltó un bufido e hizo su camino fuera de la habitación, ladeando la cabeza hacia Draco para que le siguiera. Le envió una patada al, nuevamente, dormido Colagusano, sonriendo brillante mientras caminaba por los pasillos. "Así que, Pequeña Belleza, ¿qué era tan importante para estar tontamente aterrorizado en frente del Lord Oscuro?"

Harry podía decir que el rubio andaba cuidadoso con él, porque era demasiado humilde al enfrentarse con Mylläkkä. "Soy mitad Veela, y tuve un enfrentamiento con Harry Potter antes de ayer. Necesito ver a mi padre acerca de eso, porque él se... _sentía_ diferente, así mi padre puede informar al Lord Oscuro..." El rubio se frenó y arrugó la nariz. "Tú te sientes igual, de alguna manera."

Harry suprimió una sonrisa. Malfoy podía ser tan ingenuo. No le importaba que el rubio lo descubriera, era un Slytherin y no lo usaría en su contra hasta que fuera beneficioso para él. Y antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, Harry se aseguraría de enseñar al joven Malfoy con quien estaba tratando. "Describe el sentimiento para mí, entonces."

"No puedo. Era simplemente... como... una adición en su aura, su presencia. Algo que no estaba ahí cuando regresamos a casa en tren por el verano. Tú lo tienes también, pero es mucho más fuerte en ti. Es como una interferencia, una entidad separada."

Harry debatió varios minutos sobre hacerlo o no más fácil para el rubio antes de decidir que no; era mucho más entretenido ver al orgulloso Malfoy confuso. Sonrió por sobre su hombro. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que Belleza está por aquí en algún lugar, así que nos aseguraremos de encontrarlo."

Draco siguió al hombre más grande con una obvia reclutancia.

Lucius fue fácilmente encontrado, teniendo su señorío sobre Mortífagos de menor rango y generalmente siendo un idiota insufrible. Esa era la razón por la que el interés en el Malfoy mayor se quedaría en algo puramente físico. Odiaba a la gente que pensaba demasiado alto de sí mismas. Voldemort tenía sus razones; era el más poderoso Lord Oscuro en siglos, estaba al mando de seguidores a través de las Islas Británicas y Europa. Valerian tenía también; era considerado el Lord del reino de los Inmortales y lo había sido por siglos, ganando el respeto de miles, y de varias razas. Harry, él mismo, podía incluso probablemente salvarse si así lo deseaba; era el jodido Niño Que Vivió, y un formidable enemigo que tenía más poder y conocimiento que muchos magos adultos jamás podrían esperar, a la edad de veintiseis.

Lucius Malfoy, en cambio, no era nada. Sí, era un mago moderadamente poderoso, tenía influencia y sangre 'pura'... pero se encaramaba en una plataforma imaginaria, creyendo que todos los demás deberían doblegarse ante él, ignorando el hecho de que él regularmente ensuciaba sus rodillas ante un loco mestizo con cara de serpiente. No que Harry estuviera insultando a Tom, por supuesto, pero esos eran los hechos.

Harry se acercó al inconsciente rubio, llevando a Draco como a un perrito. Harry sonrió y se presionó contra la espalda del rubio, descanzando su mentón sobre el hombre más grande. "Hola de nuevo, Belleza. ¿Ya me extrañabas?"

Sintió a Lucius ponerse rígido en contra de él, y Harry se deleitó ante el hecho de que todos los Mortífagos de menor rango estaban retrocediendo al reconocer a su nuevo Lord. Harry estaba impresionado de que Malfoy ya hubiera aprendido la lección después de los _Crucio_, aunque Harry no tenía mucha esperanza en que la lección se conservaría. Por ahora, sin embargo...

Una sonrisa maliciosa se esparció a través de los labios de Harry mientras volvía la cabeza al cuello de Lucius. Los labios dieron toques fantásma sobre la piel pálida. "¿Sucede algo malo, Lucius?"

"Mi Lord," el rubio dejó salir con los dientes apretados. "Apreciaría algo de distancia entre nosotros."

Harry dejó su nariz presionar contra la pálida piel ante él, trazando el camino de la yugular del rubio. "Y yo apreciaría algo de respeto, Belleza. De lo que pareces carecer."

Harry pudo sentir a Lucius tomando aire antes de hablar. "Me disculpo por caminar fuera de la línea anteriormente, mi Lord. Fue un error tonto y no volverá a ocurrir."

"Ve que sea así," Harry murmuró, ya sin preocuparse de lo que Lucius tenía para decir. El olor de la sangre del hombre tan cerca debajo de la superficie empañaba sus pensamientos, cautivando sus sentidos.

Harry dejó salir su lengua para probar la seductora piel, dejándola revolotear en el punto del pulso. Sintió como el hombre estaba completamente rígido y comenzó a alejarse; no podía dejar eso pasar, ¿verdad? Entrecerrando los ojos, Harry arrinconó al rubio contra la pared. Puso las manos de Lucius sobre su cabeza y se apretó contra él, algo parecido a un ronroneo vino desde lo más profundo de su garganta. "Hueles _encantador_, Belleza... tan tentador... tan delicioso..."

Lo que fuera que Lucius estaba por decir fue cortado por Harry al raspar con sus colmillos sobe la delicada piel de su cuello, arrancando un indigno sonido estrangulado de la garganta de Lucius.

El ronroneo de Harry creció a medida que arrastraba la lengua en el cuello de Lucius, moviéndose a lo largo de la barbilla hasta que pudo rozarla contra la de Lucius. "Quiero saborearte, Belleza."

Y Harry siempre se aseguraba de obtener lo que quería. El beso fue corto pero profundo y lujurioso, y Harry estaba complacido cuando Lucius correspondió a pesar de su usual protesta. Si no hubiera tenido que volver a Hogwarts o si hubiera sido más temprano en la noche, hubiera estado feliz de hacerlo con el rubio. Él sabía tan maravilloso como olía, y Harry sólo pensaba en obtener más. Arrogante, ególatra insufrible o no, Lucius era ciertamente un desafío entretenido. Harry saborearía el juego.

Su boca corrió por la línea de la fuerte mandíbula y sus colmillos acariciaron la piel. Lamió una minúscula cantidad de sangre que brotaba de allí y casi se desmaya, un gemido escapó de su garganta. "Belleza, me dejarás saborearte, ¿verdad?"

En la lujuria, Lucius asintió, y Harry dejó su mano recorrer el pecho del rubio hasta su cuello, por encima de su mejilla y trepando por el largo y pálido cabello. Tiró la cabeza del hombre a un lado y hundió sus dientes en el tentador cuello sin ninguna protesta, un bajo gemido fue la única respuesta de Lucius. Harry sonrió mientras bebía, su cabeza daba vueltas. Parecía que su Belleza gustaba del dolor. Seguramente se divertiría con eso en una fecha posterior.

Se alejó después de sólo unos tragos, no queriendo dejar fuera de combate al rubio. Lamió la herida varias veces y acarició el lugar con suavidad, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando sus ojos se reunieron con los neblinosos ojos grises. "Gracias, Belleza. Terminaremos esto en otra ocación."

Dejó a Lucius de esa manera, y casi se echó a reír a carcajadas ante el shock en la cara de Draco. Sonrió mientras palmeaba la cabeza del heredero Malfoy al pasar, guiñando un ojo a la expresión vacante. Los otros Mortífagos sabiamente se habían ido en algún punto de la interacción, y Harry tarareó con satisfacción mientras se abría camino por el pasillo hacia la entrada. Que buena noche.

Se Apareció lejos.

* * *

Era casi el amanecer cuando Harry regresó a Hogwarts, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Estaba cansado, pero lejos de estar agotado se sentía ligero después de su visita a la base de operaciones del Lord Oscuro.

Era tonto de Harry no prestar atención mientras corría con su velocidad inhumana de vuelta hacia el castillo, creyendo que su capa de invisibilidad era suficiente para mantenerlo oculto.

Ojos color avellana lo vieron llegar, un encantamiento compleja permitía a la persona a ver a través de la invisibilidad. Un destello calculador se apoderó de sus ojos, una rara sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó los finos labios. Aunque el famoso 'Chico de Oro' sólo había sido de vuelta en Hogwarts por un día, la persona se había dado cuenta de inmediato que había algo diferente. Cambiado. Nuevo. Y la persona estaba complacida, la guerra finalmente se inclinaba en favor a la Oscuridad.

La persona dejaría que Potter tuviera su secreto, y la persona conservaría los propios. Habían pasado desapercibidos durante años, no tenían intención de empezar a ser descubiertos ahora.

Dumbledore no vería esto venir ni aunque le abofeteara en la cara.

* * *

Harry entró en la clase de Pociones con un aire despreocupado, penetrantes ojos rápidamente se dispararon a todos los rincones de la habitación mientras se catalogaban los detalles de una sola barrida. La habitación había cambiado muy poco de lo que recordaba, aunque ahora era más observador de lo que había sido en la adolescencia. A lo largo de la pared del fondo había una extensa hilera de frascos en un estante alto, sin duda más para mostrar que utilizar. Al ver lo que parecía ser un cuerno de unicornio en un frasco, tuvo que asumir que eran los más raros o apenas legales ingredientes. El techo de piedra era bajo, dando un aire claustrofóbico a la ya pequeña y húmeda habitación. Las mesas estaban alineadas perfectamente rectas y Harry sospecha que se mantenían en perfecta posición por un hechizo, porque nada humano podía producir tal exactitud.

Lo más obvio para él ahora, sin embargo, era una bandera anodina que yacía colgada sobre el pizarrón, su coloración hacía juego con las paredes de las mazmorras y la escritura sólo era marginalmente más oscura. Harry se sorprendió al ver los símbolos aparentemente sin sentido, antes de tomar asiento, a sabiendas de que Snape pronto entraría en el aula. Rápidamente sacó una pluma y pergamino y los copió para estudiarlos más intensamente; no sería bueno para él para mostrar excesiva atención a algo que se supone no debía poder comprender, después de todo.

Severus Snape se precipitó en la habitación momentos después, y Harry colocó un segundo pergamino sobre el primero. Esperaría hasta que se pusieran a trabajar para continuar; Snape era el mismo de siempre, y cada año se iniciaba de la misma manera. Una conferencia plagada de insultos, burlas, y expectativas inalcanzables seguida de preguntas imposibles de responder, terminando con 'tiempo de silencio' leyendo el primer capítulo de sus libros y escribiendo un ensayo de treinta centímetros de largo de lo que se llevaría a cabo en clase de Pociones ese año. Cada año había sido la misma tarea, y no sabía por qué sólo Hermione parecía haberse adelantantado el escrito durante el verano. Él había conseguido hacer la mitad de ello en el viaje en tren una vez que había adquirido sus libros.

La pluma de Hermione ya estaba escarbando su lado, el ceño fruncido en su cara le decía que aún no se rendía a dejar a Ron renunciar a la clase. Hablar con McGonagall no había logrado nada dado que Ron estaba contra la idea de continuar con esa clase. De hecho, quitando a Hermione y Harry, sólo Dean Thomas había seguido con la clase. Tanto Lavender Brown como Parvati Patil había asumido la posición de Ayudantes de la Profesora Sybil Trelawney, mientras que Seamus Finnegan usaba el tiempo libre para tomar una siesta. Probablemente era más bien fortuito que después de los O.W.L.s las clases se convirtieran en un asunto combinado, de lo contrario, habrían sido tres de ellos contra una clase llena de Slytherin, dado que todos excepto Crabbe y Goyle habían continuado.

Snape los inspeccionó con una mueca desagradable. "Veo que la realización de los O.W.L.s ha eliminado a los más imbéciles entre ustedes, aunque hay varios que todavía preferiría ver fuera." Snape ni siquiera intentó ocultar donde sus ojos se desviaron, haciendo una mueca desdeñosa con sus labios mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Harry. "Supongo, que ya que no son exactamente parásitos repugnantes de la sociedad como sus compañeros de clase que están ausentes, serán capaces de mantenerse al día con el plan de estudios que he planeado. Si no, serán expulsados de esta clase por la fuerza. ¿Nos entendemos? "

Harry rió mentalmente ante el aspecto de muchos de los estudiantes; los dos Hufflepuff, en particular, parecía conmocionado. Snape era eficaz en la intimidación, sin duda, aunque Harry pensaba que fracasaba estrepitosamente como profesor.

"¿Ahora, quién me puede decir las propiedades básicas de un gurdyroot?"

Harry dejó de prestar atención a la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, esperando a que Snape le preguntara. Y seguramente lo haría. Después de todo, no sería un buen comienzo de año en clase de Pociones sin el intento de humillar al alumno que menos de gustaba.

Era un hecho, y así, cuando Snape gritó una ácido "¡Potter!" en su dirección, Harry se envolvió en el personaje ingenuo que necesitaba ser y fijó su rostro en una mueca rebelde con el ceño fruncido en lugar de la mueca burlona que le gustaría. Snape aprendería, o Harry lo mataría. Y eso era todo.

Se preguntaba por qué Severus Snape había algo escrito en la lengua Sonneillon en su salón de clases. Su comprensión de las lenguas demoníacas muertas no era muy de fiar, pero algunas frases eran suficientemente comunes para recordarlas. Sólo reconoció la primera línea, pero el mensaje resumía al hombre con bastante claridad.

_'La venganza llega a aquellos que esperan.'_

* * *

"No fue Myrtle. Yo era joven," Voldemort dijo lentamente, la pluma detenida sobre una página. No miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry aún cuando había dejado de pretender estar trabajando. "Muy joven la primera vez."

La semana había pasado con poca emoción, y Harry se encontraba de nuevo en la oficina de Voldemort ayudando con el papelerío. No era para nada emocionante, pero acosaba a Voldemort con pequeñas charlas para divertirse. Usualmente Voldemort no le respondía. Harry estaba secretamente complacido de que lo había hecho esta vez, aún si le había tomado varios minutos hacerlo. "¿Quién fue?"

"Un niño de la escuela a la que asistía. Nunca fue conectado conmigo. Fue antes de que Dumbledore se presentara en el orfanato, antes de que incluso pudiera manejar mis poderes."

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

La boca sin labios de Voldemort se arqueó, pero no había humor en su mirada. "Nada horrible. Insultó a mi madre. A esa edad tenía la impresión de que mi madre había sido una hermosa reina que fue forzada a abandonarme. Hermosa, trágica... la veía como un mártir. Así que cuando él dijo algo difamatorio... bueno, no lo dejé pasar. Perdí el control. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dijo."

Harry se recostó hacia atrás en su silla y tiró el cabello detrás de la oreja, luego apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos. "¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste?"

"Nunca. El arrepentimiento es para aquellos que son incapaces de aceptar sus propias acciones."

Una sonrisa triste curvó los labios de Harry. "Eso no nos hace menos propensos a ello."

"No... no, supongo que no, ¿verdad?"

Harry tomó la pluma una vez más, sacudiendo la cabeza. "La muerte no es algo que un niño debería tener que lidiar, sin importar quien la imparte."

"En eso, Potter, estamos de acuerdo. Creo que podría haberme odiado a mi mismo si mi vida hubiera sido distinta."

"Si hubieras tenido una vida distinta, no estaríamos aquí."

Esta vez era Harry quien no quiso mirar a los ojos carmesí que podía sentir sobre él.

* * *

Voldemort se burló por sobre las ruinas de su escritorio, la mitad de su mente maldecía la desintegración de sus cuidadosamente ordenados papeles, mientras que la otra atacaba a la causa de ese desastre. "Potter, eres el cabrón más irritante que jamás tuve el disgusto de-"

"Cierra la puta boca, Tom," gruñó Harry, su varita todavía levantada hacia el frente y sus ojos centrados en los carmesí. "Tú empezaste con esto siendo un imbécil."

"¿Y tú decidiste ser el tonto pequeño Gryffindor que eres, saltando a la acción sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias?"

"Prefiero ser un tonto Gryffindor que un Slytherin sin corazón."

El insulto era inmaduro, y Voldemort se sentía sumamente estúpido por dejar que eso lo irritara. Las palabras de Potter no deberían importarle en lo más mínimo. Pero lo hacían.

"No todos podemos ser tan puros como tú, San Potter."

Potter paró de despotricar, parpadeando con rapidez. "¿Qué?"

Voldermort le dio una sonrisa irónica entrecerrando los ojos. "Tú hablas tan encantador de tu alta moral, pero ¿qué hay acerca de abrir los ojos a la realidad, Potter? Sin corazón, esa es la manera en la que funciona el mundo. Esos sentimientos que crees que experimentas no son nada más que delirios de la raza humana. Nos importa cuando nos beneficia, nos enojamos cuando somos despreciados, nos entristecemos cuando no nos salimos con la nuestra. Las emociones son una cosa egoísta, y yo prefiero mejor no sentir nada."

"¿Nada?" Harry había bajado la varita entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Quién se está engañando a sí mismo ahora, Tom?"

Voldemort se negó a contestar, simplemente arreglando su escritorio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Potter se le uniera, pero fue largo rato antes de que alguno volviera a hablar.

* * *

"¿Qué querías ser cuando eras pequeño?"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, una gran hazaña según Harry. "Dioses, Potter. ¿De donde mierda sacas esas conversaciones?"

Harry agitó la mano. "Cállate, tú Gran Imbécil. Sólo tengo curiosidad. Cuando eras un niño, ¿qué querías llegar a ser?"

La mandíbula de Voldemort temblaba espasmódicamente, y Harry se preguntaba si estaba a punto de maldecirlo. Pero Voldemort simplemente suspiró y dejó su pluma, reclinándose en la silla y colocando sus dedos largos y finos como patas de araña detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo. "¿Honestamente? Nunca tuve un sueño como ese. Mi mayor sueño era escapar de ese agujero infernal de orfanato. Odiaba a la gente y no quería trabajar con ellos. Odiaba usar mi inteligencia para beneficio de esas corruptas excusas de humanos. Odiaba la idea de hacer cualquier cosa excepto escapar a algún lugar lejano donde pudiera estar solo."

"¿No tenías metas? ¿No tontos sueños infantiles? Vamos, Tom, eres tan humano como yo... bueno, vagamente hablando, por supuesto."

Voldemort soltó un bufido. "Si lo hice... bueno, no lo recuerdo ahora."

"Eso es... triste."

"Tal vez lo es, Potter."

* * *

"Primer año."

"¿Con qué estás empezando ahora, Potter?"

Harry ignoró la voz cansina y se tocó la barbilla con la pluma de águila. "En primer año me dijiste que yo era muy parecido a ti. ¿Lo pensabas realmente, o sólo estabas tratando de eliminarme como enemigo?"

Un resoplido acompañó el rasgado de la pluma de Voldemort. "Perezoso de mierda, estás tratando de escaparte del trabajo de nuevo."

Harry le dio una tímida sonrisa y se volvió hacia sus papeles. "¿No hay respuesta, entonces?"

"Hmm." Voldemort firmó con una rúbica en el extremo inferior del papel. "Creo que en ese momento vi similitudes, pero no podía predecir cuán parecidos éramos en realidad."

"Excepto que yo soy más apuesto."

Harry no pudo contener la sonrisa cuando sintió la mirada molesta sobre él, tarareando en voz baja. Voldemort resopló pero no respondió.

"El destino es una cosa curiosa, ¿hmm?"

"El destino es una manta de seguridad para aquellos demasiado asustados para hacerse cargo de sus vidas."

"Tal vez..." Harry suspiró y empujó su dedo en un círculo sobre el escritorio. "Pero a veces creer en el destino es la única cosa que nos hace seguir adelante."

"Creo que una persona que sobrevive únicamente confiando en el destino debe reexaminar su vida."

Harry se aguantó las ganas de preguntar como debería comenzar.

* * *

Harry se apoyó contra la puerta de la mansión, inhalando lentamente por la naríz y sintiendo en vez de intentar mirar nada en la oscuridad a su alrededor. Septiembre había llegado a su fin y Octubre ya estaba a medio camino, y Harry podía sentir el aire helado. Los ojos se cerraron y su rostro se volvió hacia arriba, Harry dejó las gotas de lluvia filtrarse sobre su piel y mojarlo hasta los huesos, relajando su espalda contra el hierro forjado.

"Potter, mocoso insano, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Lentamente, letárgico, los párpados se abrieron, y los ojos entrenados de Harry, que sabía que debían estar excepcionalmente brillantes, yacieron en Voldemort. "Sintiendo. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que experimenté la lluvia."

"¿Dónde has estado?"

La pregunta era casual, pero Harry prácticamente podía sentir la curiosidad que Voldemort retenía. Ellos habían discutido muchas cosas en las últimas semanas, pero los últimos diez años de la vida de Harry no habían sido una de ellas. Harry había dado un breve resumen, pero se había mantenido en su educación más que la gente y circunstancias a su alrededor. La lluvia se disolvía a centímetros de la piel o ropa de Voldemort, y Harry se preguntó que hechizo estaba usando. "¿Importa?" respondió finalmente. Los ojos se cerraron nuevamente mientras recogía la lluvia, y Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se arqueaba hacia la lluvia.

"No, supongo que no. Pero la lluvia raramente es algo excepcional."

La cabeza de Harry colgó a un lado y le dio una sonrisa. "La excepcionalidad no es lo único que hace a algo agradable. A veces lo mundano puede ser infinitamente emocionante cuando te ves privado de ello. Pero de todos modos creo que la lluvia es hermosa. Siempre la he amado."

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que tanto se había acercado Voldemort hasta que escuchó la mofa incrédula a su lado, el crujido de la puerta y un cuerpo uniéndose al suyo. "Niño estúpido."

"Tal vez."

Y la lluvia cayó.

* * *

"¿Harry? ¿Por qué vas a hacer la tarea? Vamos, compañero, ¡vayamos a volar un rato! El primer partido de la temporada es en un mes, necesitamos estar listos, ¿sabes?"

Harry apretó los dientes mientras ignoraba al pelirrojo, sin dejar de escribir su ensayo de Pociones como si Ron no estubiera allí. Que lo cuelguen si no recibía buenas calificaciones de este año, era un hombre hecho y con un conocimiento que superaba a la mayoría de los otros estudiantes (salvo, tal vez, Hermione), y no había manera de que fuera a parecer un idiota. Él no podía mostrar toda la extensión de su conocimiento, pero al menos podía presentarse como un estudiante pasablemente inteligente.

"Harry, compañero, ¿qué pasa contigo últimamente? ¡Te has convertido en _Hermione_!"

"¡Ronald! ¡Eso es grosero! ¡Me alegro de que Harry esté tomando su educación en serio por una vez, quiero decir, tú podrías aprender de él! Este año y el siguiente son los más importantes que debemos enfrentas, y no puedo creer que te estás dejando a ti mismo quedarte atrás..."

Harry dejó de escuchar la conversación con mucha exasperación. Esto era lo mismo que había sucedido cada días de la última semana, y Harry estaba lentamente siendo enloquecido por sus, una vez, mejores amigos. Él los amaba, sin duda, pero el _infantilismo_ total de los dos juntos se estaba haciendo sentir. Tenía trabajo para hacer de todas formas.

Era casi Halloween ahora, el aire era más frío y el clima más duro. Cada semana Harry había logrado salir sin ser detectado, para reunirse con Tom, y sus planes para el Ministerio marchaban bien. Hogwarts era harina de otro costal. Harry estaba cauteloso de arriesgar su o la posición de Dante para derrocar antes a Dumbledore; además, él tenía la esperanza de haber sembrado la semilla de la duda antes de bajar al icono de la Luz. Después de todo, no serviría de nada que el viejo pasara a la historia como un mártir.

* * *

Sin decir una palabra, Harry cerró su libro de Pociones, emitió un encanto de secado en la tinta recién escrita, enrolló su tarea y se alejó. Ninguno de los dos chicos de sexto año se dieron cuenta.

Con un largo suspiro, Harry se pasó la mano por el corto cabello, molesto con los picos que se formaban en éste constantemente se erizaban al final, existentes sólo con el propósito de ayudar a la disminución de la cordura de Harry. Necesitaba un descanso se su personaje de quince años, y lo necesitaba _ahora_. Sus pies automáticamente lo llevaron por el camino a las habitaciones de Dante. Técnicamente, eso podía poner al vampiro más grande bajo sospecha porque Harry supiera donde estaban sus habitaciones, pero como las reglas de Dumbledore se inclinaban por él, no veía un problema si era capturado.

Como si el destino estuviera nuevamente intentando todo lo contrario a ayudarle, los sentidos de Harry le alertaron de otra presencia aproximándose. No había ningún lugar para esconderse en ese tramo del pasillo, y no había tiempo para ir en otra dirección. Harry maldijo mentalmente y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

No fue una sorpresa para Harry, quien estaba acostumbrado a que las peores cosas le ocurrieran, que fuese Severus Snape quien se _abalanzaba_ por el pasillo oscuro, los penetrantes ojos negros cayeron sobre Harry y una sonrisa desafiante iluminó sus rasgos. "Bueno, bueno, Potter. ¿Qué haces en _éste_ ala del castillo? Estoy seguro de que sabes que está prohibido para los estudiantes. ¿Qué haremos?" arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo.

Harry tuvo que intentar fuertemente no poner los ojos en blanco. "¿De verdad, señor? Pido disculpas; no me había dado cuenta. Necesitaba conseguir una tarea del profesor Pierce, así que pensé en intentar encontrar sus habitaciones."

Severus se burló. "¿Y pensaste que estaría bien vagar por el ala de los profesores? Que vergüenza Potter."

Harry casi lo golpeó por el simple deseo de hacerlo, pero se contuvo con los músculos tensos. "Me disculpo, señor, por inconscientemente romper las reglas. Volveré a mi sala común ahora."

La sorpresa apareció por un momento en las facciones del Maestro de Pociones para desaparecer rápidamente seguido de un fruncimiento de los labios. "Vea de hacerlo, Potter. Detención conmigo esta noche después de la cena."

Harry maldijo mentalmente; su reunión con Voldemort era esta noche. Decidió que amaría ver al Lord Oscuro _cruciar_ a su profesor, y decidió sacar el tema antes de la siguiente reunión de Mortífagos. "Sí, señor," dejó salir con los ojos brillantes.

Con eso, Harry se volvió sobre sus talones hacia la dirección por la que había llegado, con la intención de esperar a que el sarcástico profesor se hubiera ido para poder llegar a Dante. Tenía que hacer un plan; no podía arriesgarse a que su Reversión automática ocurriera mientras estaba estancado con Snape. Sus reuniones semanales con Voldemort se habían convertido en su tiempo para renovar los efectos de la poción. Frunció el ceño oscuramente una vez que estaba fuera de la vista de Snape, un millón de diferentes formas de hacer parecer una muerte accidental pasaron por su mente. Podía matar al cabronazo fácilmente y salirse con la suya, lo sabía... pero creía que Snape todavía tenía sus usos.

Esperó hasta que los pasos del profesor desaparecieron antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina, sin preocuparse ya por esconder su inhumana velocidad. No quería arriesgarse a otro encuentro con un miembro del personal. Se deslizó hasta detenerse fuera de las habitaciones de Dante y siseó en Parsel invalidando la contraseña; un simple _/ /Abrir/ /_ a cualquier cuerta que no fuera un retrato hacía el truco.

Dante levantó la vista de su libro, alzando una ceja a Harry. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Harry resopló y se arrojó sobre una esponjosa silla, golpeteando el suelo de madera con su pie. "Necesitaba alejarme de esos tontos inmaduros que llamo mis amigos. Merlín, ¿yo era la mitad de mal?"

Dante puso sus felizos ojos azules en blanco. "Por supuesto que lo eras. Viene con el paquete de tener dieciséis."

"Hermione ya tiene diecisiete, y ella es muy madura para su edad... pero ponerla en un mismo cuarto con Ron y ella revierte su edad a la de alguien en primer año."

"Por supuesto que te parecen inmaduros; eres un hombre de veintiséis años jugando el papel de un niño. Puede no parecer una enorme laguna, pero piensa en los años que pasaste en la Ciudadela Sceduwe. No eres el mismo niño que eras la última vez que los viste."

"Supongo que no," dijo Harry desconsolado, recogiendo el dobladillo de su túnica. "Me estoy volviendo inquieto, supongo. Es sólo que hay tanta recolección y siembra de información que puedo hacer... me siento tan condenadamente inútil. Pasarán meses antes de que nuestros planes se pongan en movimiento. ¡Quiero salir de esta fábrica de mocosos! Quiero ir a incursiones más de una vez al mes, y quiero ser capaz de ser yo mismo en frente de quien se me de la gana. ¡Esto se está volviendo ridículo!"

Dante había estado mirando detenidamente su libro durante la perorata de Harry, y miró hacia arriba largos momentos en silencio. "Oh, ¿has terminado de quejarte? No estaba seguro... parecías tan contento de continuar."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Estás siendo tonto, Mylläkkä. ¿Cómo esperas manejar la inmortalidad si estás tan inquieto después de un _mes_?"

"Casi _dos_ meses."

"Ahora suenas como un niño."

"Debe ser eso de estar rodeado de ellos por todos lados – la compañía presente incluida."

Per usual, el vampiro no mordió el anzuelo, la elevación de una ceja dorada fue el único reconocimiento que Harry obtuvo.

"Lo que sea, Dante."

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Mylläkkä, deberías empezar a tantear el terreno con aquellos a quienes deseas decirles. No haría daño tener más gente de tu lado, conscientes de quien eres en realidad. Deja a un grupo selecto ver a través del Harry Potter que creen que conocen."

"Ah, y entonces uno corre a Dumbledore y tengo que batirme a duelo en la escuela, todos los profesores y estudiantes de su lado, y las barreras impidiéndome usar mis maldiciones favoritas."

"De nuevo, estás siendo un niño petulante. Deja de actuar como si realmente fueras un estudiante, y empieza a actuar como el Lord que se supone que eres. Me niego a tratar contigo cuando actuas de esta manera."

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara haciendo una mueca. "Pido disculps, Dante. El estrés me está afectando."

"Cierra tus ojos, relájate, y trata de pensar en las personas que crees que pueden manejar la verdad. Leeré hasta que hayas terminado. Eso despejará tu mente para pensar en algo racional en este momento."

Harry asintió al rubio con una sonrisa de gratitud. "Está bien."

* * *

Severus Snape estaba orgulloso de ser un hombre observador.

Nadie salía de su salón de clases con nada que él no quisiera, ningún estudiante se las arreglaba para burlar su guardia. Notaba cosas que otros ignoraban, y aprendía cosas de ello que otros no entendían.

Por lo tanto, Severus sabía que su estudiante favorito había estado en lo cierto. Había algo que estaba mal en Harry Potter.

Oh, el chico parecía el mismo. Reía con sus amigos, no le gustaba la autoridad, y andaba malhumorado como cualquier adolescente angustiado. Weasley y Granger nunca se alejaban mucho de su lado. Pero Severus Snape vió más profundamente.

Vió las miradas astutas que se plantaban en el rostro de Potter cuando antes habían sido ignorantes. Vió la molestia, rápidamente cubierta ante las miradas de sus amigos. Vió las expresiones oscuras que cruzaban el semblante del niño, y las sonrisas amenazantes que frecuentemente se asomaban cuando el niño se perdía en sus pensamientos. Su temperamento, que siempre había sido corto, ahora era más frío que el hielo.

Oh, Severus vió todo eso. Y era por eso que después de su encuentro con el niño, inmediatamente había ido a sus habitaciones para recuperar un artefacto Oscuro de la línea Prince que ocultaba el aura de quien lo portaba. Después de todo, no quería que el vampiro – Pierce, era su nombre – le sintiera. Los fríos ojos negros de Severus se entrecerraron mientras se acercaba a las habitaciones del nuevo profesor de Defensa; estaba seguro de que Potter había vuelto ahí, no importaba que hubiera dicho que se iba.

¿Tal vez esos dos tenían una aventura? El pensamiento hizo a Severus tener que reprimir una sonrisa. ¡Podría echar al vampiro y al mocoso de un solo golpe! ¡Era brillante!

A medida que se deslizó hacia la puerta, las voces se filtraron con suavidad. La pareja había olvidado poner un encanto de silenciamiento, para suerte de Severus.

"Maldita sea, Dante. Olvidé decirte... ¡no creerías lo cretino que es Snape! ¡Me dio detención esta noche! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Severus gruñó en silencio; ¡Ese mocoso irrespetuoso! Pequeño mocoso quejumbroso...

"Cálmate. Voy... a convencer al hombre de no hacerlo."

Una ceja oscura se elevó; ¿el vampiro pensaba que podía hacer algo con él? Lamentable.

"No harás tal cosa, Dante. Todavía no se donde yacen sus lealtades, y hasta ese momento debes mantenerte discreto..." El chico tosió y Severus casi podía oír la risa en su voz. "Bueno, tan discreto como tú puedes ser."

Un escalofrío corrió por la columna vertebral de Severus. ¿Por qué el chico estaba interesado en sus lealtades?

"Mocoso."

"Pero me amas de todos modos."

Olvidando la sensación de aprensión, los oídos de Severus se animaron una vez más. ¡Así que esos dos eran amantes!

Un resoplido. "Lo que digas, Mylläkkä. ¿Has estado molestando a ese pobre rubio últimamente?"

Una risa. "¿Lucius? Ah, extraño a Belleza... Apenas he tenido tiempo para entretenerme con él."

"Tiene el doble de tu edad."

"¡No! ¡Sólo está en sus cuarenta!"

Un suspiro. "Eres un niño."

"Y tú eres un viejo, Dante. ¿Desde cuándo la edad importa para los Vampiros, de cualquier manera?"

"No lo hace, pero el rubio no es un vampiro."

"No, aunque es mitad Veela. Y también Pequeña Belleza... Me imagino que se va a dar cuenta pronto. Tom y yo tenemos una apuesta. Tom está seguro de que le tomará que yo me descubra y lo diga, pero yo creo que Pequeña Belleza se va a dar cuenta para Navidad."

"¿Y no te preocupa?"

"Nah, no realmente. Tom y yo hablamos de ello, y no será perjudicial para mí ser descubierto por miembros de la Secta Oscura... de hecho, podría ser lo mejor. ¡Después de todo, impulsaría la moral saber que El Niño Que Vivió es el compañero de Voldie! El único problema es la cuestión de las lealtades de Snape. Si está con nosotros, necesita aprender un poco de respeto, y si está en contra de nosotros... bueno, entonces estaré contento de tenerle como bocadillo."

"Mylläkkä, si tú te alimentas de él, seré culpado por ser el único vampiro conocido."

"Ah... maldita sea."

Severus estaba seguro que su corazón se había detenido. Si hubiera sido capaz, probablemente habría negado las revelaciones hasta su último aliento. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, sólo podía pensar en círculos, en un bucle infinito.

Harry Potter era un vampiro.

Harry Potter era Oscuro.

Harry Potter era el compañero del Lord Oscuro, Mylläkkä.

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

Esta vez me tardé un poco más, capítulo largo y complicado, sorry. Y qué capítulo! Casi dos meses pasaron. Tengan en cuenta que en el capítulo anterior estabamos en el 2 de septiembre, y ahora a cinco días de Halloween (que es el 31 de Octubre). La escena de Lucius, Draco y Harry creo que respondió a la pregunta de que intenciones tiene realmente Harry con Lucius, jaja. Ahora se suma una nueva pista a quien vigila a Harry en Hogwarts... con la pista de los ojos pueden descartar a varios de vuestros sospechosos... Sólo una cosa, no es la misma persona que vio a Harry salir el 2 de Septiembre para ir a ver a Tom, como bien apuntó Maharet3 la única opción posible de quien era, esa persona le agarró por accidente. La persona de ojos avellana está muy consciente de todo. No amaron las escenas de Tom y Harry? Mi favorita es la de la lluvia. Y por último Severus... cuál es el dicho sobre que la curiosidad es mala? Personalmente encuentro hilarante la alegría de Snape sobre su supuesto descubrimiento de Harry y Dante siendo amantes... como si Dumbledore fuera a echar a Harry por algo... iluso, iluso. No les voy a poner todas las aclaraciones de traducción porque acabaría pasado mañana, ésta vez voy a quedarme con las más importantes.

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:**

-Algo que creo nunca expliqué, es que no traducí los nombres de los exámenes que se dan en quinto y séptimo. Para quinto son los O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level), la traducción literal de esto sería "Nivel Básico de Hechicería" (y "owl" es lechuza en inglés), pero en los libros fueron traducidos como T.I.M.O.s (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria). Para séptimo son los N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhauting Wizarding Test), la traducción literal sería "Pruebas Horriblemente Exhaustivas de Hechicería" (y "newt" es tritón en inglés), pero en los libros fueron traducidos como E.X.T.A.S.I.S. (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas). Como nota aparte estos dos no son los únicos exámenes existentes, también están los W.O.M.B.A.T (Wizard's Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test), literalmente sería "Pruebas básicas de aptitud en magia básica para magos" o algo así... XD hasta donde yo sé "wombat" no tiene traducción pero puedo equivocarme. En los libros lo tradujeron como T.M.O.M.A.B. (Test de Magia Ordinaria de Magos y Aptitudes Básicas). Éste último es sólo teórico y como no exige hacer magia ni tener varita puede ser hecho tanto por magos como por muggles (tiene 3 niveles distintos). Todos estos exámenes tienen la misma puntuación. Calificaciones que son aprobadas: O (Outstanding = Extraordinario), E (Exceeds Expectations = Supera las Expectativas), A (Acceptable = Aceptable). Calificaciones desaprobadas: P (Poor = Insatisfactorio), D (Deadful = Desastroso), T (Troll = Troll).

-Lo que prometí explicar, porqué traducí Pretty como Belleza para el apodo de Lucius. Quizá ya se dieron cuenta, pero Harry decide llamar a Draco Little Pretty, como una versión pequeña de su padre. Juntar Bonito con algo que lo empequeñeciera se me complicaba, así que... quedó todo rebautizado por Belleza XD

-La bandera de Snape en la clase... No estoy segura de que sea una bandera... XD podría ser un cartel tipo pancarta también... la palabra usada es "banner" y puede ser cualquiera de los dos. Por la coloración me imaginé que era más probable que fuera una bandera. No lo imaginé tan importante como para contactar a la autora y esperar quien sabe cuantos días hasta la respuesta. Pueden sobrevivir con la duda, a que sí? XD sorry.

**Reviewers:**

_Maharet3_: Querias que concretaran algo? Espero que con este cap te alcance... es dificil que Lucius pierda el control así XD Pobre Narcisa... Vamos! Adivinaste quien lo vio salir! Pero nop, no es la misma persona que le vio entrar XD

_RAC_: Ohh... yo también soy Otaku, uno se sorprende de las muchas frases que termina entendiendo sin siquiera mirar XD Además de eso en la escuela tenía francés, pero está muy oxidado, no sería capaz de traducir nada hoy en día. Pues, si haces un curso de japonés no sería más algo preocupante sino una habilidad XD. Bueno, en este capítulo Voldemort es prácticamente tan mal hablado como Harry, aunque él también tiene excusa, es el Dark Lord! De hecho algunas frases sin querer las tuve que suavisar por no tener una buena traducción. XD ese comentario tuyo de la banda de Big D fue hilarante. Y sip, escribiste bien, es Howler ^^

_Sariss_: Encantada de responderlas ^^ hoy hubo más pistas, las anotas en una libreta a modo detective? :P jajajaja van a ser ligeramente bestias, sí... y sí, esa indirecta de Voldie fue muy directa... de hecho, Tom es quien lleva el ritmo de todo aquí, no ha conseguido a Harry porque no quiere, y cuando digo conseguido quiero decir meterlo en su cama. Para un mago eso de las escamas y la falta de nariz es fácilmente arreglable. Quizá tiene un poco que ver con eso de ser obsesivo... posesivo... y muchas cosas que terminan en "ivo" y quiere tener a Harry en la palma de su mano antes de hacer nada. O quizá sólo está aprensivo XD Ya veremos que deduce cada uno. Jajaja, realmente, no creo que Harry lo encuentre taaaan repugnante, sólo está siendo mojigato. Muchos años con Valerian finalmente hicieron mella en él :P Bueno, creo que no necesito responderte sobre la atracción sexual hacia Lucius, no? En este cap quedó muy claro que se lo quiere tirar, pero respecto a Draco, lo ve como un niño, cuando crezca un poco más tal vez.


	9. Fealty

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Lealtad / / fidelidad a un lord

* * *

_

Harry levantó la vista de su estado medio meditabundo. "¿Qué voy a hacer, Dante? Esta reunión con Tom es importante; tenemos que darle los toques finales a nuestro plan de Halloween."

Dante tamborilleó con los dedos sobre la cubierta de su libro, el rostro inexpresivo pero entrecerrando los ojos. "Tienes que descubrir sus lealtades o matarlo. Tan simple como eso. Si es leal, dile quien eres y ve a la reunión... si no, entonces mátalo."

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer doblándose por la mitad, golpeando su frente en las rodillas, "No quería arriesgarme así tan pronto. No quiero tirar ninguna pista antes de Navidad. ¡No puedo _afrontar_ el ser descubierto todavía!"

"Necesitas descubrir sus lealtades, Mylläkkä, no es cuestión de lo que deseas hacer. No puedes darte el lujo de tener un traidor corriendo por ahí."

Harry suspiró y tiró de su corto cabello a lo bestia, mientras sus ojos se redujeron "Pero cómo..."

Dante soltó un resoplido. "Bueno, espero que tus habilidades de actuación estén al día."

"¿Eh?"

Dante cerró los ojos y esperó a que Harry realmente utilizara sus sentidos mejorados; sabía que el joven vampiro lo había hecho cuando una maldición escapó de sus labios.

"¿Dónde está su aura?"

"Él obviamente me subestimó, pensando que simplemente enmascarando su aura podría mantenerme a ciegas. Sin embargo, está usando botas sobre la piedra, sin importar cuán suavemente camine, aún resuena."

Harry maldijo de nuevo y miró a su instructor a los ojos. "¿Montamos un show, entonces?"

Dante sonrió con suficiencia. "Por supuesto, Mylläkkä."

Harry esperó hasta que pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de Snape justo fuera del cuarto antes de empezar, mentalmente frunciendo el ceño por lo que estaba forzado a hacer. "Maldita sea, Dante. Olvidé decirte... ¡no creerías lo cretino que es Snape! ¡Me dio detención esta noche! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

"Cálmate. Voy... a convencer al hombre de no hacerlo."

Tratando de mantener la cara seria, Harry suspiró. "No harás tal cosa, Dante. Todavía no sé donde yacen sus lealtades, y hasta ese momento debes mantenerte discreto..." Tosió para esconder su diversión. "Bueno, tan discreto como _tú_ puedes ser."

"Mocoso."

"Pero me amas de todos modos." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Dante pusiera los ojos en blanco y resoplara.

"Lo que digas, Mylläkkä. ¿Has estado molestando a ese pobre rubio últimamente?"

Harry rió y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Lucius? Ah, extraño a Belleza... Apenas he tenido tiempo para entretenerme con él."

"Tiene el doble de tu edad," respondió Dante completamente serio.

"¡No! ¡Sólo está en sus cuarenta!" Harry agitó los brazos, completamente inmerso en su papel ignorando la mirada exasperada de Dante.

Un suspiro. "Eres un niño."

Harry lo miró realmente molesto. "Y _tú_ eres un viejo, Dante. ¿Desde cuándo la edad importa para los Vampiros, de cualquier manera?"

"No lo hace, pero el rubio no es un vampiro."

"No, aunque es mitad Veela. Y también Pequeña Belleza... Me imagino que se va a dar cuenta pronto. Tom y yo tenemos una apuesta. Tom está seguro de que le tomará hasta que yo me descubra y lo diga, pero yo creo que Pequeña Belleza se va a dar cuenta para Navidad."

"¿Y no te preocupa?" Harry entendió que Dante estaba intentando forzarlo a volver al camino correcto y suspiró, asintiendo hacia el rubio.

"Nah, no realmente. Tom y yo hablamos de ello, y no será perjudicial para mí ser descubierto por miembros de la Secta Oscura... de hecho, podría ser lo mejor. ¡Después de todo, impulsaría la moral saber que El Niño Que Vivió es el compañero de Voldie! El único problema es la cuestión de las lealtades de Snape. Si está con nosotros, necesita aprender un poco de respeto, y si está en contra de nosotros... bueno, entonces estaré contento de tenerle como bocadillo."

Dante puso los ojos en blanco más exageradamente de lo que nunca Harry lo había visto, evidentemente exasperado por la obvia 'actuación' de Harry. "Mylläkkä, si tú te alimentas de él, seré culpado por ser el único vampiro conocido."

"Ah... maldita sea."

Los dos miraron hacia la puerta cuando oyeron a Snape dar un paso torpe hacia atrás, y Harry asintió a Dante. Harry tenía que hacerse cargo de esto. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de pronto con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro. "Bueno, hola ahí Profesor... que casualidad verle por aquí."

Los ojos negros de Severus estaban muy abiertos cuando Harry lo agarró por el pecho de la túnica y tiró de él hacia dentro de la habitación, sin preocuparse de la reacción que el cínico hombre podría tener. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada con un hechizo detrás de ellos, Harry soltó a Severus y se tiró de vuelta en su silla, ligeramente recostado y mirando al hombro por encima de sus falsos anteojos, "Es de mala educación escuchar a hurtadillas, sabes."

Los labios de Snape se curvaron, un poco de sí mismo brillando a través. "¡Tú, pequeño mocoso!"

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y se paró una vez más, acechando al hombre gruñón. "Yo consideraría mostrar un poco de respeto, Snape. Estás en una situación muy precaria."

"¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer?" Gruñó Severus, negándose a dar un paso atrás del bajo chico de dieciséis años, a pesar del escalofrío de aprehensión que recorrió su espalda ante la mirada de esos ojos de Maldición Asesina. "Pequeño mocoso arrogante, ¿crees que estás jugando un juego? Pavoneándote como si fueras el dueño del mundo... ¿crees que la Oscuridad es algo con lo que puedes jugar?"

"Escúchame ahora," siseó Harry, la furia era palpable en sus ojos, finalmente forzando al profesor de Pociones retroceder contra la pared, sus ojos negros cautelosos. Harry no tenía paciencia para ese hombre. "Eres un presuntuoso, sarcástico, grasoso, viejo imbécil amargado. No has hecho nada excepto intentar hacer de mi vida un infierno porque mi padre, quien te recuerdo jamás conocí, era un cabrón arrogante. Sin embargo, a pesar de tu impresionante inteligencia y astucia, pareces incapaz de conciliar el hecho de que _no_ soy mi padre."

Harry sacó su varita descuidadamente, haciéndola rodar entre el pulgar y el índice antes de duramente encastrarla debajo de la barbilla de Snape, sintiéndose reivindicado con la abrupta ingesta de aire. Mantuvo la varita empujando contra el cuello del hombre mientras continuaba hablando, emocionado al ver los reveladores signos de la decoloración formándose. "A pesar de mis problemas con tu atroz actitud _Severus_, te respeto a ti y a tus sacrificios. Por lo tanto, he decidido darte una oportunidad para vivir a lo largo de este año. Confía en mí, no tengo reparo alguno en matarte donde estás ahora, y sé al menos una docena de formas que no sería rastreable. Pero creo que eres un hombre inteligente. Has sido forzado a arriesgarte espiando por años bajo un amo u otro con poca ganancia personal para ti mismo, esquivando el escrutinio de ambas partes. Ahora, te estoy dando una opción."

Dejó la presión de la varita disminuir minuciosamente, pero la mirada en sus ojos no titubeó. "Puedes o bien tragarte tu vanidoso orgullo, trabajar con el hijo de tu enemigo de la infancia, y ser libre de espiar cuando termine el año escolar, o puedes obtener que tu cuerpo sea encontrado arriba de la torre de Astronomía mañana por la mañana. Sé un montón de maneras de matarte que dejará fuera las sospechas de mi socio aquí y de mí," indicó con una mano en dirección general hacia Dante, "así que no pienses que bloqueos de las mejores maldiciones van a detenerme."

* * *

Severus mantuvo su mueca molesta en el lugar, pero sabía reconocer cuando estaba acorralado. Él no iba a vivir para ver otro día si se enfrentaba a ese muchacho. Detestaba al mocoso delante de él con cada fibra de su ser, sus excusas de no conocer a su padre eran una mierda. Pero reconocía el poder cuando lo veia, y actualmente el poder se arremolinaba turbulento alrededor de Harry Potter, casi tangible en el aire a su alrededor. Severus había estado jugando para ambos lados desde que podía recordar, caminando sobre la línea con una precisión que otros no podrían soñar. Había bordeado perfectamente los bordes de la Oscuridad y de la Luz, no queriendo terminar en el bando perdedor.

Así, esperaba su momento, trabajando íntimamente con la Luz, directamente bajo los tintineantes y siempre vigilantes ojos de Dumbledore. Dumbledore, con todas sus buenas intenciones, jugaba con todos ellos como piezas de ajedrez. Y Severus era su caballero Oscuro, negro pintado de blanco pintado de negro de nuevo, y profundamente involucrado en el lado del enemigo. Dumbledore estaba visiblemente entristecido de enviar Severus en las tareas peligrosas que se le otorgaban, pero Severo siempre vió ese brillo en los ojos del anciano que hablaba de 'Todo por el Bien Mayor.' Sus manipulaciones estaban tan veladas que apenas unos pocos sabían que él controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

El Lord Oscuro era una cuestión totalmente diferente. Era cruel, frío y manipulador. Si no le gustaba algo que hiciste, estabas en un dolor tan profundo que deseabas la muerte. Si _realmente_ lograbas enfurecerlo, no sabrías más que el verde brillante del _Avada_ _Kedavra_. Era insensible y frío, indiferente de cuáles era los problemas que podía traerte siempre y cuando lograras sus objetivos. Los dos 'Amos' de Severo eran semejantes en esta manera. Pero el Lord Oscuro no se preocupaba de ocultar lo que era. Nadie entró a su servicio esperando dulces y rayitos de sol. Cuando tomabas la Marca Oscura, sabías que estaban firmando para sesiones de tortura y asesinato. Pero también sabían que la Secta Oscura traería un cambio en un mundo que tanto lo necesitaba.

Severus había sido Oscuro desde que podía recordar. Él trajo la muerte a los demás sin pestañear, atravesaba las sombras con facilidad. Había sido sorteado en Slytherin por una razón, después de todo; ansiaba el poder y podía manipular cualquier situación para adaptarse a sus necesidades, y era una de las personas vivas más astutas en el Mundo Mágico. ¿Cómo si no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin tener ninguna lealtad en claro?

Pero ahí estaba mirando fijamente a los brillantes ojos verdes, ojos dolorosamente familiares, y sabía que la guerra estaba perdida para la Luz. Dumbledore podría haber sido el icono de la Luz, pero Harry Potter era su arma. Él era quien todos esperaban pusiera fin a la guerra. Y Severus tenía la funesta sospecha de que ese joven _sería_ quien pusiera fin a la guerra... pero no para el lado que todo el mundo esperaba de él. Este Potter era despiadado y calculador y tenía sangre en sus manos. Severus reconocía la mirada de un asesino. Todavía había empatía en aquellos ojos que eran el espejo perfecto de Lily Evans, pero estaba retratado por la voluntad de hacer _cualquier_ cosa para conseguir lo que quería. Severus estaba seguro de ello. Y así, Severus apretó los dientes.

"Muy bien, Potter. No tengo deseos de morir."

Harry sonrió con satisfacción y dejó ir un poco más de la presión de la varita. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre el respeto, Severus? Si no deseas morir vas a reconocerme como tu Lord. No me importa una mierda que piensas de mí, pero me respetarás. ¿Puedes con eso?"

Los ojos negros se redujeron a rendijas. "Sí," manejó para escupir apretando los dientes.

"Bien." Harry soltó su agarre y guardó la varita en el bolsillo. "Ahora, vas a dejarme fuera de la detención, porque _tengo_ que reunirme con Tom esta noche sin falta. Halloween es en cinco días, sabes."

Severus escondió sus puños apretados. "Bien."

"¿Qué fue eso, _Severus_?"

Un silbido escapó entre los labios apretados. "Sí, mi Lord."

"Ah, bien."

Potter era demasiado presumido, con una sonrisa torcida en su boca. Severus deseó poder dar un golpe a esa idiótica cabeza de Potter.

"Por ahora, quiero que mantengas tus ojos abiertos. Necesito saber que es lo que dicen los estudiantes acerca de la guerra, en lo que respecta a mí. Quiero saber los nombres de los estudiantes que cuestionan a Dumbledore. Quiero saber si hay si hay algún ser viendo cosas que no debería acerca de mí. ¿Puedes manejar eso, Severus?"

"Sí, mi Lord."

"Puedes retirarte, entonces."

Severus tomó una respiración profunda, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera cortante antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño profundamente en proporciones aterradoras. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Potter en su espalda.

"Bueno, eso fue bien ¿verdad, Dante?"

El suspiro de Dante fue la última cosa que Severus escuchó, y era placentero saber que no era el único al que Potter llevaba al borde de la locura.

* * *

Harry se deslizó en su camino hacia la oficina de Voldemort alzando una ceja, viendo dos Mortífagos enmascarados rápidamente hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo por la puerta. "¿Aterrorizando a tus secuaces de nuevo, Tom? ¿No es eso de mala educación?"

Voldemort no se molestó en levantar la mirada, estaba escribiendo a prisa y frunciendo el ceño. "Llegas tarde, mocoso."

"Bueno, perdón, pero tu pequeño siervo Snape decidió espiarnos a Dante y a mí. Ahora lo sabe, por cierto."

Ojos carmesí se encontraron con los verdosos. "¿Y?"

"Es una pequeña puta con mucho sentido de autopreservación, no tenemos nada que temer de él."

"Bueno, ahora que estás aquí espero que estés listo para una incursión. Esta será más sangrienta que la última."

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con una sonrisa. "¿Oh? ¿Dónde vamos, el Ministerio?"

Un resoplido. "Dificilmente. No hemos progresado tanto."

"Espero que no estes planeando alguna masacre muggle de nuevo, Tom. Hemos discutido las desventajas de eso."

"No es una masacre, no, pero vamos detrás de algunos muggles."

Harry alzó una ceja antes de que la sonrisa petulante de Voldemort cobrara sentido. "¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué diablos estamos haciendo _eso_?"

La sonrisa petulate de Voldemort no decayó. "Porque sería un perfecto elemento de disuasión para Halloween. Nadie mirará dos veces a Harry Potter estando consternado por la muerte de sus únicos familiares vivos, dándote más tiempo para trabajar en los detalles del plan."

Harry suspió y barrió una mano sobre su rostro, mirando fijamente al hombre mayor. "¿Y si me opongo?"

"¿Por qué harías eso? Me dijiste las historias."

Y Harry lo había hecho. Después de la última reunión de Mortífagos los dos habían pasado varias horas relatando algunos momentos memorables de sus vidas... de lo bueno a lo malo. Harry estaba constantemente sorprendido por cuán confortable se sentía en la presencia de su ex enemigo, aún hablando sobre cosas que no le había dicho a un alma. Tal vez era cierto que las similitudes que compartían borraban los escrúpulos de Harry sobre compartir su nada estelar infancia, el saber que el otro conocía, que el hombre reptiliano le entendería. Del mismo modo, Voldemort había tenido pocos problemas en compartir sus propias experiencias con Harry, desde el primer verdadero amigo que había hecho hasta severas palizas que había recibido de los chicos más grandes en el orfanato cuando tenía 5 años. Harry casi volvió tarde de esa reunión, apenas llegando antes del amanecer.

"Sí, y no me importa una mierda si ellos viven o mueren, ¿pero cancelarías la incursión si te lo pidiera?"

Solemnemente, los ojos carmesí miraron a los penetrantes verdes y se mantuvieron, los dos mirándose por unos largos minutos. "No."

Harry se puso rígido y plantó sus manos en el escritorio del Lord Oscuro, sus labios curvados en una mueca enojada. "¿Y por qué _no_?"

"Porque ellos son el tipo de muggles que merecen la exterminación, Potter," contestó Voldemort con un siseo, inclinándose más cerca al hombre exasperado. "Y los veré morir por tratar a un mago de esa manera."

Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de que una sonrisa pícara se deslizara por sus labios. "Oh, Tom..." canturreó.

Voldemort se puso rígido y apartó la mirada de esos ojos traviesos. "¿Por qué diablos me estás mirando de esa manera, mocoso?"

"¡Sé tu secreto!"

"¡No lo haces, pequeño imbécil! ¡Ahora sal de aquí y prepárate para la incursión!"

Harry le ignoró y picó a Voldemort en uno de los lados de su cabeza calva. "Te _importa_, ¿no es así? ¡El gran, desagradable, malvado Lord Oscuro se _preocupa_ por Harry Potter!"

Voldemort gruñó y empujó la varita de tejo de treinta y tres centímetros en la cara de Harry. "Cierra tu puta boca, Potter."

Imperturbable, Harry sonrió. "¡Te _preocupas_!"

"¡_Cruor incondite_!"(1) Voldemort rugió, Harry apenas se las arregló para esquivar cayendo y rodando.

"¡Imbécil, eso casi me da!" Harry gritó, con los puños apretados. El hechizo habría consumido casi toda su sangre y forzado a que necesitara más inmediatamente mientras estaba en una condición terrible, con debilitante dolor, mientras que habría matado a una persona completamente humana casi al instante.

"Ese era el punto."

Harry estaba acostumbrado a esto ya. Varias veces en los últimos dos meses habían discutido lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar en un duelo, por lo general cuando Harry continuaba pinchando al hombre reptiliano sobre los temas que prefería ignorar. La insinuación o acusación indirecta de tener cualquier sentimiento más allá de lo básico era algo que Voldemort no tomaba gentilmente.

Harry replicó con una maldición de Torcedura de Huesos que hubiera dejado al hombre mayor sin poder caminar durante días si le hubiera golpeado, pero Harry sabía la sorprendente agilidad que Voldemort poseía. Se limitó a deslizar su cuerpo de manera fuida hacia la izquiera y lanzar un encantamiento Cortante hacia Harry, llegando a rozar el brazo del joven vampiro.

"¡Merlín, eres _tan_ cabrón!"

"Y tú eres un niño," siseó Voldemort, su voz automaticamente tomando las características serpentinas en su irritación.

"Mis Lores," arrastró una voz desde la puerta, captando inmediatamente la atención de Harry. "Deberíamos irnos pronto."

Lucius se quedó en la puerta con expresión fría; había terminado interrumpiendo esas peleas ya tres veces, se había acostumbrado a ver a los dos discutir. Aunque no podía entender por qué su lord soportaba la insolencia del vampiro, asumía que había más en la ecuación de lo que él estaba al tanto. El poder que emanaba del vampiro de veinti-tantos era sorprendente a veces, recordándole claramente a Lucius que el molesto e irreverente hombre no pararía en aplastarle, de hecho, lo suficientemente poderoso para asociarse con el Lord Oscuro.

"Estaremos en camino, Lucius," Voldemort siseó, obviamente todavía molesto pero conteniendo visiblemente su temperamente.

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia Voldemort con una rara expresión de seriedad. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que pelear sobre esta mierda, Tom? ¿Realmente vale la pena?"

Voldemort le ignoró y se sacó el manto negro, caminando a un pequeño guardarropas en la pared del fondo y sacando su habitual túnica color sangre.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, aflojando los hombros y enfocándose en lo que vendría.

Iba a disfrutar haciendo gritar a los Dursley.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_(1) Cruor incenditur _es algo como sangre Ardiente. Gracias a Ammene.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Que capítulo popular este XD Será por Sevvie? Felicitaciones a _Sariss_ que adivinó que todo era un plan de Dante y Harry! La libreta de detective está funcionando :P. Por otro lado _Sattella_ me dice que el Wombat (el tercer exámen que escribí en el cap anterior) son unos animalitos australianos muy simpáticos, (todos los días se aprende algo nuevo XD). Volviendo a la historia... un cap corto comparado con el anterior. Pobre Dante... puso los ojos en blanco más veces en este capítulo que en toda la historia, realmente debe estar exasperado. Harry le dijo finalmente todo lo que pensaba a Snape, creo que se la venía debiendo, no? Sevvie estaba sumamente metido en la negación. Lo único que me sorprendió de la charla, es la excesiva libertad que le deja Harry... yo ubiera pedido un voto inquebrantable. No es encantador que Sev se sienta identificado con Dante? Y Tom... creo que eso es lo más cerca que lo vamos a ver de adimitir tener sentimientos... no negarlos! Y eso es todo... a por los Dursley! Oh... por cierto, Tom y Harry no van solos... sé que varios van a tener diversión con el próximo cap.

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:**

-'_Por el Bien Mayor_' no es exactamente la traducción literal, pero es la que se aplica mejor al famoso estandarte de Dumbledore y Grindewald '_For The Greater Good_', una versión cool de 'El fin justifica los medios'.

-Cuando Harry le canturrea a Tom sobre preocuparse por él, todo el tiempo usa la palabra "_care_" que es tanto "_importar_" como "_preocupar_".

**Reviewers:**

Gracias a _Yue_ como siempre ^^ y bienvenidas y gracias por el review _Rina Uchiha_ y _M Valerie_.

_Maharet_: No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Me voy a asegurar de no estar conectada cuando leas el siguiente cap, así no tengo que leer tus gritos de emoción XD ya suficiente emoción tuviste con este... Snape siempre fue tocapelotas XD es su modus vivendi. Sip, esa misma frase decía. Yo tuve la misma sensación, pero se empieza a romper un poco esa distancia que mantenían, empieza a haber contacto físico que no sea agresivo ^^

_Sattella_: Bienvenida! jajaja si, las criaturas de este fic tienen todo el encanto. Lo sé, Harry/Pretty ya tiene un club de fans no oficial, me divierto mucho escribiendo esas escenas, de hecho ya ando traduciendo una nueva de ellos. Jaja, yo hago lo mismo, me frustra que no haya más historias HP/LV por ahí, y eso que leo en inglés, ya he leído prácticamente todo lo que hay completo y aún rebusco. Lees en inglés? Más rápido? Imposible, dejaría de ser constante, al menos así tienen el cap en el mismo periodo de tiempo. Gracias por la info del wombat ^^

_Sariss_: Felicitaciones, adivinaste! (tirándole un puñado de confeti XD) sip, a Lucius lo quiere de juguete sexual nada más, probablemente amordazado XD. Ahhh pero Harry no lo va a dejar ir sólo porque escupa su apellido con total indignación, aunque me temo que cuando haga algo con Tom no va a poder jugar más con nadie... si en algo es bueno Tom es en intimidar. Si, es que Harry ya tiene 26, Draco 16... y Harry viene de 7 años de ser amante de un vampiro que tiene cientos de años... le queda la inclinación a amantes más viejos. Ahora la extención de diversión se agarra a Severus también en la lista de canas verdes :P Siempre? Actualizo cada 4 días XD no te metas a diario por mí, de hecho si quieres me puedes pasar tu mail y te mando el aviso de actua, hago eso con Maharet todos los capis, no me costaría nada. Espero que al menos aproveches para ver otras actuas, sigues las otras traducciones? The Black Heir y Death of Today son muy buenas, yo sigo en inglés la secuela de TBH y DOT. Los que descubrieron a Harry y no se sabe quien son, son 2: Uno es el del cuarto de los Gry, que no es muy dificil saber quien era. La otra persona ya ha aparecido 2 veces viendo a Harry, es la misma persona. Que de hecho hay varias pistas que yo la primera vez no me había percatado, hay que romperse un poco la cabeza, pero las posibilidades se reducen de manera impresionante si uno lo piensa bien. Nop, no es Remus, Rem tiene ojos miel o dorados en la mayoría de los fics, no sé que color de ojos tiene en el libro XD Hablando de él... pasaron 2 meses y no contestó la carta de Harry...

_RAC_: Gracias ^^ me toma mis largas horas la tradución, y luego releerlo antes de enviarlo, suelo tener errores por ahí que no me doy cuenta cuando traduzco. Jajajajajaja me muero, pues yo diría que lo peor es violar un niño, si eliges bien la ciudad a envenenar podrías estar haciendo un bien a la humanidad XD Oh, no es que quiera hablandar las frases, es que a veces se me hace imposible traducirlo tran groseramente como lo dicen ellos, ja, al final resultó que no eramos tan mal hablados nosotros XD. Bueno, recuerda que Draco tiene una espina clavada con eso de que Harry le rechazara en primer año, para los Malfoy Harry no merece respeto, va a ser muy dificil para ellos, como lo es para Severus, respetarle como hacían cuando él era sólo Mylläkkä. Bueno, estuvo interesante lo que vino, no? Tienes buen olfato.


	10. Anathema

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Anatema / / una persona o cosa maldita o procedente de la condenación o destrucción.

* * *

_

Se aparecieron en la esquina de Wisteria Walk y Privet Drive con poco alboroto, el pequeño grupo pasaba desapercibido en la oscuridad de la noche en la calle suburbana muggle. Incluso tan fuera de lugar como estaban – el aspecto reptiliano de Voldemort con su túnica roja, los ojos brillantes de Harry y pelo hasta la cintura, Severus y Lucius en túnicas negras y máscaras – no llamaban la atención en la noche sin luna.

Voldemort alzó una mano para que los hombres lo siguieran a lo largo de la cuadra, bajando hacia el número 4. Harry suspiró internamente ante el mal humos de su amigo, sigilosamente poniéndose a la altura de Severus. "Esta noche me escucharás a mí, sabes. Yo mando aquí."

El hombre frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara, Harry estaba seguro, pero no dijo nada en muda afirmación dando un corto movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Harry no estaba de humor para discutir con él sobre esto. Snape estaba ahí sólo porque Voldemort quería que pudiera informar a la Orden del Fenix de las actividades de esta noche. Harry no estaba contento con eso, pero la actitud de Voldemort ya era pésima esa noche, y Harry no quería tener que lidiar con el hombre reptiliano poniéndose aún peor.

"Mi Lord, ¿que pasa con las Barreras?" Preguntó Severus en un tono bajo, rompiendo el ensueño de Harry. La pregunta, sin embargo, había sido dirigida a Voldemort.

"El ritual de resurrección me impregnó con la sangre del chico. Las Barreras de Sangre no me detendrán."

"¿Y el resto de nosotros, mi Lord?" Preguntó Lucius vacilante. "Sin duda el vampiro..."

Harry soltó un bufido divertido. "No te preocupes por mí, Belleza," ronroneó deslizándose cerca del rubio y dejando que sus costados se rozaran. "Estaré bien."

Lucius gruñó por lo bajo, sus palabras saliendo tensas. "No estaba preocupado acerca de ti, _Lord_ _Mylläkkä_. Simplemente no deseo ser atrapado y llevado a Azkaban de nuevo porque las Barreras alrededor del domicilio del mocoso Potter alertaron a los Aurores."

Harry se rió por lo bajo. "No te preocupes, Belleza. Ya lo verás." Harry se giró y agitó la mano a Voldemort, señalando una casa a la que se estaban acercando como la correcta. "Aquí estamos."

Los magos se escogieron de disgusto ante la casa muggle, idéntica en casi todo sentido a las casas de los alrededores con su césped y setos cuidadosamente cortados y flores a lo largo del camino, aún en temporada de frío. Harry ignoró sus reacciones e hizo su camino a la puerta con confianza, aunque deteniéndose en el escalón. Realmente no sabía como iban a hacer eso. "¿Eh, Tom? ¿Vamos a hacerlo sigilosamente o qué?"

Voldemort finalmente lo miró a los ojos, los carmesí significantemente más calmados que una hora atrás. "Sigilosamente. Quiero tener mucho tiempo para jugar con los muggles."

El rostro de Harry se iluminó. "No puedo más que estar de acuerdo."

"¿Finalmente dejaste de ser un mocoso sentimiental, entonces?"

Ignorando las miradas de los otros dos hombres, Harry le miró con molestia. "Ese no era el punto, Tom. Estaba enojado porque tú te negasta a reconocer mi opinión al respecto y procediste en tu estúpido pequeño juego de 'Soy el Lord Oscuro y por lo tanto no tengo emociones -bla bla bla'"

Voldemort sonrió sombríamente. "Me alegra saber que esta salida será divertida para ti."

"¿Los gritos torturados de los obtusos resonando en mis oídos? ¿Qué mejor forma de entretenimiento hay?"

"Bueno, dificilmente no estaría de acuerdo contigo, de verdad, pero estás olvidando el sexo."

Harry simplemente rió entre dientes, sonriendo con malicia al trío. Movió su varita de Endrino y la puerta se abrió fácilmente. "¿Vamos, amigos?"

Harry nuevamente ignoró los gruñidos de los dos Mortífagos, caminando casual hacia la casa que había visto sólo meses atrás. Nada había cambiado en absoluto excepto tal vez unas nuevas fotos del rostro regordete de Dudley, haciendo a Harry tener arcadas por reflejo. Cómo odiaba a esas personas.

"Buen Merlín," arrastró Lucius. "Que ejemplo tan repugnante de un muggle. ¿Quién es esta ballena?"

Harry rió. "Dudley Dursley, edad dieciséis. Horrible mocoso malcriado y tirano en entrenamiento. Además de comer, sus hobbies incluyen gritarle a las chicas en frente del centro comercial abarrotado, pegarle a niños pequeños, y ver cuantos seguidores con tan baja capacidad intelectual como la suya puede juntar. Piensa en Goyle... aunque sin varita para respaldar su idiotez."

Los ojos grises lo miraron. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Una sonrisa divertida fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo antes de que Harry se alejara, deslizándose por la sala hacia las escaleras. Voldemort, que lo había seguido de cerca se congeló en el lugar, haciendo a Harry girarse hacia él. El Lord Oscuro estaba mirando con furia, una mano señalando hacia delante. Harry siguió la mirada y se encogió. Su armario. Harry asintió a la pregunta no formulada.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." siseó Voldemort, sus ojos carmesí casi tan brillantes como los de Harry.

"No era tan malo, sabes. Yo era un niño pequeño para empezar, y los escalones de la escalera son suficientemente inclinados para dar algo de lugar. Podría haber sido peor."

"_¿Podría haber sido peor?_" escupió Voldemort, dirigiendo su ira contra Harry y avanzando, los otros dos hombres completamente olvidados. "Esos sucios muggles encerraron a un niño mágico en un espacio pequeño sin luz. _Desatendieron_ a un mago sin comida durante días, sólo permitiéndole libertad cuando necesitaban un Elfo Doméstico. ¿Te _atreves_ a defender a esos cerdos?"

"Deja de escupirme mi puta historia de vida como si no la supiera, Tom. No los defiendo. Simplemente digo que podría haber sido peor para mí. Podría haber sido enviado a un orfanato como tú, o dejado en la puta calle. Podrían haber decidido que ignorar al pequeño monstruo no era suficiente y que necesitaban golpearme para sacar la magia de mí. Mi niñez puede haber sido una mierda, pero que me den si no sé que podría haber sido peor."

Voldemort estaba furioso, sus ojos entrecerrados a endijas. Harry se acercó más, inclinándose hacia adelante para estar seguro de que los subordinados no le oyeran. "No te enojes conmigo de nuevo Tom, pero tengo que apuntar que para alguien que niega importarle una mierda el resto de la humanidad, te ves muy enojado."

Harry se alejó en caso de que hubiera represalias, pero se sorprendió al ver una mano esquelética simplemente levantarse y frotar con irritación la cabeza calva. "Vas a causarme la muerte, Potter."

"No no, Tom querido, eso era el año pasado."

Voldemort se burló y miró hacia los dos Mortífagos. La postura de Severus no había cambiado, aunque su cuerpo estaba rígido como si hubiera captado la verdad de la crianza de Harry y viera las dolorosas similitudes con su propia infancia. Lucius, por el contrario, parecía haber dejado todas las funciones mentales desde que hizo la conección de que Mylläkkä era Potter.

Voldemort siseó para llamar su atención, rompiendo el momento y obteniendo su atención. "Vayan a traer a los muggles aquí abajo. Ya puse encantos de silenciamiento alrededor de las instalaciones."

Harry alzó una ceja, haciendo girar casualmente su varita entre los dedos mientras los veía hacer una reverencia y subir las escaleras. Nadie oiría el momento final de los Dursley, excepto los que estaban en la casa. Harry esbozó una sonrisa de tiburón, la anticipación zumbando en sus venas. Durante años había imaginado como sería su venganza, y finalmente había llegado. En sus años más jóvenes había empujado sus oscuras ideas de venganza, pero siempre había pensado que haría _algo_ cuando fuera legalmente mayor de edad. ¿Tal vez volverlos en un cerdo, caballo y morsa como cada uno parecía? O tal vez embrujarles para hacer que todo lo que Dudley y Vernon comieran supiera, literalmente, a mierda. Habría sido divertido.

Pero esto... esto era mucho mejor.

Oyó el momento en que sus parientes se despertaron, los bramidos de Vernon mezclándose con los gritos de Petunia. Los quejidos de Dudley, medio dormido quejándose le siguió después. No pasó mucho para que Lucius y Severus hicieran su camino hacia abajo de las escaleras, los tres residentes de la casa flotando detrás de ellos como globos grotescos.

Una vez que Lucius y Severus maniobraron con ellos, Harry señaló para que los liberaran del hechizo frente a su viejo armario. Ellos se derrumbaron en el suelo en un montón de lamentos y maldiciones. "Hola ahí."

Vernon fue el más rápido en recuperarse, Dudley y Petunia retrocedieron mientras que el cabeza de familia se irguió enojado. "¡Fenómenos! ¿Qué quieren aquí? ¡No tenemos nada que ver con ustedes desde que el sucio mocoso está fuera en esa escuela de fenómenos!"

Voldemort gruñó por lo bajo y tomó el control de la situación, avanzando con aire amenazador. Voldemort era escalofriante cuando estaba con su temperamento frío, y Harry estaba tentado a mirarlo a él más que al show que sus parientes estaban haciendo. Un suave movimiento de la cabeza fue todo lo que le tomó a Voldemort para llamar la atención sobre él, y Petunia balbuceaba aterrorizada. "¿Tienen alguna idea de quién soy?"

Vernon había palidecido significantemente ante la vista del hombre serpiente. "¡U-un f-fenómeno, eso es quien eres!"

"¡No, Vernon!" Petunia dijo atragantada, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. "No él, é-él es el... el que..."

"¿El que va a matarlos?"

Petunia negó con rapidez.

"Lo siento, flor..." Voldemort le dio una sonrisa lasciva. "Pero la negación no te llevará a ninguna parte."

Dudley había estado lloriqueando desde que lo habían dejado caer. Ante las palabras de Voldemort el inconfundible olor a orina llenó el aire, y los lloriqueos cesaron de manera reveladora.

Harry arrugó la nariz con asco. "Oh _Dudders_, eso es asqueroso. ¿La tortura ni siquiera ha comenzado y ya te measte?"

"¿Y tú quién eres, fenómeno?" gritó Vernon, incapaz de comprender la situación en la que estaba metido. "¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a Dudley?"

"Oh, tío, ¿no me reconoces?"

Ahora los tres palidecieron horriblemente, intentando sin éxito fundirse con la pared a sus espaldas. "¡T-tú!"

"¿Y-y-yo?" Harry tartamudeó burlonamente, enseñando los dientes a Vernon deleitándose ante la pérdida de la sangre en la cara del hombre gordo. "Pues sí, soy yo. Vamos, Vernon... tú sabías que algún día crecería y volvería."

"¡Deberías haber muerto cuando eras un niño!" escupió Petunia, su naturaleza sobrepasando su miedo. Harry casi le daba crédito por su tenacidad. "No tenías el derecho de vivir cuando mi hermana murió. Ella podría haberlo merecido por la gentuza con la que se codeaba, ¡pero tu sucio pellejo lo merecía más!"

Harry sintió su temperatura corporal caer, la sonrisa de diversión se fundió en su cara, dejando lugar a una máscara de apática impasividad. "Lo merecía, ¿verdad?" dijo en voz baja. "Diría que esa es la respuesta incorrecta, tía."

La piel de Petunia estaba roja y blanca, con el rostro retorcido en algo parecido al miedo, pero más como resignación. Inclinó la barbilla hacia él con desafío. Sus ojos, él nunca había notado antes, eran una sombra oscura de verde y estaban entrecerrados en una línea. "Ella era una niña estúpida. Corriendo por ahí con esos fenómenos, pensando que era la Reina del Mundo. Ella no era nada, nunca hizo una mierda para ganarse los elogios que le daban. Ella-"

"_¡Avada Kedravra!_"

La luz verde pareció envolver la habitación, chocando con la frente de Petunia y drenando la vida de ella. Harry vio con ojos fríos como ella se derrumbó en el suelo, los ojos verde sucio abiertos. Dudley se estaba lamentando en voz baja ahora, mirando el cuerpo de su madre mientras se mecía atrás y adelante. Harry simplemente curvó los labios.

"¡Pe-Petunia! ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Pequeño miserable desagradecido! ¡Tus idiotas y despreciables padres no hubieran hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que hicimos por ti! Ahora, ¡arregla lo que le has hecho en este instante!"

La rabia fluyó a través de él. Había pensado que había superado eso años antes, había creido que no le importaba tener una retribución. Pero la ira hervía bajo su piel, arañando sus venas y luchando por abrirse paso fuera de él. Esas personas que se suponía que eran su _familia_. Ellos lo habían visto desde niño y vieron un demonio. Lo habían vuelto un sirviente, el perfecto chivo expiatorio para tener a su entera disposición. Le habían envenenado la mente para debilitar su voluntad cuando niño, y en un segundo volvían una mente inocente en un monstruo de su propia creación. ¿Creían que tenían el derecho de _aplastarlo_? ¿De isultar a su madre largamente fallecida?

Harry levantó la varita hacia Vernon, intentando terminar con eso. No queriendo escuchar más de esas sucias bocas que tenían la habilidad de aplastar a sus mejores. Nunca más volvería a escuchar sus tonterías sin sentido fluyendo de sus bocas, infectándolo con su pobredumbre. Los terminaría por el bien del mundo.

Una mano en su hombro lo frenó, la primera sílaba de la maldición asesina en sus labios. Voldemort lo apartó. _/ /Estás perdiendo el control. Ve a la otra habitación un momento y enfríate antes de prepararte para matarlos. No vine todo el camino hacia aquí para que te robes toda la diversión./ /_

Harry miró a Voldemort, los ojos ardiendo y el corazón golpeando en su pecho. Sintió su ira apagarse con la ruptura del momento. Los ojos carmesí se quedaron en él, la cabeza se ladeó hacia un lado mientras miraba a Harry respirar con calma._ / /Bien,/ / _dijo Harry una vez que había recuperado el control. _/ /Pero me llevo a Lucius./ /_

_/ /Si eso te ayuda.../ /_ Voldemort sonrió, y Harry sabía que estaba divertido de sentir el ritmo cardíaco en la habitación acelerándose ante el terror.

Harry se volvió hacia Lucius y torció un dedo, indicando al rubio enmascarado que lo siguiera fuera de la sala de estar. Cuando parecía que el rubio iba a protestar, Harry simplemente enarboló su varita hacia él y levantó una ceja, retando a Lucius con la mirada a que lo desafie. El rubio obedeció tras un largo momento de fulminarle con la mirada en silencio y se arrastró tras él.

* * *

Severus se limpió las palmas en sus ropas de Mortífago, tratando de evitar que siguiera goteando sangre de las heridas autoinfligidas. Su mente en blanco, un hábito que había tomado tras años de espionaje y engaño. A veces era la única manera de seguir, y funcionaba bien.

"_¡Crucio!_"

El grito que siguió habría agitado gravemente a Severus si no hubiera estado tan lejos dentro de su mente. Como estaba, le produjo un malestar leve a romper su apatía. El niño bajo la varita del Lord Oscuro se retorcía, los dedos regordetes escarbaban en el suelo de madera en un intento desesperado de encontrar un desahogo. Pero Severus sabía que no lo encontraría. Cuando uno se perdía, nunca se encontraba de nuevo.

Los ojos muertos de Petunia Evans lo miraban. No podía dejar de vez en cuando mirar en su dirección, a pesar de que cada mirada desgastaba su autocontrol. Se frotó las manos de nuevo, su sangre picaba contra sus palmas.

Se acordó de una chica larguirucha, nariz chata con el ceño fruncido permanentemente. Recordó los comentarios arrogantes y rodillas huesudas, la antítesis de lo atractivo, con sus miradas de desdén y la voz chirriante. Al mirar abajo ahora a los ojos vidriosos, se preguntó como lo había hecho en el pasado, cómo esta mujer podía haber estado relacionada con Lily. La hermosa Lily.

_"Ella no era nada, nunca hizo una mierda para ganarse los elogios que le daban."  
_  
Incorrecto. Completamente equivocado. Severus se obligó a perderse en el olvido más profundamente, no queriendo hacer frente a esos pensamientos. No ahí. No con Potter a unos tres metros de distancia con Lucius Malfoy, no con el Lord Oscuro practicando una maldición de descamación de la piel en la bola de grasa con la que Petunia Evans se había casado. Nunca, si podía evitarlo. Ver a la hermana de Lily fue como desgarrar una vieja herida, incluso después de los años que había pasado. Las palabras que pasaban por los labios de ella habían sido como veneno, infectando la mente Severus.

Él hubiera querido gritarle, recordarle lo mucho que su hermana la había amado. Había querido patearla en los dientes cuando habló mal de Lily, ahogarla en sus propias palabras.

Pero él no había hecho nada. No era su problema, Lily no era asunto suyo. No lo había sido desde hace quince años, si es que alguna vez lo había sido siquiera.

Pero el dolor se había debilitado a nada más que una picazón a largo de los años, su negación, su rabia impotente suavizándose. Incluso con la llegada de Potter como su estudiante, simplemente había pateado lejos los viejos recuerdos, que pronto se quedaron guardados en una caja perdida en los más lejanos confines de su mente. Había llorado hace años, y aunque él nunca - _nunca_ - repararía el agujero dejado por su pérdida, podía arreglárselas.

Y lo haría de nuevo, una vez que esta noche hubiera terminado. Archivaría estos momentos lejos en los confines de su mente, sólo para ser recordado en si necesitaba llenarse de ardiente rabia. No había necesidad de ellos de otra manera. Eran superfluos a su existencia. Así que por la mañana, se habrían ido.

Si no fuera así, no sabía lo que destruiría para hacer que se vayan.

* * *

La puerta del comedor apenas se estaba cerrando cuando Harry acorraló a Lucius contra la pared, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. "¿Me has extrañado estas últimas semanas, Belleza? Apenas he tenido tiempo para jugar contigo..."

Lucius se resistió, intentando librarse del agarre de Harry. "¡Potter, quita tus sucias manos mestizas de mí!"

Harry soltó un 'hm', quitándole su máscara al rubio haciendo caso omiso de las reconrosas protestas. "Casi ni luchaste cuando todavía pensabas en mí sólo como Mylläkkä, Lucius."

"Y me siento infinitamente sucio por haber alguna vez permitido tus manos sobre mí ante luz de la revelación. Ahora déjame ir en este instante."

Harry lo hizo, alejándose con una sonrisa de calculadora. Su varita se hundió en el pecho del hombre más alto, la sonrisa no dejando su cara. "_Produxitur tormentus._"

Harry sintió que entendía bastante bien a Lucius en ese momento, dos meses de encuentros casuales lo alimentaron. Siempre había estado ligeramente impresionado por el infinito sentido de orgullo del rubio, que le llevó a tratar de sostener su reacción ante el _Cruciatus_. Por otra parte, también era terriblemente divertido que Lucius prolongara sus sesiones de tortura a fin de preservar su excesivo eso. Esto, sin embargo, no se trataba de romper al rubio.

Un brusco siseo dejó los labios de Lucius, con la cabeza caída contra la pared mientras la maldición corría a través de él. El flujo constante de dolor leve causó los puños a apretar y aflojar, una reacción esperada ante las sensaciones. Harry vio las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro de Lucius con placer, disfrutando el saber lo que estaba logrando.

La maldición de Agonía Prolongada había sido creado por una bruja solitaria por el 1200, antes de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, y antes de muchos de las más desfavorecidas maldiciones de tortura de los tiempos modernos. En comparación con el _Cruciatus_ se veía débil, tomaba muchos largos minutos para llegar al nivel de angustia del _Cruciatus_ y fue descartado por. Sin embargo, cuando la víctima disfrutaba del dolor... Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando Lucius se estremeció y se deslizó lentamente por la pared. _Produxitur Tormentus_ era perfecto para él.

Harry se dejó caer, con las rodillas a cada lado del rubio de ojos vidriosos, las manos apoyadas en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Lucius. "¿No quieres mis manos sobre ti, Belleza?" arrulló, los labios rozando los oídos de Lucius. "Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?"

Los ojos gris-plateados se pusieron en blanco cuando el staccato del hechizo aumentó el tempo, la espalda arqueándose lejos de la pared. Harry retrocedió para no ser presionado en el movimiento.

Bajando la cabeza, Harry dejó que los colmillos alargados rastrillaran la línea de la mandíbula de Lucius. Se movía a un ritmo extremadamente lento, observando con fascinación como la piel pálida se hinchaba y oscurecía a su paso. "Hay muchas cosas que no requieren de las manos, sabes," murmuró, chasqueando la lengua fuera contra lóbulo de la oreja del rubio. "¿Qué te gustaría, Lucius?"

Un sonido sordo entre gemido y quejido, fue su respuesta, aunque Harry sabía que Lucius nunca admitiría que ese sonido podría ser producido por un Malfoy. Dejó que su lengua se arrastrara hacia abajo tentadoramente por la garganta pálida, parándose a lamer la meneante nuez de Adán, continuando desde allí a la clavícula. El eco de los gritos torturados de la sala de estar, completaba el éxtasis de Harry y lo instaba a seguir.

Lucius se estremeció y arqueó hacia él, pero de nuevo Harry retrocedió mientras trataba de presionarlo. "Tsk tsk, Belleza. Nada de eso ahora... ¿O has olvidado que soy quien tiene el control?" Harry remarcó su punto impulsándose hacia adelante con la boca, dejando que sus colmillos se hundieran en la carne tierna hasta la mitad. Lucius gruñó libremente esta vez, y Harry sonrió mientras su lengua lentamente lamía la sangre que brotaba. "Yo soy tu amo, Belleza. Harías bien en recordar eso. Mi identidad no es asunto tuyo y nunca lo será. Me obedecerás, no obstante."

Harry se apartó y Lucius gimió, un jadeo escapó de él cuando el hechizo volvió a aumentar en intensidad. Harry vió con goce sádico como Lucius se retorcía mientras se esforzaba por mantener la compostura, tratando de aclimatarse a la nueva intensidad del dolor. Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿Quieres algo, Lucius?"

Dejó su cuerpo inclinarse hacia el rubio, lo suficientemente cerca como para sus ropas se rozaran. Su aliento acariciaba los labios de Lucius con los ojos vidriosos clavados en los suyos. Harry estaba satisfecho con el aspecto desaliñado de su subordinado, sintiéndose excesivamente contento con el número de veces que llevaba bajándole los humos al rubio. Podía sentir los músculos de Lucius contraerse rápidamente bajo efecto del hechizo, podía oler la sangre, donde el rubio se mordía la lengua. Era en momentos como este que le gustaría poder soportar al Malfoy, porque sin duda era adictivo para sus sentidos. Los labios pálidos se abrieron y Lucius empezó a jadear, moviendo los labios en silencio en un esfuerzo por hablar.

Harry sacó su lengua para capturar una mancha de sangre de los labios de Lucius. "¿Qué es?"

"T-To..." Lucius gimió de nuevo, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás bruscamente contra la pared, cortando lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Harry dejó escapar un gemido propio y se inclinó hacia adelante, trazando los labios pálidos con la lengua burlonamente. "¿Qué quieres que haga, Belleza?" susurró, presionándose un poco más cerca aún a horcajadas sobre él.

"¡T-Tócame ahora, irritante idiota!" Lucius se apoderó de Harry por el cabello, alzándose para presionarse contra él.

Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de restregarse contra él, siseando cuando sus erecciones se presionaron entre ellas. Él se apartó antes de que pudiera perderse en la deliciosa fricción, forzando una sonrisa y tratando de calmar su respiración. "No dijiste por favor, Lucius."

"¡V-Vete a la mierda, Potter!"

Harry permitió un otro restriego lento. _/ /Una boca tan sucia, Luciusss./ / _Harry arrastró la última sílaba del nombre de Lucius, viendo su lujuria intensificarse en los ojos. _/ /Hay cosas mucho mejores que una boca sucia como la suya podría estar haciendo./ / _

Lucius gimió, los ojos en blanco ante los espasmos de los músculos aumentando. Harry sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo bajo la maldición; a pesar de que no ser tan severo, Lucius ya había estado bajo ella durante diez minutos. Harry cerró los ojos y renunció a la tortura lenta después de pensarlo brevemente, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba la liberación tanto como él.

"Grita para mí, Belleza," Harry susurró, haciendo girar sus caderas tentadoramente una y otra vez. Podía sentir el clímax acerca ya, la larga tortura había estimular su lado sádico y casi volviéndolo loco.

El aumento de la agonía junto con el estímulo sexual rompió al rubio con facilidad, y su cabeza hizo un fuerte ruido agrietado contra la pared al tirarla hacia atrás, gritando de dolor y placer mezclados. Harry se apretó hacia abajo frenéticamente, siguiéndole rápidamente al ver la perfectamente deliciosa vista de Lucius venirse. Jadeando, Harry de alguna manera logró agarrar su varita de nuevo, sacudiéndola en un corto movimiento y murmurando el conjuro para acabar con la maldición.

Harry se quedó a caballo en las caderas del rubio, de rodillas en el suelo del número 4 de Privet Drive, un poco sorprendido de sí mismo por habelo llevado tan lejos. Mientras él estaba lejos de ser inocente, sólo había tenido tres compañeros en la década de estadía en Sceaduwe. Una había sido una impresionante ninfa que lo había arruinado a fondo para que tomara alguna mujer de nuevo - había sido demasiado perfecta y hermosa para compararla otra mujer alguna vez. Ella también había sido la perra más vana e insípido que Harry había conocido nunca, y eso incluía tanto Cho Chang como a Fleur Delacour. Entonces él y Valerian la había tomado juntos, comenzando con una aventura que duró varios años de encuentros esporádicos. El único otro había sido una aventura de una noche con un Veela después de consumir demasiado Whisky de Fuego, y Harry honestamente no podía recordar el nombre del hombre aunque vida dependiera de ello.

Pero allí estaba, saciado y desplomado en el regazo de Lucius Malfoy de todas las personas. Había sido sólo una manera de disfrutar el tormento del rubio; había sido demasiado entretenido lograr enojar, causarle dolor, o complacer al rubio. Pero Harry no había sido capaz de parar cuando llegó el momento. Se alegró de su entorno actual, para Harry era bastante seguro de que se habría degenerado aún más lejos si hubiera habido alguna privacidad. Aunque un poco sorprendido, Harry realmente no podría decir que le importaba mucho. Sería aún más entretenimiento ver al rubio incómodo a su alrededor.

Harry se apartó del rubio que estaba todavía aturdido, sonriendo para sí mismo por efecto que tenía sobre él. Un _Tergeo_ susurrado y Harry ya no estaba tan incómodo en sus ropas, de pie y riéndose entre dientes hacia abajo al rubio. "Será mejor que vuelvas pronto a ti mismo, Belleza, o puede ser que te dejemos aquí en los suburbios muggle."

Esto pareció despertar un poco Lucius, ya que sus ojos se encontraron con Harry y el ceño fruncido comenzó formarse en sus rasgos. Harry volvió a reír y le guiñó un ojo. "Bueno, yo voy a ir a divertirme con Tom y Severus, únete a nosotros cuando estés presentable."

Dejando a un lentamente más conscientes y enojado Lucius, Harry regresó a la sala de estar, sonriendo mientras miraba a las formas rotas y sangrantes de su primo y su tío. Estaban vivos, comprobado por la forma en que sus pechos subían y bajaban, y doloridos gemidos, pero estaban completamente idos.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción hacia él. "¿Te divertiste, Potter?"

Harry sonrió, "Claro que sí, Tom. Muchísimas gracias por la sugerencia."

"Lucius ahogó los gritos de los muggles. ¿Qué le _hiciste_? Preferiría que no dañaras demasiado a mis Mortífagos."

Harry rió entre dientes. "Nada que él no disfrutara, te lo aseguro," le guiñó un ojo a Voldemort y rió ante el disgusto que Severus irradiaba. "Pero ya basta de eso. Ni siquiera siento la necesidad de jugar con esos dos ahora. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Hay mejores formas de desahogarse."

Voldemort bufó, y miró a Harry de una manera hambrienta. "Uno de estos días, Potter..."

"Consíguete una nariz, Riddle."

"Eres un niño tan _vanidoso_."

"¿Y tú no lo eras a mi edad? Lo lamento si soy exigente..."

Voldemort rió entre dientes, ignorando la manera en que Severus lentamente se alejaba. "Por supuesto. Yo era Tom Riddle, por amor a Merlín. Vanidad era mi modus vivendi."

Harry sonrió, sintiendo un extraño calor infiltrándose en él. Estaba en Privet Drive, la fuente de los tortuosos años de algo cercano a la esclavitus, de las pesadillas de su infancia y de los sueños asesinos... pero ya no estaba atado la negligencia de los Dursley nunca más. Nunca tendría que volver a ese agujero infernal de nuevo. La sonrisa plantada en su cara se volvió verdadera para el Lord Oscuro. "Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba."

Voldemort no respondió pero asintió, girándose y disparando dos maldiciones asesinas a los inconscientes Dursley. Harry respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba los primeros momentos de verdadera liberación de su infancia, y sólo esperaba que Voldemort hubiera entendido el 'gracias' que no se había logrado a darle.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Un agradecimiento especial a **Ammene** por la ayuda on Latín, ya que yo soy una burra y ella es la mejor del mundo.

_Produxitur tormentus_ es inventado, significa 'tormento prolongado'. Lindo, ne? De nuevo, gracias a Ammene por esto.

_Tergeo_ es el hechizo que Hermione utiliza en el Príncipe Mestizo para extraer la sangre del rostro de Harry. No creo que un simple encantamiento de limpieza haría realmente el truco como hace es muchos fanfics... o de lo contrario, por qué no lo usan más frecuentemente, ne?

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Llego tarde, no? Me pasé un par de horas de la actua, sorry! Me re colgué escribiendo un fic Tom/Harry, tuve un fogonazo de inspiración en una noche de insomnio hace unos dos o tres días, y hoy llevo casi 40 hojas. No era mi intención descuidar la traducción. Pero debido a que no me quiero retrazar más, hoy no les traigo las aclaraciones.  
Bueno, a los fans de Lucius/Harry... a que el cap estuvo interesante? XD Ahhh la escusa de Harry se está volviendo vieja, pero es lindo ver que Voldie nunca se ofende. Personalmente creo que imaginar a Severus retrocediendo lentamente y mirando con horror a Harry y Tom coqueteando es impagable. Admiradoras de Lucius no entren en pánico, Lucius no es abandonado en la mugre casa muggle XD Yay! Estamos oficialmente en el primer cuarto de la historia!

**Reviewers:**

_Sariss_: buuu no salió tu mail. Mándame un mail a thesorceress5 arroba hotmail punto com, así te lo mando, ese no es el mail que tengo para FF pero el otro es mucho más complicado y la gente comete errores y le mandan el mail a otra persona XD no quiero ni saber cuantos mails ya tendrá la pobre persona. Sip, todo era un plan, eres nuestra detective más atenta :P jajaja si, pero ya sabes como son algunos fanfiqueros... sin embargo una de las razones por las que elegí traducir este fic es el realismo. Jajajaja siii pobres, al único que creo que no lograba sacarle canas verdes era a Val, si vendiera el secreto se haría rico. Jajajaja bueno, Harry realmente... hay cosas que hace en el fic... no, no maduró del todo. Pero bueno, quién no hace de cuando en cuando cosas de un niño de 5 años? Jajaja. El del cuarto de Gry es fácil, es cuestión de repasar la escena. Bueno, no digo que es fácil adivinar al otro, pero es el gustillo de jugar al detective, que no sea fácil (hablando de detectives, el otro día leí un fic en inglés de Harry/Tom tipo las pelis de Hannibal!). Bromeas? Yo creo que Death of Today es genial... creo que al principio era un poco raro, leiste aunque sea hasta que Tom le propone ser un Mortífago? Si no es así dale una oportunidad, el fic tiene mucho, y es una autora que tiene otros fics espectaculares en otra cuenta. The Black Heir lo amé, el que no me termina de convencer es la segunda parte, no te voy a tirar spoilers de porque porque te quemaría la historia. Pero TBH es buenísimo de principio a fin, amo los Locket!Tom/Harry.

_Maharet_: Sí, coincido, eres una bestia, y no, no en forma de halago. Prefiero la pelea verbal... o las 'peleas' que implican saliva y sangre mezclándose XD No, Lucius no se metería, se llama Auto-Preservación-Slytherin, muchas veces confundible con Cobardía XD Bueno, ahora Lucius va a estar molesto porque Harry concretó, la cosa es estar molesto y no demostrar que está totalmente caliente con El Niño Que Vivió a.k.a. Harry Potter a.k.a. Lord Mylläkkä a.k.a. La Pesadilla de Todo Slytherin XD Espero que no se te haya hecho corto éste, porque el que sigue no te va a satisfacer. De hecho en el título antes tiene "Interlude" y no pasa realmente nada en el cap, supongo que fue en plan "lo que necesito poner antes de que realmente pase algo." pero en el que sigue a ese sí pasan cosas. Viste? La autora también usa esa palabra rara tuya de música XD

_RAC_: En esta? Sigues The Black Heir y/o Death of Today? Como le contaba a Sariss en el cap anterior, sigo ambas pero en inglés, en el caso de TBH ya voy por la secuela. Jajaja Puede ser, hay algún diccionario de insultos por ahí disponible? Es que en inglés tienen esa cosa de poder meter palabras para resaltar la palabra siguiente... por ejemplo: Tom bloody Riddle. Son complicados a veces, y a veces ponen cosas que cuando las quiero traducir digo "Damn, esto no queda bien dicho en español" y me queda la frase suavizada sin querer. Pondero que la frase de entienda o que quede bien. Esta vez el de poca paciencia fue Harry, pero nada que un polvo no arregle. Conclusión: Severus necesita un polvo XD Lamentablemente Harry no es todavía cruel en el fic (Lucius no cuenta como ejemplo :P), su lado sádico se va desarrollando para un lado diferente, Tom es de torturas prolongadas y humillación, Harry no va a tomar ese camino, él es más juguetón hasta cuando se trata de algo que implique dolor. Sip, lo de envenenar el agua es genocidio. Ves? Totalmente, queda concluído, violar a un niño es peor.


	11. Interlude: Ruminations

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

Interludio - _Cavilaciones / / pensar larga y cuidadosamente acerca de algo

* * *

_

Hermione suspiró por detrás de su texto Aritmancia, sus ojos marrones hojeaban a Harry mientras comía. Él había estado actuando extraño desde que el verano había terminado - introvertido y callado, amable y tranquilo casi más allá de la normalidad. Estaba confundida en los cambios en el muchacho que ella considera su mejor amigo, más cercano de ella que Ron, un hermano en todo menos en sangre. El año anterior habían estado preocupados de que él perdería la cordura con todo el estrés que la guerra estaba poniendo en él, junto con la muerte de Sirius, pero él había regresado de la casa de sus parientes con suaves sonrisas y expresiones de aburrimiento. Era como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un adulto de una manera que el resto de ellos sólo podían soñar ser.

Ella amaba a Harry como amaba a su familia, siempre lo hizo. No era su fama o su dinero lo que la mantenía a su lado, se trataba simplemente de él que era su primer amigo de verdad. En la escuela primaria había sido rechazada por amar a sus libros más de jugar a la mancha, por apreciar los conocimientos por encima del recreo. Nadie quería ser amigo del melenudo ratón de biblioteca - habría arruinado las posibilidades de hacer otros amigos. No es que ella le había importado, en realidad.

Cuando su carta de Hogwarts había llegado, tanto ella como sus padres habían pensado que era una broma. Después de todo, ¿magia? Vamos. No había fundamento en la ciencia de la capacidad para sacar conejos de sombreros sin la prestidigitación, no había pruebas de ningún milagro real. Su familia era pragmática más que nada, y la magia simplemente no encaja con la lógica.

Pero entonces la profesora McGonagall se había presentado a su puerta, una mujer inteligente que podría probar la existencia de la magia. Hermione se había sorprendido por la brillantez y aplomo que la mujer poseí, totalmente enamorada de las explicaciones de la teoría mágica que presentó. Así pues, la magia existía... y Hermione sería capaz de ejercerla. Su mente en un torbellino de posibilidades.

* * *

El comienzo de su primer año había empañado su fervor. A pesar de que había estado emocionada más allá de las palabras, de la cantidad de cosas nuevas que aprender, libros para leer, y los hechizos de memorizar; se había dado cuenta de que Hogwarts era casi igual que las otras escuelas a las que había asistido. Los niños se reían de ella y la señalaban, burlándose de su entusiasmo por el aprendizaje, mofándose de los dientes pronunciados y el pelo muy rizado. Ella había esperado que los niños mágicos fueran más inteligentes o por lo menos lo suficiente para no ponerse al nivel de un matón, y la realización de que no eran diferentes de como todos los otros niños le había entristecido terriblemente.

Pero entonces Harry habían irrumpido en su vida. Nunca había molestado activamente como los demás, no importa que simplemente se sentaba atrás y dejaba que Ron dijera esas cosas horribles sobre ella. Y entonces había corrido en su auxilio la noche de Halloween, su pequeña estatura había sido eclipsada por el enorme tamaño de su coraje y corazón. Hermione había quedado bastante enamorada de Harry ese día. Ron la "aguantaba" porque a Harry parecía gustarle ella, y ella no podía honestamente llamarlo su amigo hasta el final del año como mínimo.

Su pequeño enamoramiento se había rápidamente encalidecido en una firme amistad, y Hermione no podía dejar de se devota a Harry. Él le había dado la aceptación que ella casi ni se había dado cuenta de que anhelaba, le muestró que era que alguien te quisiera por quién eras. Había aceptado su autoritarismo con pocas quejas y nunca la hizo menos por su dedicación al aprendizaje y el conocimiento.

Ahora, mientras espiaba a su mejor amigo por sobre su libro de texto, su corazón se apretaba al ver al chico una vez vibrante, medio dormido sobre su desayuno con una mirada inquietante en el rostro. Había estado excepcionalmente tranquilo toda la semana, aunque Hermione originalmente lo había atribuido a la proximidad de Halloween, ya no estaba tan segura.

Harry era más oscuro que antes. Ella podía ver más allá de la fachada amable y sonriente que acondicionaba para el resto de ellos, podía ver detrás de las miradas aparentemente atentas y tranquilizadoras sonrisas. Ella jugaba también en su pequeño acto, dejando que siga ocultándolo... pero vio las miradas que pasaban por sus ojos a veces, la forma en que se tensaba involuntariamente cuando la gente se acercaba demasiado a él. Siempre había sido un poco tímido y sensible al tacto, y su madurez ha sido siempre superior a la de los demás de su clase... pero era diferente ahora. No era un aire tímido lo que tenía, que era uno prudente y violento. Y eso la asustaba.

Así que ella lo observaba, clasificando todo lo que había aprendido con la esperanza de comprender a ese hombre que parecía haber tomado el lugar de su Harry, pisando con cautela mientras trataba de armar el rompecabezas en el que se había convertido. Mientras él todavía era, obviamente, Harry y ella todavía lo consideraba su mejor amigo, Hermione Jean Granger nunca deja un rompecabezas sin resolver.

Observó como Harry se puso una mano en la boca para cubrir un bostezo, los ojos verdes humedeciéndose. Le preocupaba la forma en que parecía agotado los últimos tiempos. Le recordaba demasiado vívidamente el año anterior cuando estaba plagado de visiones en una base diaria, obligado a presenciar la tortura y muerte de innumerables personas. Ella a veces casi esperaba que ésta fuera la razón por la que actuaba de manera tan extraña este año, ya sería aliviar muchas de sus preocupaciones. Ella sabía que estaba mal _querer_ algo así, pero en comparación con algunas de las otras cosas que su mente hiperactiva había pensado, era preferible.

"¿Harry?" aventuró en voz baja, finalmente bajando el libro, reuniendo sus ojos con el de gafas. "¿Estás bien? Te ves agotado. ¿Has... has estado recibiendo visiones otra vez?" preguntó en un susurro, mirando rápidamente alrededor para asegurarse de que no tenían espías. No tenía de qué preocuparse, el desayuno en el Gran Salón siempre era un evento ruidoso, a pesar de la falta de gente madrugadora.

Harry sonrió con suavidad hacia ella, una sonrisa de verdad que le quitó algo de peso a los hombros de Hermione; sonrisas como esas se habían convertido más y más raras. "No, sólo no he estado durmiendo bien, eso es todo. He... estado pensando en un montón de cosas."

"¿Sirius?"

Vió como su sonrisa de pronto se volvió tensa y el corazón de ella se rompió un poco. "Entre otras cosas," respondió lentamente, alejando los ojos de los de ella."

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Harry? Quiero decir... has estado tan distante ese año. Me preocupa..."

Harry agitó la mano, cortándole. "Estoy bien, Hermione, honestamente. Voy a salir de esto como lo hice de todo lo demás. Además, tenemos que estar en guardia, Halloween es el próximo Martes."

La bruja se tensó y comenzó a comer su desayuno con rapidez, sus ojos apartándose de Harry. "¿Así que algo va a pasar este año?" ella odiaba pensar en eso. Odiaba saber que de nuevo algo terrible iba a pasar ese día maldito. A pesar de que el primer Halloween en Hogwarts había conllevado su aceptación, no le gustaba que se repita... y cada año parecía ponerse peor.

"_Siempre_ pasa algo en Halloween, Hermione," cortó Ron, frotándose el estómago lleno con expresión de contento.

Hermione vio los ojos vidriosos de Harry y suspiró. Ron tenía razón, por supuesto, pero no tenía que ser tan cruel al respecto.

Ella frunció el ceño al pelirrojo. "Ronal, eso estuvo fuera de lugar."

"¿Huh?" preguntó parpadeando varias veces con rapidez. "Es verdad, ¿no?"

"Bueno... sí, pero fue una forma terriblemente grosera de decirlo," miró hacia los ojos idos de Harry; él parecía en trance con sus manos y no parecía oír una sola palabra de lo que ella decía. "De cualquier manera, vamos a tratar con ello cuando llegue."

Ron apretó la mandíbula, y entrecerró sus ojos azul oscuros. Hermione no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara ligeramente ante la mirada extraordinariamente seria. "Deberíamos estar planeando por ello en vez de simplemente esperar que algo pase. ¿Qué haremos si se pone peor este año?"

Hermione parpadeó con rapidez. "¿Estás proponiendo que trabajemos?"

El pelirrojo resopló. "Es estrategia, no trabajo."

"¿Cómo puedes hacer una estrategia si no tenemos ni idea de que tipo de ataque va a ser?"

"Uhh... bueno... ¿inventaremos algo? ¡Sí! Podemos pensar cosas esta noche..." dijo inquieto y mirando hacia otro lado.

Era el turno de Hermione de entrecerrar los ojos. "¿Estás intentando librarte de la tarea utilizando Halloween como una excusa, Ronald?"

"No se preocupen, vamos a salir de esta como lo hicimos cada año, chicos. Tenemos DCAO primero, deberíamos ir yendo a clase," dijo Harry de pronto, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos finalmente habiendo vuelto a la realidad.

"Oi, seriamente, ese Pierce puede ser un grano en el culo."

"¡Ronald! ¡No le faltes el respeto a tus profesores! Lo juro, te pones más rudo cada año, ¿qué te ha hecho el profesor Pierce a ti? Él es el maestro más justo de todos y terriblemente inteligente..." saltó Hermione inmediatamente.

"No lo sé, pero me recuerda a Malfoy. Siempre está todo lóbrego y altanero, odio a los bastardos así. Hay algo mal con él..."

Hermione suspiró y fulminó al chico con la mirada mientras salían del Gran Salón. "Estás siendo tonto, Ron. Pierce es un maravilloso instructor, deberíamos sentirnos afortunados de tener un profesor tan competente después de los debacles de años anteriores..."

"¡No me digas que tienes un enamoramiento con _éste_ profesor de Defensa también!" escupió Ron bastante alto, haciendo que la sangre de Hermione se le acumulara en la cara.

"¡Ronal Bilius Weasley!"

Harry se echó a reir sinceramente desde donde estaba caminando por delante de ellos, y Hermione trató de luchar contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con romper su rostro intimidante. Tal vez este 'nuevo' Harry no era tan diferente después de todo.

* * *

Severus Snape observó como el Trío de Oro salió de la sala, los ojos de negro estrechándose en el paso casual de Harry Potter, la ruina de su existencia. Severus estaba agradecido de que no estaba obligado a tratar al mocoso Potter de manera diferente en la escuela de lo que lo había hecho antes de las impactantes revelaciones. Apenas podía contener su lengua en los momentos ocasionales cuando estaba a solas con Potter o en una reunión con el Lord Oscuro.

Odiaba saber que el niño había pasado la mayor parte de una década odiando era su superior. Odiaba ver a ese _niño_ con tal poder y rango. Y, sobre todo, Severus Snape odiaba la minúscula cantidad de respeto que estaba formando por ese chico problemático.

La noche anterior había sido sino esclarecedora. Al observar la gente que había asumido prodigar atención al niño arrojar insultos hacia el mundo mágico había sido impactante. El muchacho había salido minutos después de sus muertes con la orden a Lucius y él mismo que si una sola alma se enteraba de su identidad iba a matarlos a los dos indiscriminadamente, pareciendo ileso de las palabras que sus tan llamados parientes habían dicho. La palabra 'fenómeno' traía recuerdos del propio padre de Severus odiando magia, repartiendo castigos a su madre, simplemente por existir.

Sin embargo, el muchacho seguía siendo Potter. Severus no iba de pronto simplemente darse cuenta de que se había equivocado todos estos años y convertirse en amigo del muchacho. Severus se burlaba de sí mismo por el solo pensamiento, casi riéndose en voz alta. Independientemente de su vida en el hogar, el niño todavía se paseaba por el castillo como si fuera de su propiedad, ignorando todas las reglas y obteniendo un trato preferencial debido a algo que había hecho cuando tenía un año, sin esfuerzo. Eso enfermaba a Severus, ver magos y brujas previamente dignos ponerse a su entera disposición.

Y aún así, él tenía un respeto a regañadientes por cómo Potter había resultado a pesar de su crianza. Se miró a sí mismo en ejemplo y se sorprendió de que el niño todavía podía actuar de manera tan... normal después de haber sido criado de esa manera. Severus se había hecho más y más retirado con el paso de los años, incluso después de que su propio padre fue asesinado había continuado en declive. Se había negado a confiar en nadie, encerrándose lejos de la gente de su misma edad y mirando sólo para ganar más poder y prestigio. Nada más le había importado.

Se acordaba de la malditos 'Merodeadores' Black y Potter especialmente, con sus bromas estúpidas y bajo coheficiente intelectual. No les importaba el resto del mundo, nunca dejaron que el hecho de que una guerra estaba empezando afuera amortiguara sus payasadas inmaduras. Severus había sido siempre su víctima favorita simplemente porque era un Slytherin y retraído, no rodeado de otros como la mayoría de los sangre pura elitistas. Hoy en día, Severus estaba seguro de que había sido Black el que lo eligió, al verlo como la persona perfecta para dar rienda suelta a su enojo contra su propia familia Oscura.

La Secta Oscura había sido una liberación para Severus. Se había unido simplemente por el poder, quieriendo más de lo que un trabajo de escritorio en el Ministerio podría nunca darle. Era el más joven Maestro de Pociones delde Salazar Slytherin mismo - quería hacer algo que le mostrara al mundo lo grande que era. Tal vez hubiera sido distinto si las prioridades del Lord Oscuro no se hubieran oscurecido. Tal vez se hubiera quedado en su travesía por cambiar el mundo mágico que Severus tanto ansiaba.

Sin embargo, en algún lugar de finales de los setenta el Lord Oscuro se había vuelto más interesado en la erradicación violenta de los muggles que cambiar el Mundo Mágico. La Secta Oscura en su conjunto comenzó a hacer de esto su prioridad, como si un puñado de gente mágica realmente podría acabar con varios miles de _millones_ de seres humanos no mágicos en todo el mundo. Era imposible, especialmente con la forma en que los muggles avanzaban en la tecnología. Ellos se habrían buscado su propio fin.

Pero aquí estaba, una vez más involucrado en la Secta Oscura, todo debido a la influencia de un chico horrible. Harry Potter tenía más poder que incluso el Lord Oscuro o Dumbledore tenían, aunque le faltaba mucha experiencia que los dos magos mayores tenían. Pero Severus se estremeció al imaginar lo que el niño sería capaz de hacer con tiempo y entrenamiento, y se preguntó dónde seriamente Potter tenía previsto llevarlos. ¿Su crianza fue lo suficiente como para mandarlo contra el Lord Oscuro en su plan para dominar el mundo, o iba a ser Potter quien los devolviera de nuevo al camino?

Severo no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de una cosa.

La Luz no tenía ni una oportunidad.

* * *

Ron no era un idiota. Ahora, muchos no estarían de acuerdo con esto, y tal vez él no era el más inteligente de las personas - sus calificaciones pueden dar fe de eso. Era temerario y obstinado, terco como un Hipogrifo, con un temperamento que rivalizaría a uno: un Gryffindor hasta la médula. Se ponía impaciente y malhumorado a menudo, odiaba pasar el tiempo fuera de las aulas trabajando, y se adaptaba mucho mejor a una carrera profesional de Quidditch que en el Ministerio como su padre. Sin embargo, no importa lo que otros pudieran pensar, Ronald Weasley sabía que no era un idiota.

A pesar de sus decisiones apresuradas y personalidad temeraria, la estrategia había sido siempre un punto fuerte para él. Había empezado con una afinidad por el ajedrez en sus años más jóvenes y crecido rápidamente a la vida cotidiana. Podía imaginar cada movimiento en un campo de batalla como piezas de juego, ver los mejores pasos a tomar para asegurar la victoria. Sin embargo, su propia personalidad a menudo era su peor enemigo en estas situaciones, ya que tendía a actuar antes de incluso tener en cuenta las posibilidades.

Cuanto más grande se hacía, sin embargo, más rápida veía los caminos que podría tomar. Casi toda situación ahora - de una conversación con Harry y Hermione, a un juego de Quidditch, a la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios - le mostraba los infinitos pasos que podía tomar y a dónde lo llevarían. Todavía, por supuesto, se movía mal. La vida _no_ era ajedrez y los movimientos posibles son ilimitados, por lo tanto él era propenso a errores. Sin embargo, fue rápidamente aprendiendo a aplicar sus habilidades únicas en la vida.

Los sentimientos y emociones lo confundían, como lo hicían a la mayoría varones adolescentes. No entendía por qué las niñas parecían llorar sin razón o lo que las expresiones que pasaban por los ojos de la gente significaban. Comprendía bastante bien que las personas se gustaran, si era platónico o más amistoso que eso, tenía muchos amigos y había varias chicas de las que tenía problemas para mantener fuera de su mente, su íntima amiga Hermione siendo la más destacada en esa lista. Pero él no tenía ni idea de _por qué_ se sentía cosas o por qué otros no... y que realmente no estaba interesado saberlo.

Comprendía las emociones basicas también, sin embargo. Comprendía la ira, después de todo, el pendejo de Malfoy lo sacaba de las casillas con sólo existir día a día. Entiendía el miedo; no, no era sólo referente a las arañas, aunque ¿A quién puede honestamente gustarle esas pequeñas cosas espeluznantes? Eran repugnantes y peludas, con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes, y le daba escalofríos sólo de pensar en ellas... pero se estaba yendo de tema. Comprendía miedo, porque había sido educado con miedo. Miedo del diferente, de Voldemort, miedo al lado Oscuro, miedo al fracaso. El miedo había sido una parte fundamental de él durante años.

Y comprendía celos. Oh, cómo entendía los celos. Él se hizo amigo de Harry Potter en el tren a Hogwarts porque era el puto _Harry Potter_, por el amor de Merlín. ¿Quién no querría ser su amigo? ¿Saber que tu mejor amigo es una de las figuras más conocidas en el Mundo Mágico? Ron había estado cerca del éxtasis por el sólo pensamiento. En los meses y años siguientes, sin embargo, había repensado su decisión. Era difícil vivir en la sombra de Harry. Muchas veces había casi deseado nunca haber siquiera conocido al muchacho, podría haber tenido la oportunidad de ser grande y no sólo conocido como el 'amigo de Harry'.

Sus sentimientos habían culminado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en su cuarto año. Una vez más Harry Potter se había salido con algo que nadie más podía, y de nuevo Ron había conseguido quedarse atrás. Se había enfurecido tanto. Había sido eso lo que le había llevado a rechazar a su amigo y ser un imbécil total.

Pero entonces la realidad se apoderó de él.

Ser Harry Potter no era tan fácil como parecía.

Nunca había pensado que tal vez la fama no sería divertida. Nunca había imaginado que a Harry no le gustaba la atención que recibía, o que siendo el catalizador de todo pondría a una persona en situaciones que podrían arriesgar sus vidas. Él nunca había considerado siquiera la posibilidad.

Pero ahora lo sabía. Si el Torneo de los Tres Magos no se lo había enseñado, el Departamento de Misterios sin duda lo había hecho. Ser un héroe significaba tener las expectativas del mundo sobre tus hombros, significaba arriesgar la vida en nombre de las personas que un minuto alababan su nombre y el próximo te persiguen por hacer exactamente lo que querían de ti. Basta decir que Ron no deseaba ser Harry Potter.

Pero mientras que Ron no era la más inteligente de las personas, ni el más observador... se daba cuenta de cosas que otros no, debido a su perspectiva única. Y era por eso que él sabía que algo grande iba a suceder. No sabía qué, pero podía sentir el cambio en la atmósfera, el conocimiento innato que un cambio en la vida se acercaba. Y Ron estaría preparado. No permitiría a otros obtener el prestigio esta vez, y no permitiría a Harry luchar contra lo que iba a venir solo. Debido a que Harry era su mejor amigo, de verdad, más allá de las emociones mezquinas de sus años más jóvenes. Harry era su mejor amigo y que era lo que importaba.

Al entrar en el aula de Defensa, Ron se sorprendió al ver a Dumbledore al frente de la clase junto a su profesor. Harry se detuvo frente a él y Hermione mientras los ojos sorprendentemente sin brillo se reunían con ellos y Dumbledore asintió. "Harry mi muchacho, necesito que vengas conmigo."

De alguna manera, Ron pensó que las cosas estaban a punto de tomar un mal giro. Pero eso no importaba.

Se quedaría con Harry en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Bueno... eso pensaba él, de todos modos.

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

Hoy tuvimos un capítulo corto, que creo que nunca estuvo más acorde lo de "interludio" y "cavilaciones". No se preocupen en el próximo capítulo hay más acción XD Supongo que todos imaginan lo que quiere Dumbledore, descubrió las verdaderas alianzas y va a atarlo y torturarlo :P Sólo bromeo (aclaro por las dudas). Se vienen las noticias de Remus... a que ya había alguno que lo daba por muerto XD.

**Reviewers:**

_Maharet_: Que citas creepy las tuyas... pero sí, hay que admitir que a esos dos les hierve la sangre en situaciones como esas. Me temo que Severus sintió la tensión sexual entre los dos y por eso se alejaba. Severus no quiere que le tengan pena, estás hiriendo su orgullo, no necesita la pena de nadie XD No, es el momento que se da cuenta de quién es Harry, quien es Mylläkkä ya lo sabía. La diferencia es que Harry fue Harry desde su nacimiento hasta el día que Valerian lo recoge, a partir del día que volvió es Mylläkkä. Suena a desorden de personalidad, pero es como la diferencia entre Tom y Voldemort... y sí, hay diferencia para todos menos Harry XD. No se van a concretar, ya lo dicen las advertencias, el filtreo con Lucius se va a acabar, y no va a durar todo el fic. Lord Voldemort No Comparte XD (y no me gustan los fics donde comparte, son muy pocos los que me han gustado que lo haga) Promesa que va a cumplir *¬* . No, Draco es cobarde, Lucius es Slytherin, hay una gran diferencia.

_Sariss_: jajajaja síííí, pobre Lucius, después de eso le va a costar mirarlo a la cara. Totalmente, imagina su lado Malfoy pensando "Potter, el puto niño que vivió, estandarte de los Gryffindor, sucio mestizo inmundo te dio el orgasmo más intenso de tu vida" jajajaja Abraxas se revuelve en la tumba! Yo creo que Tom se ofrece para que libere el estres con él, y cada día tiene un poco más de ganitas. Bueno, acordarse se acuerda, algo, lo que no sabe es el nombre XD (no que necesite saberlo...) Pero Harry tiene algo con los Veelas, viste? Draco... Lucius... el chico Veela que no se acuerda el nombre... pero Fleur nunca le movió un pelo. Conclusión: gay hasta la médula. La ninfa fue su única excepción. Jasjaja vana igual que Harry XD En realidad no es por las vueltas que me quedé mal con TBH, fue algo sobre la relación Tom/Harry que no me gustó, de parte de Harry de hecho. DOT me encanta, es un fic con personajes muy intelectuales, mucha intriga y juegos políticos... y la seducción entre Tom y Harry es muy hot. Pero es un fic especial, es oscuro y corrupto... amo eso, pero por ahí es eso justamente lo que no te convence.

_RAC_: jajaja "Curso Intensivo de Lenguaje Sucio Para Principiantes" XD Ñaw, no me comentaste nada del capítulo XD te emocionaste con lo del genocidio y los insultos XD.


	12. Abiku

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

* * *

**Paraselenic**

_Abiku / / Africa: espíritu malicioso que roba la vida de los niños mediante posesión y destrucción

* * *

_

Harry siguió a Dumbledore a través de los pasillos con una expresión en blanco, internamente quejándose sobre su suerte. Hubiera esperado tener la oportunidad de tomar una siesta antes de esta conversación; apenas había dormido en toda la semana. Aunque con sus atributos vampíricos necesitaba dormir menos, todos los seres vivos requieren _algo_ de descanso. Su adrenalina había estado demasiado alta para que pudiera encontrar algo de descanso la noche anterior, y ahora estaba pagando por ello. En el momento en que había sentido ganas de dormir ya era la hora de despertarse y estar listo para las clases, pero Harry había esperado poder usar el almuerzo y su bloque libre para una siesta. Él probablemente todavía sería capaz de hacerlo, pero no tenía ganas de hacer frente a Dumbledore en su actual estado de ánimo.

Dumbledore gritó el nombre de uno u otro dulce cuando llegaron a la gárgola, ésta se movió a un lado para que ellos pudieran acceder a la escalera de caracol. Dumbledore estaba extrañamente silencioso, el brillo en sus ojos estaba sospechosamente ausente. Si Harry no supiera acerca de la muerte de los Dursley se hubiera preocupado.

"Siéntate, Harry." Dumbledore suspiró mientras caminaba alrededor del escritorio, sentándose y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos marcadas por la edad. "Me temo que tengo algunas malas noticias."

Harry se puso tenso. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Voldemort hizo algo? ¿Están todos bien? Halloween no es hasta dentro de cuatro días más, seguramente él no ha hecho su movimiento todavía..." preguntó con rapidez, satisfecho de cuán natural había sonado.

"Hubo un ataque anoche, y me temo..."

"¿Alguien fue asesinado? ¡Dígame que no fue Remus, señor, o uno de los Weasley! ¿No fue un miembro de la Orden, verdad?"

Dumbledore suspiró y juntó sus dedos. "Fue tu familia, mi muchacho."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, cuidadosamente empujando fuera la indignada irritación que pasó a través de él. ¿El viejo bastardo se atrevió a llamarlos su _familia_ después de todas las cosas que le habían hecho pasar? Tal vez eran sus parientes, la relación sanguínea no podía negarla, pero no eran y nunca fueron su _familia_. Dejó caer la cabeza para ocultar cualquier signo de las llamas de ira en sus ojos, respirando profundamente para calmarse respondió. "Ah. ¿Entonces los Dursley están muertos?"

La voz de Dumbledore tenía un deje de preocupación. "Sí, me temo que así es, Harry."

"Bien entonces." Harry asintió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observar el techo.

"No pareces muy mal..."

Harry miró al viejo mago alzando una ceja. "Lamento no poder encontrar en mí sentirme mal porque estén muertos, señor. Lloraré la útima gota de mi sangre, pero no voy a llorar a las personas que ellos eran. Usted sabe muy bien como me trataban ellos, ¿no es así, señor?"

La ceja del Director se contrajo levemente, revelando su irritación. "Admito que ellos podrían no haber sido los más amables, ¿pero seguramente no fue tan malo? Resultó lo mejor, después de todo. Basta con mirar cuán maravilloso has resultado, mi muchacho. Si hubieras sido criado en el Mundo Mágico te hubieras vuelto dependiente y malcriado. Eres un buen chico, fuerte por tus experiencias.

Harry no puso evitar resoplar en respuesta.

Cuando Harry no se molestó en responder con palabras, sus ojos volvieron a bajar, Dumbledore continuó. "Esto plantea varios problemas en lo que respecta a Voldemort."

Harry estaba contento que su pelo enmarañado ocultaba su expresión al viejo mago, porque no podía luchar contra la expresión incrédula que se había implantado en su cara. ¿En primer lugar Dumbledore los llamaba su familia, y ahora inmediatamente saltaba a cómo sus muertes afectarán la guerra? ¡Si le importaba una mierda sus muertes, lo hubiera dicho antes!

"¿Que sería, profesor?" preguntó con voz tensa.

"Con la muerte de tu tía Petunia, las Barreras de Sangre fueron destruídas, y no serás capaz de renovarlas para tu último año. Eso crea el problema sobre el lugar donde te hospedarás durante este verano. He hablado con los demás profesores sobre con cuál de ellos podrías quedarte por el verano y estar a salvo..."

"Perdóneme, _señor_, ¿pero por qué no en Grimmauld Place? El Fidelius debería ser más que suficiente para mantenerme a salvo."

"No no, no necesitas estar pegado con todos los miembros de la Orden que vienen y van. Terriblemente aburrido para un joven de tu edad. Estaba pensando que tal vez podrías ir a Italia con la profesora Sinistra, sería bueno para ti, o con la profesora Sprout que visita a su familia en Amsterdam. Encantadora comunidad aquella."

Harry se sintió hervir a pesar de que sus alianzas ya serían descubiertas para el verano. "¿No sería mejor pasar los meses de verano entrenando, señor? Hay una guerra..."

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Harry. Después de todo, ¡ya tienes el arma más fuerte dentro de ti!"

Harry contuvo la risa que quería escapar, deslizando una sonrisa forzada demasiado amplia en su rostro. "Bueno, por supuesto, profesor. Sin embargo, ese 'poder' sólo es probable que funcione en contra de Voldemort, ¿qué pasa si me meto en una situación en contra de Mortífagos?"

"Oh, tengo confianza en ti, Harry, mi muchacho."

Harry casi temblaba de la tensión, los ojos fijos sobre sus puños cerrados. "¿Puedo irme ahora, señor? Es mucho para asimilar."

"Oh sí. Antes de que te vayas," el Director se frenó para sacar una carta de la parte superior de una pila en su escritorio, inclinándose para entregársela a Harry. "Remus mandó ésto para ti."

Los ojos de Harry se expandieron y una sombra de real sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. Tomó la carta y sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Adiós, profesor."

"Lamento tu pérdida, mi muchacho."

Harry se aseguró de que estaba fuera de la oficina antes de dejar escapar un sonoro resoplido.

* * *

Ojos avellana se estrecharon al ver a Harry Potter dejar la oficina del Director, una mueca burlona había tomado su rostro mientras corría por el pasillo desierto. Ellos habían estado observando cuidadosamente, y sabían que el joven estaba ahora profundamente envuelto en asuntos Oscuros, aún si ellos no habían sido capaces de confirmarlo. Después de todo, ellos eran el espía más preciado del Lord Oscuro, un activo a su causa. Ellos habían sido colocados en medio de la propia vorágine; Hogwarts ahora superaba al Ministerio en el rango de donde todo ocurría.

Desafortunadamente, eso significaba muy limitada comunicación con su Lord. Su trabajo era vigilar cualquier cosa importante e intentar desentrañarla, pero manteniéndose en el anonimato a toda costa. El propósito de Snape era recoger y pasar información. El trabajo de esta persona era sutilmente desmantelar los objetivos y planes de la Luz, las encubiertas semillas plantadas en incluso el más leal de los seguidores.

Pero el chico estaba obviamente tan involucrado en la Oscuridad como ellos estaban. Ellos podían sentirlo en su aura, en las expresiones que Potter hacía. Apestaba a poder corrompido, tan fuerte que era una maravilla que Dumbledore no lo había atrapado. Pero de nuevo, el viejo tendía a ver lo que quería ver. Nunca miraría a su arma perfecta y pensaría que se estaba alejando de él. Dumbledore pensaba que tenía un agarre inquebrantable sobre el muchacho.

Estaba evidentemente equivocado. Uno simplemente tenía que mirar para ver la verdad.

La persona que observaba a Potter sonrió, ajustando sus túnicas mientras dejaban su escondite. Pronto la actuación podría caer. Un nuevo día estaba naciendo... podían _saborearlo_.

* * *

Harry estaba molesto.

Tacha eso, Harry estaba _más_ que molesto. Harry estaba completamente enfurecido.

Después de su reunión con Dumbledore, una bien intencionada pero completamente agravante Hermione lo había agarrado, comportándose tan maternalmente con la noticia de las muertes de sus parientes que había sido incapaz de tomar una siesta. Claro, sabía que ella estaba sólo preocupada en su propia amorosa y autoritaria manera, pero su carácter era lo suficientemente corto.

Una vez que finalmente había logrado escapar de su dominio, había sido acorralado por una ruborosa y tartamudeante Ginny Weasley, de nuevo libre después de otra ruptura. Él honestamente había pensado que ella había superado su pequeño enamoramiento, y que ya no actuaría incómoda en su presencia, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Ella trató de pedirle ir a Hogsmeade, cosa que él rechazó... lo más gentilmente posible, por supuesto. Ella se había convertido en una hermosa muchacha, pero era muy joven todavía y su falta de madurez por sí sola la quitaba su lista de posibilidades, incluso si había razones para considerarla. Sin embargo, no había ninguna en absoluto más allá de que era ligeramente atractiva, y sinceramente no sabía si podía volver a salir con otra mujer nunca más.

Entonces, para poner la guinda en el pastel, había tenido que hacer frente a Ron despotricando sobre su hermana gustándole su mejor amigo y cuán incómodo que era, mas él no estaba seguro de si debía o no estar enojado de que Harry la rechazara. Había ido y venido entre simpatizar con Harry y maldiciéndolo absolutamente por hacer llorar a su hermana pequeña, para luego volver a frotarse el cuello, incómodo. Harry se había hartado de eso rápidamente.

Sentía que la cuerda estaba a punto de romperse. Su paciencia estaba duramente tensada por semanas de nada más que Pociones de Sustitución de Sangre y sangre de animales, demasiado preocupado de que los magos notaran que había un vampiro alimentándose cerca. No quería que cualquier sospecha cayera sobre Dante, después de todo; pero la falta de sangre humana fresca estaba rompiendo las barreras que lo mantenian cuerdo. No sería capaz de hacer frente a eso mucho más tiempo.

Voló bajo hacia los terrenos, su capa de invisibilidad atada alrededor de los tobillos apretaba dolorosamente. Sin embargo, el ardor lo mantuvo anclado en la realidad, aferrándose a la estrecha franja de cordura que conservaba. Si no tenía cuidado, la sed de sangre se haría cargo. Así que sabía que por primera vez en meses, no iba a ser capaz de detenerse cuando el ritmo cardíaco se enlentizase.

Harry no se molestó con la Poción de Reversión. El dolor probablemente lo enviaría más allá de la línea, y no podía permitirse un alboroto en Hogsmeade. Tal vez algún día, pero no cuando aún estaba encubierto. Odiaba alimentarse en su forma adolescente, su poco desarrollada altura y el cuerpo no apto le daban una desventaja, y ni siquiera estaba contando que podría ser reconocido.

Sin embargo esa noche no le importaba. Esa noche la comida no viviría para contar el ataque.

Podía oír cientos de latidos de corazón, todos los habitantes de Hogsmeade sin saberlo lo llamaban. La rítmica percusión rodeando sus sentidos, llamándolo de todas direcciones a la vez. Estaban aquellos perdidos en el sueño con los latidos de sus corazones lentos y constantes. Aquellos que corrían por las calles, la sangre fluyendo por sus venas con rapidez, con pulso revoloteando seductoramente. Hombres y mujeres, ancianos y niños, Harry cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el simple placer de elegir entre la población. Ningún otro vampiro se atrevería a alimentarse en un lugar como este, y la mayoría no se atrevería a ir detrás de un mago. Aunque la sangre mágica les saciaba mejor, el riesgo de exposición era demasiado grande en una sociedad intolerante. Tenían que conformarse con muggles.

Harry se escabulló entre las sombras, permanecieno oculto, pero sin preocuparse si era descubierto. Él quería poder esta noche, por lo que al primero que sentiera su presencia le daría el privilegio de morir por su mano. Eran muy pocos los que eran tan suertudos, después de todo.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que era un niño.

El niño no podía tener más de siete u ocho, los enmarañados y gruesos cabellos colgaban sobre sus ojos. Se sentó en la oscuridad, acurrucado contra la parte posterior de un edificio con las rodillas dobladas y el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. El corazón de Harry se apretó medida que el niño levantó la vista neblinosa, una triste sonrisa ladeando la boca. La mirada estaba cansada y afligida, y _demasiado_ madura para un niño tan joven.

La luna brillaba en la espalda de Harry y el niño de piel oscura ladeó la cabeza, quedando a la sombra de Harry. "Ah. ¿Entonces eres tú mi ángel? ¿Finalmente viniste a llevarme?"

El niño era más delgado de lo que Harry recordaba haber sido nunca, incluso, sus muñecas parecían tan frágiles como el vidrio ante el brillo plateado de la luna. "Seguramente no deseas morir."

Una risa ronca. "Pero lo hago, Ángel. He sido suficientemente castigado con la vida."

Harry apretó los labios y ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba. "No soy un ángel."

Los ojos oscuros lo escanearon lentamente, y Harry se sintió vagamente nervioso. Harry trató de ignorar la manera en que la voz del niño parecía pesada en el aire. "Brillas bajo la luna, Ángel; ¿lo sabías? Pero entonces... te mezclas con ella también. ¿Eres un espíritu enviado desde la luna, entonces? ¿Un niño de Mawu? Me llevarás allí, entonces, ¿verdad?" (1)

Harry se estremeció. "Lo lamento, jovencito. No soy nada tan grandioso como eso."

"Creo que estás mintiendo," dijo el extraño niño, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. "Libérame, Ángel. Quiero estar con Madre," asintió con la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Harry se contrajo ante la visión con la que se encontró, los ojos lentamente recorrieron la carne mutilada de... algo. Su sentido del olfato no era mayor que el de los humanos, y no habiéndolo olido supuso que el asesinato había sido reciente.

Dejó que sus ojos recayeran en la pequeña figura contra la pared, un brillo dorado era evidente ahora que Harry estaba mirando. En su estado brumoso por la sed de sangre, no había considerado necesario leer las auras de los alrededores. Pero ahora lo hizo. El niño no tenía magia, un squib supuso ya que estaba en Hogsmeade. Un hombre lobo pues, probablemente fuera de su transformación, ya que la luna llena fue la noche anterior. Un niño tan joven, ya con una muerte en su haber. Y nada menos que un ser querido.

"Por favor Ángel. Deseo ir a la luna. Madre amaba la luna."

Harry se volvió con los ojos verdes brillando al lastimoso niño cuya respiración estaba controlada y calmada a pesar de pedir la muerte. La expresión de Harry nunca cambió. "Ah. Muy bien. Vamos a enviarte."

* * *

Harry casi estaba disgustado consigo mismo de con cuanta facilidad era capaz de matar ahora.

Dos muertes más añadidas a su cada vez mayor lista en una noche, una de ellas un no-tan-inocente niño. Le habría hecho mal beber la sangre de un hombre lobo, pero había enviado al niño al más allá de forma indolora, recostando el cadáver al lado del de su madre con el cuello roto limpiamente. Incluso si el niño era pequeño, no habría hecho ningún bien permitir a alguien ya ha renunciado, vivir. El niño deseaba la muerte, un niño demasiado inteligente para su edad, y Harry no podría haber hecho otra cosa que otorgárselo. Él conocía esos ojos, el aire perdido pero determinado que poseían. Así que le había concedido la paz, la paz había deseado tantas veces en su propia infancia. La paz nunca se le concedió por una profecía puesta sobre su cabeza.

Había drenado a la primer persona que vio después de eso, una bruja anodina que vagaba por las calles. No lo había pensado dos veces a matarla, empujándola contra una pared con una mano en la boca con los colmillos hundidos en su cuello. No fue un asesinato en el sentido más estricto, aunque un humano podría verlo de esa manera. Los humanos mataban seres vivos para comer cada día, pero se consideraban la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia. Por esta razón los vampiros eran temidos, mostraban a los seres humanos que podrían ser la presa tan fácilmente como las vacas o los pollos que eran conducidos a la masacre.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras caminaba lentamente de regreso al castillo, calmado lo suficiente ahora para caminar en lugar de tomar su escoba. La luna brillaba sobre él, tan reconfortantemente como siempre. _"Madre amaba la luna,"_ el niño había dicho. Harry entendía eso. A él le encantaba también. Sin importar la etapa de su vida, él siempre había encontrado un consuelo extraño en la luz fría, separada y distante. De niño había querido visitar la luna, se había convertido en su sueño para escapar. Se había imaginado una sociedad allí donde sería tratado como cualquier otro, ignorado, pero no descuidado. Se imaginaba que sus padres lo esperaban allí en la luna, simplemente esperando a que llegara hasta ellos.

Ahora, a la luz de la luna, caminaba perezosamente, dejando que sus otros sentidos lo guiaran mientras cerraba los ojos. Se deleitaba en la pálida luz, dejando que le ilumine, sin importarle si en ese momento era visto en los terrenos mucho tiempo después del toque de queda. Todavía estaba a media milla del castillo propiamente dicho, dudaba que fuera visto, y seguramente sería reconocido aun si lo era.

Bordeó la orilla occidental del lago, contemplando la superficie cristalina. Parecía sólida sin brisa discernibles para mover sus aguas, y con el calamar dormido no había siquiera una onda. Como una placa sólida de cristal negro extendiéndose a los acantilados a lo lejos, las tenues luces de Hogwarts no alcanzaban la superficie para reflejarse sobre ella. Incluso la luz de la luna parecía ser absorbida.

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío otoñal, su aliento formando nubes tenues en los labios. Su puño derecho detectó un papel, y los ojos verdes se dilataron tras las gafas falsas. La carta de Remus.

La luz de la luna era suficiente para que sus agudos ojos leyeran los garabatos escritos, los ojos penetrantes a través de ella, apretando los puños más fuertemente con cada línea. Su corazón se sentía más herido con cada frase, pero podía sentir la verdad en las palabras del hombre lobo.

_Querido Harry,_

_Hola, perrito. Me alegré de recibir tu carta, yo había pensado que después de junio que ya no querrías hablar conmigo. Te agradezco la sonrisa que fuiste capaz de darme, aunque fue fugaz._

_No estoy seguro acerca de gran parte de tu carta. Dejaste muchas pistas y mensajes ambiguos, y me temo que soy cauteloso para tratar de descifrar la mayoría de ellos. Cuanto menos sé, menos voy a tener que pasar._

_Lo siento si esto no es lo que querías escuchar, Harry, pero hay poco que pueda hacer. Sé que casi no se nos conocemos, pero has traído a mi vida una luz que no había tenido en más de una década, y por te lo agradezco. Aunque es egoísta por mi parte, siempre amaré pensar en ti y recordar a tu padre, y lo orgulloso que hubiera estado de ver el hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo. Esto, sin embargo, no puede cambiar muchas cosas._

_No puedo decirte donde estoy por seguridad, pero estoy haciendo un trabajo para la Gente Antigua en una manada de hombres lobo. Son amables aquí, me sorprende constantemente cómo es interpretado erróneamente en la sociedad el ser un hombre lobo. Caí en las creencias así como cualquier otro, pero estar aquí está abriendo mis ojos. No todos los hombres lobo son necesariamente monstruos sedientos de sangre como Greyback. Creo que podría aprender más acerca de mí mismo en esta tarea de lo que voy a aprender para la Gente Antigua, pero supongo que me debo algo para mí._

_No te culpo por Sirius, perrito, sólo para que lo sepas. No habría querido que ni tú ni yo lo lloraramos, sabes, y me niego a dejar que la vida termine porque él se ha ido. Él está con James y Lily ahora, después de todo. Estaré de vuelta con él algún día, y tus padres también. Pero si todavía tengo tiempo aquí, no tengo ninguna prisa._

_Lo que sea que elijas hacer, Harry,ellos no estarán decepcionados de ti, eso lo puedo prometer. Mientras puede que no entiendan tus elecciones, sabrían que son tuyas. Así como yo tengo que hacer la mía. No pasará nada en la carta que enviaste, pero por favor no envíes otra igual. La próxima vez no tendré elección. A pesar de todo, todos los cambios que deseo hacer en mi vida, y que eres la única cosa parecida a familia que le queda a este viejo lobo, no puedo cambiar tanto, Harry. Soy viejo y ya estoy llegando al final._

_Cuídate. Por favor. Pido esto por ti. Sin importar el resultado de tus elecciones, quiero tu seguridad._

_Con amor siempre,_

_Lunático  
_  
Harry cerró los ojos y dejó el ahora arrugado papel quedar atrapado en el viento, llevándola lejos de él. Dolió más de lo que él hubiera esperado, y por primera vez Harry consideró lo que le iba a tocar. Si estaba tan afectado por la negativa de alguien que él valoraba, pero apenas conocía, ¿cómo se iba a sentir cuando Ron y Hermione lo mirasen con traición en sus ojos? ¿Cuán difícil sería estár en lados opuestos del campo de batalla de toda la gente que había hecho su adolescencia tolerable?

No era que Remus le hubiera dado la espalda. Remus era, en el fondo, nada más que un amigo de Sirius quien a había admirado. Apenas había hablado con él, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en cercano. Pero él era un indicador de hasta qué punto los próximos meses le harían daño.

Harry miró a la luna en silencio durante largos minutos, como si las respuestas que buscaba yacieran allí.

No lo estaban.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hice un informe algunos años atrás en la secundaria sobre supersticiones de la luna en distintas culturas, y ésto por alguna razón siempre me quedó. Fue el primero que pensé en este caso.

(1)** Mawu representaba la Luna que trae la noche y las temperaturas más frescas en el mundo Africano. Mawu se representa como una anciana madre que mora en el Occidente. Frialdad es una expresión de la sabiduría y edad para la gente Fon. Mawu tenía una compañera llamada Liza que es asociada con el Sol. Mawu y Liza se consideran una unidad inseparable en la base del orden universal. Juntas crearon el universo. Usaron a su hijo Gu, la divina herramienta, para dar forma al mundo. Ellas también fueron ayudadas por la serpiente cósmica, Da. Mawu y Liza eran gemelas.**

**Notas de la traductora:**

Les pido mil disculpas por el retraso... se murió el abuelo de mi pareja y se me complicaron los tiempos para terminar la traducción...

Ahora sí, a cosas más alegres... Que cap popular este! Me hace feliz ver más reviewers ^^ Notaron que las diosas eran gemelas mujeres y tenían un hijo? O.o jajajaja sorry, tenía que decirlo. Respecto a Dumbledore... creo que la conversación no sorprendió a nadie. A mi al menos no (que viva que soy, yo ya leí el fic). Nuestro misterioso espia del lado oscuro... esta vez usando un extraño lenguaje fetichizando sus ojos (acabo de inventar nueva conjugación de fetiche?). Como van sus libretas de pistas sobre este personaje? A otra cosa... la escena sobre el niño y la luna... parece totalmente al azar, a qué si? Quizá lo es un poco, pero va a tomar relevancia en un momento de la historia, digamos que la autora le dio sentido a su capricho XD. Finalmente lo que muchos esperaban... la carta de Remus. A qué estáis decepcionados... Todos por ahí estaban esperando que Remus entendiera. Bueno, Harry también lo esperaba. Me dejó un poco depre ese final... snif.

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:**

-¡Si le importaba una mierda sus muertes, _lo hubiera dicho antes!: _No estoy segura de que decía lo segundo la verdad jajajaja el original dice: "If he had given a damn about their deaths, he would have blown his lid!" es una frase coloquial... Sé que "blow the lid off something" es destapar secretos desagradables. Pero de la manera en que ella lo construye me confunde...

-".. Ginny Weasley, de nuevo libre después de otra ruptura" sinceramente si les digo que estoy segura que decía eso, les miento. El texto original es "Ginny Weasley, fresh off another breakup" podría significar tantas cosas... XD pero por lo que seguía deduje que era eso.

-En la carta Remus le llama "pup" que es perrito o cachorro, pero referido a los perros. Eso es raro, siempre leo "cub" como cría, más tirando a lobo... pero bueno, cada uno a lo que le gusta XD. Sirius siempre le dice "pup".

-En la carta de Remus dice en clave "Gente Antinua", en inglés dice "Old Crowd"... "old" es viejo o antiguo, "crowd" es gente o multitud... suena como que quería decir "el viejo" tipo Dumbledore, pero también podría haber querido referirse a la Orden... lo dejé masomenos literal porque no sabía exacto a que iba.

**Reviewers**:

_Melvi:_ Gracias por tu review ^^ ojo... 11 capis de una no es poco, son unas 90 hojas word.  
_Kuruki:_ Jajajaja lees en inglés? Hay una historia que se llama algo así como A masochist tale... ahí hay violencia jajaja Si, a mí me solía gustar el Harry/Draco, pero cuando descubrí a Tom/Harry... fue una revolución en mi mundo yaoi. Sip, Death Of Today, es una traducción, tiene que estar en la página de Spanish, Incomplete, +10.000 words, igual que esta ^^. Pon esas opciones y la encuentras en seguida. El original en inglés, las mismas opciones pero en English. Me encanta, es raro que no lo hayas visto. Otro fic en español de ese estilo... bueno, tienes The Black Heir que es una traducción en proceso que lo encuentras en las mismas opciones. Y después me temo que todo lo que conozco es en inglés. Si sabes inglés en mi perfil tengo un link a lista que yo misma hice de fics completos que me gustan de esta pareja. Sino... por ahora no tengo nada más que recomendarte... Sorry. Yo estoy en proceso de escribir un Tom/Harry pero no es para nada relación violenta XD es de los que Tom es peque ^^ amo al enano perver que tuerce a Harry XD  
_RAC_: jajajajajajajajajaja no, claro, si los review no son para comentar la historia XD Si, yo tomo a Ron como un descebrado, pero se supone que Rowling quiso pintarlo así, aunque nunca le salió y se vio opacado por su celosía y esas cosas. Pobre Shikamaru, lo mataste XD Bueno, hoy se contestó la pregunta de si Remus iba a estar... ya eso da pistas de como viene la mano. Jajajaja no no, no se va a tanto, sigue más bien en viejo manipulador que intenta no ensuciarse las manos. Aunque hay un punto que no se si uno no se lo tomaría como tortura... para mí lo sería jujuju.  
_Kalhisto_: Bien, gracias ^^ Bueno, no es mi fic, es una traducción... pero gracias jeje. Intento actualizar cada cuatro días. Esta vez no me salió XD Es semi-vampiro por el momento, pero es vampiroso, si si.  
_Maharet:_ jajajaja decí la verdad, sólo crees que se va con Harry por Dante XD Bueno, tengo que decir que has roto tu usual racha de mezclar las cosas, no andas tan desecaminada.  
_Sariss:_ Si, tormentosa y disfuncional es, pero es como que no está basada en la parte sexual o romántica, acá el poder y el orgullo tienen muchísimo peso, y eso la hace más oscura, pero también tiene el gustito a originalidad. Viste? Yo también diría que fue relleno, pero no es como que uno necesite realmente rellenar, supongo que la autora estaba en ese ánimo en que se largan en reflexiones y salió eso. Jajaja me temo que vas a empezar a odiar que esto no sea un Harry/Lucius. Aunque te digo que hay unas escenas Harry/Tom que las amas tanto como te ries, son geniales. Totalmente, en cualquier momento arriesga su cuello por saber demasiado, Harry no está teniendo muchos escrúpulos.  
_Eclipse:_ Me pregunto si leiste este ya XD Gracias ^^ jajajaja si, todos vaticinan que Ron se va a comer sus palabras... no sé por que... jajajaja. No, Hermione no se queda con Harry... es un Harry/Tom, no Hermione/Harry jajaja bromeo, de verdad quieres un spoiler tan grande? Yo creo que quieres averiguarlo leyendo XD


	13. Aberration

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Aberración / / una salida temporaria del estado mental normal de una persona

* * *

_

"Harry... ¿estás bien? No estás comiendo tanto como estás empujando tu comida alrededor."

Harry levantó la mirada de la carrera que actualmente estaba llevando acabo entre sus guisantes y un trozo de carne de su pastel, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny Weasley. Su comentarió llamó la atención de Ron y Hermione también, y Harry dio un silencioso suspiro. "Estoy bien, chicos. Sólo un poco cansado el día de hoy."

"Te ves un poco pálido, Harry" Hermione se movió hacia adelante sobre la mesa, apoyando el dorso de su mano en la frente de Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y empujó la mano con una sonrisa suave. "¡Estoy bien! Se preocupan demasiado."

"Somos tus amigos, Harry. Es nuestro trabajo." Ginny miró hacia otro lado ruborizada, sus dientes hundidos en su labio. Harry casi había olvidado su intento la noche anterior, pero ahora hizo una mueca internamente cuando ella lo miró por entre sus pestañas.

"Sí, compañero," dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida. "No podemos evitarlo. No tienes el mejor record en decirnos cuando algo está mal."

Harry apuñaló un pedazo de carne y lo comió para evitar contestar.

"Honestamente, Harry. Nos preocupamos por ti..."

Harry fue salvado de responder cuando Ron agitó el tenedor en la dirección de Hermione. "No lo regañes, eso no va a ayudar. Compañero, tenemos que hacer algo acerca del Quidditch. Tuvimos que dejar a Kirke volver y ponerlo de Cazador. Es terrible, y creo que deberíamos movernos más con Ginny y Demzela y ponerte a ti de vuelta como Buscador. Estoy seguro de que Katie no va a hacer escándalo, ella cree que te necesitamos de vuelta también."

"¡Ronald! ¡Este no es el momento de preocuparse por el Quidditch! ¿No puedes ponerte serio por una vez?"

"Quidditch es tan importante como cualquier cosa con la que tú puedas venir, Hermione."

Harry apartó su plato y se paró con una sonrisa triste. "Chicos, tenemos que llegar a Encantamientos. ¿Vienen conmigo?"

* * *

Harry tiró su capucha más sobre su rostro, manteniéndolo en la sombra mientras bordeaba un grupo de mortífagos en los pasillos de Riddle Manor. Después de su última clase el día antes de Halloween, Harry inmediatamente se había disculpado con Ron y Hermione con una susurrada excusa acerca de ver a la señora Pomfrey por una poción para el dolor de cabeza. En su lugar, se había puesto la capa, sacado su escoba de la maleta, y una vez más hizo su camino fuera de las Barreras Anti-Aparición. No sólo deseaba finalizar los planes para Halloween con Voldemort, sino que también necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sin reservas, no podía pensar en nadie más con quien pudiera hablar con tanta libertad como con Voldemort. Valerian tal vez, pero él no podía ser por razones obvias.

Por desgracia, yéndose a mitad del día, significaba que no había querido arriesgarse a usar la Poción Reversión al aire libre. Esperaría hasta estar dentro de la oficina de Voldemort. Se encogió internamente al imaginar las consecuencias de que un mortífago vislumbrara su rostro bajo la capucha. Sería el _caos_.

Le sorprendió de que el Lord Oscuro no estaba en su posición habitual en su escritorio. Había comenzado a creer que Voldemort había sido injertado a esa silla, sólo liberándose cuando sus varios ruines planes le obligan a desplazarse. Pero en lugar de sentado en su escritorio, Harry encontró a Voldemort sentado en el alféizar de la ventana detrás de éste, un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Harry alzó una ceja incrédulamente a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Voldemort y miró varias veces alternativamente al Lord Oscuro y el cigarrillo antes de adelantarse.

"Hábito asqueroso ese, Tom. Nunca imaginé que tendrías tan sucia adicción."

Ojos carmesí miraron hacia él, al parecer habiendo sido capturado fuera de guardia. Harry casi estaba preocupado ahora. Voldemort nunca era atrapado con la guardia baja, y Voldemort no tenía el hábito de fumar palitos cancerígenos muggle en la ventana como un adolescente rebelde. Harry entrecerró los ojos ccuando Voldemort suspiró. "¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?"

"¿Tom? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Ocho de mis hombres se perdieron en un ataque anoche. Tres de ellos muertos. Bellatrix, Nott padre, McNair, y ambos hermanos Lestrange, todos los capturados. Ellos eran los más fuertes de mi Círculo Interno, además de Lucius."

Harry se encogió, sabiendo el golpe que era para ellos eso. Sus fuerzas eran limitadas, después de todo, y seguirían siéndolo hasta que la próxima generación se hubiera graduado de Hogwarts. Harry se sentó frente a Voldemort en el ancho alféizar, subiendo los pies y pasando su brazo por ellos casualmente. "Bueno, Halloween es el martes, así que no podemos hacer mucho por el momento, pero si crees que pueden esperar una semana mas o menos, podemos ir a sacarlos entonces."

"Podrían ser Besados para entonces." Voldemort detuvo su línea de pensamiento, pareciendo mirarlo realmente por primera vez cuando Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el rostro de las sombras de su capucha. "¿Por qué en nombre de Salazar luces de esa manera?"

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, antes de soltar un quejido y agarró la poción de su bolsillo. "Es temprano y no quería arriesgarme a ser visto ni oído mientras estaba bajo los efectos de Revertir. Tengo problemas limitando el alcance de las Barreras de Silenciamiento y hechizos de ese tipo en un área abierta, así que no puedo esconderme en el día."

"Necesitas más entrenamiento. Y no tienes que molestarte con la poción si no sientes la necesidad de usarla... aunque es bastante bizarro verte así."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Prefiero estar en mi cuerpo real tanto como sea posible, muchas gracias; odio estos meses sintiéndome débil... y _bajo_..."

Voldemort resopló cuando Harry puso el gotero en su lengua y dejó caer una sola gota de poción naranja fluorescente sobre ella, tapando el vial con rapidez para evitar que se derramara cuando el dolor lo golpeara. Había agarrado ropa que se adaptaba a su forma alterada bajo su túnica cuando visitaba la base de operaciones de Voldemort, y por lo tanto simplemente se preparó para el dolor.

Se negaba a gritar frente a Voldemort. Se negaba categóricamente. A pesar de que ya no eran enemigos, Harry no mostraría tal debilidad frente al mago más poderoso vivo. Apretó los dientes cuando los huesos se alargaron, los músculos y tendones siguiéndoles. Ahogó un gemido quejumbroso que trepaba por su garganta sin su consentimiento, se curvó levemente sobre sí mismo cuando el dolor comenzó a remitir, respirando jadeante. Las transformaciones frecuentes habían comenzado a costarle a su cuerpo, haciendo las transformaciones más y más dolorosas. Esperaba con ansias Navidad cuando sería capaz de pasar dos semanas en su estado natural. Eso le ayudaría a continuar.

Respirando profundamente, Harry abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta había cerrado cerrado, encontrando su visión llena de tejido negro. Cuando su cerebro terminó de asentarse, tuvo que forzar el rubor a desaparecer mientras se apartaba del pecho de Voldemort donde había caído en medio de su transformación. "Eh, lo siento Tom."

Voldemort rodó los ojos carmesí, pero asintió con la cabeza, recostándose contra el alféizar de la ventana a pesar de que había terminado su cigarrillo hace mucho. Era extrañamente cómodo sentarse al sol de otoño, sintiendo la brisa. Él estaba mirando a Harry por la esquina de sus ojos mientras Harry se quitaba la túnica de Hogwarts, ahora apretada, y se tiró de nuevo en la ancha repisa, inconscientemente jugando con los dedos en un segmento de los cabellos negros increíblemente largos.

Harry no se dio cuenta cuando Voldemort alzó la ceja ante el gesto nervioso, perturbado por la poco común debilidad que Harry estaba mostrando. Por lo general, Harry lograba hacer que todos se olvidaran de su edad relativamente joven, una máscara del sarcasmo y descarada ingenio ocultando que el joven nunca había tenido realmente una etapa normal en su vida. Pasó de una infancia en la que era tratado como un sirviente en lugar de un niño, a una adolescencia donde fue tratado como un arma en lugar de un joven, terminando en una mayoría de edad en la que pasaba todo su tiempo entrenado por inmortales que tenían relativamente ninguna comprensión de las emociones humanas.

"¿Ocurre... algo?" preguntó Voldemort de manera entrecortada, siendo bastante inepto con las emociones, aunque en su mayoría por opción propia.

Ojos verdes se dispararon hacia él y una mueca cruzó las facciones de Harry. "¿Qué te hace preguntar?"

"Creo que si nada estuviera mal no estarías haciendo trenzas en pequeñas secciones de tu cabello. Excepto, claro, que de repente hayas decidido añadirlo a tu estilo. Agrégale algunos pequeños pasadores y estoy seguro que todas las niñitas de primaria correrán a unirse a nuestras tropas."

Harry inmediatamente movió las manos a su regazo. "Ja Ja. Eres hilarante, Tom, de veras. ¿Has considerado ser animador?"

"Ah, sí, era mi segunda elección de carrera, sabes. Siempre supe que si no gobernaba el mundo podría ganarme la vida con mi fabuloso talento cómico."

"Ya veo, y yo aquí pensando que sobrevirías de tu gallarda y apuesta apariencia."

Voldemort rió, no la carcajada aguda por la que era conocido, sino una baja y oscilante risa que hacía bailar los ojos carmesí. "Realmente disfrutas burlándote de mí, ¿no, Potter?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Harry, Tom?"

Notando el cambio de humor, Voldemort cortó cualquier otra respuesta ingeniosa. "Unas cuantas veces más, supongo. Parece demasiado personal llamarte por tu nombre. Nuestra historia exige distancia."

Harry pasó una mano por su largo cabello, mirando por la ventana. "Han sido diez años desde que luchamos, para mí. Diez años en los cuales gané perspectiva sobre el pasado y política, y desde que me dieron la habilidad para tomar control sobre mi propia vida. Admito que no me gustaba la idea de aliarme contigo, pero creo que en los últimos meses hemos ganado algo cercano a la amistad, Tom. Seguramente al menos puedes llamarme por mi nombre."

"Pueden haber sido diez años para ti, pero han sido menos de seis meses para mí. He pasado cerca de una década planeando tu muerte, es dificil asimilar el trabajar lado a lado contigo en su lugar. Cada vez es más fácil, pero tienes que dar algún margen de error, aquí. Y yo no tengo amigos, Potter, tengo sirvientes y aliados. En el estado actual de las cosas, un Lord Oscuro no puede permitirse algo como una amistad."

"Eso es una tontería, Tom, ¡y lo sabes! Bien, entiendo que estás encontrando difícil verme como algo más que tu siguiente Avada Kedravra, pero no te atrevas a decirme que no puedes tener amigos. ¿Te sientas con todos tus sirvientes y aliados a hablar acerca de tu infancia? No. No lo haces. Lo sé porque casi ninguno sabe tu verdadera ascendencia, dejando de lado que creciste en un orfanato muggle. Los aliados no hacen eso. Los amigos lo hacen."

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada, frunciendo fuertemente la boca sin labios. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Potter?"

"Yo..." Harry se calló, frunciendo el ceño. "No lo sé, Tom. Sólo... deja de tratarme como a uno de tus estúpidos Mortífagos."

"Si te estuviera tratando como a un Mortífago, estarías bajo el Cruciatus cada diez minutos por tu descaro. No te trato de esa manera."

"Sin embargo todavía los llamar por su nombre a muchos de ellos."

Voldemort se detuvo y desvió la mirada, sabiendo que el joven lo había agarrado con eso. Pero honestamente, no se atrevía a reconocer esa... amistad que se había ido construyendo de manera constante en los meses desde la entrada como tornado de Potter en su mansión. Su vida había sido abarrotada con la presencia del joven, causando estragos en sus largamente ignoradas emociones, su paciencia y su libido. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir manteniéndose distante del hombre frente a él, pero que lo colgaran si cediera tan fácilmente.

"Con el tiempo, estoy seguro de que puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, Potter, pero por ahora... esto es lo que hay."

Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente todavía molesto, pero consentiendo por el momento. Sus labios se aplastaron a una línea y una vez más volvió a mirar por la ventana, observando las nubes con una expresión pensativa. La pareja se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos, Harry disfrutaba de la tranquilidad. Incluso antes de su receso de diez años de Hogwarts la presencia constante de los demás había sido abrumadora mayoría del tiempo. Había, después de todo, pasado toda su vida anterior a Hogwarts siendo ignorando el noventa por ciento de las veces, incluso en presencia de sus amigos Harry siempre había tenido difícil no sentirse ahogado. Suponía que era el acondicionamiento lo que le hacía estar tan deseoso de silencio.

Voldemort finalmente rompió la tregua después de muchos largos minutos mirando el cielo, inclinando la cabeza hacia Harry cediendo a su curiosidad. "Nunca contestaste. ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado hoy?"

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para obtener uno de los cigarrillos que Voldemort había sacado, decidiendo que si funcionaba para relajar a Voldemort de entre todas las personas, entonces tenía que darle una oportunidad para ver si lo ayudaba aunque sea un poco. "La realidad de mis decisiones finalmente ha llegado hasta mí, creo. Sceaduwe era como otro mundo... bueno, era otro mundo, pero quiero decir que era como si este no existiera." Harry maldijo a sus torpes habilidades oratorias. "Mis decisiones son mías, y yo nunca me sentiría bien tratando de moldearme en lo que el Mundo Mágico espera de mí, pero no puedo evitar ver la gente que estoy perdiendo."

"¿Ocurrió algo?"

Harry resopló e hizo una mueca al cigarrillo, no le gustaba ni el sabor ni la sensación. "He recibido una respuesta a la carta de Remus el otro día."

"¿Quién es él?"

"El último de los amigos de mi padre, Remus Lupin. El hombre-lobo." Ante el asentimiento de Voldemort continuó, "le mandé una carta en el final del verano, haciendo alusión a mi situación y lealtades. Tenía la esperanza de que al ser la última conexión que le quedaba de mis padres, como él lo es para mí, me siguiera. Estaba equivocado."

"No me había dado la impresión de que ustedes fueran cercanos."

"...No lo eramos, supongo. Es un hombre brillante, aprendí mucho de él cuando enseñaba Defensa en mi tercer año. Pero yo no sabía toda la verdad hasta que él se estaba yendo, y él estaba mucho en trabajos para la Orden así que pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él después. Pero de Sirius, aprendí mucho de él, y las pocas veces que nos las arreglamos para pasar tiempo juntos me pareció un compañero maravilloso."

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la madera lacada, con los ojos cerrados. "No entiendo lo que es una familia, así que no puedo serte de mucha utilidad en eso. Nunca he tenido nada que se parezca al cariño o la amistad, por lo que no puedo aspirar a entender por qué te molesta lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia. Pero por lo que he visto en otros, las cosas más inesperadas tienden a ocurrir. Puede que actúes ahora más como un Slytherin de lo que solías hacerlo, pero sigues siendo un Gryffindor en gran medida, Potter. Deja que tu famosa terquedad te guíe."

Harry se rió entre dientes con suavidad, apagando el cigarrillo y decidiendo que realmente no funcionaba para que relajarlo y para empezar sabía mal. Por otra parte, Voldemort parecía hacerlo muy bien con sus emocionalmente-atrofiadas cavilaciones, ayudando a Harry a darse cuenta de que no era el único con poca comprensión de las emociones agradables.

Se sintió bastante tonto por actuar de manera tan insegura y nada como él, pero su corazón se aligeró al ver a Voldemort alejarse después de impartir su consejo, funciendo el ceño a sí mismo. Harry no entendía esa conexión que tenían, lo tranquilo que se sentía en presencia del hombre más grande, pero sabía que él no se aprovecharía de eso. Apreciaba demasiado el vínculo que habían formado.

Harry sonrió. "Eso fue sorprendentemente reconfortante, Tom. Estás mejorando en esto."

Un resoplido. "Demuéstralo."

Harry sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos sombríos. "Basta de tonterías sombrías, ¡hablemos acerca del derramamiento de sangre en Halloween!"

"¿Y eso no es sombrío?"

"Cuando eres yo, no."

El Lord Oscuro rió. "Touché. Mocoso mórbido."

"Mira quien habla."

Voldemort simplemente miró hacia el techo en exasperación.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros yendo directamente al grano. "Así que, ¿cómo nos meteremos en Hogwarts mañana?"

"Yo no voy a hacerlo. Creo que puedes manejarlo suficientemente bien, y eso servirá como verdadera exposición del nuevo Lord Oscuro Mylläkkä, si puedes manejarte en Hogwarts por tu cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, yo iré a Azkaban y liberaré a los que fueron capturados. Será un ataque por dos lados y dejará al Ministerio en caos."

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, supongo que puedo arreglármelas solo. Hace las cosas más fáciles, ¿hmm?"

Voldemort soltó una carcajada y sonrió maliciosamente mostrando los dientes. "El Mundo Mágico se llevará una sorpresa si cree que una década de ser espíritu me ha hecho menos letal."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa malvada.

* * *

Harry se despertó en la mañana de Halloween con un gran peso en el pecho, poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia. Había llegado de vuelta hacia el final de la cena la noche anterior, por suerte, y pasado su ausencia por una caminata alrededor del lago. Hermione había estrechado los ojos ante esto, pero todos los demás parecían tomarlo en serio. Había ido a dormir para estar descansados para las festividades de la noche, sabiendo que esa era una noche importante.

Harry llamó a su magia, aunque no podía controlar su magia sin varita, tenía una afinidad por usarla como fuerza en bruto. Era algo de una sola vez, pero era útil para golpear lejos a su enemigo como una última opción. Abrió sus ojos y se preparó para tirar una ráfaga a todo lo que se le pusiera en frente, cuando vió que era la fuente del peso. Suspiró y dejó que su magia disolverse, mirando a los brillantes ojos amarillos que lo miraban desde unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia.

Un rápido hechizo silenciador más tarde y Harry estaba tratando de sentarse bajo el peso, mirándole todo el rato. _/ /¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Nagini? No que no esté siempre encantado de verte, pero acabo de ver a Tom anoche, no es posible que ya me eche de menos./ /_

La serpiente chasqueó la lengua de manera malhumorada. _/ /Mi amo desea que sea tu cómplice esta noche, mocoso./ /_

_/ /¿Cómo entraste a los terrenos?/ /_

_/ /Soy una criatura, ¿por qué no iba a poder? Las Barreras contra la Maldad no afectan a los seres no-humanoides. Después de todo, nuestro instintos naturales tienen que ver con dañar, así que no pueden mantenernos fuera de esa maner, o los centauros y otras bestias del bosque no serían estarían allí./ /_

Harry la miró con incredulidad. _/ /¿Entonces por qué nunca te metiste a escondidas y me mataste? Debería haber sido fácil./ /_

_/ /Mi amo es jactancioso, no permitiría que no fuera él matarte./ /_

_/ /Tiene sentido./ / _Harry casi podía oír las quejas de Voldemort en la mente de Nagini.

_/ /En cualquier caso, mi amo me ha mandado para asistirte./ /_

_/ /No estoy seguro de que tan buena puedas ser, Nagini. Creo que tengo que descubrirlo./ /_

_/ /Puedo vigilar por ti, así no eres sorprendido en el desempeño de tus planes./ /_

Harry tuvo que admitir que eso sería útil, ya que Dante estaría enseñando mientras él llevaba a cabo su plan. _/ /Muy bien. Tendrás que esperarme aquí, porque no hay manera de que me arriesgue a que me sigas durante las clases./ /_

_/ /No soy una cría, mocoso, podía darme cuenta de eso sola. Pero deja encantamientos de calefacción. Y un buen ratón, o seis. Estoy hambrienta./ /_

Harry suspiró y se inclinó todo lo que pudo con la larga serpiente enrollada en su regazo._ / /Como usted desee, señora./ /_

* * *

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas fue su última clase del día, ya a medio camino de aprenderse las diferencias entre Bicornios, Unicornios, Thestrals, y otra clase de equinos, Harry les dio una excusa a Ron y Seamus sobre no sentirse bien. Sus miradas compasivas confirmaron que lo creían debido a la fecha, así como lo había previsto. Él había estado actuando nervioso y malhumorado todo el día, jugando a que el fatídico día era la razón de su estado de ánimo extraño.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorios, apurándose por las escaleras tratando de no salir corriendo. Tenía menos de dos horas para completar su plan, tenía que estar terminado antes de que las clases terminaran en la noche. El tiempo era esencial.

Llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor encontrando el lugar vacío, y corrió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Abrió las cortinas y encontró a Nagini durmiendo cómodamente instalada en su ropa de cama, y le llevó preciosos minutos convencer a la serpiente de levantarse. Picándola en la cabeza con el dedo, le susurró obscenidades sobre los reptiles perezosos hasta que ella se sintió suficientemente insultada para despertarse y maldecirle. Mientras que la negra y larga serpiente quejaba acerca de su crueldad en interrumpir su sueño de belleza, él la ignoró deliberadamente y ató un terriblemente filoso puñal en cada muslo.

Harry procedió a Desilusionarlos a ambos, tomando a la serpiente, colgándola sobre sus hombros y poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad por encima de ellos como una precaución adicional. No sería visto. Harry cogió el Mapa del Merodeador de debajo de su almohada y salió, utilizando sus habilidades a favor mientras esquivaba las pocas personas con hora libre o los que estaban faltando a clase.

Llegó a la torre en tiempo récord, ya que nunca había estado ansioso por llegar allí antes, y dejó a Nagini Desilusionada bajar hasta la base de la escalera. _/ /Espera aquí. Si alguien se acerca, paralízalos. No muertes innecesarias./ / _

La serpiente siseó irritada. _/ /Bien./ / _

Harry subió por la escalera a la sala que siempre había temido entrar en sus años jóvenes, con una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios al ver a su objetivo solo, rodeado por el nocivo incienso que ella parecía pensar que añadía una especie de 'ambiente'.

Se quitó la capa y canceló el hechizo desilusión sobre él, sonriendo salvajemente cuando la mujer saltó de sorpresa. "Caray, hola Profesora Trelawney..."

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

Hola gente! Llegó tarde? Llego temprano? La verdad ya no se ni en que día vivo, si no tocaba hoy la traducción sepan disculpar que ando perdida XD. No amaron absolutamente este capítulo? Tuvimos un breve pero encantador Voldie POV! Morí morí con esa semi confesión en los pensamientos de que se estaba enamorando y que se lo quería tirar pero que se iba a resistir *¬* me encantó XD (ya sé lo que pensarán, se supone que ya lo leí, pero que se yo, lo leí hace mucho y no era tan buena en inglés cuando lo leí... había cosas que no las entendía por completo y las dejaba pasar XD). Otra cosa... Voldemort fumando... es una imagen tan extraña! Pero creo que un fic en que lo vi dibujando fue más extraño XD Mylläkkä fumando... esa es una imagen sexy *¬* Nagini! Amo a Nagini! Tom la mandó porque quiere estar seguro de que Harry ta bien *¬* (yo sé que no dice eso, pero estoy segura de que es la verdadera razón XD) y me encantó esto: "Picándola en la cabeza con el dedo, le susurró obscenidades sobre los reptiles perezosos hasta que ella se sintió suficientemente insultada para despertarse y maldecirle." XD ahora me toca sección preguntas, no?Qué creen que Harry va a hacerle a su "objetivo"? Creen que Voldie fumando en la ventana es sexy? *¬* (voldie, eres sexy estés como estés XD) Extrañan a Dante? Creen que Harry va a meter la pata en esta tarea?

Les voy a contar algo gracioso (bueno, masomenos), cuando estaba traduciendo la conversación de Harry/Tom, y Tom le dice a Harry que mataron y capturaron mortífagos. Leí mal, y casi les traduzco que Bella fue asesinada! XD jajajaja iba a haber un pequeñito problema cuando ella apareciera después por ahí. Volví a leer sólo porque recordaba otra cosa. Casi casi lo pongo XD

**Reviewers:**

_Kalhisto_: Hola ^^ Pero estas actualizaciones siempre dejan con dudas jajaja así que espero que te guste quedarte con dudas, porque es un fic largooo. Pero a que está precioso? Gracias por tus reviews ^^  
_Maharet_: XD jajaja regalaré pins de "Odio a Dumbles", ahora que lo dices era una buena oportunidad... pero Harry es muy débil en su forma de 15/16 años. Al niño le hizo un favor, no sirve llorar sobre leche derramada. A Harry también, mira, ta depre... Tienes una obsesión con Dante, lo sabías?  
_RAC_: Lo sé, yo quería a Remus con Harry... después de todo, qué le da ese viejo que Harry no pueda darle? (imaginándose guarradas... ehhh) Totalmente, Shikamaru es lo más! Ron... bueno la verdad es que no demostró mucho cerebro, creo que la autora quiso tener bondad._  
Astrid_: Hola! Nop, este es el primero que dejas, gracias por dejarlo ^^ Pues, a mi me suele gustar Harry muy oscuro, pero sin superpoderes... Aunque sí, supongo que siendo vampiro no tienes mucha opción. La verdad, en español, Harry Oscuro... no se me oscurre mucho bueno para leer excepto los que recomiendo siempre...  
_Serenita!_!: u.u nuu me quieres u.u por eso no me dejas reviews, di la verdad XD Pero Remus es un encanto *¬* es amigo de todo el mundo XD A Harry le dio penita también, Voldie! Consuélalo! XD Bueno, ya sabemos que ambos sospechan algo... la pregunta es, hasta que punto? A veces cuando tienes tiempo de hacerte a la idea es más fácil. En este hubo Harry/Tom y super lindo! Lo amé, no lo amaste? *¬* Aparte de esos en inglés nop, te fallo en eso. Pero pronto voy a empezar a publicar uno de mi autoría ^^ Hay uno que no sé que tan bueno está porque no empezó hace mucho. Se llama Efecto Mariposa, figura entre los Harry/Tom. Sin embargo no prometo nada, hasta ahora no hubo mucho contacto entre ellos. En inglés tengo en mi perfil un link de una lista donde puse mis historias favoritas ordenadas por números de cap. Puede que encuentres algo que te guste y corto para pasar el rato si no tienes nada para leer. Es raro que a Harry se le de bien torturar en los fics... totalmente XD Lucius necesitaba atención! Dante es un genio, y sorprende que sea tan amable aunque no participe tanto, lo que pasa que cuando lo hace... *¬* jajaja yo no soy buena con las bolas de cristal, sólo se romperlas XD Totalmente! Yo ya discuto con mi madre eso de "For the greater good". No te diré, sólo te diré que Neville tiene ojos celestes, por ende no es. Hay muchas pistas por ahí... pero hay que desglosarlo con escalpelo para darse cuenta. No me aburres! Adoro contestar reviews! Si no me dejaran reviews, no actualizaría XD Gracias! Es un él XD pues... él nunca llora, y esta vez lloró, me rompió el corazoncito verlo así.  
_Sariss_: Que mala eres, pobre Harry bonito, cómo que tremendo desprecio? XD Bueno, no importa, él tiene a Voldie y su sexo salvaje XD Sí... pero ya sabes que del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho y el ir a Hogwarts para recuperarles y perderlos de nuevo es duro para él. No creo que esté rehaciendo su vida... más bien jugando de peón del viejo. Pero sí, es lo que él elije hacer. Nop, no está siendo neutral... en la carta amenaza a Harry en decirle al viejo si le manda otra carta tirando al lado Oscuro -.- Pues no, Nev tiene ojos celestes... Hay, pistas hay más allá de los ojos. Lo dificil es verlas. Yo me doy cuenta ahora que ya sé quien es. Me encanta que me escribas *¬* emociónate XD justamente! Acá me re divierto leyendo los reviews y contestando, me parto de la risa. Por eso me esfuerzo en traerles las actuas a tiempo. En SH cuando me falla algo lo mando al diablo hasta el día siguiente XD


	14. Sanguinary

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

* * *

**Paraselenic**

_Sanguinario / / lleno de o caracterizado por sangre; sangriento

* * *

_

Sybill Trelawney parpadeó como lechuza al chico que había aparecido ante ella, empujando sus gafas con un dedo huesudo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, querido?"

Harry sacó su varita secundaria y la sacudió a la apertura que llevaba al salón de clases, cerrándola al menos temporalmente, y silenciando la habitación. Trelawney comenzó a inquietarse ante el silencio mientras él se quitaba la túnica de la escuela.

"¿Tal vez estás pensando en tomar mi clase de nuevo? ¡Simplemente no tienen el talento, mi querido muchacho, sería un esfuerzo inútil! Por supuesto, te vi venir a mí, suplicando que te enseñe... ¡pero me temo que he de negarme, querido, querido muchacho! ¡Sin la Vista, uno no puede aprender!"

Harry levantó una ceja y apuntó con su varita hacia el hueco de la garganta de ella. "Eres molesta," arrastró las palabras, entonando un hechizo al que Harry se refería cariñosamente como la Maldición Maniquí, ya que dejaba el cuerpo en diferentes poses del cuello para abajo. Sin embargo, no detenía a la víctima de gritar; era esa característica lo que hacía que a Harry le gustara aún más. Inclinó la cabeza ante los mórbidos ojos ampliados de la bruja, sonriendo hacia ella. "¿Predijo _esto_, profesora?"

Trelawney sacudió la cabeza, y Harry pudo ver el pánico estableciéndose. Sin duda la realidad de su situación debería estar golpeandola ahora, sin importar cuán cabeza hueca era. "T-Tu aura habla de oscuridad, mi querido muchacho. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡La maldad emana de tu m-misma alma! ¡Arrepiéntete ahora, mi querido, a-arrepiéntete para que no te consuma!"

Harry miró a la mujer inexpresivamente, alzando las cejas lentamente. "Estás completamente loca, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Los muy abiertos ojos parpadearon rápidamente mientras que la mujer luchaba para mantener el autocontrol. "¡La reciente luna llena ha afectado tu mente, mi querido muchacho! Reconsiderar tu camino, ¡espera al cambio de fase lunar y tendrás un camino claro ante ti!"

Harry ignoró el despotrique de la mujer, tirando de los brazos de ella en caída hacia abajo, como si estuviera sosteniendo un niño. De su muslo sacó uno de sus puñales curvos, disfrutando del audible exceso de velocidad del corazón de la bruja. Cortó con destreza las mangas de sus llamativas ropas, desprendiendo el material para exponer sus brazos, cayendo contra su torso congelado. Él sonrió ampliamente. "Mi camino ya está claro, _mi querida._"

"P-pero, ¡la oscuridad te está contaminando! ¡No estás en tu sano juicio! Has visto el _Grim_, ¿verdad?"

Harry simplemente se rió entre dientes y apretó la hoja contra la piel en la base del pulgar de la mano derecha, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos. Evitó las venas principales mientras arrastraba la hoja hacia arriba por el brazo, lamiéndose los labios cuando el olor de la sangre llegó a su nariz. "Me gustaría tener más tiempo para jugar con usted, profesora, pero lamentablemente mi tiempo aquí es muy limitado. Así que, tan divertido como sería emplear horas rasgando la piel de su cuerpo, me temo que tengo que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tengo..." llegó al hombro y empujó la hoja duramente, atravezado limpiamente hasta la espalda.

Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse hacia adelante, pasando la lengua por los riachuelos de color rojo que ya casi cubrían el brazo de su ex profesora. De alguna manera, la sangre surgida del dolor era siempre mucho más dulce. Hubiera deseado poder sostenerla bajo el Cruciatus mientras él la rasgaba en pedazos, pero las Barreras registrarían su firma mágica. No podía arruinar el juego tan rápidamente, después de todo.

"¡E-eres un psicópata! Oh, ¿cómo no he leído los signos correctamente? ¡Has sido contaminado por tanto tiempo que finalmente se ha dañado tu mismísima _mente_, mi muchacho! ¡Ay de mí...!"

Harry soltó un bufido y arrastró los dedos sobre los de ella, deteniéndose en la punta de su dedo meñique antes de partirlo limpiamente. Ella farfulló cosas sin sentido, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Harry se complacía en ignorarla. "No soy un psicópata, soy un sociópata, profesora. No estoy para nada loco, simplemente no tengo muchas de sus insignificantes morales. Los psicópatas no saben la diferencia entre lo que está bien y mal, a los sociópatas simplemente no les importa. ¿Comprende usted, mi querida?"

Volvió a dar un largo lambetazo de la sangre que brotaba de la profunda herida del brazo, no necesitándolo en ese momento pero no obstante disfrutando de su ambrosía personal. También podía no desperdiciar la sangre aunque no pudiese morderla. No quería que supieran que Lord Mylläkkä era un vampiro todavía. Eso sólo serviría para aumentar el prejuicio y el miedo, y probablemente haría la vida más difícil para Dante también.

Cortó por encima de la clavícula, dejando que la hoja empujara un poco más profundamente en el hueco de la garganta de la bruja, ignorando los gritos y frunciendo un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que más profundamente sería difícil. Después de todo, no quería que terminan desnuda, así que no podía cortar demasiado... eso le enfermaría bastante. Tampoco quería que muriera todavía, por lo que eso limita sus opciones. Suspiró y levantó la hoja de su cuello, moviendo la mano rápidamente para, otra vez, romper dos de sus dedos.

"¡Merlín, detente, por favor! ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Eres un ejemplo, profesora, y me disculpo que tenga que ser usted... pero honestamente, tal vez debería haber pensado mejor antes de predecir la muerte de un estudiante en cada vuelta de la esquena, ¿hmm?" le torció el dedo pulgar y lo apretó con dureza, sintiendo el hueso astillarse. Los dedos mutilados colgaban, incapaces de moverse de las posiciones en las que caían.

Harry posicionó la hoja cerca del ombligo cuando con voz ronca y áspera de gritar, ella comenzó a balbucear de nuevo. "¡Oh, qué terribles calamidades nieblan tu futuro! Ellas te cubrirán, se filtraran en tu mente hasta que estés torcido y podrido. ¿Qué hará más sangre a tu alma? Lamento en verdad que tal malad ha entrado en ti, queridos muchacho..." Harry empujó la hoja en su estómago, manteniéndolo en su lugar para evitar que sus entrañas cayeran y muriera.

Después de eso, ella sólo gritaba.

Harry transfiguró un olvidado lápiz del piso en un cuenco de madera, presionándolo por debajo de la herida, torciendo la hoja. Sólo tomó unas pocas tajadas llenar el cuenco casi hasta el borde, y bebió la fuente de la vida felizmente que lentamente se enfriaba, observando el rostro de Trelawney torcerse y escuchando sus gritos. Eran de agudos y desagradables, y mucho menos apaciguantes que, por ejemplo, los de Lucius, pero los sonidos de dolor siempre satisfacían a Harry en un nivel básico que a menudo atribuía a su vampirismo. Bebió de la sangre lo suficiente para estar saciado, antes de girar la hoja duramente y llenar el recipiente una vez más.

Su tiempo se estaba agotando, lo sabía. No podía permitirse el lujo de permanecer mucho más tiempo si su iba cumplir su plan. Con un movimiento de su varita de Endrino selló el recipiente que contenía la sangre, redujéndolo y guardándoselo. Suspiró, centrando los ojos en los frenéticos verde pálido rodeados por el pánico. "Y ahora, querida profesora, nuestro tiempo llega a su fin. Una lástima, de verdad. Habríamos podido tener mucha diversión juntos. ¡Lamentablemente, el tiempo es esencial. Utilice su Ojo Interior y Vea este futuro, ¿hmm?"

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y fueron sus gritos se detuvieron bruscamente, y Harry reconoció los signos de Trelawney haciendo una profecía. Él maldijo entre dientes, molesto porque no podía simplemente _matarla_ en ese instante, y librar al mundo de esa molestia.

Incluso bajo el hechizo Maniquí, se tambaleó un poco en su trance. "El fin se acerca, las sombras se estiran y consumen. La Oscuridad se arrastrará sobre las colinas y el mar, hasta que nada que no sea desesperación surja por debajo de su manto depresivo. La luna llena verá a su hijo ser descubierto. No todos los objetivos se cumplirán, ni todos los planes habrán sido en vano. Un enfrentamiento final decidirá el vencedor, la Luz y la Oscuridad luchan por la supremacía. Sólo la unión de los Dos puede asegurar la supervivencia del mundo, el Poder del Lord Oscuro no conoce debe llevarse a cabo. Una profecía desafiada contará la historia. El fin se acerca..." gritó mientras se libraba del trance, y Harry metió la segunda hoja en el pecho.

Ella no gritó más.

* * *

Harry se arrebujó entre las mantas de la cama, dejando que el capullo lo confortara. Su amplia sonrisa se ocultaba en la almohada mientras reía en voz alta, disfrutando de la adrenalina que aún recorría todo su sistema. Ahora la obra estaba lista, y sólo quedaba la presentación. Había estado encerrado en su cama durante la última hora con la esperanza de que Ron o Hermione vendría a despertarlo, asegurando su coartada, pero como no parecía dispuestos a buscarlo para ir a cenar, él simplemente tenía que asegurarse de que era visto viniendo desde los dormitorios.

Con una despedida a siseada a Nagini, que se regresaría con Voldemort en la confusión de las próximas horas, Harry se observó. Tenía el pelo apropiadamente alborotado y ojos convenientemente legañosos de los largos minutos que había pasado en la oscuridad, Harry escapó de las ataduras de su ropa de cama y se dirigió a la sala común, luciendo para todo el mundo como si recién hubiera despertado de una siesta antes de la cena.

La sala común estaba casi vacía cuando entró en ella, echándole un vistazo a un par de chicas séptimo año que se apiñaban alrededor de la chimenea y un par de jóvenes estudiantes que hacían su tarea tirados sobre la alfombra de felpa. Sin embargo, como siempre, la llegada de Harry Potter a un cuarto hacía que las cabezas se voltearan y los ojos lo siguieran, aunque fingía no darse cuenta. No eran tantos testigos como él hubiera querido, pero tendría que servir. Hizo un show bostezando y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, mirando alrededor de la sala soñolientamente antes de salir por el agujero del retrato.

Ni siquiera había llegado a las escaleras cuando fue casi aplastado por la Profesora McGonagall, la cuál tenía pelo recogido con suficiente fuerza para lucir doloroso. Ella se sobresaltó mientras se apartaba de él, alzando las manos. "Oh, perdón, Potter."

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "No se preocupe profesora, no estaba viendo por dónde iba. ¿Hacia dónde va tan apurada?"

Severos ojos se volvieron hacia él, escudriñándole como si esperaran un motivo ulterior en su pregunta. "La cena. Una de las chicas primer año logró encender su cortinas en llamas."

Harry le dio una sonrisa a su profesora. Ella era demasiado decorosa para su gusto, pero siempre ponía a sus estudiantes antes que a ella misma. Era refrescante en un mundo de Lockharts y Umbridges.

Le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza a la taciturna bruja cuando llegaron a las puertas de Gran Salón y se fueron a sus mesas separadas, Harry devolvió un saludo con la mano de Ron mientras oraba en silencio ser salvado de la ira de Hermione. Parecía que Ron había hecho algo para ganarse su ira de nuevo.

"¡Ridículo, Ronald! ¡Estás siendo sospechoso como un Slytherin ahora mismo, y no voy a soportarlo!"

Durante un largo momento, Harry se preguntó si ya estaba tan cerca de ser descubierto. Su propia paranoia corrió a través de él y se quedó paralizado a la mitad del paso, elevando las cejas cuando Ron gimió y hundió el rostro entre las manos. "Te lo digo, Hermione, hay algo que está mal con él!"  
"¿Y lo que está mal?¿ Que es el primer profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras inteligente que hemos tenido desde el profesor Lupin?"

El aliento de Harry fluyó fuera de él, en silencio se reprendió por ser tan paranoico. Sin embargo, ser atrapado sería peligroso. Estaba rodeado de más de una mitad de una escuela llena de magos de la Luz a quienes nada les gustaría más que volverse una masa delirante de pánico ante la primera señal de actividad 'Oscura'. Aún con su formación y Dante detrás se le complicaría escapar de esa situación.

Harry estiró la espalda mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, asintiendo de vez en cuando en una parodia del buen oyente. Honestamente no oyó más de cada quinta o sexta palabra de lo que Hermione estaba diciendo mientras despotricaba acerca de las mejores virtudes de Dante, su mente estaba en otra parte. Su mente estaba en el shock que pronto recibiría el Gran Salón y cómo necesitaba que luciera su propia reacción.

Cuidadosamente puso comida en su plato y miró las cuatro mesas de las Casas llenas en torno a él, con un brillo en sus ojos, esperaba el momento oportuno para dar a conocer su obra maestra. Éste fue cuando Dumbledore se paró que Harry dejó caer su varita de la manga a su mano debajo de la mesa.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sonrió benignamente ante el Gran Salón lleno de estudiantes, cientos de jóvenes mentes que eran su responsabilidad... suyas para moldear, para nutrir.

El trabajo de su vida estaba en la habitación con él: los niños que pululaban a su alrrededor, sus padres antes que ellos, sus abuelos antes de eso. Había pasado los últimos cincuenta años como Director dando forma al Mundo Mágico a su perfecta imagen, en la única forma en que sobreviviría. La luz se había vuelto más fuerte en su reinado de lo que había sido nunca. Eso fue, al menos hasta que Tom Riddle había intensificado sus juegos y la silenciosa guerra que había estado jugando desde las sombras.

Pero estaba bien. La derrota de Tom durante diez años le había dado a la Luz tiempo para celebrar, dándoles a sus seguidores la sensación de seguridad suficiente para reproducirse en grandes cantidades otra vez. Esas perdidas fueron sustituidas por la nueva generación, y él fue el encargado de criarlos correctamente. Los Slytherin eran una causa perdida, por supuesto, pero eso dejaba a los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor ser moldeados correctamente. Eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Sin embargo, su alumno favorito de todos ellos había estado preocupante de este año. Harry se había distanciado incluso de sus amigos, tranquilo y contemplativo. Le estaba recordando a Albus demasiado un joven Tom Riddle, antes del primer fiasco con la Cámara de los Secretos. Se preocupaba por su protegido y por el lado de la Luz.

Pero sabía que era sólo estaba siendo tonto. Después de todo, ¿él no había salvado a Harry de la vida en la casa de los Dursley? ¿No había sido el único en enseñarle la verdad sobre sus padres después de una vida de mentiras? ¿No había sido quien le había ayudado a liberar a su padrino? ¿Creyendo en él a pesar de las circunstancias? ¿Salvando su vida una y otra vez? El chico sabía todo eso, sin duda, por lo que sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

No había cometido los mismos errores con él como lo había hecho con Tom. Había tomado un papel activo en esta ocasión.

Y ahora tenía la herramienta perfecta para derribar su mayor fracaso.

Él no había esperado mucho esa noche en Cabeza de Puerco a finales de 1979, aunque tenía la esperanza de encontrar tal vez un profesor de Adivinación de reemplazo. En su lugar, había conseguido una bendición en la forma de una profecía por mera casualidad, la predicción de la caída de Tom Riddle, a manos de un niño aún no nacido. Donde Tom había fallado, él tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de tener éxito, cambiar el Mundo Mágico a lo que soñaba de éste.

¿Y qué si había dejado al joven Harry con los Dursley? Si el muchacho hubiera sido criado en la vida fácil del Mundo Mágico, habría sido suceptible a la oscuridad que Tom ofrecía. De esta manera, él había crecido y perseverado, creciendo fuerte. Albus todavía tenía varias décadas de vida por delante, y se negaba a irse hasta que lograra dar forma al mundo correctamente, y desterrado lejos a la Oscuridad.

Su sonrisa benevolente aumentó a medida que se puso de pie, en un instante el silencio cayó sobre el salón. Amaba el poder que tenía sobre esos niños, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban con asombro al mirarlo. Él era su Lord, su Amo. Él era todo lo que era bueno en el mundo y pasaría su rectitud a ellos. Pero no pronto, porque pensaba vivir mucho más todavía.

Abrió la boca para hablar, sus ojos tintineando alegremente, cuando las miradas de asombro y de adoración se transformaron en miedo y repulsión.

Entonces los gritos comenzaron.

Los estudiantes estaban encogiéndose lejos ahora, varios habían comenzado a vomitar en sus regazos y platos. Algunos lloraban, otros estaban congelados en shock. Todos los ojos estaban enfocados detrás de él, y Albus se volvió con inquietud.

Su corazón se apretó ante la vista, la sangre golpeando rápidamente en sus oídos. El espectáculo estaba por encima del nivel de sus ojos a unos treinta centímetros, dejando la visión sin obstáculos a todos los estudiantes en el Gran Salón. Colgado de las muñecas que estaban atadas sobre la cabeza, Sybill Trelawney estaba pegada a la pared mágicamente, las gafas torcidas en la cara y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. La sangre manchaba su piel, su ropa, incluso aún goteando indolentemente por la pared. Algunas de sus entrañas colgaban de una larga herida en el estómago.

Pero nada de esto llamó la atención de Albus.

Por encima de la cabeza estaba, garabateada salvajemente en letras chorreantes y rojas, la profecía completa. Cada palabra de ella. Su mano se levantó por su cuenta a apretar su túnica a la altura del corazón. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? Sybill misma no había sido consciente de ello, así que ¿cómo se las habían arreglado para conseguirlo?

Una bola brillante que parecía una Esfera de Profecía estaba suspendida flotando en el cuello del cadaver. Albus salió de su aturdimiento y fue a invocarla cuando ésta se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo, sonando incluso por encima del clamor del Salón. Todo se congeló cuando una voz desconocida surgió del vidrio roto.

_"¿Mi hermosa tinta está corriendo? Déjenme asegurarme de que han captado lo esencial de mi mensaje._ 'El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se aproxima... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Y uno de ellos deberá morir a las manos del otro, pues ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se aproxima, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere.' _Encantador__, ¿verdad? Legeremancia es una cosa hermosa... la mente no necesita ser consciente de un hecho para que la información se almacene en ella. Ahora el secreto se ha develado, Dumbledore. Parece que va a ser mi amigo Voldemort frente a tu Niño de Oro. Me pregunto ¿quién ganará? ¿El niño sin ningún tipo de formación, o el Lord Oscuro con décadas de conocimientos y experiencia? Niños, les sugiero que comiencen a mirar la guerra ahora, porque si no estás con la Secta Oscura, estás contra ella. No todo es lo que parece. Tengan una buena comida, niños. Podéis llamarme Mylläkkä." _

Albus Dumbledore, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, se quedó congelado sin habla. Tanto es así que se quedó de pie mirando la pared, a la, ahora, no tan secreta profecía, en pérdida.

Le tomó que la mano de Minerva tirase de su manga para traerlo de su aturdimiento.

Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para esto.

* * *

Severus Snape se agarró rígidamente de la mesa con las manos pálidas, los dientes apretados unos contra otros. Él no había sido informado de nada de esto. Había sido dejado totalmente al margen del asunto. Gruñó por lo bajo, mirando lejos de la horripilante muestra de sangre y llamativas joyas.

Sus ojos negros buscaron a Potter, toda la escuela lucía en sus caras distintos grados de conmoción y disgusto por el cuerpo suspendido, temblando de miedo después de que el mensaje había sonado. Era positivamente repugnante utilizar esas tácticas, y Severus bufó duramente hacia el muchacho.

Tal vez no era su padre después de todo. James Potter probablemente se estaba revolcando en su tumba rojo y oro después de tal despliegue de violencia por su progenie. James Potter hubiera abogado a la justicia Gryffindor y nunca habría asesinado en cualquier forma, y mucho menos tan brutalmente. El muchacho era realmente Oscuro entonces... que, por supuesto, era otra cosa James Potter nunca hubiera hecho.

Pero el muchacho tenía la arrogancia de su padre, eso por seguro. Incluso con su iluminación de la crianza de Potter, veía la arrogancia. Estaba en su manera de andar, la inclinación de la mandíbula, en su desprecio por las reglas. El muchacho difícilmente daba la mitad de lo que podía en sus clases, perdiendo el tiempo con Weasley en lugar de aplicarse, pero aún así lograba sacar buenas notas y alabanzas de cientos de personas. Era repugnante ver como las reglas parecían inclinarse por un simple niño que dificilmente se daba cuenta del poder que tenía. Potter no tenía consideración por los demás, como su padre. Corría por ahí tarde en la noche, teniendo al Director bajo su pulgar como un buen pequeño Niño de Oro. Era todo lo que James Potter fue en un paquete aún más influyente, y Severus le odiaba por ello.

Pero también era un vampiro. Era un mago Oscuro y un vampiro que tenía el puesto de compañero del Lord Oscuro. El solo pensar que el hijo de James Potter esté en tal posición era alucinante. Casi le daba dolor de cabeza considerarlo. A pesar de las similitudes entre los dos Potter, podía ver algo de sí mismo en el niño, en la mirada calculadora que a veces se instalaba en su rostro cuando de sutiles maneras era capaz de alejar a la gente de él, especialmente en los últimos meses. Era ridículo, y le gustaría poder ver más seguido al bastardo así podía restregárselo en su cara.

Pero todavía odiaba al muchacho. Nadie debería equivocarse con eso. Estaba levemente impresionado con el trabajo que había hecho con Trelawney, y tal vez su respeto por él había crecido, pero eso era simplemente más de un mago a otro. De un hombre a otro, todavía no veía más que un mocoso cuando miraba al niño.

Dicho muchacho se volvió en ese momento, ojos verdes fascinantes se centraron en los suyos. Su corazón se apretó como lo hacía cada vez que esos ojos se encontraban con los suyos. Por mucho que el chico se pareciera a James Potter en el cabello y la mandíbula, los ojos, la nariz y la boca eran puramente de Lily Evans. No entendía cómo la gente no lo veía, eligiendo notar el pelo y la coloración y llamarle un clon de James Potter. Había mucho de Lily en su apariencia. Especialmente los ojos.

Odiaba esos los ojos.

Era como un golpe físico cada vez que Potter le había mirado durante los últimos seis años, ver esos ojos en una persona que se parecía tanto a James Potter. Ver esos hermosos y cautivadores ojos en un muchacho que era el epítome de una mezcla entre Lily y James. Tener una prueba delante de él que cada día le recordaba a la niña que nunca podría haber tenido.

Había amado esos ojos una vez.

Sin embargo los odiaba ahora, ya no veía a una apasionada chica, con pelo castaño largo, el desafío escrito en su postura llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Testaruda y siempre virtuosa Lily. Ella era hermosa, no sólo en cuerpo, sino en fuego y espíritu. Severus nunca había visto una mujer que pudiera compararsele. Una mirada suya siempre había despojado por completo sus defensas, llevándolo al instante a la defensiva aunque sea sólo para salvar su orgullo. Porque ella nunca podía mirarle cuando los malditos Merodeadores no estaban presentes, nunca había tenido tanta suerte. Una vez que los Merodeadores se había entrado en la pintura, Lily había ido apartando de él, la hermosa muchacha que había conocido hace tantos años yendo a la deriva cada vez más lejos. Pero ahora esos ojos ya no eran singularmente pertenecientes a Lily. Ahora esos ojos personificaban sus pérdidas, mostraban aún otra cosa James Potter le había quitado.

Esos ojos estaban puestos en él ahora, atravesando su alma. ¿Podía este Potter leer en él con la misma facilidad que su padre? Oh, James lo sabía. Él había sabido desde su cuarto año. Fue cuando la tortura había iniciado, el flujo interminable de bromas. ¿Podía ese niño ver en su alma con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Lily? No eran perfectamente iguales en todo, él lo sabía. Los ojos de Potter eran más oscuros, no en el tono, sino en las sombras que poseían. Harry Potter había visto una vida dura hasta este punto, desde familiares abusivos a experiencias cercanas a la muerte cada año desde que fue rescatado de ellos. Las sombras que se extendían por los ojos de Potter era en todo lo que Severus podía enfocarse en momentos como este, necesitando un agarre tangible a la realidad, recordándole que no se trataba de Lily.

Lily se había ido. Lily estaba muerta. Y fue todo por su maldita culpa.

Él había cedido las primeras líneas de la profecía, después de todo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada cuando él había dado la información, no se había planteado que esas palabras podrían querer decir su hijo, que podía quedar atrapada en el lío. Eso era por lo que había corrido a Dumbledore, al darse cuenta de que la había puesto en peligro. Y fue eso lo que la había matado.

Y la gente se preguntaba por qué era tan cínico.

Potter sonrió irritantemente antes de girarse, poniendo una máscara de debida furia ante ese nuevo enemigo. La sonrisa de Severus era sardónica y los ojos negros se centraron en el techo encantado.

¿Quién era Harry Potter realmente?

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Buenas y santas! (?) Cómo están todos? Completamente alucinados con el maniqui/Trelawney? Todos pensaron en algo suave, verdad? Me temo que a Albus no le gustó el regalito. Las preguntas que le hacía a la mujer fueron diver, a que sí? Y la profecía, qué les pareció? Me gustó la parte de las cavilaciones de Albus, son muy realistas al estilo del viejo. Y las de Severus tuve varias impresiones encontradas, por un momento me sonó a un leve slash snarry, después celoso, luego aceptando a regañadientes. No sé, creo que me quedé confusa. Comenten! Pero antes:

De tanto que piden de si sé de más fics Tom/Harry en spa, he decidio empezar a publicar un fic que estoy escribiendo en mi tiempo libre... no va a ser oscuro, probablemente ni siquiera hayan visto el género, yo sólo lo vi en inglés. La cuestión es... creen que es más fácil leer los diálogos en cursiva o les da igual? XD (see, esa es mi super pregunta, díganme así publico el primer cap)

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:**

-Maldición Maniquí: El original es The Mannequin curse, por si les daba curiosidad.

-"Has sido contaminado por tanto tiempo que finalmente se ha dañado tu mente": La palabra que usa originalmente Trelawney es "tainted" que significa contaminado, corrupto... puede significar muchas cosas... no estoy segura si Trelawney lo usa en plan de cuán calumniado ha sido, de lo manipulado que estuvo o de los constantes ataques de Voldemort. Quizá se refiere a todo eso, por ello dejé contaminado.. me pareció la más amplia.

**Reviewers:**

_Eclipse_: jajaa, y yo que creía que no te veía por estos lares. Me alegro que mi traducción te haya aclarado cosas, eso ayuda a mi ego jajaja. Ohh si, olvidé comentar esa caída, a Tom no le importó que cayera sobre él ^^.  
_Maharet_: Esa es otra sucia adicción :P Andaba muy ocupado pensando que el maldito niño estaba robando su corazón y exhaltando su líbido para acordarse de nada. Ese coment del pelo fue genial XD Oh bueno, entonces te encantará el final, CHAN! XD  
_Sariss_: La verdad es que sí, soy completamente parcial por ustedes! Al menos en este fic lo tiene... Vamos a aclarar eso. Préstame atención. La escena en que Harry sale por la ventana y una persona adormilada lo ve. Es alguien de ojos celestes. ESE es Neville. Toooodas las otras escenas donde alguien de ojos almendra lo ve haciendo cosas, no es Nev. Pero todas esas otras es la misma persona. Mejor? Más claro? Jajajaja Me morí, Maharet y tú opinan completamente distinto sobre Voldie y fumar XD es gracioso verlas tan contrarias. Si, la verdad es que no vamos a tener suerte siempre y Harry va a meter la pata en cierto momento. Te pareció buen escarmiento? Viste? Le preguntó XD infaltable! XD Me temo que su cerebro no tenía remedio... así que pues... XD  
_RAC_: Ehhh ehhh tampoco fue tanto. Pero tengo que admitir que la autora tiene mucho vicio por las cavilaciones de sus pjs. La verdad es que me pesa un poco traducir tanta cosa pensada. Es que Tom lo quiere como más que amigo XD jajaja me vas a mandar un howler si no traduzco?  
_Kalhisto_: Pues, todavía no llegamos a la mitad del fic. Así que sí, es largo. ^^ gracias por las recomendaciones, aunque no sea mío, me tomo el trabajo traduciendo, creo que puedo agradecer XD. Ambos empiezan a caer por el otro, sólo que Voldemort se dio cuenta antes. Harry diría que no quiere ni pensarlo.


	15. Pestiferous

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

Paraselenic**

_Pernicioso / / malvado y corrupto

* * *

_

Los ojos de Hermione lentamente dejaron el cuerpo muerto de Sybill Trelawney, anchos y llenos de lágrimas, y mirando a Harry con un aire de confusión. "¿Lo sabías?"

Por un momento el corazón de Harry se detuvo. "¿Saber qué, Hermione?"

La bruja tomó un suspiro tembloroso, usando la palma de sus manos para desterrar las lágrimas. "La profecía. ¿Lo sabías?"

Harry la miró con aire precavido, olvidando de que él no le había dicho a sus amigos. "Sí", dijo. "Dumbledore me la dijo al final del curso."

Hermione cerró los ojos con un sollozo de dolor y la cara de enfado de Ron de repente se volvió hacia él, un poco verde en torno a las mejillas ante la vista del cadáver, pero la furia imperando por sobre su disgusto. "¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, compañero? ¿Por qué no nos dirías algo tan importante?"

Harry miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de ocultar su agitación. "Nos les concernía."

"¡Somos tus amigos, Harry!" estalló Hermione, parándose de su asiento y llamando la atención de la mayoría en el Salón. "¿Cómo pudiste no contarnos sobre esto? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos en la oscuridad?"

Harry se paró también, entrecerrando los ojos y enfriando su voz. "¿Dice, 'Los tres amigos con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acercan'? ¡No! ¡No dice eso! Dice el único. ¡Esta será mi lucha, mi guerra, y ustedes no se meterán en mi camino! O lo mato o me mata, ¡nadie más puede hacer nada!" Jadeos resonaron en las paredes del Gran Salón de aquellos que no había entendido la profecía, o que estaban en shock, finalmente comprendiendo.

Sus palabras fueron lanzadas con un dejo de honesto fastidio, pero iba a sacar lo mejor de la situación. Tenía que confirmar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que Harry Potter era el escogido para matar a Voldemort. Cuando su deserción fuera descubierta, tendrían que saber que él era quien estaba profetizado a matarlo y darse cuenta de lo perdida que la Luz estaba.

Hermione agarró el brazo de Ron cuando el pelirrojo iba saltar por encima de la mesa con los puños apretados y listos para atacar a su mejor amigo. Hermione miró a su alrededor hacia su público y habló humildemente. "Hablaremos de esto mañana, Harry."

Harry levantó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a los temerosos susurros que llenaban el Salón cuando alguien finalmente se hizo cargo y los envió a sus dormitorios.

* * *

El castillo tenía un aire lúgubre al día siguiente, los estudiantes eran menos bulliciosos que de costumbre. El desayuno era sombrío, y Harry tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír. Trelawney había sido un chiste, una de las profesoras que menos le gustaba a los estudiantes y a los miembros del personal por igual, sin embargo, ahora todos ellos actuaban como si hubieran perdido a su mejor amigo. Era bastante gracioso de una manera enfermiza, y Harry resopló por lo bajo.

Al parecer, el ruido no había suficientemente bajo, ya que el rostro de Hermione volteó hacia él con los ojos entornados. Harry miró lejos de su amiga, haciendo caso omiso de la sospecha escrita claramente en su rostro. Él pensó que ella podría haber dicho algo si no fuera porque el correo de la mañana había llegado justo en ese momento, las copias de El Profeta cayeron en varios lugares. Hermione tomó el suyo con prontitud para ver la primera página, palideciendo rápidamente. Harry espió por entre los rígidos dedos de ella y fingió estar enojado, preocupado, y moralmente indignado mientras escaneaba el artículo.

**¡Horror en Halloween!**

Por Trish Pettingale

_Halloween estuvo más lleno de vampiros y terror que nunca la noche pasada. En un movimiento audaz y aterrador, Tú-Sabes-Quien logró un doble golpe contra el mundo, irrumpiendo con éxito en Azkaban una vez más, y así como también, infiltrándose en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Las primeras alarmas fueron dadas por la Vicedirectora Minerva McGonagall, informando al Ministerio que de alguna manera un agente de Voldemort no sólo había conseguido entrar en la escuela, sino que también había matado a la Profesora de Adivinación Sybill Trelawney. "¡Fue repugnante!" __una fuente del equipo enviado para recuperar el cuerpo le dijo a este reportero. "¡F__ue suspendida en el Gran Salón, con las entrañas cayendo fuera de su cuerpo donde todos los chiquillos lo podían ver! ¡Y había palabras, palabras escritas con sangre! Sonaba poco fiable, ¡diciendo quien sería capaz de derrotar a El-Que-No-Debe-S__er-Nombrado o alguna tontería así!"_

_Este reportero estaba comprensiblemente shoqueado de escuchar eso, pero era no fue capaz de enterarse que decían las palabras que fueron escritas. ¿Fue hecha una profecía prediciendo la caída de Tú-Sabes-Quién? Si es así, ¿por qué ninguno de nosotros había oído hablar de esto hasta ahora? ¿Y que ganaría Tú-Sabes-Quien de revelar la profecía? La pregunta más grande para este reportero, sin embargo, es: ¿Cómo has hecho Tú-Sabes-Quien para logra entrar en Hogwarts? ¿No se dice siempre que es el sitio más seguro en toda Gran Bretaña Mágica? ¿Cómo consiguió burlar a Albus Dumbledore?_

_(Para más información sobre las reacciones a tal terrible atentado ocurrido tan cerca de los niños de nuestro mundo consulte la página cuatro.)_

_Menos de una hora después del asesinato de Sybill Trelawney, las alarmas atravesaron la noche en el Ministerio, lo que indicaba una ruptura en las Barreras del lugar más seguro de todos - Azkaban. Una vez más, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado irrumpió y esta vez los Dementores se fueron con él. Debido al caos que surgió de ello, ni siquiera sabemos cuantos de sus seguidores fue capaz de liberar, aunque suponemos que las capturas de Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange y Rabastan, Warden McNair, y Thomas Nott de principios de esta semana han sido invalidadas. Sin embargo, no está claro si Tú-Sabes-Quien liberó a otros también._

_Diecisiete Aurores murieron en la batalla que se produjo cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hacía su salida con sus seguidores, entre ellos el muy condecorado Alastor Moody, Segundo al mando Gawain Robards, y Jefe de Aurores Kingsley Shacklebot, los __tres, según se nos informó, asesinados por el mismo Tú-Sabes-Quien. __Sólo la muerte de dos mortífagos ha sido confirmada, la identidad de ambos desconocidas hasta el momento._

_¿Es esto una señal de que el reinado de Tú-Sabes-Quien va a ser una vez más como fue hace veinte años? __¿Alguno de nosotros está seguro si ambos, Azkaban y Hogwarts fueron irrumpidos? __¿Están nuestros hijos seguros? __Estas preguntas y más plagan la cabeza a este reportero, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que tenemos que encontrar las respuestas._

Harry arrugó el papel en un arrebato de enojo, tanto real como fingido, frunciendo el ceño hacia su plato. Necesitaba estar molesto por las muertes a causa de los ojos en el Gran Salón, pero por dentro era un lío de cálculos. ¡Diecisiete Aurores! ¡Incluso Ojoloco! Su respeto por Voldemort aumentó algunos grados. Siempre había sabido que era un hombre poderoso, pero era diferente imaginarle derrotando a Moody que saber que había logrado burlarse de él como si fuera un adolescente. Él no sabía nada de Robards, pero Kingsley era un buen duelista, y aunque Moody se estaba haciendo viejo, era uno de los mejores que había. Que Voldemort hubiera conseguido acabarlos a los tres por su cuenta bajo el fuego abierto de al menos un par de docenas de Aurores, si la cifra de muertos era alguna pista, era impresionante.

Sin embargo, se preguntaba quién había sido asesinado de su lado. Dos no estaban tan mal, pero dependiendo de que dos, se podrían complicar las cosas. Ciertas personas dadas a conocer como mortífagos provocaría una cadena de otras identidades reveladas, lo que podría causar una gran cantidad de problemas. Y, personalmente, esperaba no fueran Pettigrew o Lucius, él los tenía en su stoc personal a los dos. La muerte de Pettigrew era suya, y Belleza era demasiado divertido para morir. Y necesitaban a Lucius en el Ministerio, por supuesto, pero por el momento Harry sólo se preocupaba de que su juguete saliera ileso.

Un búho se abalanzó hacia él mientras estaba en su contemplación, y quitó la carta con confusión. Nunca nadie le escribía, y estaba confundido en cuanto quién y por qué alguien lo estaba haciendo ahora. Contuvo el aliento cuando reconoció la letra, deseando no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Por suerte, Hermione estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, repasando el artículo del ligeramente arrugado Diario El Profeta.

Volvió los ojos hacia la carta que sostenía, desplegándola lentamente y suspiró en alivio al leer la primera línea:

_Potter-_

_Deja de __hiperventilar, mocoso, esta carta está hechizada para que nadie que no sea un hablante de Parsel pueda leerla. Un hechizo útil, ¿verdad? __Lo encontré en uno de los libros de descendientes de Slytherin. Ya que__ el Parsel no tiene un idioma escrito (¿por qué tendrían las serpientes necesidad de escribir?), esta fue la sustitución para los magos. Para cualquier otra persona dará la impresión de que es una carta de uno de tus siempre adorables fans._

_Como e__stoy seguro de que has logrado percibir a este punto, la noche pasada fue un éxito. __Sólo perdimos a Marcus Flint y Alecto Carrow, y tampoco eran lo suficientemente importante como para ser extrañados o conectados lo suficiente para que haya mucha reverberación. Existen algunas preocupaciones que tengo, pero voy a guardarlas para otro momento._

_Obviamente, no estoy escribiéndote para tu entretenimiento. Voy a estar fuera del país durante el mes de noviembre, en busca de un Creador de Hechizos en Noruega. Mientras tanto, nosotros obviamente no estaremos teniendo nuestras reuniones semanales, aunque voy a llamar a una reunión una vez que haya regresado. Estoy seguro de que puedes arreglártelas sin mi maravillosa presencia durante ese tiempo, ¿verdad, Potter?_

_-Lord__ Oscuro Voldemort_

Harry resopló y sacó su varita de acebo, apuntando la carta y dejando que se consumiera en cenizas desvaneciéndose en la nada. Los ojos de Hermione todavía no habían dejado el periódico, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de recibió una carta. Era lo mejor, no quería poner a prueba si el hechizo de Voldemort funcionaba.

Dumbledore se paró entonces, anunciando que para llorar a quién había muerto valientemente la noche anterior, las clases serán canceladas por ese día. Hermione y Ron se levantaron para irse, la morena metiendo el periódico en su bolso para mayor estudio, con Harry yendo detrás de ellos mientras se abrían paso a la Sala de los Menesteres para hablar. Ellos habían estado haciendo un esfuerzo durante toda la mañana a tratarlo con normalidad, como si la noche anterior no había sucedido, pero podía ver la tensión en los 'casuales' movimientos de ellos. Ahora, sin embargo, escuchaba el debate desde donde ellos caminaban lado a lado por delante de él, menos divertido con cada minuto.

"Te lo digo, ¡creo que fue él! Nunca hemos tenido un ataque tan malo en Hogwarts, además todos los profesores de Defensa han sido malos en de una manera u otra. ¡Probablemente es ese tipo Mylläkkä!"

"Honestamente, Ronal, estás siendo tonto. ¿Realmente crees que el Director dejaría un _Lord Oscuro_ enseñar aquí?"

"¿Que hay acerca del falso Moody? ¡Dumbledore no lo sabía entonces! ¿Y qué sobre Quirrell? ¡Tipo tenía a Voldemort _en la parte de atrás de su cabeza_! Hay algo realmente sospechoso sobre Pierce, y creo que Dumbledore no lo ve porque se está haciendo viejo. Una persona puede perderse por completo lo obvio muchas veces, ¿sabes?"

Harry no pudo evitar concordar silenciosamente con Ron, aunque estaba ligeramente shoqueado ante las opiniones de sus amigos sobre Dumbledore. Si bien cualquier cosa Oscura mandaba a Ron al borde, el chico había ganado perspectiva con los años.

"Es _profesor_ Dumbledor, Ron. Además, no es posible que el profesor Pierce sea ese nuevo Lord Oscuro."

"¿Y cómo es eso, Hermione?" dijo Ron en una agitada y molesta mirada, obviamente enojado por el tono altanero en la voz de Hermione. Harry estaba realmente tentado a asentir, aunque por diferentes razones. Estaba realmente curioso acerca de por qué ella estaba tan inflexible sobre su inocencia.

"Obviamente porque es un vampiro."

Harry tropezó con los pies en estado de shock, volviéndose con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la morena. "Espera, ¿qué?"

Ron se había ido poniendo blanco, la boca completamente abierta, dejando escapar de su garganta sonidos incrédulos de vez en cuando.

Hermione suspiró, empujando sus rizos ingobernables por encima del hombro, poniendo las manos en las caderas. "¡Realmente, ustedes dos! ¡Prestan tan poca atención que me pregunto cómo han sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo! Él tiene una aversión a la luz solar, su gracia y velocidad son obviamente sobrenaturales, su forma de hablar a menudo raya en arcaica, nunca come cuando está en el Gran Salón, sus pupilas son _rasgadas_... ¿cuántas más pruebas necesitan?"

La mente de Harry se apresuró a comprender este nuevo desarrollo. Dante había planeado revelar su vampirismo tras los disturbios de Halloween con el fin de alejarse de las posibles sospechas de haber cometido los crímenes; como un vampiro en pleno derecho que se veía obligado a tomar Sustitutos de Sangre durante el tiempo que Dante había estado (una exploración médica podría confirmar esto) sería casi incapaz de resistir morder a un humano moribundo en la presencia de tanta sangre. Un vampiro total tenía más control que el que Harry tenía en su extraña forma híbrida, pero aún con tanto control, dos meses de esas pociones pondría a prueba sus límites. Sólo se presentaría la situación en el caso de una gran cantidad de sangre, pero eso era precisamente el tipo de situación a la que se enfrentaban ahora.

Sin embargo, parecía que Hermione había sabido desde hace bastante tiempo que su profesor no era humano, y estaba completamente bien con él. No había honestamente que ella tendría problema, siendo nacida de muggles y sin los prejuicios de sangre pura que los niños en el lado de Luz y muchos de la Oscuridad había crecido. Él recordaba muy bien su fácil aceptación sobre la licantropía de Remus hasta que creyó que los había traicionado. Era la cara blanco fantasma de Ron y la aparente incapacidad para moverse lo que lo preocupaba. Ahora podía ver cuán mal sus más viejos amigos reaccionarían.

Harry se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada de los dos. "Como sea, no es gran cosa. Si él no la mató, sólo tenemos que averiguar quién lo hizo, ¿verdad?"

Ron se atragantó. "¿Así de fácil? ¿Simplemente así ustedes dos están muy bien sabiendo que un _vampiro_ está enseñando en nuestra escuela? ¡Seremos todos asesinados! ¡Un _vampiro_! ¿ustedes dos no saben nada? ¡Los vampiros sólo se acercan a los seres humanos para matarlos; no tienen puestos de trabajo sólo por el gusto de hacerlo! ¡Son criaturas que se alimentan del dolor y la sangre, quieren matar a todos los magos! Estamos condenados..."

Las palabras de Ron lo herían, honestamente, pero no eran tan terribles. Él sinceramente había esperado algo mucho peor. Entonces, de nuevo... él no sabía que su "mejor amigo" era un vampiro. Si lo hiciera, Harry pensó, las palabras serían mucho peores a pesar del tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Harry vio como Hermione se hinchaba de furia ante el perjuicio del pelirrojo, y Harry reconoció con facilidad su sentido de la justicia como en la P.E.D.D.O. creciendo. "¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! Él nos ha estado enseñando desde hace dos meses y nadie ha terminado muerto hasta anoche! ¡Estás siendo un fanático irreflexivo! Realmente creí que habías crecido un poco en el último año, pero obviamente no es así. ¿Te acuerdas de tercer año? Hasta que conociste al profesor Lupin pensabas que todos los hombres lobo eran animales perversos. ¿Te has olvidado de lo equivocado que estabas entonces?"

Harry suspiró y comenzó a tratar de alejarse, contento por las palabras de Hermione, pero no de humor para escuchar su modo-serrmón. Sin embargo, Ron lo vio alejándose de ellos y entrecerró los ojos azules. "¿Tú también, compañero? ¿Cree en esa mierda que ella está escupiendo?" la voz de Ron se elevó varias octavas mientras se burlaban de los tonos estridentes de Hermione, "¡Honestamente Ronald, los vampiros son como _perritos_! ¡Les gustan los arco iris, los abrazos y los Osos-Abeja (1) y nunca le harían daño a nadie!"

La cara de Hermione se puso roja brillante en su furia y Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Te estás comportando como un idiota, Ron. Cállate mientras estás a tiempo."

El pelirrojo, como de costumbre, parecía declinar escuchar el consejo. "¡Así que _estás_ comprando esa basura! Caray, Harry, sabía que ser criado con muggles te hacía un poco menos rápido en estas cosas, ¡pero había pensado al menos tenías sentido común! ¡Ambos están locos si piensan que todos vamos a estar bien con un vampiro yendo por ahí dentro de la escuela! ¡Dumbledore está totalmente loco!"

Harry no creía poder escuchar más. No era menos de lo que esperaba, pero seguramente no quería decir que le tenía que gustar escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su amigo. Se giró y alejó, con la irritación burbujeando bajo su piel como un virus que lo infectaba. No estaba enfadado, pero estaba en agitación más allá de lo que hubiera creído. Era algo demasiado fuerte para tener que lidiar con ello tan temprano en la mañana. Frunció el ceño y se alejó, con las voces de Ron y Hermione voces cada vez más débiles mientras daba vuelta en un corredor, ansioso por escapar.

Por supuesto, como parecía ser ley, las cosas no podían ser tan faciles.

"Bien, bien, Potter. ¿Solo sin sus mascotas, veo?"

Draco se sorprendió cuando en menos de un instante después de hablarle, Harry le había agarrado por el cuello y lanzado contra la pared del pasillo, el labio curvado en un gruñido. "_No_ estoy de humor para ti ahora mismo, Malfoy. Consíguete una vida."

Draco palideció cuando los ojos verdes le traspasaron, y dejó de respirar al sentír el aura de su largo tiempo rival bañarlo por completo. No era como nada que hubiera sentido nunca, y él estaba bastante familiarizado con las reacciones de Harry cuando está enojado. Considerando que en los últimos años había sido como una llama, lamiendo y quemando, ahora era tan fría como el hielo, todavía rozando sus sentidos como rugientes llamas, pero congelantes. Y eso se sentía terrible, incluso a su propia magia oscura, retorcida y casi enfermiza. Todavía podía sentir la magia como llama del otro chico, pero estaba enterrada debajo de la segunda entidad que le había confundido todos estos meses. Esta segunda aura de poder era lo que le ahogaba ahora, los ojos plateados se agrandaron con miedo.

"¿Ya te has olvidado, Malfoy? ¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije a principio de año? Eres un idiota. Eres un niño y _no tienes idea_ de nada, y realmente tienes que aprender a pensar antes de hablar. Tu negativa a creer que alguien puede ser más poderoso que tú va matarte."

Draco forcejeó, las palabras de su padre zumbaban en sus oídos. Su padre le había dicho específicamente que se mantuviera alejado de Potter unos días antes, y ahora Draco se estaba preguntando exactamente que sabía su padre que él no. No podía ser la mirada asesina en los ojos de Potter, ya que su padre no había visto a Potter desde el final del año anterior. Pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber tenido en cuenta el mandato de su padre. Ahora ni siquiera podía decirle a su padre acerca de esta reunión sin revelar que no había escuchado. "¡Suéltame, Potter, tonto imbécil tonto!"

"La próxima vez piensa antes de hablar." la voz de Harry era un siseo al apretarse contra Draco, con los labios rozando la oreja del rubio. "¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte?" Su voz era un ronroneo y enviaba escalofríos través de Draco con su malicia. "Yo podría hacerte sufrir, Malfoy, hacerte gritar. Podría matarte con mis propias manos, sin que ninguna otra alma escuchase tus últimas palabras. Podría arrancar la piel de tu cuerpo, dejándote con vida todo el tiempo. Podría drenar cada gota de sangre con facilidad, dejándote como una cáscara seca en el suelo en algún pasillo olvidado, donde no serías encontrado en hace años."

Draco dejó de respirar, la garganta comprimida del miedo. No podía demostrar la magnitud de su miedo, no podía dejar ver a Potter la enorme cantidad de miedo que le tenía. Draco empujó lejos la necesidad de temblar y apretó los puños, concentrándose en el dolor de las uñas en su piel.

Harry se apartó, con la voz de nuevo a un nivel normal. "Ten cuidado a quien insultas, Malfoy, porque no tengo tantos escrúpulos como crees."

Harry agarró al rubio por el cuello y lo arrojó lejos, un fuerte chasquido señalizó el encuentro de Malfoy con la pared mientras Harry se alejaba en la oscuridad.

Draco maldijo violentamente mientras se ponía de pie, con el cuerpo temblando como nunca antes. ¿Quién era ese? Sin duda, no podía ser Potter, esas palabras sonaban más como el Lord Oscuro que el "Niño de Oro". Tal vez ... espera, ¿tal vez era eso? ¿Potter estaba _poseído_? Eso explicaría la segunda aura, el aire malicioso a su alrededor, las advertencias de su padre sobre mantenerse alejado. Los pelos de la nuca de Draco se erizaron, la Luz estaba tan jodida.

Y al final del pasillo, inadvertido por ambos, Draco y Harry, dos pares de ojos había sido testigos de todo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

(1) Kyou Kara Maou referencia. Osos-Abeja son lindos. XD Sólo Googléenlos. ¡Nogisu!

**Notas de la Traductora:**

No me odien TT_TT os juro que esa méndiga palabra ha sido un parto, y nadie me sabía decir que significaba exactamente TT_TT Quereis saber la palabra? Spellsmith. El significado? Creador de Hechizos. Pero no es el significado literal... podría haber sido otra cosa, y no les quería inventar... Voldie se va a desaparecer a buscar uno... y bueno, era importante, no les voy a tirar spoiler. He encontrado el significado de casualidad leyendo fics que tenían la palabra, no eran muchos. Me perdonan si les digo que también hubo actua de mi fic?

**Reviewers:**

_Shane Karvahal_: jajajajaja a mi me suele pasar eso. Yo soy de las pocas locas que actualizan a estas horas vespertinas porque he estado toda la noche trabajando en la actualización. Esta vez, estaba buscando esa méndiga palabra. Muchas gracias ^^ la verdad es que aún estoy aprendiendo inglés y ésta es mi primera traducción, por lo que es bueno saber que mejoro ^^ Totalmente, parece muy simple la idea de traducir, pero el inglés es uno de esos idiomas con los que hacen de todo, lo estiran como plastilina. En inglés hay más, pero coincido en que son difíciles de ver. Creo que la parte oscura se hace generalmente más difícil de escribir.  
_Alexander_: jajajaja lo se, tengo varios lectores traumados gracias a eso :P No es dificil impresionar a unos niños, pero si llegar al nivel de Voldemort, así que tenía que mandarse algo a lo grande. Jajajajaja morí con lo de Snape, la verdad, leerlo de su punto de vista aquí no te hace encariñarte. Me alegro que te guste, y que también te pasaras por mi fic. Sabes? Si me di cuenta, pero eran las 7 am y no había dormido, mi cerebro no quizo lidiar con el problema de cambiarlo o no, por lo que lo subí así XD

_Randa_: jajajaja me encantó tu comentario sobre lo de Trelawney, quizá con eso de brindar con sangre y la canción de tomar el té? O la locura que lleva la profesora XD jajaja Hay que decir que esa escena del cap 8 donde Snape saborea su victoria por adelantado es genial, pobre Sev.

_Sariss_: jajaja en verdad, después de todo lo que dice, ya uno la quería ver morir. Hay que decir que la cara de Dumbledore al ver eso debe de haber sido genial! Estoy segura que nuestro espía misterioso disfrutó totalmente la escena.

_RAC_: jajajajaja si muero, se acaban las actuas, pequeño problema. Muchas gracias ^^. Creo que esa es justamente la idea, aunque ahora se viene la parte del fic que no me gusta u.u la vida de harry sin Voldie u.u jajajaja Totalmente, la vieja esa no se callaba más, ya uno alentaba para que muriera.

_Eclipse_: Yo no tengo beta... últimamente ni siquiera tengo un corrector ortográfico. Es difícil conseguir un beta que se adapte a alguien tan exigente como yo. Yo soy adicta a los xD y no me molesta serlo jojojo.  
_Bruji_: Muchísimas gracias ^^ Es bueno saber que no lo sienten forzado.

_Dvaita_: Ohhh recomendada! A quién tengo que agradecer? Jeje. Lo creo, yo soy de hacer esas cosas. Jajajaja has nombrado todas las cosas que hacen amar este fic. No, no tiene doble personalidad el espía secreto, cuando se refiere a ellos, fue una extraña técnica de escritura que usó la autora al fetichizar los ojos almendrados del espía. Es una persona con mente muy fría. Y para descubrir quien es, hay que tener la mente fría también y ver que hechos sacamos de los fragmentos. Ninguno de los lectores imaginó que mataría a Sybill, y concuerdo, por eso les gusta. Si me dejas reviews en caps venideros te perdono jajaja.  
_Maharet_: jajajaja que te tomaste antes de contestar? Jajajajajaja No, creo que se refiere a Mylläkkä por ser vampiro... He visto fics de Snape de padre de Harry y los adoro.

_Unmei Kuroi_: jajajaja es dificil dejarlo, pero a veces el estudio nos traga. Jajajaja gracias ^^ realmente, te diría que es una buena opción, pero no los vas a poder ponertelos a leer hasta que estés en segundo año... y vas a necesitar traductores online. Pero si, mi mundo se revolucionó desde que estudio inglés. Yo estoy en tercer año de inglés. De hecho en español no existía que yo haya visto de Harry grande y Tom peque hasta hace unos días atrás que yo subí uno (propaganda subliminal XD), pero es un ejemplo de cuanto nos perdemos al no saber inglés. Bueno, piensa que avellana es un café más claro. Pero hay otras pistas además de los ojos. Todos se concentran demasiado en agarrar algo del personaje y obvian una pista enormesososota que hay. La verdad no recuerdo que vuelva a aparecer Remus, si hay más, no debía ser mucho. Lo lamento, yo también lo amorro, pero en este fic se quedó con los buenos.


	16. Heuristic

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

**

* * *

**

**Paraselenic**

_Heurí__stico / / indicar, revelar

* * *

_

Hermione estaba echando humo mientras se alejaba de Ron, con su capa ondeando a su alrededor en una forma terriblemente similar a Snape en un buen día. ¡Era un idiota fanático! Primero, cuando entró en el Mundo Mágico, había visto cómo diferentes razas trabajaban juntos, y había creído tontamente que el pueblo mágico no eran tan prejuiciosos como los muggles... pero había estado tan equivocada. Así como los muggles perseguían a una persona por su color de piel, religión, u orientación sexual, los magos lo hacían por la pureza de sangre y los actos de tus padres. Era muy desagradable, y ella se había sentido enferma con ello desde primer año.

Podía manejar ser llamada sangre sucia, porque aunque era una calumnia miserable, había sabido de ella sólo unos años antes. La mayoría de los insultos lo eran por la forma en que te criaron, las palabras escuchas que son malas desde temprana edad. Sangre sucia era grosero pero fácilmente ignorable. Además, ella sabía muy bien que sus padres eran muggles. No le molestaba. Se sentía agradecida por haber sido dotada con la magia, pero no cambiaría su familia por nada en el mundo.

Entonces empezó a notar cómo estaban las cosas en el Mundo Mágico. Un mundo que temía el nombre de un terrorista, tanto que incluso no soportaban verlo escrito, un mundo que esclavizaba a seres sensibles para su propio uso. La esclavitud en el Mundo Muggle había sido algo terrible, horrible, pero ella lo creía aún peor en el Mundo Mágico. Al menos en el Mundo Muggle los esclavos podían huir. Los elfos domésticos no tenían opción, ya que estaban ligados mediante magia a sus amos, casi incapaces de pensar con libertad y mucho menos tratar de alcanzarla.

Había visto la manera en que la gente había reaccionado a Remus Lupin – el pobre y dulce profesor Lupin - simplemente por una maldición que no había elegido. No había cura para la licantropía, no había manera de detenerse a sí mismo de transformarse. Había tenido que lidiar con ello desde que era un niño, forzado a vivir en un mundo segregado, donde tenía que ocultar su aflicción por temor a ser asesinado por ello. ¿Qué había hecho él? Hermione no lo sabía, pero era otra cosa que le enfermaba.

Tal vez los mago no veían ninguna diferencia entre las personas por su raza, en términos muggle, y tal vez se podría amar a quien les pareciera abiertamente... pero el Mundo Mágico tenía su propio conjunto único de prejuicios que le parecía aún más mezquino y repugnante que los que había crecido viendo. ¿Y los magos se creían mucho mejores? Era una farsa, y Hermione deseaba más que nada para poder pegarle al Mundo Mágico en la cabeza con su propia idiotez.

Fue tras Harry con la intensión de ponerse lo más lejos posible de Ron de inmediato, todavía necesitando hablar con él, pero más que nada necesitaba estar cerca de alguien cuerdo y razonable por un tiempo hasta que su temperamento se asentara.

Dobló la esquina y tuvo que meterse los nudillos a la boca para ahogar un grito de asombro, rápidamente tirándose contra la pared fuera de vista. Parpadeó y miró alrededor, seguramente debía de estar viendo cosas... pero no. Allí estaba Harry apoyado contra Draco Malfoy en un pasillo oscuro. Su mente recorrió rápidamente las posibilidades. Su postura parecía demasiado… íntima para estar peleando. Hermione se sonrojó. ¿Harry y Malfoy? ¡Ni en un millón de años! Se asomó una vez más, viendo la cara de Harry demasiado cerca del cuello de Malfoy. Por Merlín, no podía ser... ¿verdad?

Lamentó no poder oír lo que decían, suponiendo que estaban hablando. Estaba demasiado lejos para oír o leer con precisión las expresiones faciales de la pareja, y su corazón estaba tronándole en los oídos. No es que ella tuviera un problema con la homosexualidad, fíjate, pero ella no lo había pensado que Harry fuese de esa manera, ¡y mucho menos con _Malfoy_ de todas las personas! Trató de pensar en otra razón plausible de por qué Harry se apretaría fuertemente contra el pecho de su rival, algo que tuviera sentido. Nada parecía tenerlo.

Al menos hasta que ella volvió a mirar.

Harry murmuró algo con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, una visión tan fuera de lugar que Hermione casi jadea nuevamente, se apoderó de Draco por el cuello y tiró el rubio lejos de él. Draco cayó contra la pared de enfrente con un gemido de dolor. Harry se fue en la dirección opuesta a Hermione, dejando a la morena con una mano al corazón, perplejamente viéndolo marchar.

¿Cómo podía una persona tan gentil como Harry tener una mirada tan malévola?

¿Qué habían estado diciendo?

¿Cómo Harry era lo suficientemente fuerte para _lanzar_ a Malfoy lejos, un chico al menos quince centímetros más alto que él?

No lo sabía, pero seguramente lo averiguaría... sin importar dónde esa la verdad la llevaba.

* * *

Los ojos color avellana se entrecerraron mirando hacia la bruja morena que había llegado hasta los niños Malfoy y Potter en el pasillo. Esto podría ser un problema. ¿La niña habría podido escuchar cualquiera de las diatribas de Potter? La persona vigilando había sido completamente intrigada por la oscuridad circundante en el niño, la manera en que su poder había flameado ante su ira. Era casi embriagador, y diferente a todo lo que habían visto nunca, incluso en el Lord Oscuro. Pero la emoción duró poco pasando a notar a la chica Granger observándolos, sin duda, tratando de poner las piezas juntas dentro de su astuta mente.

Consideraron Obliviar a la entrometida chica, pero eso podría plantear muchas preguntas.

Era interesante para ellos que Potter fuera tan imprudente. Obviamente, a pesar de las tendencias Slytherin que había demostrado, todavía era un Gryffindor debajo de todo. Él estaba destinado a estar cubierto, sin embargo, había asaltado al heredero Malfoy en las pasillos donde cualquier persona pudo haberlo visto. Y alguien lo había hecho. ¿Estaba tan confiado en sus habilidades que pensaba que no sería capturado? ¿O tal vez, no le importaba si lo descubrían?

La persona vigilando no lo sabía, pero era una cosa interesante sobre la cual reflexionar.

Ellos consideraron darse a conocer al niño, lo que le permitía saber que había otro aliado en la escuela... pero lo pensó mejor. Si el Lord Oscuro no había tenido a bien decirle, ellos tampoco. El muchacho no había mostrado ningún indicio de que sabía de sus inclinaciones, y hasta que lo hiciera permanecerían ocultos en las sombras, esperando el momento de exponerse.

Lo que un día pasaría.

No podían esperar.

Pero hasta ese día, tenían un papel que cumplir. Con un agitado fruncimiento de labios, la persona se escabulló entre las sombras.

* * *

Harry caminaba por los pasillos silenciosamente, en dirección a las habitaciones de Dante. Como no tenía sus visitas semanales con Voldemort este mes, había estado visitando a su amigo todos los viernes por la noche para tomar su pociones y asegurarse de que no era capturado al hacerlo. A menudo sólo se quedaba durante una hora y luego salía a cazar, teniendo su súbitamente noche libre para asegurarse de que su paciencia no fuese tan corta de nuevo, pero más a menudo simplemente se tomaba ese tiempo para relajarse en compañía de alguien que conocía todos sus secretos y con quien era capaz de ser él mismo.

Noviembre estaba llegando a su fin y no ha habido noticias de Voldemort hasta esa mañana, y Harry había estado molesto al ver que en lugar de nada informativo, el texto había estado lleno de descripciones detalladas de las altas montañas y fiordos enormes revistiendo la costa. Harry nunca había pensado que Voldemort fuera del tipo poético sobre el paisaje, pero al parecer todavía tenía mucho que aprender acerca de su amigo. La única información que había recibido a parte de varios párrafos de divagaciones sobre la belleza de Noruega, era que el Creador de Hechizos que estaba buscando seguía siendo elusivo y su búsqueda podría durar hasta Navidad. Era 29 de noviembre, y esto agravaba enormemente a Harry por una razón que no podía entender.

Harry suspiró inaudiblemente cuando se detuvo frente a la extensión de piedra que conformaba la entrada a las habitaciones de Dante, siseando en pársel la orden de apertura y entrando en los cuartos. Dante no estaba allí en la actualidad, pero Harry se puso cómodo delante de la chimenea, tomando un libro que había encontrado en su última visita sobre Magia Ritual Vampírica. Dante probablemente había tenido una detención o algo relacionado con la enseñanza para hacer frente, por lo que Harry se relajaría hasta que regresara.

Harry casi babeaba ante los ritos de sangre y magia con los que se encontró, deseando tener el poder necesario para hacerlos. Por desgracia, Valerian le había asegurado que su magia vampírica no estaría suficientemente desarrollada hasta al menos otra década o más, no era extraño que tomase un siglo para que pudiera utilizarse. Y una vez que la magia era accesible, ésta comenzaría a corroer su magia de mago, lentamente disminuyéndola a nada. Eso le pasó a todos los vampiros que fueron originalmente magos, la lenta degradación del poder mágico por el roce de su poder vampírico. Dante fue una anomalía, conocido como el único Vampiro capaz mantener su capacidad de utilizar una varita por más de un siglo; lo que lo hizo aún más buscado después de como había mantenido al mínimo la corrosión incluso después de casi mil años. Aún Valerian había perdido su capacidad mágica después de setenta años.

Sin embargo, esto significaba que Harry no podría usar mucha, si es que podía algo, magia vampírica durante la guerra actual. No tendría sombra andante o invocaciones, no hechizos elementales como por los que Valerian era famoso. Harry suspiró con petulancia mientras hojeaba el libro, mirando por encima todas las cosas que no seía capaz de utilizar.

Pasó una media hora de esa manera y Harry comenzó a aburrirse. ¿Dónde estaba Dante, de todos modos? Sustituyó el libro en la mesita y se puso a hojear un fajo de papeles que estaban apilados ordenadamente junto al sillón de Dante. Era su agenda de clases, y Harry soltó un bufido divertido ante sus declaraciones acerca de la ineptitud de sus alumnos. Su diversión, sin embargo, duró poco.

Harry suspiró y puso los papeles donde estaban, frunciendo el ceño hacia el fuego. Dante era un buen maestro a su manera, y era absolutamente brillante cuando escogía demostrar las cosas por sí mismo. Sin embargo, odiaba enseñar a estudiantes que no había escogido él mismo. Harry no entendía por qué querría tener un trabajo enseñando a adolescentes cuando podía hacer la elección de estudiantes entre los inmortales. Él sabía, por supuesto, que Valerian había solicitado a Dante volver y velar por él, pero todavía no tenía mucho sentido que Dante libremente eligiera enseñar en Hogwarts.

Como se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta Dante había regresado hasta que una mano cayó sobre su hombro, haciendo que Harry saltara en el asiento. "¡Merlín, Dante, no me asustes de esa manera!"

Dante resopló suavemente, mirando al techo mientras se sentaba regiamente en su silla reclinable. "Eres tonto, Mylläkkä, bajando la guardia con tanta frecuencia. Cuanto más tiempo permaneces aquí, más laxo te has vuelto. Eso no te causará más que problemas."

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello corto. "¿Soy tan malo?"

Dante asintió en silencio.

Harry hizo una mueca "Si, bueno, trataré de vigilar eso. Honestamente no quería... pero mis planes han estado progresando tan lento que estoy comenzando a volverme letárgico aquí. Necesito un descanso de pretender ser alguien que no soy si planeo sobrevivir este año."

"Me pregunto lo mismo acerca de mí mismo," murmuró Dante. "Esos mocosos van a ser mi muerte, lo juro."

"¿Por qué...?" Harry se frenó mientras trataba de formular la pregunta, necesitando expresar sus anteriores pensamientos. "¿Por qué enseñas aquí? Sé que lo odias."

"Porque Lord Valerian me pidió que te cuidara, Mylläkkä, y no había otra manera de que lo hiciera excepto convirtiéndome en instructor aquí."

Harry frunció el ceño. "No necesito una niñera, esta no es una guardería y no necesito que estés aquí, Dante. Podrías fácilmente haber comprado o alquilado una casa en Hogsmeade para estar cerca de mí. Estoy seguro de que Valerian no exige que me vigiles veinticuatro horas al día."

"Mylläkkä..." dijo Dante en un tono más duro de su usual monotonía. "Después de todo lo que Valerian ha hecho por mí en mi larga vida, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidiera. Sin embargo, lo haría a mi manera y por mi propia comodidad. No enseñaría si no sintiese la necesidad de estar cerca de ti, Harry," pronunció su nombre lentamente. "Aunque mi fidelidad está con Valerian, no estoy en una línea de tiempo lineal con él. Para este viaje, opté por poner mi lealtad en ti. No como El Niño Que Vivió o cualquier otro nombre que ellos te pongan en un futuro, o como el heredero de Valerian, sino para el joven que he entrenado durante estos últimos años."

"¿Pero por qué, Dante? ¿Por qué escogiste esto? No... no entiendo."

Dante resopló y miró hacia otro lado. "Mis razones son mías."

Harry quiso protestar, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo, dejando caer un rígido silencio entre ellos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por largos minutos, sintiendo la tensión aflojándose de sus hombros. Era agradable, esa relajación, pero también era dolorosamente aburrido. No que Dante no fuera un buen conversador... pero sólo era cuando tenía ganas de decir más de una palabra o dos. Y después del monólogo de unos minutos antes, sabía que no debía esperar otro en esa noche.

"Por las tetas de Morgana, voy a morir de aburrimiento," murmuró.

"¿Tu Lord Voldemort aún no ha regresado?"

Harry se enderesó bruscamente en su asiento, no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, viendo que Dante no le prestaba atención detrás del mismo tomo que había estado leyendo más temprano. "No vas a creer esto," dijo Harry con un gruñido, "pero _finalmente_ llegó una carta de ese pendejo... pasó una página entera de la carta parloteando sobre el estúpido escenario y casi nada sobre cuándo está volviendo, ¡excepto el decir que le está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensaba que tomaría! ¿Puedes creer eso? El imbécil se va un mes por Merlin sabe qué búsqueda perdida, dejando estancancada cualquier planificación que podríamos ser capaces de hacer, y me dejó a mí a mi suerte aquí, ¡y él es incapaz incluso de escribir alguna estúpida cosa útil!"

Dante levantó una ceja. "Supongo que mi compañía no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, ¿entonces?"

"Sabes que no es lo que quise decir. Pero mis conversaciones con Tom son diferentes. Somos terriblemente parecidos en varias maneras, y a pesar de que es terriblemente cretino gran parte del tiempo, me gustan mucho mis conversaciones con él. Pegado con todos estos idiotas día sí y día también, es bueno tener una conversación inteligente." Hizo una pausa y le envió a Dante una sonrisa. "Una que consiste en más de tres palabras a la vez."

"¿Por qué no intentas hablar con el maestro de Pociones? Parece agudo."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Sí, es muy agudo. Agudo como un clavo y así de doloroso. No gracias. Su odio hacia mí es muy profundo para que considere la posibilidad de una conversación civilizada conmigo en este momento. Tal vez algún día voy a ser capaz de convencerlo que yo no soy mi padre, pero hasta entonces sería inútil. Además..." se removió un poco, desviando la mirada de Dante. No sabía por qué estaba repentinamente incómodo. "Me gusta hablar con Tom. ¡Si el pendejo sólo volviese ya, no sería un problema!"

Dante rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Oh, nada, de verdad..."

"Dante..." gruñó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

El vampiro ladeó la cabeza con un aire de suficiencia. "Encuentro tu enamoramiento con el 'terrorífico' Lord Oscuro hilarante."

Harry prontamente imitó a un pez, con la mandíbula caída, abriéndola y cerrándola antes de finalmente poder hablar. "¿Q-qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡No estoy enamorado de _Voldemort_!"

"Él es todo lo que has hablado en un mes. Practicamente estás contando los días hasta que él regrese de su misión, y ahora estás fuera de ti porque su ausencia se ha prolongado. Tu interés en él es demasiado fuerte para ser puramente platónico."

"¡Eso es una locura! ¡Estás loco!" dijo Harry redundante, con el rostro sonrojado en un rojo brillante. "¡Él ni siquiera es guapo, por el amor de Merlin!"

La expresión petulante de Dante cayó para dejar lugar a una incrédula. "Hay muchas cosas que que atraen a las personas en un compañero, sabes."

El rubor irritado de Harry no retrocedió. "Tonterías. Las apariencias siempre vienen primero, luego sigues desde ahí. Quiero decir, demonios, ¿cómo terminarían las personas juntas si no fuera por el atractivo?"

La mirada en el rostro de Dante fue la más expresiva que Harry le había visto en varios años, en algún lugar en el borde de la incredulidad y la compasión. "¿De verdad crees eso, Mylläkkä?"

"¿Qué más hay?"

Dante lucía perplejo, sin dejar de mirar intensamente a Harry. "¿Eres tan socialmente inepto que nunca has oído de personas estando juntas por otras razones que no sean sexo? ¿Seguramente no crees que el atractivo debe ser el factor atenuante en una relación de verdad?"

Harry miró hacia otro lado, lejos de los duros ojos azules de su amigo. "Es todo lo que he conocido. Quería a Ariana porque era la mujer más hermosa que nunca había visto, sin importar cuán idiota ella era. Valerian me quiso una vez que crecí y dejé de ser un perro callejero escuálido. ¿Qué hay ahí más allá que deseo?"

"¿Y nunca te has encontrado a ti mismo preocupándote por una persona más allá de eso?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Mis amigos siempre han significado para mí más que nada, y tú y Valerian son más cercanos a mí que nadie más. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera acusarme de eso?"

"No te estaba acusando de nada. Simplemente preguntaba, ya que parecías pensar que lo único que importaba en cuanto a sentimientos tománticos era el aspecto de una persona."

"No es eso en absoluto..." Harry dijo confuso, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yo sólo... ¿hay realmente más que eso?" dijo con voz suave, todavía negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Dante. "Quiero decir... ¿puede haber más que simplemente encontrar a alguien hermoso? Si lo hay... Nunca lo he encontrado."

"¿Asumes entonces que cualquiera que alguna vez ha estado interesado en ti ha sido simplemente por tu aspecto? ¿Crees que Valerian te ha dado alojamiento todos estos años porque eres atractivo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Espero que no. No lo creo... supongo."

Dante suspiró, reasumiendo su máscara de indiferencia. "Todavía eres muy joven, Mylläkkä. Aprenderás con el tiempo que hay cosas mucho más importantes que la belleza."

"¡Ya lo sé! Yo sólo..." Harry agitó las manos. "No puedo explicarlo. Sé que las apariencias no lo son todo, y sé que dificilmente importan en absoluto, de verdad. Y en una amistad es una verdad constante. ¿Pero puede una relación romántica realmente funcionar sin atracción sexual? Honestamente, Dante."

El rubio se agarró la cabeza pensándolo. "Supongo que es necesario... pero a menudo es nuestro corazón y nuestra mente quienes los _hacen_ hermosos para nosotros. No siempre dependerá de las cualidades evidentes. Dime lo que piensas cuando piensas en tu Voldemort."

Harry gruñó en voz baja. "No lo llames mío, eso es inquietante," dijo de forma automática antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Dante. "No sé cómo contestar a eso. Pienso en alguien con quien me gusta hablar, quien tengo ganas de ver. Constantemente estoy sorprendido por lo mucho que disfruto de su compañía, lo mucho que espero la próxima reunión. Es Inteligente e ingenioso, y emana una tranquilidad que no puedo encontrar en ninguna otra persona. Me frustra al extremo la negación de su humanidad y su carácter puede ser perturbador cuando se le olvida a quién se supone que debe castigar cuando está de mal humor. ¡Pero es absolutamente brillante, su mente funciona de una manera que ni siquiera puedo seguir! ¿Te das cuenta que muchos hechizos los ha creado por sí mismo? ¡Dumbledore no estaba bromeando cuando se refirió a él como un genio! Podría escucharlo durante años, lo juro..." pareciendo darse cuenta de que estaba divagando, Harry cerró la boca con un chasquido audible, apretar la mandíbula.

"¿Y eso te ha iluminado aunque sea un poco?"

Harry suspiró profundamente. "Merlín me ayude..."

Dante sonrió. "Nuevamente, este enamoramiento me divierte en gran medida. Creo que voy a acompañarte una vez que él vuelva; necesito verlo en persona."

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Ains, lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza... pero casi no he estado en casa. Sé que todos deseais mi muerte, pero si me muero os tendréis que conseguir otro traductor y no están baratos XD Lo cierto es que no os abandoné a propósito, fue por temas familiares, pero no os voy a aburrir. Y que conste que MDP fue actualizado antes sólo porque el capi ya estaba listo.

Ahora sí, sobre el capítulo. No os morís muertos? XD Harry finalmente cae en la cuenta, con mucha ayuda y esfuerzo de Dante, de que está enamorado de su archienemigo. Quién vota porque Harry va a tener un super sonrojo cuando Voldie vuelva?

Nota aparte... odio que Voldie esté fuera! o.ó

**Reviewers:**

_Maharet_: Pues... ya sabes, hay clases de amigos que creen que estás obligado a decirles TODO (cómo que fuiste al baño sin decirme? XD) Como verás, Harry lo echa muuuucho de menos y vuelve loco a Dante por eso.__

_Eclipse_: Bearbee XD Igual, no puse como era en inglés porque en el google aparecía si ponías "osos-abeja". Es complicado lo de los betas porque también nosotros tenemos que aprender a escucharles... a veces uno prefiere ser un poco más fiel a lo que dice en vez de cambiar demasiadas palabras. Pues, no se si el siguiente ya lo decía, pero ahora que sé lo que era, sé para que hizo todo ese viaje XD__

_Dvaita_: Si, hay que tener mente fría para aguantar todo lo que aguanta el/la espía. Estuvo cerca, pero nuestro espía está de nuevo en escena XD Bueno, no se, yo creo que Snape era bien capaz de quedarse mirando.__

_Sariss_: Ahhh pero era una palabra muy importante porque Voldie quiere el creador de hechizos para... XD no, no te voy a decir XD Ains, no te puedo decir eso... es demasiada pista, pero puedes acortar la lista si repasas los fragmentos sobre el espía... quizá te des cuenta de una pista muy importante. Pero si, es alguien de Hogwarts. Yo creo que la parte de Draco fue para equilibrar a todos los que querían a Harry con los dos Bellezas XD El otro vampirito sexy va a aparecer... muy pronto según mis cálculos de tiempo! Ñawww, no pueden faltar muchos capis ^^

_RAC_: jajajaja si, estos capis están un poco lentos por el subidón que tuvimos con la sangre y esas cosas. Me cuesta traducir cuando no está Tommy TT_TT exigo que vuelva (?). Si no me equivoco de fic, a Ron lo tendremos que aguantar hasta el final, sorry. Así que fuiste tú la de las postales? XD

_Selene_: Ahhh este es un Dark!Harry muy realista, por eso tira mucho. Pero ya que dices eso aprovecho para hacer propaganda a mi fic de Professor!Harry? Jajajaja no es Dark, así que por ahi te gusta... Las escenas con Belleza son el picante de este fic, no hay nadie a quien no le gusten. Pero te digo que cuando veo las escenas hot con Tom... a Belleza me lo dejo olvidado. Pues, la verdad no se en que cap es el primer acercamiento, pero puedo decir que arden.

_Kalhisto_: Gracias por tu review ^^

_Loreny_: jajaja en español es difícil encontrar algo así. Yo en inglés he leido cientos de fics de Harry y Tom, y éste es uno de mis favoritos. Lamentablemente el género homosexual no lo dejan mucho llevar a novelas XD. A mi me gusta Sevvie como padre de Harry no como amante XD Nah, la verdad no recuerdo muerte de Severus... soy medio desmemoriada, pero creo que recordaría algo así, sin embargo tampoco recuerdo que pasa con él XD. Ahora igual en poco SH y FF van a estar a la par con las actualizaciones... El espía, hasta ahora nadie lo adivina. Y la verdad es que a Harry no le va a gustar no saberlo XD pero se queda en plan de que Voldie es lo más.


	17. Niggling

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

* * *

**Paraselenic**

_Fútil / / demasiado preocupado con detalles

* * *

_

Harry caminaba solo por las calles de Hogsmeade, habiendo perdido a Ron y Hermione en Zonko. Tenía compras de Navidad a hacer, y no quería ser interrogado sobre las cosas que estaba comprando. Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera él sabía lo que iba a comprar para nadie. Ya había ido a cinco de las tiendas más pequeñas de la calle principal y aunque había encontrado fácilmente los regalos para sus compañeros de la Casa de Gryffindor, estaba teniendo muchos problemas con sus amigos más viejos.

Todavía saliendo de otra tienda, miró a la calle. No había tenido que comprar regalos en años, y vaya si no era difícil. Dante era el más difícil, pensaba, ya que al hombre realmente no le gustaba nada.

Divisó un local oscuro en la siguiente esquina, unos pocos Slytherin saliendo de ella. Parecía ser una especie de tienda de chucherías, la fachada misteriosa le condujo a creer a Haryy que podría encontrar algo interesante. Se sentía infantil, pero Harry se dirigió a la puerta manteniendo un ojo hacia fuera por cualquier persona que pudiera estar observándolo. No parecía el lugar más respetable. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, el eco de los "cracks" de Aparición lo sobresaltó.

Giró sobre sus talones, incapaz de ver la calle principal en absoluto. Pero era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los gritos ya había comenzado.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron ante los gritos asustados que resonaron frente a las fachadas de las tiendas, sus ecos inaudibles por encima del estruendo de las masas ya presa del pánico. ¿Un ataque? ¿Sin decirle una palabra? Gruñó y se lanzó hacia la calle principal, preguntándose quién había sancionado esto. Si esto era totalmente no autorizado, Harry iba a disfrutar de torturar a los autores bajo ciertas maldiciones muy creativas.

Harry se precipitó en un callejón que daba a su destino, maldiciendo en voz baja en una mezcla de inglés y parsel. Eso era complicado por cierto; tenía que cuidarse ayudar y ser su "yo" Gryffindor mientras intentaba averiguar qué demonios pensaban los Mortífagos que estaban haciendo y subrepticiamente sabotear cualquier intento de captura de las tropas de Voldemort, es decir la suyas. Se hacia infinitamente más complicado que los Mortífagos aún no conocieran su identidad, algo que esperaba corregir en sus vacaciones de Navidad ahora que Snape había sido confirmado como leal.

Harry terminó en medio de una verdadera zona de guerra, _Desmaius_ eran rápidamente disparados hacia el suelo cerca de los pies de los atacantes vestidos de negro, mientras trataban de evaluar la situación. Había una docena de Mortífagos aterrorizando a los compradores en la calle principal, y un puñado de estudiantes y chaperones luchando contra ellos. Al menos dos de los asaltantes enmascarados fueron atados con las cuerdas gruesas indicativas de un _Incarcerus_, que Harry sutilmente los liberó de antes de continuar. Mientras trataba de descubrir por qué actuaban sin permiso, la mitad de su mente estaba ocupada en esquivar hechizos desviados y en la predicción de los movimientos de sus oponentes así se perdería con los suyos.

Un fuerte agarre en su cabello lo tomó con la guardia baja, los ojos llenos de dolor cuando le dieron vuelta. Después de prestarle poca o ninguna atención a su pelo cuando era un niño, se había encontrado a sí mismo importarle cada vez más a medida que envejecía, y cualquier tirada de su cabello le fastidiaba muchísimo. Gruñó tirando la cabeza a un lado y resistiendo la necesidad de sacar sus colmillos. Era un hombre corpulento que no reconocía, era una masa imponente de cabello rubio y la piel sucia rugosa. Fácilmente se paraba por sobre la cabeza y hombros de Harry por encima incluso de altura natural del vampiro, así que lo dominaba absolutamente en su disfraz de quince años de edad.

Pero como el viejo adagio dice: cuanto más grandes son, más dura es la caída.

Harry se agachó lo más que pudo con el agarre en su pelo, barriendo con su pie hacia fuera, derrocando con éxito al bruto. Harry se fue al suelo con fuerza con él, su cabeza golpeó con fuerza en la tierra mientras derramaba maldiciones de sus labios. Harry lo pateó con fuerza en un intento de escapar de sus garras, lográndolo con la pérdida de una parte de su cabello. Escupió un Demaius al hombre enmascarado y le dio una patada en la cabeza para apaciguar a su propia venganza.

Un Diffindo le rozó en el hombro, cerca de su cuello, dando como resultado un siseo de dolor. No podía arriesgarse a ser demasiado herido en esa batalla; Madame Pomfrey seguramente se daría cuenta de su falta de completa humanidad si estaba suficientemente herido como para requerir una exploración médica.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca antes de disparar un hechizo al ras de la tierra hacia los pies de tres Mortífagos que venían avanzando, cayeron de espaldas sin ningún daño duradero. Al escanear el estado de la batalla, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían retirado ahora y varios miembros de la Orden y personal de la escuela estaban luchando ahora. Harry rápidamente disparó varios _Finite Incantatem_ en los Mortífagos que estaban atados y un _Enervate_ en el que lo había sorprendido. En la descarga continua de hechizos entre la Luz y facciones Oscuras, nadie se dio cuenta. Sabía que su anonimato era temporal sin embargo, y se agachó entre dos tiendas, mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Él realmente no podía tomar parte en la batalla, como había una cubierta que mantener con la Luz y que no deseaba encargarse de sus propios seguidores, por lo que se decidió por liberar a los caídos Mortífagos casi tan pronto como fueran derribados.

Un fuerte "crack" muy cercano lo sobresaltó, la Aparición repentina detrás de él le robó preciosos segundos y Harry fue capturado por el pescuezo. Se mordió la lengua cuando fue estrellado con fuerza contra la pared del callejón con un hechizo atando sus brazos a los costados, enviando su varita estrepitosamente al suelo. Harry frunció el ceño y maldijo al rostro carnoso delante de él, no sabía quién era, pero el parecido le dijo que era el padre de Crabbe o Goyle. Nunca podría diferenciar uno del otro. Por enésima vez maldecía su débil cuerpo de quince años, aunque sabía que la fuerza física no le ayudaría ahora. Si bien estaba seguro de poder romper el débil hechizo que le sujetaba los brazos, el flujo mágico podría llamar la atención aún más sobre él y probablemente lo pusiera en mayor peligro. Sin embargo, que le condenaran si iba a morir a manos de quien era técnicamente uno de sus propios secuaces.

"Bien, bien, bien... si no es Harry Potter," el hombre se burló, curvando el labio para revelar dientes grises.

"Bien, bien, si no es un gusamoco caminando," dijo Harry, levantando una ceja con calma.

El hombre soltó un gruñido furioso y alzó la varita. "Me darás fama y poder infinito, Potter. El Amo estará tan contentos de verte muerto..." Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. No creía que un seguidor de Voldemort realmente sería tan estúpido como para intentar matarlo. Había sido, después de todo, reclamado por el mismo Lord Oscuro. Al parecer, los hijos se parecía a sus padres. _"Avad-"_

La gracia salvadora de Harry llegó en forma de un acento sedoso, sin inflexiones y aburrido. "No creo que quieras hacer eso, Goyle, nuestro Lord estaría... de lo más disgustado."

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro mientras era tomado por la figura enmascarada que no podía ser otro que Lucius Malfoy, el pelo platino perfectamente ubicado, incluso después de la batalla, su varita ligeramente colocada contra la sien del hombre más grande. "Oh mi Salvador... ¿Cómo he de pagarte?"

Lucius sonrió. "Tendremos que ver cómo puedo ser... pagado."

"Líbrame de estas ataduras, y hablaremos, Belleza. Actualmente no estoy muy feliz."

El rubio lo miró con molestia pero asintió, moviendo su varita de la frente de Goyle Padre para con un movimiento liberar a Harry. Éste de inmediato levantó su varita mágica para hacer frente al grasoso Mortífago desenmascarado y le lanzó un Demaius, guardándola con una mirada a Lucius.

"Así que, ¿te importaría decirme por qué hay una redada pasando sin mi consentimiento o cualquier advertencia alguna?" dijo con voz engañosamente dulce.

Lucius se quitó la máscara e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. "Me disculpo por no haber podido ponerlo en vuestro conocimiento. El búho enviado con la carta de mi señor era uno de los míos y volvió con un hechizo de rastreo puesto. Pude confundir el hechizo el tiempo suficiente para hacer que parezca haber desaparecido en otros lugares, pero el hecho de que fue localizado significaba que era demasiado peligroso permitir que otro búho entregase un mensaje a usted sin docenas de complicados hechizos para protegerlo."

Harry levantó una ceja. "¿Qué es esto, entonces?"

"Como usted sabe, yo quedé a cargo mientras mi señor estaba fuera." Lucius esperó hasta que Harry agitó la mano para decirle que siga adelante. "La semana pasada se descubrió que el ataque fallido unos días antes de Halloween fue el resultado de un espía en nuestras filas, un Mortífago de nivel inferior que ha estado pasando información al Ministerio. Se las arregló para evadir la captura y hemos encontrado esta mañana que estuvo aquí en Hogsmeade. No había manera de contactar con usted con la suficiente rapidez."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, impresionado con el profesionalismo con el que Lucius estaba actuando. Estaba muy lejos de su actitud desafiante de octubre, y Harry sonrió. "Así que, Belleza, ¿me extrañaste?"

Lucius se puso rígido y entornó los ojos, pero no retrocedió bruscamente como solía hacerlo. "Ese nombre es repugnante."

Las cejas oscuras se dispararon hacia arriba en sorpresa. "¿Sin insultos? ¿Ni descripciones del dolor que le gustaría infligirme? ¿Nada de la patentada mirada asesina Malfoy? ¿Ni _negación_?"

Lucius miró hacia otro lado con la nariz hacia arriba. "Estoy tratando de ser propiamente deferente"

"¿Y qué te hizo decidir que era digno de tu respeto?"

"Vi las imágenes tomadas de la... presentación de Sybill Trelawney."

Harry se rió. "¿Así que todo lo que necesitaba para impresionarte era una mutilación creativa? Demonios, si hubiera sabido que era de tan fácil obtener tu aprobación lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo."

"No estaba dispuesto a creer que usted tenía las cualidades para ser igual mi señor. Sin embargo, ahora estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad..."

Harry se rió entre dientes y se deslizó hasta Lucius, acariciando con dedo el pecho del hombre. "¿De verdad, Belleza?"

La cara de Lucius se torció en una mueca. "Por favor, mi Lord, esto es muy desconcertante cuando luces de esta manera."

Harry sonrió, respetando el malestar de Lucius y retrocediendo un poco para apoyarse en la pared del callejón. "Estoy seguro de que no queda mucho tiempo, ¿pero han sido capaces de coger al traidor?"

"Sí, mi Lord."

"¿Y todo el mundo todavía está aquí porque...?"

"Ellos esperan mi señal. Pido disculpas por los que se atrevieron a atacar a usted, mi Lord."

"No hay problema, Lucius, no les he dicho aún quien soy. Creo que voy a tener que poner remedio a eso durante las fiestas, si es que puedo encontrar una manera de salir de aquí."

Los ojos de Lucius comenzaban a mostrar cierta preocupación ahora, sus ojos se afilaban ante los sonidos de la batalla que comenzaban a acercarse a su escondite. "Si logras encontrar una manera, mi señor me pidió que le invitaramos a que permanezca en la Mansión Malfoy. Estaría regresando por Navidad y usted necesitará estar libre para la reunión que convocará."

Harry se pasó una mano por el sucio pelo corto, estrujando su cerebro no por primera vez pensando que iba a hacer para escapar. "Voy a encontrar algo, estoy seguro."

"Debería irme, mi Lord. Se vería mal para cualquier bando el vernos conversando."

Harry le despidió con la mano, sonriendo. "No puedo esperar a verte otra vez, Belleza."

"Sí, mi Lord." Lucius evitó sus ojos de una manera estudiada y se sumergió en una reverencia mucho más pronunciada de las que había dado a Harry antes, con rapidez se enderezó y alzó su varita.

Con un gritado 'Morsmordre', los "cracks" de Aparición una vez más se hicieron eco a través de Hogsmeade, señalando el final de la incursión.

* * *

Harry dio un espectáculo de estar enojado y angustiado cuando los anuncios se hicieron; quince muertos. La mayoría eran ocupantes Hogsmeade sin nombre pero también había un miembro de la Orden - Elphias Doge - y dos estudiantes - de séptimo año de Gryffindor Alicia Spinnet y de sexto año de Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst. Harry estaba, en realidad, muy aburrido, mientras escuchaba a los estudiantes llorar de un modo ruidoso agachó la cabeza para ocultar el gran bostezo que cruzó su mandíbula. Tenía muchas mejores cosas que podía hacer, y él todavía no veía el punto en acorralar a todos los estudiantes en el Gran Salón como ganado. Si _hubiera_ ataque en el castillo, ¿no los haría sólo una presa más fácil? El enemigo podría entrar de golpe por las anchas puertas y encerrarlos dentro, las puertas laterales pequeñas se llenarían de estudiantes intentando huir y la gente se pisotearían unos a otros. En realidad, era una tontería.

Odiaba que ahora no tenía nada con que distraerse. Había estado a propósito manteniéndose ocupado desde que su conversación con Dante lo había iluminando la noche anterior, muy poco dispuestos a examinar las partes de él su amigo había remarcado. Así que, tal vez era un poco malo comprendiendo las emociones.

Tacha eso - él era _realmente_ malo en eso.

No era su culpa, sin embargo. No era como si hubiera tenido grandes ejemplos en su vida. Había crecido en un hogar donde fue tratado peor que a una mascota y sin la mitad de la atención que reciben, no había sido criado por un alma compasiva y caritativa exactamente. Sus primeros años en Hogwarts había sido siempre un ir y venir de la confianza de la gente, por momentos detestándolo como futuro Lord Oscuro y otros alabándolo como el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y aun aunque tener a Hermione y Ron a su lado había empezado a ayudarle a entender el amor entre amigos y salirte del camino por ellos, no ayudó con el mundo romántico. No tuvo ejemplos en absoluto durante años.

Cho Chang había sido bonita, así que él le había gustado ella. Eso fue todo. Él no había sabido nada de ella, ni su personalidad o aficiones, sino simplemente que su estómago se retorcía cuando ella estaba alrededor y pensar en ella servía para una buena paja. Eso no había sido particularmente el mejor primer paso para comprender los sentimientos románticos, sobre todo cuando ella había resultado sorprendentemente un Ravenclaw que carecía de cerebro y difícilmente tenía una personalidad.

Cuando él se había ido a Sceaduwe, se había concentrado demasiado en la formación en un primer momento para intentar cualquier tipo de conquista romántica. No fue sino hasta poco antes de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños que se había encontrado cara a cara con la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. El pelo largo canela, las curvas amplias, los labios carnosos y ojos oblicuos de color almendra le había cautivado, y él había ido a parar en la cama con ella el mismo día que la conoció. No lo lamentaba exactamente, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido muy estúpido. Rápidamente después de eso se había dado cuenta de cuán insípida era, pero se consoló en que un cerebro no era necesario para disfrutar del sexo.

Tristemente, sin embargo, su moral Gryffindor se había impuesto y rechazó una repetición.

Entonces estaba Valerian... ingenioso, inteligente, travieso, y muy posiblemente el individuo más intrigante que Harry había conocido hasta el momento. Más de un año en Sceaduwe bajo la influencia de su vampirismo y el entrenamiento físico ha hecho maravillas por Harry, que había rellenado finalmente los lugares apropiados. Y entonces uno de los hombres más hermosa que había visto en su vida lo quería a él... ¡a él! Antes de la noche que Valerian prácticamente lo había abordado, se había considerado un hombre heterosexual perfectamente normal. Una noche, sin embargo, había cambiado totalmente su mente. No se había dado cuenta antes de que cuán extrañas eran las suaves curvas de una mujer hasta que había sentido los planos firmes de un hombre para comparar las sensaciones.

Pero él no podía siquiera entender su situación actual. Su mente no podía envolverse alrededor de la sola _idea_ de gustarle Voldemort. Mientras que la negación era una cosa hermosa, Harry nunca había tenido el hábito de mentirse a sí mismo. Había tratado de decirse a sí mismo que era sólo amistad, pero él sabía que era una mentira desde el mismo momento en que el pensamiento danzó a través de su mente. Se sentía diferente con Voldemort que con sus amigos, los sentimientos eran demasiado intensos como para ser los mismos.

No se podía equipararlo a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Tal vez eran un subproducto de los años de odio y obsesión de estaban encadenados entre ellos, las emociones enojadas que habían logrado distorcionarse a tal punto que terminaron incitando una afición extraña entre ellos. De alguna manera entendía al hombre reptil con sólo un vistazo, los sutiles matices de sus expresiones eran todo lo que Harry necesitaba para comprender. Era desconcertante y sobre todo había intentado ignorar las señales que había estado notando desde hace meses, la reciente ausencia sólo los agravaba más.

Era un error y, francamente, hacía a su estómago girar, pero estaba enamorado de Voldemort.

Tom Riddle, alguien a quien estaba más que dispuesto a llamar amigo y siempre estaba muy contento de pasar el tiempo con él. Honestidad sabía que la apariencia no era todo en una relación... ¿pero podría haber una forma viable de llevar una relación con alguien cuya apariencia le asqueaba? Había descubierto que con el pasar de las semanas la apariencia del hombre ya no lo amedrenta, ¿pero imaginar besándolo o tocándolo en una manera íntima? Harry se estremeció. No creía que pudiera hacerlo. No actualmente. A pesar de que podía verse a sí mismo encontrando la mirada rojo penetrante erótica y que se le ocurrió más de una docena de cosas para las que una lengua bífida podría ser útil... al momento la cabeza calva y plana nariz de serpiente eran demasiado para él para superar. ¿Eso lo hacía poco profundo... o exigente?

Harry metió las manos en su pelo áspero y suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que más de la mitad del Gran Salón lo había estado observando mientras él reflexionaba. Afortunadamente, todos excepto unos pocos compraron la idea de que estaba angustiado por las muertes. Y aquellos que lo conocían mejor sólo podían preguntarse.

* * *

Fue tres días después, cuando Harry finalmente encontró un poco de tiempo libre, que se encontraba serpenteando sin rumbo por los pasillos. Ron y Ginny estaban en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Neville trabando con la profesora Sprout, y nadie más parecía interesante. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia la biblioteca donde estaba seguro de Hermione estaría, ya siempre pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Había empezado su discurso sobre los NEWT al inicio del ciclo, no importándole que tenía casi dos años por delante, y ya había empezado a estresarse a sí misma con ellos.

Ella había estado actuando de manera extraña en el último mes, y había habido una tensión en ella que normalmente solía atribuirse a un próximo examen. Había descubierto que cuando Ron no estaba allí ella era un conversador mucho más conveniente. Ahora que estaba mucho más versado incluso jugar con ella lo encontraba fascinante, era una de los pocos estudiantes con quien podía soportar hablar durante largo rato.

La encontró exactamente como lo esperaba, inclinada sobre un libro con varios más amontonados a su alrededor. Estaba escarbando en un trozo de pergamino sin mirar siquiera a ver a su escritura, los ojos firmemente clavados en el tomo polvoroso delante de ella. Harry utilizó cada gramo de su capacidad para escabullirse silenciosamente detrás de ella, de repente sientiéndose travieso y con ganas de darle una sacudida. Sin embargo, todo lo lúdico murió rápidamente al ver el pergamino que estaba escribiendo sobre.

Cosas distintas sobre Harry

- Más callado (largos períodos de falta de atención y contemplación)

- Más serio (estudioso, menos sonrisas libres)

- ¿No más Quidditch?

- Semblante melancólico y oscuro (mirar a la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos a menudo)

- Disminución del apetito (apenas toca la comida, excepto la merienda)

- Fuerza fenomenal (tiró Malfoy)

- Aumento de la inteligencia y sus notas (realmente, maneja por su cuenta Pociones!)

- A menudo desaparece en la noche (Neville lo vio salir en escoba la segunda noche)

Conclusiones posibles

- Abuso (¿Los Dursley son peores de lo que pensábamos? Es poco probable debido a la falta de rabia y nerviosismo. No explicaría la fuerza, etc)

- Secretos (La profecía podría haberlo explicado, sin embargo desde entonces ha quedado al descubierto y los cambios no han cesado, no explicaría la fuerza, etc)

- El estrés relacionado con Voldemort (que explicaría muchos de los efectos psicológicos, pero no la inteligencia o la fuerza)

- Hombre lobo (No. Explicaría mayoría de los síntomas, pero se le ha visto en varias lunas llenas)

- Vampiro (No. Camina durante el día. No se sabe de muertes extrañas.)

- Elfo Oscuro (No. No se puede ser "convertido". Encajaría, si pudiera creer que estuviera bajo un glamour para ocultar la piel oscura, pero poco probable debido a que no hay sangre élfica en la línea de Potter.)

- Enano (No. No se puede ser "convertido". Me encuentro insultada _por_ Harry por siquiera haberlo escrito. No tan bajo o aniñado, explicaría poco.)

- Veela (No. Coloración incorrecta para la potencia requerida, podrían de-

Su pluma seguía escarbando en el pergamino mientras Harry suspiraba mentalmente y se pasó una mano por la cara. Al parecer sus sospechas eran grandes. ¿Había sido tan descuidado? Sabía que había sido un poco laxo en su seguridad... pero esto se le iba de las manos. ¿Neville lo había visto salir? ¿Hermione lo había visto con Malfoy? ¿Meditando tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado?

Puso su pesada mano sobre el hombro de ella, pero no obtuvo entretenimiento de la manera en que ella gritó y se giró en su asiento, los ojos marrones ampliados. "¡H-Harry!" dijo, empujando torpemente el papel en su bolso sin perder contacto visual. "¿Necesitas algo?"

Los ojos de Harry estaban tristes. "¿Sospechando de mí?"

Hermione se encogió, antes de enderezarse con un aspecto familiar de determinación. "Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no me lo dices?"

"No lo creo." Harry miró a su alrededor y los encontró completamente solos en esa parte de la biblioteca, de manera consciente expulsó todos sus sentidos para estar seguro de que no había nadie escondido. La persona más cercana estaba muy lejos del rango de audición de un ser humano. "No espero que lo entiendas. Lo siento por esto, Hermione."

"¿Lo sientes por qué?" dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras cautelosamente retrocedía.

Harry sacó su varita de Endrino y apuntó a la frente de la chica, cerrando los ojos en dolor al ver sus ojos ensancharse con la traición en su mirada. "_Obliviate_."

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Lamento haber tardado tanto, tuve muchos problemas con la traducción de los pensamientos de Harry en las primeras frases y la redada en Hogsmeade. La autora usó un lenguaje ambiguo que tuve que adivinar que rayos intentaba decir .

En detalles más alegres, el regreso de Voldie está más cerca. Harry cada día está más nervioso y ansioso por el encuentro. Belleza de volvió sumiso, sorpresa, sorpresa. Harry tiene fantasías con la lengua de Voldie XD Sabemos más del pasado de Harry (creo que la info sobre la masturbación pensando en Cho fue demasiado para mi XD)

**Reviewers:**

_Sariss:_ Ains, no es tan fácil traducir estas largas reflexiones sobre todo TT_TT si no te acuerdas pues releee ajajajaja. Coincido, Voldie tarda demasiado, pero tiene sus razones, el mendigo creador de hechizos huye de él. XD nadie es como Harry y Tom lo sabe. Harry estaba en negación, Dante expuso lo obvio a la luz. Y como bien decías aquí está el resultado de su exceso de confianza.

_Loreny:_ jajaja los primeros capis los actualicé seguido, ahora que vamos llegando a la mitad empecé a vaguear XD más que nada porque también tengo un fic mío y esas cosas XD Ains, no se, yo creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro y amor es una palabra perfectamente aplicable. Es que Harry no tuvo amor, necesitaba conocerlo, si no tienes amor, pss importa sólo la belleza.

_Maharet_: Suerte es la de Belleza XD Draco no tuvo tanta. No entendí lo del espía. Yo creo que Voldie no le dice cuando vuelve totalmente a propósito porque sabe que Harry lo extraña, pero es opinión personal. No, me estoy imaginando a Tom haciendo los rituales XD Las razones de Dante son obvias, adora a Harry y haría lo que sea por él. Sólo que es como yo, no le gusta decir cursilerías.  
_RAC_: Viste? Aunque no te acostumbres, Dante va a volver a su escases de frases. En realidad Dante quiere ir para atosigar a Harry XD

_Kalhisto_: Gracias por tu review ^^ La historia es traducida, así que el capi no es técnicamente mío XD

_Selene_: A Harry no le hace gracia XD Yo me muero por traducirlas. Gracias por tu review ^^


	18. Rancorous

▫ộ»_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_«ộ▫

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera del fic! Soy una simple traductora que desea compartir este maravilloso trabajo. La autora original es **EmpyrealFantasy **(traducción autorizada).

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**SUMMARY: **«Post OdF, ignorando MdP y próximamente ignorando RdlM» Harry deja de ser el chivo expiatorio de la Luz, el joven héroe trágico en el que el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas. Se permite a sí mismo ser llevado a otro reino, sólo para emerger después de diez años justo en el momento en el que se fue... con todo un nuevo plan para sí mismo. La madurez trae el entendimiento y Harry entiende perfectamente. Esta vez, él escogerá su lado en la guerra. La Luz nunca sabrá que la golpeó.

**WARNINGS: **Dark!Harry, Vampire!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Viaje en el tiempo, algunos super sexy vampiros, alimentación de sangre, sadismo, alusiones al pasado HarryOC, muy leve (y sin sentido) Lucius/Harry, lenguage adulto y violencia. SLASH, boy x boy, si no te gusta no lo leas!

**Palabras clave: **_/ /Parsel/ / . . . . Hechizos . . . . _"Diálogo"

* * *

**Paraselenic**

_Rencoroso/ / una amarga, profundamente arraigada y duradera hostilidad o resentimiento_

* * *

Harry suspiró mientras se deslizaba fuera de la biblioteca sin que nadie lo vea, su mano inconscientemente corroborando que el conjunto reducido de artículos que había tenido que decomisar a Hermione siguiera allí. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo corto, molesto por la manera lo había desbalanceado el encuentro. Cada vez que comenzaba a sentir que le quedaba poca humanidad, una situación aparecía para convencerlo de lo contrario. Había pensado que había puesto una cantidad razonable de distancia entre él y sus antiguos amigos, pero parecía que no había hecho tan buen de trabajo como había pensado.

Lo había lastimado físicamente mirarla a los ojos en blanco y saber que ella, de hecho, había investigado a los vampiros a fin de tener una prueba concreta con la que acompañar las declaraciones que ella discutió con Ron sobre Dante. Ella no sospechaba de él. Sólo esperaba por su bienestar y que no había, de hecho, visto algo para llevarla creer que él no era algo más que un angustiado e inquieto adolescente _humano_. Odiaba tener que sacudirse la débil esperanza que se había instalado en su corazón cuando leyó el analítico punto de vista de las palabras de ella, con la esperanza de que quizá, sólo quizá, había estado equivocado. Con la esperanza de que tal vez no iba a perder todo vestigio de su antigua vida cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, que Hermione era suficientemente aficionada a los libros como para no dejar que sus emociones nublaran su juicio.

Pero sabía que ese no era el caso. La esperanza era para niños y tontos, y él no creía ser ninguno de ellos.  
**  
**Había encontrado todo un cuaderno lleno con su letra clara, toda una lista de verdades acerca de los vampiros que había encontrado en varios libros imparciales. Estaba impresionado con lo mucho que había podido encontrar. No ha sido difícil de colocar sobre ella una maldición para dormir y sustituir el papel condenatorio acerca de él con el bloc de notas, después de comprobar que no hubiera más referente a él. No se iba a permitir un desliz más. Ya lo había hecho suficiente. Tendría que tener más cuidado si iba a sobrevivir el año escolar.**  
**  
También había revisado su mochila, sacando todos los textos que habrían sido irrelevante para su supuesta tarea. Dentro de ésta había encontrado algo de gran ayuda, algo que casi hizo tener que Obliviar a la única mujer que veía como familia verdadera. Estaba seguro que era de la Sección Restringida, y probablemente la única copia existente; estaba escrita a mano y apenas encuadernado con una cobertura nada pretenciosa que lo dejó en shock cuando lo hojeó.

Inocuamente titulado 'Acoplando Magias'*, descubrió que el libro trataba sobre hechizos que requerían tanto a un mago como a otros participantes de distintas especies, usualmente un vampiro o un hombre-lobo, aunque Harry había logrado ver algunos que usaban combinaciones con enanos, elfos domésticos, y sirenas. Decidió 'tomarlo prestado' para una mayor examinación cuando un pedazo de información capturó su mirada.

Información detallando la combinación de la magia de un mago y la de un vampiro, combinadas con una complicada poción que permitiría crear un Clon de Sangre completamente funcional.

Harry empujó lejos todos los pensamientos melancólicos y dejó que una sonrisa maliciosa se abriera paso en sus labios. Tenía que hablar con cierto Maestro de Pociones y un Rito que preparar. Tendría total libertad durante sus vacaciones, aún si eso significaba sufrir a Severus Snape.

Atravezó las mazmorras como si fuera el dueño del lugar, despreocupado de si algún Slytherin lo veía pasar. No creía que iba a ocultar la verdad a muchos de ellos durante mucho más tiempo, y ellos no se atreverían a ir a quejarse a Dumbledore. Se revolcarían en su desgracia hasta que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Se frenó ante la puerta del salón de clases de Snape y golpeó no queriendo ser tan grosero como para entrar sin llamar. Sin importar su desagrado por el hombre lo respetaba y sabía que sería un valioso aliado si Harry pudiera forzarlo a sobreponerse de sus rencores infantiles.

"Pase," se escuchó la familiar voz profunda y arrastrada. Harry descubrió que a través de los años la voz detrás de su cabeza que lo alertaba cuando arruinaba las cosas había adoptado ese mismo tono profundo y arrastrado; había sido la fuente de su mayor disgusto para él durante años. Sin embargo, ahora pasaba inadvertido.

Abrió la puerta y se metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, ignorando el profundo fruncimiento en la frente pálida del hombre. "Hola Severus, necesito que hagas algo por mí."

El fruncimiento se transformó en un gruñido, pero Harry podía notar como el hombre contenía su inicial instinto de contestarle. Al igual que Lucius parecía que podía tomar un buen rato dar el respeto y la deferencia. "¿Y qué sería eso que necesitas de mí, Potter?"

Harry se sentó en el escritorio que usualmente utilizaba Malfoy. "Necesito hacer una poción y tengo poco tiempo para trabajar en ella. Está en mi nivel de habilidades, pero preferiría saber si tus habilidades están detrás de eso."

Los ojos negros mostraron sorpresa antes de establecerse una vez más. "Si está entre tus nada excepcionales niveles de habilidad, entonces es lo más probable que no sea digna de mi tiempo en lo más mínimo," se burló.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y notó como el hombre se inquietaba ligeramente, obviamente sabiendo su equivocación con el comentario. Parecía que había hecho un impacto en Snape pero la personalidad del hombre era difícil de suprimir, especialmente en frente del hijo de James Potter. "Tal vez te perdiste el telegrama, Severus, pero no soy el mismo niñito llorón al que le tirabas algo por la espalda al final de las clases. En caso que el cambio en mi apariencia no haya sido pista suficiente, estuve entrenando por una década antes de regresar al año escolar. Si no fuera por tu incompetencia enseñando habría sido un buen estudiante, aunque tengo que admitir que nunca el mejor de la clase."

"¿Qué te da el derecho de rebajar mis habilidades de enseñanza, mocoso ingrato?" gruñó Snape apretando el borde del escritorio, poniendo sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza.

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste de Dougal Fraiser?" preguntó con una sonrisa astuta, viendo como el color dejaba las mejillas del Maestro Pocionista. "Lo has escuchado por lo que veo. Tomó seis meses bajo su tutela corregir el daño que hiciste en mí todos esos años, y una vez que era capaz de tomar el cuchillo correctamente y poder identificar con éxito los ingredientes, era capaz de trabajar por mi cuenta en un nivel pasable. Nunca lo amaré como tú lo haces, tampoco tendré la paciencia para hacer largas elaboraciones... pero sé lo que estoy haciendo con un caldero, Severus, así que agradecería que dejaras de cuestionar mi inteligencia. No es tu lugar," terminó con un gruñido, sacando su varita de Endrino de la manga y apuntándola hacia el hombre de manera amenazante. Era una amenaza vacía, ambos lo sabían; las barreras no le permitirían la creatividad que le gustaría, pero las implicaciones aún estaban ahí.

Severus tragó saliva frunciendo los labios y bajó la cabeza en un intento de mostrar sumisión. "¿Qué necesitas de mí, entonces, mi Lord?"

Harry ignoró la actitud del hombre mientras su amor por la Oscuridad se dejaba ver, al tiempo que una sonrisa se iba mostrando en su rostro. "Encontré un hechizo que cubre perfectamente mis necesidades por las vacaciones. Sin embargo, es magia Cooperativa y requiere una poción Armonizante para sincronizar la variedad de firmas mágicas. Es relativamente fácil pero hay que ser cuidadoso respecto a la mezcla requerida."

Sacó el libro de su bolsillo y lo tocó con su varita, expandiéndolo y girando las páginas con rapidez, tirándolo sobre el escritorio, sonriendo ante la cara atónita del profesor. Observó a Snape pasar un largo dedo por la lista de ingredientes. "¿Cuál es el propósito de esta poción? Las plumas de Jobberknoll se asocian con pociones para la memoria, el ópalo con balance emocional, y los huevos de Runespoor con aumentar la perspicacia mental, pero las propiedades del Asfodelo y Centinodia no serán suficientemente completas para crear un golem."

Harry asintió fervientemente. "Para eso es la magia Cooperativa, no es un golem. Los golem necesitan ser dirigidos e instruidos, ¡esto permite crear vida!"

Apuntó a la página detrás de las instrucciones para la poción y se levantó de la esquina del escritorio. "¿Ves? Es un ritual menor con una formación triangular, y con Dante y conmigo trabajando como las anclas sólo necesito que prepares la poción y la apliques en el punto correcto. Es fascinante. Funciona convirtiendo las magias del vampiro y el mago en una magia neutral original sin bases en ninguna especie. Como crear realmente vida sin dar a luz es imposible para todas las especies, nosotros crearemos una forma de vida alternativa de lo que sería, en teoría, un exacta réplica de mi persona. La poción necesita cementar sentido de individualidad en el clon y permitirle moverse sin constante dirección. La magia crea el cuerpo y puede estar mental y físicamente ligado a mí para tener mi personalidad, metas y memorias, logrando lucir exactamente como mi forma de quince años..."

Los ojos negros estaban ligeramente idos. "¿Por qué esto no es mejor conocido? La mera idea es fascinante. Imagina lo que podría hacer con esto: tener un asistente que no es un completo idiota para contribuir en mis experimentos..."

Harry rió ante la mirada soñadora. "Desafortunadamente el clon no trabajará correctamente estando cerca de su creador ni funcionará bajo coacción. Eso elimina muchos usos que he pensado en ayuda en la batalla. Además una persona no puede estar ligado a más de uno a la vez, limitando los clones de manera singular. Es útil para tener una coartada, o como en mi caso, parecer estar donde no estoy. No es conocido porque requiere un humano y un vampiro de al menos fuerza moderada que trabajen juntos, y con los prejuicios que hay es bastante improbable."

Severus frunció el ceño de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, sorprendentemente, estaba dirigido a la pared en vez de a Harry. "Diablos."

Harry rió y asintió. "Lo sé. Pasé toda la noche pensando para qué lo podría utilizar... Fue bastante irritante tener que deshacerme de mis esperanzas. Aunque probablemente examine más este asunto."

Severus asintió y escaneó la lista de la poción de nuevo. "¿Para cuándo necesitas esto hecho?"

"Al menos un día o dos antes de las vacaciones de Yule. No quiero crearlo demasiado pronto; no he encontrado un hechizo de balance aún."

Severus asintió con expresión vacante y Harry estuvo sorprendido de encontrarse confortable en compañía del hombre. No era seguido cuando no le impartía su ingenio irascible, y descubrió que sin su mordaz sarcasmo el hombre podía ser una compañía tolerable. No lo llamaría placentera, realmente, pero estaba muy lejos de sus interacciones usuales.

"Sólo estoy preocupado acerca de un aspecto," dijo Harry seriamente luego de unos minutos de silencio. Odiaba tener que tocar ese tema en particular ya que probablemente traería de vuelta el Snape que denigraba, pero respetaba la inteligencia del hombre y necesitaba su opinión. "La única cosa que no tendrá mi clon será mi vampirismo. Y como tal, su mente estará abierta. Me preocupa que Dumbledore lo encuentre en ese estado. He considerado extraer las memorias de los últimos diez años, pero eso dejaría meses en blanco en su mente y estaría desorientado. Haría que me descubrieran demasiado fácilmente."

"¿Estás diciéndome," Severus dijo oscura y arrastradamente, "que eres tan incompetente que has sido incapaz de aprender Oclumancia luego de una _década_ de entrenamiento? ¿Qué clase de imbécil sin cerebro eres tú?"

"Cuida tus palabras, Severus," siseó Harry. "Para tu información, soy incapaz de aprender Oclumancia. El _Avada Kedavra_ hizo mi mente incapaz de levantar escudos defensivos. Si tú no hubieras estado tan ciego en tus infantiles asunciones te habrías dado cuenta en nuestras lecciones. Afortunadamente siendo un vampiro tiene muchas ventajas, una de ellas es que soy capaz de desviar la Legeremancia humana."

El rostro de Severus se contrajo en una mueca enojada. "No hay manera de que _no puedas_ levantar escudos. ¡Es una habilidad básica de todo mago desde su nacimiento!"

"No hay manera de que pudiera sobrevivir a la Maldición Asesina tampoco. Y aún así aquí estoy. Estoy seguro que habrás notado que los precedentes nunca me han detenido hasta ahora."

"¿Cómo podría no haberlo notado? Las mismas leyes de la naturaleza parecen doblarse hacia atrás para acomodarse a ti."

Harry bufó. "Y aquí estaba yo por años deseando que pudiera ser invisible. Pero ahora..." Harry dejó que una sonrisa perversa cruzara su rostro. "Ahora que que he visto los beneficios de estar bajo el escrutinio del mundo haré que mi mensaje sea oído. Algún día espero caer en la oscuridad, pero ahora que sé una forma de esconderme en el Mundo de los Inmortales, eso no va a pasar."

Severus frunció el ceño irritablemente mientras Harry se empujaba lejos del escritorio y hacía una reverencia burlona. "Llevaré mi problema a Dante viendo que eres incapaz de mantener una conversación inteligente y civilizada. Me temo, Severus, que tú y yo vamos a golpear nuestras cabezas durante muchos años por venir – asumiendo que sobrevivas tanto, por supuesto – pero lo harías mucho más fácil para ti si vieras que no soy para nada como mi padre. Realmente no puedo jurarlo ya que lo único que he visto de él fue una escena en _tú_ pensadero. Te harías un favor si trataras de ver más allá de tu propia enmarañada visión. Pretende por un sólo día que nunca conociste a mi padre y mira que piensas después de eso. Porque si no empiezas a tratarme con el respeto que merezco como tu lord... no garantizo tu supervivencia por el suficiente tiempo para ver el final del año escolar, menos aún de esta guerra. Mientras yo estoy contento con hacerte gritar un poco, mi querido Tom parece tomar ofensa cuando la gente me insulta."

Se giró hacia la puerta y vio como Snape se tornaba color ceniza, con una sonrisa le saludó con la mano divertido. "Quiero una lista de los estudiantes que debería hablar el día que regrese, Severus. Ta-tá."

Harry dejó a Severus mirando la piedra desquebrajada de las paredes de las mazmorras hirviendo en furia... pero debajo de todo eso, se preguntaba si el chico no estaría al menos parcialmente correcto.

* * *

Harry había empacado y estaba listo para irse – todas sus ropas y pertenencias que necesitaría para las dos semanas fuera de Hogwarts encogidas en una valija pequeña en su bolsillo. Ahora sólo necesitaba recuperar el Clon de Sangre de las habitaciones de Dante y meterse debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para el tren. Quería Aparecerse en medio del camino, pero decidió que sería más fácil simplemente tomar el Expreso Hogwarts y encontrarse con Lucius de esa manera.

Le prestó poca atención a sus alrededores, estando casi completamente solo en los corredores cuando todo el mundo corría a estar listo para sus vacaciones. Era uno de los pocos estudiantes en quedarse (o al menos eso creía el castillo, claro) así que no tenía nada de especial que lo vieran vagabundeando por los corredores. Después de todo, un adolescente de dieciséis años que se quedaba para Navidad sin sus amigos no querría echarse sal en las heridas viendo a sus amigos empacar alegremente para sus vacaciones.

Cuando el hombro de una persona igualmente distraída chocó contra el suyo, se giró para refunfuñar una queja se encontró con unos muy grandes ojos plateados. Alzó una ceja cuando el rubio rápidamente se dobló a la cintura y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente. "¡Mi Lord, me disculpo por no mirar por donde iba!"

Harry bufó, divertido que Draco finalmente lo había adivinado. "No te preocupes por ello, Malfoy... y no me hagas reverencias en la escuela. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, después de todo."

Todavía el rubio no lo miraba a los ojos aunque se enderezó. "Me disculpo por mi comportamiento este año, mi Lord. Si hubiera sabido que habías poseído a Potter..."

Alzó una ceja incrédulo. "¿Cómo dices, Malfoy?"

"Potter... ¿usted lo poseyó, no es así, mi Lord?"

Harry soltó un aullido de risa, sonriendo cuando el rubio se contrajo ligeramente en un corto intento de alejarse. "A ver Malfoy, mis memorias sobre ti no son exactamente claras... pero podría haber jurado que eras remarcablemente inteligente."

El rostro del rubio se volvió rosa ante el insulto. "N-no entiendo..."

"Yo soy Harry Potter. Voldemort," el chico se removió, "de ninguna manera ha poseído mi mente o mi cuerpo." Harry se detuvo y sonrió. "Sin importar cuanto pueda Tom desearlo."

Draco cerró sus puños y gruñó. "Potter... ¿entonces qué rayos está mal contigo? No eres el mismo Potter de antes. Eres Oscuro y fuerte y..." el menor pareció darse cuenta de que estaba halagándole inadvertidamente y se detuvo, con el rostro retorcido en furia. "¿Qué rayos eres?"

Harry sonrió y avanzó hacia el chico, deteniéndose sólo a centímetros de él. "No preocupes tu... pequeña _belleza _de cabeza tuya con ello, Draco."

La palabra pareció encender un interruptor en la cabeza de Malfoy ya que palideció visiblemente. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. "No puedo esperar a ver tu hogar, Pequeña Belleza. Extraño especialmente a tu padre..."

Harry le guiñó un ojo al ahora lentamente enrojeciente y furioso rubio detrás de él mientras caminaba con un renovado brinco en los pies, rumbo a las habitaciones de Dante.

* * *

Harry gruñó y se estiró de su posición en el piso del compartimiento, tirando su cabeza de un lado a otro para desentumecer su cuello. Había perdido el paso del tiempo, teniendo finalmente tiempo para sacar los materiales para el único hobby que había agarrado en la última década, decidiendo poner su talento en práctica para hacer regalos de Navidad para Dante y Voldemort. Rió ante la idea de que él realmente estaba considerando qué darle a Voldemort por Navidad. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Se las había arreglado para usar sus talentos para crear un regalo que cada uno de ellos encontraría aceptable, pero aún estaba perdido respecto a Lucius. Desde que el rubio era uno de sus subordinados y más allá de su pequeña aventura estaban lejos de ser cercanos, no creía que le daría nada a Lucius. Sin embargo ahora que había sido invitado a quedarse en la casa del hombre, sería lo más correcto darle algo. Esperaba darse cuenta de qué mientras estaba allí. Si Valerian le había enseñado algo a través de los años era que los modales y el apropiado decoro eran lo más importante.

Guardando cuidadosamente los regalos antes de encoger y guardar su valija, Harry se paró y estiró su espalda, poniendo la capa sobre sus hombros. Había utilizado la poción de Reversión casi tan pronto como puso barreras en la puerta, y se agachó un poco para mantenerse cubierto por completo por la capa.

El tren se paró por completo, finalmente habiendo llegado a King's Cross. Era un cansador viaje y consumía mucho tiempo, ahora deseaba simplemente haberse Aparecido. Sin embargo, él no había querido perder el paso del tiempo. Nunca había estado en Malfoy Manor y necesitaba entrar con Lucius la primera vez. Suspiró y rápidamente hizo un hechizo de reflexión para comprobar que estaba por completo cubierto por la capa antes de sacar las barreras y hechizos oscuros que había puesto en la puerta.

Miró pasivamente como el tren se vaciaba de pasajeros, esperando hasta que estuviera casi vacío antes de rodear a la multitud. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Ron, Ginny y Hermione correr con el resto de los Weasley e irse hablando sonoramente. No estaba amargado, honestamente... pero sabía que si eso hubiera sido diez años atrás, hubiera roto su corazón.

Suspiró y atravesó la barrera para entrar a la abarrotada estación muggle, inmediatamente encontrando a Lucius en un nicho casi imperceptible detrás de una columna. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta que otro rubio atrajo su atención, el Malfoy más joven caminando furiosa y determinadamente hacia el mayor. "¡Padre!"

Lucius se giró ligeramente, alzando una ceja ante el alzado de voz de su hijo. "¿Sí, Draco?"

Harry estaba casi ahí, ni siquiera necesitando un oído sensitivo para agarrar las palabras.

"¿Estás loco? Invitaste a ese... ese..."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Draco?"

El niño estaba furioso, Harry podía verlo, y se paró a treinta centímetros sólo para mirar divertidamente como Draco casi temblaba de furia.

"¿Sabes quién es él, Padre? Ese _Lord_ tuyo que tú... oh Merlín le dejaste... y a ti te _gustó_... él es Ha-"

"Belleza, calla a tu progenie antes de que _yo lo calle_," ronroneó Harry desde al lado de Lucius, todavía debajo de la capa pero con una mano en el brazo del hombre.

"Silencio, Draco," dijo Lucius al hirviente muchacho sin siquiera hacer una mueca. "Discutiremos esto más tarde. ¿Mi Lord? ¿Estás listo para irnos?"

Harry tiró hacia atrás su capa de invisibilidad lo suficiente para exponer sus ojos a los dos rubios, "Hmm... supongo. Realmente debería obtener... sustento antes de irnos, pero estoy seguro de que no estarás adverso a la idea de ser mi donante esta noche, ¿verdad, Belleza?"

Sintió a Lucius estremecerse contra él. "Por supuesto, mi Lord."

"Espléndido," dijo Harry en un siseo, fijando sus ojos en el silencioso pero evidentemente lívido Draco. "¿Vamos entonces?"

Lucius sacó un pedazo de pergamino y esperó hasta que la mano de Harry estaba agarrando el papel sobre su propia mano antes de decir las palabras de activación y dejar a los tres arremolinarse en la nada.

* * *

*Es la traducción más cercana que pude encontrar, originalmente el título era "Joint Magicks".

**N/T:** Antes de que os empecéis a quejar por el hecho de que no he traducido caps en algún tiempo, os diré que es pura y solamente la culpa de quienes leen y el hecho de que fueron dejando cada vez menos reviews. Yo ya sé lo que pasa en la historia, hago esto para compartirla con ustedes, nadie me paga. La cosa es muy sencilla, mis historias originales pasaron a tener mucha más demanda y reviews, la gente comenta sobre ellas sobre ellas y me divierte, dándome ganas de actualizarlas. Traducir toma tiempo y te quema el cerebro cuando es una historia bien escrita porque tienes que lidiar con expresiones complicadas. Si realmente quieren que siga traduciendo, deben poner de su parte también, o seguiré ocupándome simplemente de mis historias. (ZAZ! XD)


End file.
